Adventures of The Dynacracker - The Beginning
by Alpha007
Summary: When a mysterious blue box lands in Grand Rapids, Michigan the adventure is about to begin for the two most popular stars of the wrestling world. More so for Delta when her dreams about a big orange planet get more prominent.
1. Not Such a Normal Day

I started writing this adventure with the Twelfth Doctor a couple of weeks before 'The Time of the Doctor', so I kind of accidentally killed Clara. And the Doctor is horribly out of character. But I tend to edit things, add things or delete things while typing it up. I might have got the mad grin right. This is also the first time I started writing Doctor Who fan fiction, before that it was wrestling fanfiction.(not posted) the first few chapters are not very good to begin with.

as for John Cena, he doesn't have any kids in real life, but let's just say this is A version of Cena who does have a 19 year old daughter. Anything else mentioned in passing happened in the wrestling fan fiction I wrote for my own enjoyment. A SuperDiva isn't real, it's just my own creation of something that's a cross between a Superstar and Diva, because I felt that Delta was more than just a Diva. It's not a wrestling crossover, it's just two OC's, and a wrestling character travelling with the Doctor.

* * *

Delta Sasco and John Cena were employees of the World Wrestling Entertainment Company and they were just a week away from the 2014 Royal Rumble PPV. This is what they were talking about as they left the local gym they'd been in to get back to Cena's tour bus. They were so excited they didn't even notice the odd wheezing sound off in the distance.

"Wow! I just realised I won't be in this year's Rumble match!" Delta said rather sadly.

She really did love taking part in the Royal Rumble match, beating up all the other superstars. She was not like all the other Divas, she was a different class from them. She was a SuperDiva and she preferred fighting male opponents than female, though she did get to fight her own kind now and again...not that it made her happy about it.

"Being the WWE World Heavyweight Champion I'd expect you wouldn't." John replied with a smirky grin. "See, that's the low point of being the Champion of the company. You don't get to be in the fun match."

It had been at SummerSlam 2013 when Delta won the WWE Championship. Well, she didn't really win it to be honest. She had cashed in the Money in the Bank Briefcase she had won at Money in the Bank with a little help from Triple H. He'd Pedigreed Daniel Bryan and after a three count she became WWE's first female British WWE Champion, turning heel in the process. Becoming WWE World Heavyweight Champion was a whole different matter. Delta had beat her 'old nemesis' John Cena at TLC to become the double champion of the company.

At the Royal Rumble she was going to have a rematch with him and John Cena was her favourite opponent to beat up. She snorted laughter at his reply.

"Katie's looking forward to it though," He continued. "Thinks she might be in the ring at the same time as me!" Cena grinned rather proudly and Delta nodded. Katie was his 19 year old daughter, though people had thought she was his niece at some point.

The two wrestlers were in Grand Rapids, Michigan for Smackdown in several hours and it was currently past six in the morning. Cena narrowed his eyes when he saw an odd object ahead in a public park.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday!" He said with a chuckle.

"What?" Came the reply from his friend.

"That!" He pointed to the blue box ahead of them and Delta looked, a confused expression appearing on her face.

The blue box was in fact a Police Public Call Box from 1963. An odd familiar sense came to her mind but she couldn't understand why.

"It's pretty vintage isn't it." Cena ran up to it. "Isn't this what they used in England in the 1960's?"

"Yeah, I think so." Delta replied, joining the male wrestler. "The police used it as a quick way to call HQ for back up."

She didn't really know how she knew this because she'd never known before. Now she put her hand on the door and felt an odd thrumming, like it was using electric or something. And when she closed her eyes there was an odd non-human smell...mixed with Cena's Gillette scent...but the other smell...was seriously off-putting. Like it wasn't right.

Delta quickly stepped back from it, not liking it one bit. "I don't think we should stay here." She said, panicking. "It doesn't feel right."

But Cena wasn't listening. "Here, take my picture!" He handed her his phone and leaned against the door, posing with the most cheesiest grin she had seen.

"Oh, fine...whatever." She was about ready to take his picture when he suddenly fell through the now open door, causing Delta to fall into a fit of giggles, asking if he was okay between guffaws.

"Jeezum crow!" Came the shocked reply. "This is just...amazing!"

With the laughter taping off that sudden sense of danger returned to her and she panicked again.

"John! Get out of there!" She shouted. There was no reply. "John?" Delta called again.

That sense of danger suddenly turned into unwanted curiosity and she found herself investigating the mysterious blue box.

The SuperDiva walked inside to find Cena looking around with an impressed expression. Once in, the door slammed shut behind her, making her jump in shock. Turning to the door she tried to open it but it was stuck.

"It's...bigger on the inside!" John Cena uttered, completely awestruck.

Turning back to her friend Delta saw him investigating the alien looking console. The place was huge, like REALLY huge and now that familiarity came back to her, like a sense of de-ja-vu. This whole thing seemed familiar for some unknown reason. There was a set of stairs leading to the console area, then another set leading off to a corridor.

"Don't touch anything on that console Cena!" Delta quickly shouted, giving the wrestler a shock.

He looked back at the female. "I'm not. The words are completely foreign."

Delta sighed with relief. "The door closed and now it's stuck. Can you see if there's any way to open it?"

Cena frowned. "You just told me not to touch anything!"

"Just come over here!" She growled, her green eyes fiery. Something in the room thrummed but it was ignored.

"Okay, calm down Miss DynaCracker!" He playfully said and was about to join her when he spotted something else. "Hey! There's somebody here!" He rushed around the console to the person who was lying on the console room floor.

Sighing, Delta dropped her bag next to Cena's discarded bag and went to see what was going on. Cena looked up once Delta joined him.

"He's got a pulse, but its faint and quick. I'll check his heartbeat." He did that but looked up with confusion on his face. "That can't be right."

"What can't be right?" She asked.

Cena checked again. "I'm hearing double heartbeats!" He quickly scrambled to his feet. "I think I'm going mad."

'Double heartbeats?' Delta thought to herself. 'Can only mean two hearts...it can't be the Legend? Can it?'

"Can you describe it?" Delta asked her friend.

"It was...like a drumbeat..." Cena tapped on the console four times as a rhythm. 'The drumbeat, the never ending drumbeat...' A thought crossed her mind but she shook it away.

Looking down at the man on the floor she saw he had greyish hair, his face showed age. His clothes had seen better days and something that looked like some sort of tie was on the floor beside him.

"He's got to be an alien." Cena said almost to himself.

"He is!" Came the reply from Delta. "Double heartbeats, bigger on the inside...I didn't think he was real, just a legend..."

Before Cena could question this the console column began to move up and down followed by an odd wheezing noise.

"Uhhh...what's happening?" Cena enquired.

"Oh, that's not good at all!" A sense of dread filled her while Cena frowned.

"Anyway, about this guy. Do you really know who he is?" He asked.

"Yeah," Delta nodded and explained to him about the man...well, alien...that was the stuff of legends.

* * *

Quite some time later Delta was sat on the steps, leaning against the cool metal with her eyes closed. John had gone further into the ship to find something to help the alien. He'd been gone so long she ended up falling asleep. But that sleep was anything but peaceful.

She found herself on a strange alien world where the sky was orange and the grass was red. When looking at the trees the leaves were silver. 'Weird!' She thought and found it weirder when the word 'Gallifrey' popped into her mind. This was Gallifrey, the planet that had been in her dreams for the last couple of months. But how could she know that?

There was an odd looking domed city in the distance, then in a blink of an eye, she was walking through the streets. It looked somewhat war torn and there was broken pepper pots with eyestalks everywhere. At first she didn't notice people were staring at her, after all she WAS just dreaming.

Another word 'Arcadia' popped into her mind. This city was Arcadia, so what had happened for it to look in this mess? 'Time War' also popped into her mind. A war had happened recently...'well that was pretty obvious!' Thought Delta. Stopping where there was a hole in the wall Delta read the words; "No more." She said. "What does that mean?" She asked no-one in particular.

Behind her a crowd was gathering and they were all staring at the oddly dressed female with the orange hair. The scared crowd were joined by a group of soldiers with guns and a member of the High Council.

"Who are you?" He barked, scaring the orange and pink female so much she whirled around and fell into a fighting stance, eyes wide.

"Who are you?" The strange cloaked man once again boomed.

"You can see me?" She squeaked in shock.

"Yes," he boomed. "Now who are you?"

"I'm from Earth!" She replied and the group seemed to mutter to themselves. The man with the weird cloak looked surprised.

"Earth? Also known as Sol 3? In the Solar System of Mutter's Spiral?"

"Uh...yeah." She replied, almost hesitantly.

"Then you may know The Doctor. If you find him, tell him we are waiting."

"Okay..."

"We know you will find The Doctor because Sol 3 is his favourite planet. Help us."

Delta left her fighting stance and stood in a normal way. "I will...I will do that!" The children moved close to her but then Delta jerked awake with a cry.

She warily looked around to find she was still on the Time Ship but the dream was still fresh in her mind. "That was frickin' crazy! What the hell kind of dream was that?" She asked herself.

A strange thrumming sound was heard in reply and a big red-orange planet entered her mind for no apparent reason.

Delta shook it away. "John?" She croaked. "Where are you?" No reply so he must still be in the inner confines of the ship. "Fine, I'm gonna look for you!" She shouted.

But before she could make it to her feet there was a groan from somewhere near the console. The alien was waking up. "Oh great!" She muttered. "Maybe now he can help us."

The alien groaned again and Delta could see him moving. "Gallifrey..." He muttered. "...Clara..." A sigh came from Delta while she waited until he was fully awake.

* * *

His blue eyes flashed open and he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his Time Ship. "Gallifrey!" He muttered again and heard something shifting nearby. "Clara?" How could it be his impossible girl? She had died on Trenzalore during the battle for his life. He himself nearly died...in fact should be dead as he'd used up all his lives...so how was he alive? "Gallifrey!" He uttered again, noticing the thick accent that sounded Scots-like. Huh! That was interesting.

Now he sat up when his ship thrummed, alerting him. "Are you awake now...Doctor?" Asked a voice that wasn't Clara's.

Eyes wide, the Doctor looked around to find a pink and orange female sitting on the steps, her arms folded as if she was cold. "Who are you? How do you know who I am? And how did you get here? The last thing I need is a stowaway!"

She sighed. "Your...TARDIS...locked us in and took off..." The Time Lord heard the ship thrum, telling him there was something he needed to know about her.

"Us?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You didn't come in alone?" He asked.

She shook her head. "My friend...John...went to find something to help you at the time. He hasn't returned so I guess he got lost."

The Doctor stood up, felt a little light headed, but shook it off. He approached the female. "The TARDIS is a very big ship...but how did you know it was called a TARDIS?"

Delta looked up at him, her green eyes wide. "The legend of the travelling man in a blue box," she answered. "That and UNIT."

He took out his Sonic Screwdriver, his eyes still suspicious. Just what he didn't need, UNIT keeping an eye on him. "You work for UNIT?" He practically growled.

"No. I'm an MI5 officer...well, sort of. My full time job is wrestling. I'm a wrestler. So is my friend."

Pointing the Sonic Screwdriver at Delta it soon buzzed and she suddenly screamed out in pain, holding her head and jerking as if she was fitting. He stopped buzzing it at her, a look of wariness on his face.

"Now that shouldn't have happened!" He muttered, looking at the results.

"What did you do that for?" Delta shouted, laying across the stairs and still holding her head. The pain still present but beginning to fade. It was like both her personalities were fighting to come through at the same time.

"Interesting!" The Doctor muttered. "Heightened senses in hearing, touch, smell, sight...a slight psychic ability...no!"

He adjusted the Sonic and pointed it at Delta again who screamed in pain once again. "STOP THAT!" She growled in a different voice, so he did, then checked the results.

"Now I know why the TARDIS chose you. You're almost superhuman. These heightened senses get stronger with the use of a...multiple personality...two of them!" He gave her another wary look before returning to the results. "Known anger issues...and...guardians? You have guardians? You're the most unique human I've ever come across. You're completely wired differently!"

She just stared at him and when he held out his hand she shied away.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. The Sonic must have been interfering with the way your mind works, causing a fight with your multiples."

Trusting him Delta took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. She then groaned when her back cracked, probably from all that time sitting on the stairs. "I had a back injury years ago." The pink and orange human answered his expression. She was nothing like Amy or Donna or even Mel.

"And you still wrestle?" He enquired.

"Yeah, it's not always this bad." Came the reply.

He could help her by using his Sonic but he didn't want to risk hurting her again, so he painstakingly helped her through to the corridors until her back got a bit better.

"So, you never told me your name!" The Doctor said, bounding ahead, facing her and walking backwards. This pink and orange female human greatly interested him.

"Delta. Delta Sasco." The SuperDiva replied.

He clearly recognised the name. "The two time Black Belt Champion? The same one that bravely came back from a serious shoulder injury and barely made it through to the final?"

Grimacing, and a little surprised, she nodded, thankful that he didn't recognise her for the bad things that happened in her life. "I guess you know your Earth history!" She said.

"I know a lot, after all I AM the Doctor."

Delta smirked at him but then the alien stopped, a frown on his face.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"A noise. Where is it coming from?"

She listened hard and heard it herself. A metallic clank. A smile came to her lips. "I guess John found your Weights room." She said.

"Huh? I don't HAVE a Weights room..." The Doctor ran down the corridor to the source of the noise and stopped outside a door he'd never seen before. He was soon joined by a groaning Delta, hand on her lower back. He opened the door and they walked inside.

The room was the biggest she'd ever seen and yet it looked quite similar to a Golds Gym. Over by the barbels was John Cena, shirt off and doing Snatch.

"Oh, Cena!" Delta groaned. "Trust you to find the Gym in a strange place!"

The brown and pink human male stopped what he was doing and looked around, surprise on his face. "Hey! You're awake!" He said, his accent American. "I know it looks weird," he now said to Delta, picking up his t-shirt and approaching them. "But I was looking for something to help this guy and when I walked into this room it was like a dream come true."

"Good old TARDIS." The Doctor said. "She likes to make people happy." He turned to his super special human. "You never told me your friend was John Cena!"

Cena looked surprised. An alien who knew who he was. "You've heard of him?" Inquired Delta.

"He's popular in the Ten Galaxies!" Cena grinned. "As well as in the Andromeda Galaxy. There's a planet there that see's him as a god-like figure."

"What?" Both humans said at the same time.

"I believe there is a statue of him as well." The Doctor said next and Cena stammered, confused. This day was just getting weird. He grinned madly.

"Oh, this is perfect. I AM in good company!" The Doctor said. "An unusually powerful female human and her extremely popular friend. You two, follow me." He led his new companions further down the corridor.

* * *

The two wrestlers were now sat in the spacious kitchen, arguing, while the the Doctor went to the Wardrobe to change into something more fitting.

"I can't believe you left me sitting on the steps for hours while you decided to work out!" Delta growled to Cena who now had his shirt back on.

The Doctor had given them both cups of cool refreshing water that tasted nothing like the stuff they drank on earth.

"What do you mean, hours? I was only there for an hour." He argued back but didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Yeah, well it felt like hours to me!" Delta muttered.

"That would be Time Displacement!" Answered the Doctor. "When you're travelling in Time and Space, hours, minutes and seconds don't matter."

Both Delta and Cena stared at the alien who had returned from the Wardrobe. What he seemed to be wearing was a combination of old and modern clothing, as if he couldn't decide what to wear and just threw anything on.

"Uhh, looking good!" She said and Cena agreed...sort of.

"Oh yeah, your phone!" Delta gave his Android back to him.

"Oh, thanks!" When he looked at the screen he noticed he didn't have a signal. His provider wasn't even showing. "I'm getting no signal here." He said.

"Why would you? You're in the Time Vortex. And probably nowhere near Earth."

Cena looked stunned at this news while Delta sighed and shook her head. "What do you mean 'nowhere near Earth'?" Cena panicked. "We're supposed to be at the arena for Smackdown."

"And now we're somehow travelling in a Time machine going through a Time Vortex!" Delta replied in a sarcastic way.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at this, looking from one human to another. "Where were you last on Earth before you stumbled into my humble abode?" He asked.

"Grand Rapids, Michigan." Cena answered.

"January 21st 2014." Delta added.

"I'll see what I can do." The Doctor said, although he didn't want to let go of his unusually heightened senses female human.

"One thing. Who exactly are you?" Cena asked. "All I know is the stuff Delta told me!"

The Doctor grinned although it just looked crazy. "I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kastobourus. And this is my TARDIS."

"And bigger on the inside." Cena muttered, though he was still confused.

"This Gallifrey," Delta spoke up, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Does it have an orange sky, red grass and trees with silver leaves?"

"Huh?" Cena frowned.

The Doctor raised his brows in surprise. "Now how would you know something like that Delta Sasco?" He asked, a grin appearing on his face.

She sat up straight a little but then looked a tad sheepish. "While I was waiting for Cena..." She scowled at the wrestler. "...I kinda fell asleep only to have this really weird dream of being on another planet. And I think it's the same one I've been dreaming of for the last several months. Words like 'Gallifrey', 'Arcadia,' and 'Time War' kept popping into my mind..."

"There was a war?" Cena asked, interested now.

"By the looks of it, yeah." Delta replied, noticing the Doctor's dark expression. "There was a mess everywhere, cases of dead...Daleks..." She frowned, wondering how she knew that.

"Daleks? What?" This came from Cena.

"A nasty creature you wouldn't want to be near. They hate just about any and everything in the Universe." The Time Lord answered him.

"Anyway, I'm still walking through the war torn street when I come across a hole in the wall. Written there were the words 'No More'. I didn't notice people were looking at me then these soldiers and a weird cloaked guy came up, demanding who I was. So I tell them and..."

Delta stopped, closing her eyes which only resulted in that non-human smell and that odd sense of danger.

"Did he say anything?" The Doctor asked.

Delta tried hard to remember but realised she must have woken up before he'd spoken. "No." She opened her eyes again. "Nothing." But the Doctor knew differently.

Her memory was being blocked for some reason and he felt she may be the answer to locating Gallifrey. "Okay..."

"I'm sorry if it meant something to you. You must be itching to go back to check on your friends and family."

A dark but sad expression appeared on his face and he looked away before getting up from the seat.

"Don't worry about it." He took his jacket off the seat and went to head out of the kitchen.

"Doctor?" He stopped and looked back at his pink and orange human. "When you were waking up you were muttering things, one of those was 'Clara'. Who was she?" Those blue eyes showed sadness and regret.

"Nobody. She was just a friend." He replied and walked out of the room before she could say anything else to him.

"I guess she was a companion...like us!" He heard the amazing human say to her friend.

* * *

The Doctor went straight to the console room to check how things were going, pressing buttons and levers here and there. Once Delta and John finished their drinks and discussions they made their way to the console room, going on diversions along the way.

"There seems to be more rooms popping up," Cena muttered to Delta. "I mean, why would an alien have a wrestling ring?"

"Never mind that. We should have a bloody map!" Delta angrily said, her green eyes fiery.

The Time Lord smiled at this before turning off a screen he didn't want them to see. "She likes to play games with new visitors sometimes." The Doctor spoke up as they crossed the walkway.

"Hey, if you're an alien then why do you sound Scottish?" Cena asked the Time Lord who raised his brows at the question. "Perhaps other planets have accents that sound Scottish!" The Doctor replied before returning to his console. "But that is a good question. I don't really know."

Delta sat down at one of the seats. "Oh, ignore Mr Prissypants there. His girlfriend is Scottish."

John scowled at Delta. "Excuse me! I know you're not that worried but we should be at Smackdown, not stuck on some weird Time Machine. Katie's going to be really worried when I can't be found or called."

"Oi! I AM worried. I'm worried I won't see Ed, 'Raven', Katie or my family for a long time!" Delta argued back. "But I'm sure he Doctor can get us back to where we were last..."

She turned to the Time Lord with a worried smiled. "As much as I'd like to travel with you we have jobs to go to."

The Doctor smiled sadly at this but decided to ask a few more questions before they left. "Who's Katie?" He enquired.

"My daughter." Came the reply from Cena.

"Your daughter is Katie Cena?"

"She doesn't even go by the name of Cena." Delta replied.

"Why not?"

"It's a long story." Cena replied.

"Och, I love long stories." The Doctor was adamant.

So between the the both of them they explained how Katie came to be and why her surname wasn't Cena except for in-ring use.

"Wow!" The Doctor seriously sounded interested. "And Delta, I never did ask, but what are the names of your personalities?"

A worried looking Cena stepped close to Delta. "You told him about that?"

"I didn't. He found out when he used his...Sonic Screwdriver...on me...wait! How would I know that?" The Doctor was grinning happily again. "Anyway, one calls herself Wolfy and she's a...well she's basically a wolf. She isn't afraid to be upfront about things. The other is Drych who only speaks Welsh. The less said about him the better!"

"Hmm..."

Suddenly the TARDIS made that odd screeching noise and the centre column stopped rising and falling. "Aha!" Looks like we've landed." The Doctor turned back to his console only for a frown to appear on his face. "Ah...you did say January 21st 2014 didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?" Delta got up from her seat, her stomach doing barrel rolls and the sense of danger returning ten-fold.

"She can be very temperamental at times. It's probably not wise to stick around."

"Move out of the way!" Cena pushed the Doctor and he, along with Delta, looked at the date. She groaned. it read: September 11th 2001. The location was: New York. The time was 8:40am.

"Are you serious?" Cena was angry. "This was the worst day in the history of my country. And with six minutes to go I don't want to live through that again."

The Time Lord turned on the monitor and it showed they had landed on Liberty Island. Across the Hudson were the Twin Towers.

"I feel even sadder," Delta spoke up. "My dad was from New York and he was absolutely furious when this happened. It effects me because I feel that New York is my ancestral home." She turned to the Time Lord. "Can you stop this Doctor?"

He looked at the two humans with a grim look. "I can't. It's part of history now. A Fixed Point in Time. If I decided to interfere in an event as big as that it would cause a huge wound followed by the Reapers."

"Death?" Cena enquired.

"Sort of. They're not nice creatures."

Both wrestlers silently looked away from the monitor as if it had happened early. "Are you gonna leave then?" Delta asked.

"Yes, soon." The Doctor replied, appearing to inspect his console.

Cena had noticed their bags by the door and had brought them over. "Do you know where we can sort ourselves out?" He asked.

"Hmm, yes!" The Doctor gave them directions to the bedrooms then watched them walk away, both muttering angrily.

"Now look what you did," the Doctor said to thin air. "You upset the humans." The TARDIS thrummed, sounding sad. "I know you found her and I thank you. She's very interesting and seems to know sporadic things about me. It also gives me more time to investigate her special abilities." Now the TARDIS thrummed happily. "Yes and John is interesting too."

* * *

They had found the bedrooms and for some unknown reason seemed to know which room belonged to them. Now Delta lay on a comfortable bed looking at her phone. She had no signal and no provider could be found. Twitter and FaceBook wouldn't work because they hadn't been invented yet. The oddest thing about this room was that it seemed to cater to her needs and had a weird feeling it was the TARDIS looking around in her mind.

She frowned and sat up, looking around. He had not yet taken off. "Oh fine!" Delta sighed and scrolled to Audio Notes and turned it on. "I'll leave an Audio Diary."

Pressing record she began; "The Audio Diary of Delta Sasco. Day 1. It was January 21st 2014 in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Just six days away from the Royal Rumble..."

And she spent nearly an hour talking and recording her audio diary, explaining how she and Cena came to be on the TARDIS and what was happening. Even describing her surroundings. By the time she was finished she was tired and sleepy. So once she saved it she lay back back down and closed her eyes to get some sleep.


	2. Strange Pepper-pots and Victorians

She was dreaming again...of Gallifrey. This time it was different. There was an ongoing battle happening between Gallifreyan fighters and Daleks. And the fighters were losing, dying by the tens of thousands. Delta was watching all of this from behind some rubble, her eyes wide. It looked like hell, literally hell on Earth...except it was Gallifrey. A Gallifreyan died right in front of her in a flash of light and she squeaked out in shock, ducking further into the rubble and squeezing her eyes shut.

A Dalek trundled past, stopped and turned towards where she was hiding. "A HUMAN BEING HAS BEEN DETECTED IN THIS AREA!" The Dalek seemed to shout and Delta's eyes flashed open in fright.

Another Dalek trundled into her area and looked at her. Thinking it was the Dalek who had spoken she vaulted over the rubble to run and came face to stalk with the other Dalek.

"Holy cow!" She uttered.

"HALT, HUMAN BEING!" It shouted, looking her up and down. "YOU ARE NOT FROM THIS PLANET OR TIME FRAME!" It said.

"No crap, Sherlock!" Delta replied.

"THIS HUMAN KNOWS OF THE DOCTOR!" The one behind her shouted.

"EXTERMINATE!" The one in front shouted, shaking.

"EXTERMINATE!" Shouted the one behind her. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Her eyes widened again. "Hey! What the hell did I do?"

"THE DOCTOR IS THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS. ALL ENEMIES OF THE DALEKS AND ALLIES OF THE DOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Now wait just a minute. I've only just met him!" Delta replied, the sound of distaste could be heard in her voice.

"EXTERMINATE!" Both Daleks were shouting now. "EXTERMINATE!"

"Wait, wait! NO!" Delta cried as a bright white hit her.

"NO!" She cried out again as she woke up with a jerk before falling out of bed and hitting the floor so hard it jarred her lower back.

"Holy FUCK!" Delta cried out as a flash of pain went through her lower back. "Oh fuck me!" She shouted, wincing at the pain.

A thrumming was heard where it sounded like the TARDIS was chastising her for using such foul language.

"Fuck you!" Delta shouted back. "You don't have to live with this fucking pain. And now I've left my back brace on the bus. AHHGHH, fuck me!" Even the tiniest bit of movement hurt.

One of the drawers opened by itself and the TARDIS thrummed. Delta took the hint and painstakingly scooted towards it, swearing the whole time. Looking in it she found a back brace, but it didn't look like hers. It was a different version. She pulled it out and put it on, grimacing, wincing and swearing the whole time.

Once it was on she felt a soothing warmth against her lower back and the extreme pain lowered to a dull ache within seconds.

"What the hell? Did you do that TARDIS?" A thrum was heard and it sounded happy. "Oh my! Thank you, that was so awesome."

Now Delta reached for her phone and pressed record to leave a note talking about her weird dream and what happened after she woke up.

After saving this note Delta put her phone in her pocket and stood up. She laughed when there was no sign of any pain in her back.

"I'm going to look for Cena. Is he still in his room?" The TARDIS thrummed and Delta took that as a 'yes'. "Thank you!"

She left her room and walked down the corridor, stopping outside a door. Here she knocked and heard Cena speak up behind it.

Walking into his room she saw it was massively different from hers. He had a study area and on the wall were Churchill, Roosevelt, De Guile and 'Stormin' Norman'. He also had books and Delta had a feeling they were the type he liked to read. Cena was sitting on the bed in his gym gear but it looked like he hadn't got much sleep.

"I know, amazing isn't it!" John spoke up. "Pictures of my favourite Prime Minister and President in World War II and books that I know I would read. It's almost as if it read my mind...BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE'LL BE STAYING!" Cena now shouted to thin air and Delta grimaced. "There's even Jorts in the wardrobe."

The SuperDiva chuckled at this. "So what about your room?" He asked.

"Queen, Duran Duran, Camo and Khaki." Delta replied and sat down on the seat.

"I had another dream of Gallifrey. This time there were Daleks over-running the streets and killing everyone. It was awful."

"It's probably this place messing with your mind." Cena told her.

"Yeah, maybe!" Delta muttered.

"What is a Dalek anyway? I can't believe I've never heard of them or anything about this Doctor before."

Delta narrowed her eyes. "A Dalek looks like a bumpy pepper-pot with an eyestalk, a sink plunger and an egg whisk...only it's a weapon."

Cena was frowning, probably trying to picture it, then he stood up. "I'm going to the gym to blow off some steam." They walked out of the room. "Are you coming?" He asked Delta but she shook her head.

"I'm gonna do some further exploring."

"Fair enough!"

Delta watched Cena storm down the corridor towards the gym room, then she pulled out her mobile and pressed record. "Further note: it's now past 8pm UTC and I'm going to investigate the rest of the TARDIS..."

* * *

An hour later Delta was walking down a different corridor continuing to record what she was seeing. She'd already found the toilets, the lab and the swimming pool and she felt she was going to find a lot more as she went on. She came across another door and because she couldn't read the Gallifreyan language opened the door and walked inside.

It was a library, a big huge library with a study desk. "Crikey almighty! It's a Library..." Delta spoke into the recorder. "Just endless rows of books." Delta walked towards one shelf and looked at the names of the book. "The Time Machine by H.G Wells is here...weird..."

Delta soon came across a book that was not from Earth. In fact it looked positively ancient. "The History of The Time War," Delta read into the recorder. "Wow! It's about the time war on Gallifrey."

She went to open the book but her hand hovered over it as a thought came to mind. 'Clara found it and opened it. The Doctor's name is in it.' That sense of danger returned and she took her hand away from the book. Was this how Clara left him perhaps?

The thought lingered as she took several quick steps back. "But I think reading it could be a huge mistake. Perhaps the Time War is another something I should ask the Doctor."

Turning away from it she noticed there was papers on the desk. When she looked at them she saw they were full of odd patterns. "These really strange symbols are everywhere on the TARDIS and I think it may be the language of Gallifrey. I can't understand ANY of it." Frowning, she continued. "I wonder if it can be translated for us humans...after all, it can translate other languages..."

Shaking her head she sighed and continued. "I honestly don't know why I know that...perhaps it's not even possible. "Anyway, lets not dawdle," she said and with one last look of the library, opened the door and walked out.

She soon found the wardrobe and once inside she gasped in shock. "Well, now I've found the Doctor's wardrobe and...well it kinda looks like a bomb has gone off. Clothes everywhere, just literally all over the place."

Delta walked over to a scarf and picked it up. "Goodness me! This scarf is long and I MEAN long. It looks to be about 15 to 20ft long. I'm quite easily susceptible to flu and, well...since I didn't bring my thermals, it could do me just fine."

She dropped the scarf and walked over to an umbrella. "This brolly's handle appears to be in the style of a question mark. Weird. In fact there's a jumper over there with question marks on it too."

Delta looked around at all the other pieces of clothes in the room. "There's an old leather jacket over there, a long coat, several hats including a Fez and some very odd looking multi-coloured coats and trousers..." A new thought popped into her mind.

'Change my dear. And it seems not a moment too soon!'

"I don't understand...what does that mean?" Delta asked out loud. "Was that you Wolfy?" They had been quiet ever since she had entered the TARDIS. "That definitely wasn't me..." Then; "Dad? Robbie? Mike?" She said this last name with some annoyance.

'Fantastic!' Came another thought that was not hers.

'What's that my boy?' Came another.

'Who am I? Who...am...I?' And another.

'Would you like a jelly baby?' And another...

'Oh my giddy aunt!'

'No, I am not human, I'm not like you.'

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

'I don't want to go.'

'Reverse the polarity of the Neutron flow.'

'Oh for gods sake, Gallifrey stands!'

'Come along Ponds!'

'Adric?'

'Allons-y.'

'Sorry, must dash...'

Until they became loud and jumbled as one. "Okay, okay!" Delta shouted. "I get the picture, I'm leaving!" And she turned tail, running out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

As usual the Doctor was at the console looking at the monitor deep in dark thoughts, the Time Rotor moving up and down meaning they were travelling somewhere. He'd stayed in New York long enough before dematerialising, his hearts full of regret. He remembered those events happening before but he couldn't remember what face he was.

Strange what sometimes happened after regeneration, memory loss nearly always happened. Once they were back in the Vortex he asked the TARDIS what his two human guests were doing, and she told them that they were sleeping. He always found it quite unusual why humans needed so much sleep. It was probably why they got in so much trouble.

Meanwhile he, being a Time Lord, didn't need much sleep. And now that he was alone for the moment he had his own thoughts to deal with. On the monitor it showed Clara, looking happy, showing the Doctor something whilst on one of their outings.

His impossible girl he'd found in a Dalek. She hadn't realised at the time. His impossible girl who was now dead again, this time on Trenzalore. His expression grew darker and if it was possible his blue eyes would show storm clouds.

Pressing a button on the monitor it changed from Clara to Amy and Rory. The couple had been very happy and Amy called him her 'Raggedy Man'. They had also been taken from him by the Weeping Angels and that had upset him greatly.

The next one was Rose. He'd met her in his Ninth incarnation, running from the Autons. Rose had been truly amazing, becoming the Bad Wolf after looking into the Heart of the TARDIS, choosing to save the world from a Dalek invasion.

Jack Harkness popped up on the screen. "Ah yes!" The man who couldn't die. He'd been with them on the Satellite, fighting the Daleks only to die at their hand. But then Bad Wolf brought him back to life. He wondered what Jack was doing these days considering Torchwood Cardiff had been blown up.

The TARDIS suddenly thrummed. "What is it?" The Time Lord asked and the TARDIS replied back with images and thrumming. The humans were awake and he had apparently spent several hours being all moody while looking at pictures of his previous companions. "Thank you!" He uttered and turned the monitor off, turning to something else on the console.

Seconds later the outside phone rang and the Doctor narrowed his eyes before rushing to answer it. He was there for several minutes and when he rushed back in he went to the console, changing several things.

It took quite a while for the humans to make an appearance from their slumber and when his pink and orange human walked into the console room he was rather surprised. She was talking into her mobile phone.

"And here we are in the TARDIS control room. It's the part that controls the time ship..." She narrowed her eyes at the moving centre column. "And it's currently travelling through the time vortex."

Delta crossed the walkway and looked at the console. "The control panel has an odd look to it and several monitors show symbols, the same type from the library...remaining untranslated."

"You can't translate the Gallifreyan language." The Doctor spoke up, making Delta jump in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! I didn't see you there. I'm in the middle of recording an audio diary. You don't mind do you?"

The Doctor grinned quite madly. He'd never had a companion record an audio diary before...actually he did. Jo Grant did the same when she travelled on the TARDIS. "No, go right ahead." He said.

"Thank you!"

Delta looked up at the steps that lead to another corridor. "What's up there?" She asked, pointing.

"The laundry, the garage, bathrooms including toilets, the sickbay and the zero room."

"A garage? A bloody garage!" Delta uttered, walking past the console and down the steps to the floor. "How the hell do you get a car in here?"

The Doctor heard the TARDIS thrum. "No, no...it's quite alright. Lets just leave her to it."

Now that she was on the lower floor of the TARDIS control room, Delta looked around spotting another corridor to her right. "There's another corridor here, perhaps it leads off to the garage. It doesn't look big enough to fit a car, then again anything is possible in the TARDIS."

Then she turned to the door and began to approach it. "Here we have the door of this ship. The very thing that began our strange journey into time and space..."

Delta frowned, wondering if the door was still locked and reached her hand out towards it but stopped when the sense of danger came to her. What if the door was not locked and she opened it only to get sucked out into space.

"Doctor!" Delta called and the Time Lord looked over at her. "What does a Time Vortex look like?" This was a curious question from his pink and orange human.

"Do you want to see it?" He asked.

"...yes!" Came the answer but it had been hesitant.

"The TARDIS has her shields up." He said and pulled a lever on the console.

The door opened and Delta gasped, her eyes wide. "Oh wow!" She squeaked. "Wow!" Un-noticed by Delta she had been joined by the Doctor and she would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't held her.

"The Time Vortex." She said into the recorder, green eyes still wide. "It looks like a corridor, a bit cloudy at times, flashes of white sometimes. It's so beautiful, just so very beautiful..."

She began to walk out of the door until the Doctor closed it with a smile. "And that's enough of that." He said.

Delta shook her head. "That was weird." She said. "With the time now..." she checked her watch. "...9:53pm UTC, I'm signing off." After saving the audio diary she put the phone back in her pocket and sighed.

"Universal Time, huh!" The Doctor spoke up. "Smart use. Not many people use Universal."

"Yeah. It's the best I can do. I mean, that thing out there is timeless and I'd rather not spend half my time trying to work out what the time is."

"Would you like me to fix that? So it changes automatically."

Delta looked confused. "How is that possible?"

The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and Delta took a quick step back, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Will it hurt? Cos if its gonna hurt..."

"No, not this time." Convinced a little Delta held out her right hand and the Doctor pointed the Sonic at the watch, listening to it buzzing. Once he'd finished he put his Sonic back and returned to the console.

Looking at her watch she didn't notice any difference and just shrugged it off. "So, where's your friend?" She heard the Doctor ask. Delta followed him over to the console.

"John?" And sat down on one of the chairs, leaning back. "He's 'blowing off steam' in the gym room. Despite his initial amazement at the size of the TARDIS I don't think he's quite grasped that we're travelling through time and space. I think he's scared but he's not showing it."

The smile faltered a little. "What about you?"

"Me?" Delta looked surprised. "Having watched programmes like Star Trek and Quantum Leap I'm open minded to these sort of possibilities. Naturally curious but cautious. Through practically my whole life I've faced danger and death so I'm hardly going to be scared of travelling in space with an alien. Though I DO have a job to go to!"

She wagged her finger at the Doctor. "I'm currently the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I'm, well...we...are gonna be easily missed. Are you getting us back to your time period?"

For once the Doctor looked somewhat sheepish, even the smile seemed sheepish. "Bit if a problem!" He replied and Delta raised her brows at him. "I received an emergency call from some friends...so I had to make a detour to London..."

She sat up straight, eyes narrowed. "Victorian London. 1895 to be exact." Sitting back in her seat Delta sighed, shook her head and ran her hands through her hair.

The tension was maddening and the silence was deafening. "Okay, okay...fair enough." She looked at the Doctor, her green eyes fiery. "But if we're going to be with you for quite awhile there is something you should know about me. My anger issues have gotten me into some sticky and near death experiences. I left my anti-anger glove back on...Earth and I needed it to keep Wolfy locked away...or else she's just gonna run amok, causing damage everywhere. And having Wolfy running around offing Dinosaurs wouldn't be a very good idea."

"If it is that unpredictable then I'll see what I can do. What is an anti-anger glove?" Delta gave him a description on how it worked.

"You know what to do Old Girl." He spoke to his ship and she thrummed in reply. Although the Doctor felt she might be exaggerating.

"And...err...it's a good idea you have a Medical Bay."

"Oh? Why is that?" The Time Lord enquired.

"Because I'm very easily susceptible to flu. I caught a Superflu when I was a teenager and I nearly died. Ended up being in a coma for a week..." The Doctor was smiling grimly but he was really interested with what she was saying. "...but during that week my dad and my brother kept me company. They're the guardians you mentioned when you probed me with your Sonic. I do miss them a lot."

A look of sadness appeared on her face. "So who's the third?" "Oh, a guy called Mike. He's an unwanted attachee but I don't mind him... Anyway, I also left my thermals on Earth and if we do go somewhere cold I'd rather be warm."

That big grin returned and he said; "Well then, I'll see what I can do for thermals...can't have you dying on me can I!" He KNEW she was special.

"Thanks!" Delta replied and didn't notice the dark look on his face as he turned away. He had too many companions die by his side, he wasn't going to let another lose their life.

Delta spotted a wallet lying on the console, reached over and picked it up, looking inside it. She frowned in confusion. "Doctor...who are the Paternoster gang?"

"What?" The Time Lord looked around to find that she had picked up his Psychic Paper.

"Urgent, come quick.' Signed 'The Paternoster gang'." She was amazing. His pink and orange human truly was amazing. No ordinary human could see what was on there unless he pointed it out to them. And she could see it just fine.

The Time Lord decided to test her and looked away. *They're my friends.* He telepathed.

"Sorry? What did you say?" Came a reply. "I didn't quite catch that!"

The Doctor grinned that happy grin of his. She was definitely psychic but the connection wasn't strong enough. He could soon help her realise it's full potential. Turning back towards her, noticing a confused frown he said again; "They're my friends. The one's from 1895."

"Oh right." She said, letting him take the Psychic Paper off her where he stuck it into his pocket.

"Now...can I ask you some questions, Doctor?" Delta spoke up again and the Time Lord was surprised.

"You want to ask me questions? Then go right ahead." He grinned.

"Why does your TARDIS look like a police call box from the 1960's?" She asked.

"The Chameleon Circuit is broken." Came the reply. "So she's stuck like that."

"Right...there's another thing." He was listening. "Whenever I close my eyes there's this weird smell, non-human...something I've never smelled before. Then there's this constant sense of danger. Not just in here but in every part of the TARDIS."

His expression was dark again. No-one else ever mentioned this, then again no-one else had heightened senses like this pink and orange human. Also, she had him stumped over the smell.

"I'm not sure about the smell but the TARDIS isn't dangerous in any way, shape or form." The Doctor answered and a convinced Delta nodded in reply.

While Delta watched the Doctor flitter around his console she listened to the calming sounds of the TARDIS. It then made her wonder how many other planets and historic events he'd been too, and was about to ask this when John Cena walked into the console room.

He was still in his gym gear but he had his shirt off. "Have a nice work out?" Delta asked him, making the Doctor look up.

"Yes thanks, Delta. It felt VERY good." He found it a little weird that she was just casually talking to the alien known as the Doctor. What was his name anyway? Cos it couldn't be just 'The Doctor'. "Hey, does this place have a bathroom or shower?" Cena asked.

The Doctor pointed to the stairs. "Up the steps, along the corridor, to the left, first right and second door to the left."

"Okay." He hesitated for a moment before running up the steps and disappearing into the corridor.

"Not very talkative is he!" The Doctor said.

"Like I said, he's scared. I'm sure he'll open up once he fully trusts you." Delta couldn't help but notice a confused but cloudy look on his face before looking away.

"I had another dream of Gallifrey." She said so suddenly that the Doctor's head shot up.

"Tell me about it!" He said, flicking on a monitor and staring intently at it.

"Well, it was different this time. People were dying left, right and centre as Daleks attacked them." His expression grew dark as the night sky and his knuckles showed white as he gripped the edge of the console.

"They seemed to know I was there even though I was hiding and then they wanted to kill me because I vaguely knew you...I woke up after that but...it was pretty awful to witness. They were just ruthless."

"Daleks only care for two things: death and destruction." He told her.

Delta was frowning, thinking. "Is that what the Time War was like? I saw a book about it in the library but I didn't go near it...I didn't like it."

"It was even worse in person." Muttered the Doctor.

"Tell me about it!" Came the reply from his special pink and orange human. Suddenly his features brightened up and he stood up.

"Maybe later!" He said, smiling. "Now why don't you tell me about your job." He enquired.

* * *

The TARDIS had finally landed in 1895 London, then the Doctor had gone off to quickly change into Victorian clothes. Delta had argued she wanted to come with him, where-ever he was going, but he told her she had to wear Victorian clothes. Delta wasn't too keen on that as she wasn't one to play dress up, especially when it came to Diva's Gimmick Battle Royals. It had been what he was hoping.

After all he didn't think either of his companions could cope with seeing a Sontaran and a Silurian. The Time Lord quickly headed out leaving Delta alone in the control room where she made another note in her audio diary about their new location. Now she turned towards the console and approached it. The Doctor had so kindly left the monitor on so she could see what was going on outside.

The streets were indeed old looking and various people passed by wearing Victorian clothes.

"Holy cow!" Delta whispered. "It really is Victorian London out there!"

The TARDIS thrummed in reply making Delta laugh. But after, she sighed and had something on her mind. "TARDIS, when I was in the Doctor's wardrobe earlier I kept hearing all these strange voices in my head and they all sounded different...but...one mentioned a name. At least I think it was a name. Adric. Who was that?"

She didn't think the TARDIS would answer this until a different monitor switched itself on. Delta looked at it and saw a boy wearing a yellow shirt with a blue star. His hair was dark in colour.

"Is this Adric?" The TARDIS hummed in reply. "Nice looking kid. I guess he was a companion. Like us." Another him from the TARDIS. So...what happened to him? Did he leave?" In her mind an image of a space ship appeared then several seconds later it blew up.

Delta gasped, stepped back and shook her head. "He was on the ship?" There was a sad sounding positive reply. "So...he died?" Her eyes were wide. Another sad reply came from the TARDIS. Delta gulped and said; "Does that happen often?"

Now several images appeared in her head where it showed several people, male and female, waving goodbye. "Wow, he's had a few!" She muttered before saying; "So some just leave then." She didn't want to know how many had died during his travels. "Thanks TARDIS." Delta said and sat on the steps, staring at the closed door, waiting for the Doctor to return.

Cena had found the bathroom just fine and enjoyed the bathing. And yes, there were towels. Tons of them. Now he was finished and he walked back into the console room via the ground floor corridor. The first thing he noticed was that the center column wasn't moving.

"We've landed?" John enquired, making Delta look over at him. "Why didn't you tell me we had landed. Finally! Back home."

And before Delta could do anything he moved towards the door. "Wait! John, no!" Eyes wide Delta sprang to her feet and went after Cena just as he opened the door.

The two wrestlers walked out of the TARDIS and into the setting of 1895 Victorian London. "What the hell is this?" Cena loudly shouted, attracting the stares of several people and causing astonished muttering. "This isn't Grand Rapids."

"That's what I was going to tell you before you stormed out here like a bull in a China shop!" Delta replied. "The Doctor had to make an emergency detour. He got a call from some old friends, apparently."

"Where are we? WHEN are we?" He asked, stunned.

"London...1895. Come on!" Delta grabbed Cena's arm in a bid to drag him back into the TARDIS.

"What's going on 'ere then?" Somebody spoke up.

Delta looked around and groaned. Several people had stopped to gawp and now they were joined by a police officer. "Nothing. Nothing at all!" Delta quickly replied, still trying to pull Cena back into the TARDIS.

"That's not nothing. This man is in his under garments." The police officer said and Cena frowned.

"And what are you wearing?" He asked Delta who was wearing her snow camouflage jacket and trousers along with a dark green t-shirt and navy blue jumper.

"Me? Fancy dress. A look ahead to the future and we were just going."

"He's not going anywhere," the police officer reached over and pulled Cena from her grasp. "This man is under arrest for indecent exposure."

"Indecent..." Cena finally spoke up, wincing from the policeman's iron grip. "I'm in my gym gear."

"Whatever you say sonny Jim. Come along." And he lead Cena away from the TARDIS, probably off to the local nick.

"Delta!" He called, sounding scared.

"Don't worry John," she called back. "I'll get help. I'll get the Doctor." And she ran back into the TARDIS, eyes wide and her head full of jumbled up thoughts. "Shit, shit, shit!" She had no idea where the Doctor was.

"TARDIS!" Delta suddenly shouted, whirling towards the console. "John's been arrested for INDECENT EXPOSURE...of all things!" She rolled her eyes. "Where in London is the Doctor?"

A little handheld machine shot out from under the console and Delta neatly caught it. "What's this?" She squeaked, sounding flustered. An image popped up in her head of the little machine beeping, then showed the Doctor close by.

"It's a Doctor locator?" The time ship thrummed in positive reply. "Thanks TARDIS, you're amazing!" She said and ran back out of the ship, closing the door after her.

* * *

As she ran through the streets of Victorian London at a speed no-one could quite fathom, panicked thoughts fluttered through her mind. He wasn't supposed to leave the TARDIS. In fact neither one of them were supposed to leave the TARDIS but she HAD to do something to get Cena out of the clink.

Every now and then the SuperDiva stopped to check the Doctor locator, garnering astonished and even bemused stares from 19th Century Londoners over what she wore. At one point she was caught on flash camera, becoming a part of history.

Twice she had to make a diversion through back allies, dispatching someone with several Karate moves, when it seemed the police were on the verge of arresting her too. Finally she was close and once she had consulted the Doctor locator saw that he was in the Victorian house opposite.

Running up to it she...loudly...banged on the door, shouting for the Doctor. The door opened and a woman with dark brown hair stood in the doorway, a bemused expression on her face over what the strange female was wearing. Ignoring this Delta roughly pushed the female aside and stormed into the house, shouting for the Doctor.

"Who are you? And what are you wearing?" The woman asked.

"The Doctor! I'm looking for the Doctor," she continued to shout in a hysterical manner. "I know he's here...at least I think he is...well, this says he's here..." She looked down at the locator with a frown.

"Are you a mad woman?" Came the reply from the woman. "Uttering complete non-sense."

"I am NOT mad. I NEED the Doctor right now!" Her green eyes soon became fiery. "I mean it!" Her anger was rising as she turned away. "DOCTOR! Where are you?" She angrily shouted. The woman continued to eye her warily. "Doctor, DOCTOR!"

"What are you doing here Delta? Asked a Scots accented voice. "In fact how did you know I would be here?"

Delta whirled around to see the Doctor standing next to the brown haired female. "Doctor!" Her eyes were wide then she began to hyperventilate as she held up the handheld device.

"TARDIS...gave...it," she gasped. "Tracked ..you!" She grimaced and shook her head, realising she could barely think straight. Wolfy was going mad.

"Is she okay?" The woman beside him asked and the Doctor looked at the pink and orange female. Delta was still shaking her head but now her eyes were closed and she looked to be in pain.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She shouted to no-one in particular. "I can handle this...no, I've said I've got it!" She suddenly doubled over in pain, dropping the handheld device. "NO! I TOLD YOU!"

The Doctor rushed to her as she fell on her rear, noticing as she grabbed her left hand and dug her nails into her palm. He picked up the tracker and saw that it was beeping rapidly.

Delta took several deep breathes as the fuel fuelled fire began to die down and fully opened her green eyes, seeing the Doctor staring back at her with concern.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Wolfy!" She croaked. "She's a little pissed off the TARDIS blocks her out."

"Why would she give you this?" Meaning the handheld and Delta's eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" She uttered. "It's John!"

The Doctor frowned. "What has he done?"

"He's been ARRESTED!"

Now his eyes narrowed. "How did that happen?"

"He saw that the TARDIS had landed and thought we were back in Grand Rapids so he rushed out before I could stop him. I tried to drag him back into the TARDIS but a police officer arrested him."

"What for?"

"INDECENT EXPOSURE!" Delta hissed and saw the confusion on the Doctor's face. "He was still wearing his gym gear!"

The Doctor laughed at this while Delta looked unimpressed, then he became serious. "Did anyone see you?" It was what she was wearing that worried him.

"Apart from the police officer, I don't know. I ran all the way here."

Sighing, he helped her up. "Don't worry. We'll get him out."

"Doctor, who is your new friend?" A new voice spoke up.

Delta looked and cried out in surprise. Standing next to the brown haired female was a scaly green creature. "What the..."

"What's all the noise about?" A third voice asked and Delta gasped, eyes wide.

"A talking potato?" She cried out.

"Who are you calling a potato?" The brown skinned creature wearing a suit asked. He stood beside the scaly green creature. "Who is this vile pink creature?"

Delta's green eyes blazed angrily at the insult. "Who're you calling 'vile'?" She growled and fell into a fighting stance. "You asking for a fight? You got one!"

The Doctor groaned.

"This orange haired boy would fight? You would make a great Sontaran!" Her steely resolve didn't falter at this.

"That's because I AM a fighter!" Delta growled back in reply.

Before the tension could get any thicker the Doctor spoke up. "Delta, those are my friends...Vastra, she's a Silurian. Jenny, she's human. And Strax. He's a Sontaran." Now he spoke to his friends. "This is Delta." The Doctor grinned broadly.

"It's nice to meet ANY friend of the Doctor." Vastra spoke up, moving forward and holding out her hand.

But Delta jumped back a little, eyeing the Silurian suspiciously until she left the fighting stance and took her scaly hand. "Hello!" Delta squeaked back in reply. "So what planet do you come from?" She asked.

"Earth!" Vastra replied, making Delta feel confused.

"As in 'second home'?"

"No, as in 'I'm from Earth. This is my home'."

"Uhh!" Delta stepped back, still more confused than ever.

Jenny introduced herself next and lastly was Strax the Sontaran. He was about 5ft, 10inches...the same height as Delta. She reluctantly shook his hand, checking out his wide girth.

"A pleasure to meet a fellow warrior." Said Strax.

Once the introductions were done Delta returned to the Doctor. "We need to get John out of jail!" She hissed and the Doctor nodded.

"Doctor!" Vastra spoke up. "We still need to discuss the business with your search for your home world."

Delta frowned. "What about Gallifrey?" She asked.

The Doctor turned to his special human. "This won't take long but Jenny will look after you."

Eyes wide she watched as the Time Lord went off with the Silurian, then she herself was dragged to the kitchen. It was very 18th Century and Delta watched Jenny sort out the paraphernalia for a cup of tea.

"So what exactly is wrong with you?" Jenny asked, causing Delta to frown in confusion. "Talking to yourself, screaming, shouting."

Sighing, Delta shook her head. "I've got a Multiple Personality Disorder, along with a serious anger problem."

Hearing this Jenny jumped back with a gasp. "Don't they lock people up now?" She was well aware this female had come from the future.

Delta just laughed. "Not always. Where I come from we get pills pushed onto us left, right and center in order to 'dull the voices' or to 'keep us happy'. I don't take any...didn't like it. Me and Wolfy have an understanding. Not too sure about Drych."

Jenny still looked frightened until she noticed the blood dripping from her left hand. "Oh! You've hurt yourself!" She said and went to get something to clean it up.

Meanwhile in another room Vastra was speaking to the Doctor. "Your new human is a special one." She said. "I could sense she has it. What happened to your previous human?"

His expression darkened and he moved on with his next enquiry. "What about the dreams? One minute there is no war and the Time Lords are attempting communication, the next there is a war and Daleks are still there."

"It's all precognitive. You've yet to join your previous selves in a bid to save Gallifrey. You WILL get the message when the time comes. And she will help you find it again."

The Doctor nodded in satisfaction, his blue eyes showing hope. "Now, I gather you and your human are in a spot of bother..."

* * *

The Doctor, Delta, Jenny and Vastra were all travelling in the back of a horse drawn carriage, on their way towards the police station where they thought Cena might be. Doing the driving was Strax. Delta was feeling nervous again. What if the police stopped them because of who was driving? She was so nervous she was fiddling with the bandage on her hand.

Both the Doctor and Vastra seemed to sense this. "If you're wondering about Strax he is free to go where-ever he wants in London and is never molested...apart from when he joins underground fight clubs."

She nodded her head faintly but she still had something on her mind. "Doctor. What exactly is a Sontaran?" A fleeting thought entered her mind. 'Sontar-ha, Sontar-ha.'

The Time Lord smiled before answering. "Sontaran's are a clone race bred just to fight on the battle field. They did attempt a take over in 2009. Do you not remember?"

Delta appeared to be thinking until she uttered the words "Sontar-ha, Sontar-ha!" The Doctor, Jenny and Vastra looked a little surprised. But Delta shook her head of the thought. "Weird!" She muttered and looked back at the Time Lord. "So what about Strax? Why is he here?"

"I defeated him," the Doctor replied. "And he became a nurse as his punishment until he joined Jenny and Vastra."

Delta looked sad. "Poor thing." She muttered.

"Don't worry," Vastra spoke up. "He's gotten used to it."

The horse coach stopped to a sudden halt. "Looks like we've arrived." The Lizard woman stated.

"Better stay in here." The Doctor told Delta when she tried to open the door. Of course she was only worried for her friend.

"Okay." She replied, watching Vastra put a veil over her head. The Time Lord and the Silurian exited the coach and walked into the police station.

Walking up to the desk the Doctor pulled out his Psychic Paper, sensing Vastra behind him. He also sensed that he might have to use another name.

"How can I help you?" The moody sergeant at the desk asked.

"I think you can help me!" He held up the Psychic Paper. The desk sergeant looked at the paper where it read: 'Dr Hannibal Lector. City of London Lunatic Asylum'.

"Ah, Dr Lector what can I do for you?"

"I think you may have one of our patients here. He escaped from the Asylum last night."

"Description." Asked the bored desk sergeant.

"Short brown hair, blue eyes and athletic build."

"Sounds familiar." He muttered, stood up and walked out of view, probably to the cells.

It didn't take long for for the desk sergeant to return and he was dragging a sleepy looking John Cena with him.

"This the one?" Asked the desk sergeant and the Doctor nodded.

Just about waking up from his sleep Cena noticed the Doctor standing on the other side of the desk. "Before I put him back in your care I need you to sign several release forms."

"You don't need to do that." The woman in the veil said.

"Yes, you're right. I don't." The desk sergeant replied, causing confusion for Cena. Was she a Jedi? With what he'd seen so far he was keen to believe they existed.

"Now take the cuffs off." He did. "Now hand him over to us and go to sleep." The desk sergeant did just that, going back to his seat and sleeping.

"That went well!" The Doctor said and before Cena could say anything he was roughly pulled out of the police station and pushed into the horse coach.

As soon as he was in Delta hugged him tightly, noticing he was still wearing his gym gear. "Alright Delta, calm down." He said, pushing her off him and sitting down. He was clearly pissed off.

Next in was was the Doctor sitting between the wrestlers, then Vastra, sitting with Jenny. "Strax, take us to the TARDIS." The Doctor shouted and the horse coach began to move.

"Told you I'd get help!" Delta told Cena but all he did was grunt in reply. She could sense, along with the Doctor and Vastra that he was in no mood for talking.

He was wondering what kind of name was Strax anyway, and who were these two other females in her with them? Then the one with the veil removed it and he screamed out in fright before trying to escape the cab. Luckily the Doctor held onto him and he could hear Delta telling him to calm down and it was okay.

Even the brown haired female was trying to calm him down. Finally he did calm down but shouted; "What the hell is that thing?"

"That 'thing' as you so called me has a name," replied the green scaly creature. "I am Madame Vastra. My species is Silurian and Earth has been my home far longer than it had been to humans."

Delta and Cena looked stunned. "Seriously?" Delta spoke up now.

"Oh, it's true." The Doctor said. "Homo Reptilis. Otherwise known as Silurians. I've had my fair share of battles with them."

"How come I've never seen them before...either of us." Delta asked.

"They live underground...well, most of the time!" The Time Lord grinned at Vastra and she smiled back.

"I'm sorry." They heard Cena mutter.

* * *

Cena stormed into the TARDIS first, followed by Delta and lastly by the Doctor who closed the door. "Didn't I say I would get the Doctor to rescue you!" Delta said to John. "And he did!"

The wrestler turned on Delta, his blue eyes cold as ice. "Took your time didn't you?" He uttered. "It felt like hours in there sat next to stinking, literally stinking 19th Century bums."

The Doctor held back an urge to laugh.

"And the interrogation...no matter WHAT I told them they wouldn't believe me. I'm in my gym gear...what's hard NOT to believe?"

Delta sighed. "It's Victorian London, people just don't go out half naked. It's not proper. Hence you were arrested for indecent exposure."

"Whatever. And never in my life have I ever been arrested."

This was what was mostly pissing him off. Having a criminal record in 19th Century Victorian London.

"I hope you didn't tell them your name." The Doctor said, walking past the wrestlers and to the console.

"No...well...sort of. They already knew my first name after Delta shouted it." She went a little red faced at this. "So I told them I was John Smith."

The Doctor looked at him out of surprise, then laughed. "That's handy. I always tend to use that name." He said.

"Is that your actual name?" This came from the pink and orange human.

"No, of course not." Replied the Doctor.

"What is your name?" Cena went on the defensive, following the Doctor to the console. "It can't just be 'The Doctor' can it?"

"Ah. I suppose not. You would find it hard to understand. My real name doesn't translate well into English. That goes for Gallifreyan."

"Can you say a bit of it?" Delta enquired. "So I know what it sounds like?"

He looked at her and couldn't ignore the smile she was giving him and sighed. "Okay, fine." Then he proceeded to speak in his native tongue.

The two human travellers looked on in astonishment and waited for a reply once he'd finished. "It kinda sounds Welsh." Delta said.

"Sounded more like slush." Was Cena's thoughts and he turned to leave the console room.

"Before you go I have to lay down some ground rules. 'Always stay close to me in possible hostile environments. Don't wander off, getting lost. And always expect to blend in in, be it in the future or the past."

"Yes sir!" Delta said, giving the Doctor the tiniest of salutes.

"Okay, whatever..."

"One other thing."

The Doctor had been messing with something on the monitor. "Look at this." Delta got to it first and saw an old Victorian newspaper article.

"Oh crikey!" She said.

"What?" Cena inquired, standing next to Delta.

"Police today arrested a man on grounds of indecent exposure," she read. "Mr John Smith insisted he was in his 'Jim gear'. It later turned out he was an escaped patient from the City of London Lunatic Asylum and has gone missing from police custody. Mr John Smith is described as having short brown hair, blue eyes, tall athletic build with an American accent." She finished and peeked at her friend grimly.

Cena's blue eyes were cold again and he was scowling.

"Here's another one." The Doctor pressed a button and a different article popped up. Delta gasped because this article had a picture. And in the picture was a black and white version of Delta, in camo, looking at something in her hand.

The article title read: 'Mysterious Quick Moving Stranger Stuns Londoners'. "A strangely dressed woman stunned the people of London yesterday. April 21st, when she appeared to run at an un-natural speed," Delta read again. "The mysterious orange haired woman was spotted at various points across London, her last known appearance being in Paternoster Row where she disappeared. The woman has not been seen since and experts put the appearances down to hallucinogenic atmospherics."

A now red faced Delta shook her head. "Damn! I can't believe that happened!" She said. "But who were these so called experts?"

The Doctor smiled slightly until an angry Cena was set off again.

"Great, just great! Not only do I have a criminal record but I'm now wanted in Victorian London...of all places...as a lunatic."

Cena stormed off across the walkway. "Where are you going" Delta asked.

"Gym...burn off steam." He replied.

"Wait! If you find the wrestling ring again maybe we can get some wrestling training in." There came a muttered reply and Delta turned to the Doctor. "Sorry, wrestling IS his life and he gets a bit grouchy."

She ran after Cena to see where he'd gone to. With the smile still on his face the Time Lord silently returned the locator back to the TARDIS console, then pressed a few buttons. The Time Rotor began to rise and fall as the time machine dematerialised from 19th Century Victorian London.

* * *

Several hours later...or maybe it had been an hour, not that she could tell, Delta walked into her room and lay down on the bed with a groan. They had indeed found the wrestling ring again which had at least made him happy. But then he'd also vented out his frustrations on her, which she really didn't mind as she could take it.

And now she was regretting it. Every part of her body ached, including her lower back. "Oh man!" She muttered to herself. "That was crazy. I'm not gonna last long with all those endless Attitude Adjustments."

A soft thrumming was heard and Delta sighed. "It's okay. I'm a wrestler, I can handle it all...I mean I've gone through much worse over the years." Another thrum, as if it was enquiring, but Delta shook her head silently. "You really don't want to know."

Seconds later she suddenly sat up, ignoring all the aches, when it felt like someone or something was rummaging through her mind. Several bad memories she'd long ago buried flittered through her mind and she groaned before shaking her her head.

"Satisfied?" Delta snarled, green eyes blazing. "Let me know when I can rummage through your files!" There was a sad sounding thrum to which Delta ignored. She got up and began to change out of her gym gear into her night clothes.

Once she returned back to bed Delta picked up her phone that was on charge and began to do another audio diary, pressing record. "End of day two and the time is..." She checked her watch and frowned. "...6AM..."


	3. Burns and Cardiff

She was dreaming again, back on Gallifrey. This time she was sat on a seat in the corner of a room, where a bunch of strangely dressed men had congregated around something white and bright. They were the Gallifreyan High Council but she didn't really know how she knew that. Curiosity getting the better of her Delta stood up and got as close to the Time Lords as she possibly could to see what they were looking at.

It turned out to be a very wide, jagged looking crack. 'A crack in time.' Narrowing her eyes she wondered how she could even know that! Then she jumped back in shock when a voice spoke through the crack. A female voice, a one that sounded like a...Lancashire accent?

"His name is the Doctor, that's all you need to know!" This voice said. "Help him, if you really care about him, help him. He's going to his death out there!"

Stepping back from the crack some of the Time Lords looked at one another, then the leader of the High Council somehow managed to close the crack.

"Hmm..." He grunted, a look of unsureness on his face.

"The Doctor is in his last incarnation. He has run out of Regenerations." One of the other Time Lords stated. "If he dies he will not be able to take us out of...where-ever we are in this universe."

"You speak true." The leader of the High Council answered. "He did save up from certain death against the Daleks."

"All 13 of him!" Yet another spoke up and there was laughter in the room.

Delta couldn't quite understand the joke.

The High Council leader hushed his brethren. "I have made my decision. We must give him a new cycle." The other Time Lords all agreed with him.

Then the High Council leader somehow opened the crack again and Delta swore she could hear shouting on the other side. Her eyes widened when she could hear a Dalek voice and what sounded like Dalek guns, followed by explosions.

An orange residual glow started to emit from the Time Lords in the room, causing Delta to gasp and quickly step back, rubbing her arm where it had been burned. 'What the hell is that stuff?' They then combined the energy and sent it through the crack. It was closed for the final time several seconds later.

"By Rassilon's order, go well Doctor. Fight to live another day and ensure our hopes and our paths will cross once more." The High Council leader muttered.

"What do we do now?" Asked a Time Lord and another said; "Perhaps this human can help!"

All the Time Lords in the room looked at Delta who stumbled back and fell into a chair. The High Council leader frowned. "She appeared to be a future companion of the Doctor." He said.

Delta smiled nervously at this, unsure if she should say anything. "Earthlings are not normally allowed on Gallifrey." He continued. "There must be a reason why you are here!"

"I think I'm dreaming!" Delta finally spoke up. "Yet it all seems so real."

"No Earthling has ever dreamed of Gallifrey," the High Council leader replied. "You must get a message to the Doctor, find us and find out what universe we are in."

"Okay..." Delta was confused. Why did that plea sound familiar? The burn on her arm stung painfully, causing her to cry out in pain and as the dream melted away she heard;

"You should not have stood so close to regenerative energy..."

Delta woke up with a cry, sitting up and with her forehead full of sweat. "Bloody hell!" She croaked and checked her watch for the time, only to feel something painful on her right arm.

"Lights!" She cried out and the TARDIS, sensing her panicking voice, turned on the lights. She looked at the burn on her arm, where it was already blistering, red with a mix of oranges. "But it was just a dream!" She croaked. "How can that happen?"

* * *

Pulling on her trousers but leaving her sports bra exposed, Delta exited the bedroom to get to the Medical Bay...where-ever the hell it was...with a grimace on her face and her left hand over the area of the burn on her arm.

It felt like it was getting worse and it was stinging so badly. As she walked through the corridors she wondered if everyone was still sleeping. In fact what was the time? She couldn't see her watch because she didn't want to move her arm in case it caused more pain.

Passing by the kitchen Delta noticed there was a blue and orange mug on the table that was giving off steam. It was a newly made cup of coffee but there was no-one else in the room. "That's not what I need right now!" She croaked. "Find me the sickbay."

A door behind her appeared and it opened to reveal that it wasn't the sickbay, but another bedroom. This one had a TARDIS blue mood light and had a Solar System for a roof, though she couldn't tell which one it was. None of the planets were recognisable. It might have been the Doctor's room...or so she thought...because he was lying on top of the bed covers with his hands behind his head.

Now he sat up and stared at the wrestler in the doorway. "Delta?" He inquired.

"Oh...err...sorry!" She croaked, face going red. "She gave me the wrong room." And she turned away, still red faced to continue on her mission in finding the sickbay.

"Wait!" He quickly got off the bed and followed her out of the corridor, his eyes widening for a second or two at the state of her back. "What's wrong? What room were you looking for?"

"It's okay, I can find it myself." She replied without turning around.

"The sickbay?" The Doctor suddenly enquired approaching her. "Whatever for?" Then he saw that she was holding a spot on her right arm and grimacing in pain. "What happened?" He asked, confusion and worry on his face.

"I don't know!" She replied. "It was just a dream!"

"What?" The Time Lord carefully removed her hand from her arm and gasped. "That's a Regenerative burn!" He stated.

"But it was just a dream!" Came the reply. He had a feeling he knew WHAT she'd been dreaming again.

"Come!" He guided her along the corridor until they came to a door that hadn't been there before.

They went in and it was the sickbay. After sitting her down on a Medical Bay bed the Doctor went to look for the right treatment for a Regenerative burn.

"Was it Gallifrey again?" He asked, finding the right treatment and turning to her.

Delta nodded silently, confusion still on her face.

"What happened?" He asked next.

"I was in this room, kinda official looking and they were...ouch!" She almost pulled her arm away if the Doctor hadn't had a firm grip, but she hissed in pain when he applied a cool feeling cream to the burn from a tube she didn't recognise.

"Go on then!" He prompted.

"Uhh, yeah. There were Time Lords in the room and they were all looking at this bright white crack."

The Doctor raised his brows in surprise. The crack in space/time that had followed him about where-ever he went.

"Then this voice came out of it and sounded human...London, maybe Lancs accent...telling them they had to save the Doctor and that 'The Doctor' was all they needed to know. One of them closes it and they all debate something until the big guy opens it again. And I can hear shouting and fighting on the other side and something that sounded like Daleks."

'Clara!' His mind thought, bits of his memory returning. Of course, it must have been Clara that saved his life. A flash of memory came to him where he saw Clara on the ground, looking rather stunned at the Dalek ship...until seconds later a Dalek shot and killed her. That had shocked, saddened and angered him so much he shouted up at them to take his life if he dared.

"The next thing I knew they were all giving off this strange orange glow, burning my arm, and sending it through the crack, closing it after."

Another flash of memory came to him where a crack opened up before his very eyes and Regenerative energy came through. Swallowing it had felt good. Using its highly explosive energy to attack the Daleks felt better. He couldn't remember much after that except for managing to get back to the TARDIS and flying off before fully regenerating.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" Delta asked. He had appeared to look VERY distracted.

"Regenerative energy." He suddenly said.

"Sorry?" She looked confused.

"Regenerative energy." The Doctor repeated. "The 'orange stuff'."

"What exactly is it?"

"It's something we Time Lords do to cheat death." He was surprised the Time Lord High Council, if that's what it had been, had given him a new regenerative cycle.

"Huh, now that just sounds weird." Delta mumbled to herself and the Doctor couldn't help but smile at how she was taking it all in her stride.

"Did they say anything else?" He asked, going to get a roll of bandages. "The Time Lords I mean!" He came back and took her arm again, now wrapping the area of the burn carefully.

"Uhh!" Delta thought long and hard, going back through the dream, but most of the dialogue was drowned out by a loud noise. "No." She finally answered. "All I remember before waking up is them looking over at me as if they knew I was there."

The Doctor nodded grimly. Something was definitely blocking her memory and he didn't know why.

"Nicely done Doc!" Delta cheerfully said at the neatness of the bandage and stood up.

"What about these?" He asked, touching her face where it was bruised and couldn't help but notice her jump back from his hand.

"We're wrestlers." Delta simply answered. "It's what we do."

Now she turned away and the Doctor was staring at her back again, the long criss-crossing scars prominent in the sickbay lights. "What happened to your back?" He asked.

Delta stopped and looked back at him with a serious expression. "Nothing. Nothing at all," she replied. "I'm still tired, see ya in the morning!" And she was out of the sickbay before he could even say anything else.

"Fair enough!" He muttered and left the sickbay a short time later.

* * *

Once she was fully awake again and recorded her dream in her audio diary, Delta went to the kitchen to find Cena there cooking breakfast. A cup of hot coffee was already on the table, steaming hot. She had a feeling it was the TARDIS's doing.

"You do know there's a food synthesiser here don't you?" She enquired, putting her jacket over the back of the seat and sitting down.

"Tried it, food doesn't taste the same." Cena replied. "Kinda in a bland way."

"Maybe the TARDIS doesn't like you!" Delta joked.

"It's just a ship." Came the reply from John.

"It's not just a ship, it's a sentient being..." A frown appeared on her face. "...I've no idea how I know that!" She ended, picked up the mug and drank from it, closing her eyes she grunted with ecstasy. This cup of coffee was just perfect.

"What happened to your arm?" She heard and Delta opened her eyes to find Cena looking at her with a worried expression. In fact he was looking at her arm where the bandaged burn was.

"Oh, this? It's a regenerative energy burn." He was looking confused so she explained to him what happened in her dream and afterwards.

"How the hell can you get a burn in real life from a dream?" Cena asked.

"I don't know, but it's kinda weird." She replied.

"And what the hell is regenerative energy?"

"The Doctor explained that it was a way to cheat...a thing Time Lords are able to do." But Cena didn't look too impressed as he sat down next to Delta.

"No. That's impossible. No-one can just cheat death." He said. "It just occurred to me we barely know who this man is."

"Yes we do!" Delta counter-argued. "His name is the Doctor, he's a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

"But that's not his proper name is it!" Cena continued. "He hides his name like a common criminal, why does he seem so interested in you and your dreams about his home planet. We just don't know ANYTHING about this man and I think we should question him about it."

Delta seemed to grunt in agreement, then she looked around the kitchen. "Where is our interesting host anyway?"

"Kidnapper you mean? He was in here earlier, told me I could use real food before hurrying away. Probably mooching about the console room right now." Then as an afterthought: "I don't think he likes me."

She narrowed her eyes at her friend. "None-sense, he doesn't hate you. I would say it's your..." Delta was cut off when she heard message ringtones emit from both their phones.

Cena was the first to pick up his phone and let out an unamused snort. "We'll would you look at that. I've got over 300 missed calls and texts."

Delta looked at her own phone and saw that she had nearly the same amount of missed calls and texts. "Yeah, me too. That can't be right." It was only when she got a look at the last missed call received did it finally dawn on her.

"John, whatever you do don't call or text." She warned.

"What? Why?" Cena frowned at her. He'd been about to send a text to someone from work.

"Because the last missed call I got was February 28th 2014. The last text I got was from February 5th 2014."

Cena looked at his dates and saw the last text was July 25th and the last call was August 15th. Both in the year 2014. "That would only happen if we were into the next year..." His eyes widened in realisation. "WHEN the hell are we?" Cena shouted angrily and Delta grabbed her jacket before running out of the kitchen.

It didn't take her long for her to get to the console room. The Doctor was there, on the lower level of the console room, fiddling about with something. "Doctor!" Delta shouted, leaning over the rail. "When are we?"

"Huh?" He just seemed too distracted.

"I asked when are we?" Where are we?"

"Don't worry, just recharging the TARDIS engines. It'll only take 24 hours."

Sighing in an exasperated way Delta went over to the console to check the date and time of where-ever they were. Cena walked in just in time to hear a groan.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"You're never going to believe this!" Delta said. "But it's March 13th 2015." Cena gaped at this news.

"No wonder we've got dozens of missed calls and texts." She added.

"Well done Doctor, you've really surpassed yourself this time!" Cena moaned, then looked at the monitor showing the outside view. "Is that...Cardiff? In Wales?"

Delta was at his side in seconds. "Yeah...that is so Cardiff. Yddraig goch ddyry cychwyn." She lapsed into Welsh.

The Doctor had been gingerly walking up the steps until he heard Delta's fluent Welsh. Now he grinned. "Oh, you can speak Welsh." He said, making the two wrestlers look at him. "And that's no easy task for a none Welsh person."

"Tell me about it!" She mumbled her reply.

"How can you tell? All she said was 'The red dragon will lead the way'." Cena told him while Delta narrowed her eyes. The Doctor continued to smile.

"That was just the TARDIS translating for you. Delta clearly spoke fluent Welsh. I knew there was something special about you." Delta looked away, a little red faced.

"Why exactly are we in Cardiff?" Cena asked. "In the year 2015!"

The Doctor checked something on the console before going back down the steps to continue his work on the lower floor. Cena followed him.

"The TARDIS is recharging on a rift." The Doctor finally answered.

"Cardiff has a rift?" Was the reply from both wrestlers at the same time.

"What's a rift?" Delta now asked.

"It's technically a wormhole in space/time, sending off radiation but I'm using it to refuel the TARDIS." Explained the Doctor.

"So what about us?" Cena practically shouted. "We're a year ahead of where our last WHEN was and we both have dozens of missed calls from a YEAR ago..."

With a sigh Delta sat down at one of the pilot seats and listened to the arguing from both men. It was going to be a long day. It was then that she noticed there were several people standing outside the TARDIS on the monitor. One guy appeared to be dressed in a 1940's long coat. 'What are they doing?' She thought to herself. 'Why are they just standing there?'

One of them waved and Delta gasped. "Doctor! Do you have friends in Cardiff as well?" No answer as he and Cena were still arguing. "Fine! I'll bloody answer it shall I!" She shouted, jumped to her feet and went down the steps to open the door.

Pulling it open she stepped out into the doorway, noticing the little group take a quick step back in surprise. "Yes?" She enquired of them.

The guy in the 1940's long coat quickly got over his shock and took a step towards her. "Why Doctor! You get more and more handsome through every regeneration. And you always wanted to be ginger!"

Delta narrowed her eyes at the American, unsure if this was some sort of bad joke.

"Jack!" The dark skinned female and male behind him warned.

"Sorry..." He held out his hand to her. "Captain Jack Harkness." She stared suspiciously at him. "Don't you recognise me D...Doctor!"

Delta smiled awkwardly. "Wait just a few seconds." She stepped halfway back into the doorway and someone commented how 'she' looked the same.

"Doctor! Oh Doctor!" She sang and the little group outside, including Harkness, all chuckled humorously. "There's some people here to see you!" Then she let out an annoyed groan. "Hey Doc! John! Stop your fucking arguing!" She shouted and the group outside let out amazed sounding grunts.

"I'll not have language like that in my TARDIS thank you very much!" He said to her, running past and back up the console to check the monitor. Delta rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know them. Let them in."

She turned back to the group. "I guess the Doc will see you now!" She opened the door for them and stood next to a completely moody John Cena.

Jack Harkness was in first, followed by a woman. In fact they both looked pretty darn shocked. "Oh my god! Jack!" She was Welsh. "It's...it's."

"Bloody hell!" The man beside her was also Welsh.

"It's bigger on the inside?" The Doctor answered her, a huge grin on his face.

But the TARDIS being bigger on the inside was the least of Jack's problems. His eyes were wide as he stared at the Doctor. He'd seen this man before. Suddenly Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Time Lord.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Doctor?" He shouted. Everyone exclaimed in shock and Delta found herself on the floor being protected by Cena.

"Jack? What the bloody hell are you doing?" The Welsh woman, who was being protected by the Welshman, shouted.

"Don't you see it Gwen?" He shouted.

"See what?" Gwen shouted back.

"John Frobisher, the secretary to the Home Office and Ambassador to the 456."

Gwen narrowed her eyes at the Doctor who had his hands up, looking rather annoyed. "But it can't be! The John Frobisher we knew murdered his family and committed suicide."

Cena felt a pang of sadness over a colleague involved in a murder/suicide.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to speak up. "Don't you recognise me Jack?" He asked. "We were on the Game Station fighting Daleks. We went to the very end of the Universe and found the Master there. Then we had to travel back to the present day where it turned out he'd become Prime Minister!"

Jack looked utterly surprised. "Doctor?"

"The very same!" He replied and grinned.

Laughing, Jack put his gun away, ran to the Doctor and gave him one hell of a manly hug. "No wonder she told me not to panic when I saw you." He said.

"Huh? Who did?" The Doctor enquired.

Delta had managed to shove Cena away and got back to her feet. "Bloody trigger happy Americans!" She shouted, green eyes blazing. "No offence meant." She said to Cena who just shrugged.

Jack Harkness stepped back from the Doctor and looked at his two companions. "Is it me Doctor, or do your new friends look like the two wrestlers who went missing last year?"

Both Delta and Cena groaned as everyone looked at them.

* * *

Once they were all acquainted with one another the group headed over to Torchwood's new Cardiff HQ around the Bay. It was rebuilt after the explosion caused by MI6. Torchwood Cardiff still operated as it previously did...or so Jack Harkness said. Delta had never even heard of Torchwood until he said that it was a super secret organisation that not many governments knew about.

Apparently they would all go chasing after aliens around Wales, Scotland and England when the Doctor wasn't around. To Cena it sounded ridiculous but Delta was more apt to believe it. After all, she HAD met a Silurian and a Sontaran in 19th Century Victorian London. As for the people who worked at Torchwood Cardiff most of them, or all of them, had been touched by the Doctor at some point.

Despite the American accent, Captain Jack Harkness was not American. He was actually from the 51st Century, in an Earth colony called the Boeshane Peninsula. He'd first met the Doctor in the 1940's during the war, involving some 'gas mask' people, as he had put it. He then continued to travel with the Time Lord and his companion Rose, where they met a Slitheen in modern day Cardiff, who tried to blow up the Earth with a dodgy power plant.

They all then found themselves on a Satellite full of game shows but in actuality it was run by the Daleks and it's Emporer. Delta's green eyes had blazed at the mention of the pepper-pot aliens. Jack did his best to fight them but they killed him. If it hadn't been for Rose tampering with the Heart of the TARDIS he'd still be dead and the Daleks would still be alive. Jack was now apparently immortal.

"Don't be so stupid, nobody can be immortal!" Cena had argued.

"Oh yeah?" Jack argued back. "Watch this!" And he took his gun and shot himself dead.

Both Cena and Delta went into complete panic mode and went to try to resuscitate him, but the Doctor tried to hold her back. He got an elbow in his side for his troubles.

"Why would he do this?" A completely panicky Cena questioned as he did chest compressions, then mouth to mouth. "Why aren't you doing anything?" He shouted to the others.

"Because we've seen it all before!" Gwen answered, only Cena was barely listening.

Delta however, was less panicked, so she closed her eyes and sniffed. In a way it almost reminded the Doctor of the family of Blood. "He smells odd," Delta stated. "Like TARDIS odd..."

Most of the group made confused noises at this and the Doctor smiled. "There's also a sense of danger around him. It's almost as if he IS a TARDIS!"

"You certainly do pick 'em Doctor!" One of the group uttered but he ignored that person.

Seconds later both wrestlers received the shock of their lives when Jack gasped into life. "Jeezum crow!" Cena, wide eyed, uttered as he fell on his rear.

Delta had also squeaked out in shock and fell backwards. Jack sat up and looked around. "You only had to ask!" He said in a lechy way to Cena who went red out of embarrassment.

A sudden bout of laughter caught Jack's attention and he looked to his left at Delta. It was not the standard reaction he usually got.

"You're a TARDIS!" She said. "You're a bloody TARDIS!"

"No, I think the Universe has different plans for Jack." The Doctor said.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Asked a confused Jack.

"You smell like the TARDIS." She replied after calming down. "You both smell the same!" But Jack still felt confused.

"I'll explain it later." The Doctor said to the immortal.

Once the two wrestlers were convinced of Jack's immortality he continued his story. He once again met up with the Doctor where they accidentally travelled to the end of the universe due to Jack clinging to the outside of the TARDIS. Here was where they met the Master who had previously been a human. He stole the TARDIS and travelled back to present day London where he then became Prime Minister of England.

"Harold Saxon?" Delta uttered. "Our Prime Minister was an alien? Didn't he just sort of randomly disappear?"

The Doctor, Jack and Martha exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh, wait a minute!" She narrowed her eyes. "Doctor!" She whispered, then shook her head. "Weird!" The others were just as confused.

The final time Jack met the Doctor was when the Daleks tried to blow up Earth and 26 other planets for whatever reason they had.

"Huh, I always thought that was to do with the amount of alcohol I'd drunk." Cena uttered.

"I was stuck in a smelly toilet block." Delta said, her expression dark, the memory coming to her and she wasn't quite sure how she could forget something like that. Cena put his arm around her shoulders and ignored the usual tensing up.

Next was Martha Jones. She had been a companion of the Doctor for a short time before becoming a qualified proper Dr. She was also involved with the Daleks and the 26 planets thing. As was Mickey Smith, who had travelled with the Doctor several times and had lived in a parallel universe before returning back to the Universe he knew and loved.

"Wait, there really are alternate realities?" Delta questioned.

"Oh yeah," answered the Doctor. "But the way through had been closed for a long time."

The Time Lord couldn't help but notice a sad look on her face. "When we went to Pete's World there were Cybermen who managed to get over to this world and caused a hell of a stink in Canary Wharf." He said.

"Not to mention the Daleks." Mickey added with a scowl.

"Ghosts." Delta muttered to herself. "There were ghosts...but I didn't like them. They didn't smell right...danger!" Now she looked at the Doctor. "That was all you?"

"Technically no," he replied. "But they were Cybermen. I soon sent them and the Daleks back into the void."

Delta noticed the dark expression cross his features. "I suppose the gas explosion that destroyed Downing Street was all you too?"

"Gas explosion?" Both Mickey and the Doctor said. "No. That was the Slitheen. Well, me and Mickey. It was a missile that blew up Downing Street."

"It was in the newspaper I read. They said it was a gas explosion. Something to do with someone leaving the gas on."

The Doctor laughed at this. Continuing Mickey's story he later married Martha Jones and they became alien hunters. They were then recruited by UNIT...again and loaned out to Torchwood.

Gwen Cooper and her husband Rhys hadn't ever met the Doctor by association, apart from the time she helped save the world with her previous Torchwood team. The couple had a four year old daughter called Anwen.

And finally there was Alonso Frame. He looked human but he was actually alien, from a planet called Sto. He'd met Jack at a Space Bar and they'd been together ever since. He and the Doctor had steered a flying Titanic to safety, then he just disappeared. Alonso had been working for Torchwood ever since moving to Earth, Cardiff, with Jack. And that was the whole team introduced.

* * *

"Do you ever call home? Let your parents know you're safe?" Martha Jones asked Delta as they watched Cena play about on the computer.

She knew what he was specially looking for. They were now in the Torchwood building overlooking Cardiff Bay.

"My dad's dead." Delta said in reply. "Anyway, whenever we've tried to call home or work our phones didn't have any signal. There was literally no signal. Then this..." She checked her watch and saw that it was 2:15PM GMT. "...afternoon we find dozens of missed calls on our phones and suddenly it's 2015. I don't want to have to call my mam only for her to ask where I've been for the whole year. She probably thinks I've been kidnapped...again!" She mumbled the last bit. "I'm sure the Doctor will get us back to our own when and time soon enough."

Martha looked confused. "How long have you been travelling with the Doctor?" She asked.

"About four...no...three days." She muttered.

"Seriously?" Mickey spoke up. "How can you tell?"

"I've been keeping an audio diary so I know how long I...we..." Delta looked over at Cena. "...have been on board. He keeps making excuses like stopping in Cardiff to 'refuel' or visit friends in Victorian London. First night on board we ended up in New York."

"That's not bad." Mickey said but he took a quick step back when her green eyes blazed at him.

"New York on the 11th September 2001. Minutes before impact."

"Oh!" Mickey looked away.

"Well that's unusual." Martha seemed to mutter to herself.

"Well we didn't really come with him willingly!" Delta said.

"What?" Both Mickey and Martha sounded shocked.

"We just happened to stumble upon the TARDIS and it was John who found him lying on the console room floor, out-cold. Before we knew it the TARDIS took off by itself and we've been with him ever since. Hardly left his ship, apart from when we landed in Victorian London. John got himself arrested for indecent exposure."

"Don't start!" Came a reply from the West Newbury native. "Jeezum Crow! Look at this Delta."

She wandered over to his borrowed computer and saw what he was looking at. "No way!"

Cena was on WWE's website and it appeared his daughter Katie had become WWE World Heavyweight Champion, beating Wade Barrett for it at WrestleMania.

"Dammit! But I didn't even lose it!" Delta groaned.

"Yeah? Well I didn't get to see her win it!" Cena replied. "But it wouldn't have even happened anyway if we hadn't gone missing!"

He sat back looking more moodier than ever, so Delta took over the computer and did some Googling. "Oh no!" She suddenly said and sat down, also looking sad and moody.

Martha couldn't help but notice that the two looked utterly miserable after looking up a few things on the computer. She then looked over at the Doctor with a frown. He was busy talking to Jack.

Turning back to Delta she said; "The Doctor we knew wouldn't do anything that...strange."

"Or stranger than usual!" Mickey put in.

"...what we're trying to say is that he was the most kindest, sweetest man I'd ever come across. Of course he'd recently had the trauma of losing Rose when I first met him."

Delta looked at Martha blankly. "Is this the same Rose who turned Mr Harkness immortal?" She asked.

"Yes." Martha replied.

"So what happened to her?"

"She got stuck in a parallel world," Mickey answered. "While dealing with the Daleks and Cybermen at Canary Wharf. Almost got sucked into the Void if it hadn't been for her dad catching her. But she didn't give up on trying to get back. Torchwood in that world built a Dimension Cannon so we could jump back and fourth between worlds. Only because of what was happening in that universe we needed the Doctor and as it turned out it was the Daleks again, trying to blow up Earth and 26 other planets. Since she's dead in this world she returned back to the parallel world with his duplicate."

That blank expression was back on her face, like she didn't have a clue what he was going on about.

"Do yourself a favour, don't ever fall in love with him." Martha warned only for Delta to laugh. But it didn't sound happy.

She looked at the Doctor and said; "He looks to be in his fifties...why would I want to randomly fall in love with him? I mean, I already have a boyfriend...his name is Eddie. Well...hopefully he hasn't found someone else. Knowing him he would be doing his very best to find me again."

Mickey snickered. "What?" Delta's green eyes blazed.

"It's just that before she met the Doctor, Rose and I were a couple." She raised her brows in surprise. "She dumped you for an older man? Ewww!"

Now it was Mickey and Martha's turn to feel confused. "How much do you know about the Doctor?" Asked Martha.

"Not very." Came the reply from Cena.

"We've only been with him for three days." Delta added. "I only know that he's a Time Lord from Gallifrey and that there were some sort of war."

Martha and Mickey exchanged a glance. "Talk to him!" Martha urged. "Ask him what happened. I managed to get it out of him after refusing to leave New New York."

"Yeah, sure!" Delta muttered, running her hands through her hair.

Martha took hold of her left hand after noticing the bandages. "So what happened here?" She asked.

A sigh came from Delta. "I have a Multiple Personality Disorder and I don't have my glove with me on the TARDIS so I had to dig my nails into my palm. I tend to do it so hard it bleeds."

"Oh, right, yeah..." Mickey said almost nonchalantly until Martha elbowed him. "Wait! What glove is this?" He suddenly asked and Delta looked at him weirdly.

She began to explain what it was anyway. "It's a handy way of keeping the wolf at bay. I do let her out but only rarely. She gets in enough trouble as it is. A lot of people are scared of my big bad wolf!"

Mickey sat up straight in recognition, then looked over at the Doctor.

Delta chuckled. "She even has her own moves."

"You'll be telling me next 'she' has wolf named wrestling moves." Mickey joked and Martha elbowed him again.

"Well yeah, she called her STF Armlock Canis Lupis and then there's her Superkick. She likes to call it 'Blaidd Drwg' which is Welsh for..."

Mickey stood up.

"...Bad Wolf. I don't know why she called it that and when I asked her about it one time she said it was because it sounded good."

He went over to where Jack and the Doctor was.

"I'm not sure about Drych. He only lasts for a couple of minutes."

Now Martha checked out the bandage on her arm but when she touched it Delta hissed in pain and pulled her arm away. It still hurt a lot.

"What about that?" Martha enquired.

"Just a regenerative burn." Came the reply as if it was an everyday normal occurrence.

"Is it from the Doctor?" She looked back at the Time Lord who had now been joined by Mickey.

"No. It's from a dream."

"What do you mean?" She sounded confused.

Delta appeared to think before deciding to answer. "I've been dreaming of Gallifrey." She answered and Martha sat back with a bewildered look on her face. "I know. It's really weird. There's either Daleks roaming the streets, killing people or the Time War ended in some way and it just feels so real."

"But it can't be. The Doctor said it burned."

Delta just shrugged. "The last time I dreamed it, there were all these Time Lords standing around a crack. Then this happened!" She pointed at the bandaged burn.

Feeling very confused Martha frowned, stood up and walked over to where Mickey, Jack and the Doctor stood. With a shrug of her shoulders Delta went to see what Cena was looking at now.

* * *

"So Doctor, are you gonna tell me what you're doing with two missing, presumed dead, wrestlers as companions?" Captain Jack Harkness inquired. "And why in the world did she think I was a TARDIS?" This last thought confused him a lot.

"Less of the questions Jack, I'm still a little confused myself." The Doctor replied.

"Have you just regenerated?"

"Days ago...possibly. Managed to put the TARDIS on autopilot. She gets a bit uppity afterwards."

"What body are you on now?" Jack asked. "The twelfth?" The Time Lord narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What? It's not as if we don't watch out for you...nice bow tie by the way."

The Doctor smirked at this. "I'm in my 13th incarnation in body number twelve. Don't ask, it's very complicated." He said when he noticed confusion on Jack's face. "I very nearly didn't make it. Anyway, I didn't find them. They found me! I must have passed out after putting the old girl on autopilot and then she landed in the Grand Rapids, where she let them in. But she had her reasons. They're two of the most fascinating people I've ever met. He's seen as a god on a planet in the Andromeda System," the Doctor said, looking over at Cena. Jack looked too, a surprised expression on his face.

"John Cena? Nah, get outta here!" But the Doctor smiled knowingly.

"As for Delta, well she's extraordinary. She has heightened senses of smell and hearing, with an uncanny knack of sensing danger. She told me that whenever she closed her eyes the TARDIS had an odd non-human smell with danger all around her. It's exactly the same thing she smelled on you Jack."

"But...does that mean I'm going to turn into a TARDIS?" Jack asked worriedly but the Doctor shook his head.

"What she smelled was the Time Vortex and she knows it's dangerous. You have gone through the Vortex whilst clinging onto the TARDIS or even going through it via Vortex Manipulator."

"I didn't know the Time Vortex HAD a smell." The Doctor grinned madly. "Not many people can smell it," he said. "But with me being a Time Lord I can. But it turns out, with a quick scan with the Sonic Screwdriver, she has a Multiple Personality Disorder..."

"Everybody knows that by now Doctor!" Jack interrupted. "They caused quite a lot of havoc in the ring. How they came to be is a sad story though."

Annoyed at being interrupted the Doctor continued on. "But they enhance that ability of touch, smell, hearing and strength. I haven't seen it for myself yet but I intend to find out."

"Be careful then, because 'Wolfy' isn't the type you'd like to invite aboard your TARDIS." Jack warned, however the Doctor, never having watched any entertainment type wrestling his whole life, was willing to take the risk.

"And that's not all. Despite only just meeting three days ago, Delta knows an unusual a lot about me. You heard her whisper my name earlier didn't you?" Jack nodded. "No-one was supposed to remember that. It was the Year That Never Was. Certain things come to her mind but shakes it off." Jack couldn't help but smile at the Doctor's excited nature. "There's also the dreams..."

"Doctor!" They were interrupted by Mickey who had joined them. "There's something odd about Delta."

"You've noticed?" The Doctor said with a grin.

"Have you ever wondered what 'The Wolf' personality calls the Superkick she uses?" He said this to Jack who shrugged.

"It's never mentioned on-screen." He said.

"It's called Blaidd Drwg." Mickey said.

Captain Harkness gasped at this and a hint of recognition appeared in the Doctor's eyes. "Bad Wolf?" This came from Jack. "Doctor?"

"Hmm, well that's interesting. I would like to put it down to coincidence...but this is Delta we're talking about. However Bad Wolf was long ago. Maybe a part of Rose, as Bad Wolf, found their way to Delta, implanting something into her mind that somehow merged with one of her multiples." Explained the Doctor.

Only Jack and Mickey just looked confused.

"Doctor?" They were now joined by Martha. "She just told me she's been dreaming of Gallifrey." Mickey looked at the Doctor in confusion but Jack didn't seem all that surprised.

"Yes, I was about to mention that until I was interrupted by Mickey. Anyway, yes. She has been dreaming of my home planet. When her friend asked me who I was I told them the basics. And then she told me about a dream she had...walking through Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city and describing the grass and the sky. It wasn't just one off. They apparently keep alternating between war with the Daleks and afterwards."

"But how is that possible? You said Gallifrey burned in the Time War!" Martha spoke up.

"It did. Or so I thought. Turns out I changed my own personal history. All my previous Regenerations got together to save Gallifrey from planetary destruction and put it in a pocket universe. Problem is, I haven't done it yet so the dreams keep alternating."

All three looked confused. "Now the reasons for her dreams is that they're using her to get a message to me. But she can never remember if they'd said anything to her."

"Do you think she could be a...female Time Lord. I mean, it's happened before." Martha spoke up.

"Time Lady? If she is she better not be the Rani!" The Doctor joked, then he, Mickey, Martha and Jack all looked over at Delta.

She had now been joined by Gwen and four year old Anwen. "Why would you want to bring a child to a place like this?" Delta enquired with a frown on her face.

"I know it seems odd, but Torchwood, like many other businesses, has a crèche. It's alien proofed so nothing nasty can get inside."

"Like the Doctor?"

Gwen looked confused. "Probably not. He's not one of the nasty ones."

Delta just shrugged and looked at Anwen. "Mae babi helo bach. Sut ydych chi'n ei wneud." She said in Welsh but the little girl just giggled.

Gwen looked surprised. "Gallwch siarad cymraeg yn rhugi?" She replied in Welsh and Delta nodded before letting out a laugh. "It's probably the only language I'm super fluent in. And I'm proud of it."

"That's truly amazing. Welsh usually stumps a lot of non-Welsh citizens. There's literally no mistake in your pronunciations."

Delta grinned but suddenly sensed something was off and sat up straight. Then she looked over at the four who were looking back at her. What were they doing?

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked once they looked away.

"What was that?" Jack asked the Doctor who was grinning madly again. "Did I mention she's Psychic and somewhat Telepathic. Hold on, I'll call her over."

*Delta, can you come over.* The Time Lord called Telepathically.

"What did you say Doctor?" Came a confused sounding reply.

"Of course, she can barely hear me because its not strong enough." Mickey and Martha looked amazed. "I said can you come over." The Doctor repeated out loud.

"Yeah, whatever." Came the reply and she joined the group. "What is it?" Delta asked rather defensively which kind of caused some nervousness from Jack and Martha.

"Have you ever owned a fob watch?" The Doctor asked her.

Hands on hips Delta suddenly scowled. "Why would I want a fob watch? Isn't that some old thing? Who do you think I am? Sherlock bloody Holmes?"

"Okay. Stupid question. Have you ever had anything weird happen in your life?"

"What? Apart from being..." A dark and haunted expression appeared on her face and Martha was reminded of when her Doctor would look like that sometimes.

"Delta?" She enquired.

The wrestler suddenly perked up, which also reminded Martha of her Doctor. "Born on Friday 13th." Delta said. "Enough bad luck to last a life time."

The Doctor shook his head. "Bad luck on the 13th of Friday is nothing more than a myth." He said.

A hint of a smile appeared on her face. "My dad once told me I was conceived on a Delta Airways flight. Hence why I was called Delta."

It was Jack who laughed at this. "The Mile High club? I always wanted to do that!"

"Jack!" Warned the Doctor.

"But I think he was joking." Delta finished, ignoring Captain Harkness. "Anything else you want to know?" She was back on the defensive again and once there was no reply she walked away.

"I don't think she's very happy, Doctor," Martha spoke up. "They both found themselves on an unwanted journey." The Doctor nodded, a grim expression on his face.

* * *

After spending most of the day at Torchwood and getting a guided tour by Jack Harkness, the trio arrived back at a fully charged TARDIS well after one in the morning. "Where to next?" The Doctor enquired, pressing buttons on the console, then it started to dematerialise into the Vortex. "We could go to Atraxi 3. The planet has huge mosquito's so it's probably not a good idea. Lakeworld, it's one giant lake. Nothing but lake. Or maybe to Midnight..."

The Doctor frowned, realising. "...or maybe not. I once had a nasty experience there. Karkinos... Ahh, yes. The female of the species is indeed deadly when threatened. Oh! I know. Barcelona...the planet that is. I've been meaning to get there at some point. Did you know that the dogs have no noses? Imagine the j..."

He was suddenly pulled around by somebody and before he knew it there was a loud crack. The Doctor went stumbling across the console room floor and he thought he heard somebody call out in surprise. Rubbing his cheek with a wince he looked at Delta.

"What was that for?" He asked, hurt in his voice.

Cena was holding her back and she was looking super pissed off. Her green eyes were an unstoppable fire and she was on the verge of falling into the oblivion that was her anger.

The TARDIS sensed something was wrong and jerked in a worrisome way. Only Delta didn't seem to notice.

"I am sick to bloody death of your detours!" She growled. "How about back where we were supposed to be! A YEAR EARLIER in Grand Rapids where we're supposed to be!"

The Doctor looked confused.

"Unlike you, WE have jobs to go too. We can't go gallivanting about the universe."

"But you..."

"I don't care about me!" Delta shouted, shrugging Cena off her. "I don't know why you're so fucking obsessed with me!" She went to leave the console room only for the Doctor to try and stop her. "Get the hell off me!" She shouted, about ready to hit him. The SuperDiva was getting angrier by the second. "Today I suddenly found myself in 2015 and do you know what I found? My mum had died! It's 2015 and she's dead. Fuck knows what Ed is doing!" Delta let out an upset sob and she looked ready to cry.

The Doctor raised his brows. "You looked things up?" He enquired. "Delta, you shouldn't have done that!"

But the female wrestler let out an annoyed snarl and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. She probably died thinking I'd been abducted...again!" With that said she stormed out of the console room.

Feeling exasperated the Doctor turned to Cena, something on his mind. "What did she mean by 'abducted again'?" He asked.

But the male wrestler looked a tad awkward at that. "I'm not at liberty to divulge that information. You should ask her. I'll go see if she's okay." He said and also ran out of the console room. With a sigh the Doctor sat down on the chair.

"Delta, Delta! Are you in there?" Cena knocked on her door bedroom door once he got there. "Look, I know I haven't gone through the stuff you've been through, but it was only one year into the future. It hasn't happened. Technically it's an alternate Timeline, see, I know about Time travel too! Well, Back to the Future that is. Delta?"

No reply.

"Are you in there?"

Nothing.

Taking a deep breath Cena opened the door and found that she wasn't there. "Where the hell did she go?" He muttered to himself. He could have sworn he saw her go in here. "Where is she?" He now asked the air and got no reply. "Come on, you must know!" Still no answer from the TARDIS.

Then something Delta said to him this morning came to mind. What if the TARDIS didn't like him? "Right. You can play your games, I'm going to bed." And he went off to his own room.

* * *

Still in one hell of a pissed off mood Delta had stormed off into her room...only it hadn't been her room. Instead it'd been a jungle. On second glance it was actually a garden. "What the hell is this?" Delta shouted and turned to leave only to find there was no door. "Oh, very funny. Let me out of here!" She continued to shout. A low hum was heard in reply.

"I mean it!" She was still angered but the TARDIS wouldn't let her out. "Okay, you want to play silly games, fair enough!" Turning away, a seething Delta walked along a path in silence, all sorts of thoughts going through her mind, until she came to a clearing on a small hill.

Letting out an astonished gasp Delta stared at the view and sat down on the grass, leaning against a tree. Off into the horizon was a purple sea stretching as far as the eye could see. The sky was orange and the twin suns were beginning to set. "How is this even possible?" Delta muttered. "We're in the TARDIS, yet...on a planet."

Now she looked around at her surroundings for the first time since walking in. The grass was red and the leaves on the trees were silver. "What is this? A simulated Gallifrey?" A faint hum was heard in reply but Delta wasn't quite sure if that had been a positive reply. Delta pulled out her mobile from her jacket pocket and pressed record to make an audio diary.

"So...the time is...was past one in the morning GMT. Now that we're back in the Vortex it's..." Delta checked the time. "4:09PM Universal Time. Actually, time in the Vortex just seems scattered. Right now I'm sitting on the grass in a simulation of Gallifrey. At least I think that's what it's supposed to be. Not quite sure. Today we found ourselves in Cardiff, Wales in the year 2015. Practically a whole year of my life disappeared. Imagine my surprise when I saw the hundreds of missed calls and texts on my phone. I wanted to call but what if they thought I was dead?"

Tears welled up but she quickly wiped then away and continued on.

"Did you know Cardiff has a rift, well you do now. It's apparently the cause of 90% of alien activity in Wales. The rift activity is kept an eye on by Torchwood. No, I'd never heard of it either until today. Oh yeah, we'd also met even more friends of the Doctor. And most of them were former companions. Captain Jack Harkness is a pretty interesting fella. He's immortal. Like for real! We..me and John that is...didn't believe him at first until the bloody ejit decided to shoot himself dead. John was panicking beyond control and I was a...I admit...I was a little scared until I got a smell of him. He smells like the TARDIS but there was another smell that suggested he was all wrong. A bad smell. I didn't tell him this in case I offended him. Oh yeah, he did come back to life. And he did scare the both of us. I actually thought he was American like John but it turns out he's from a human colony in the Boeshane Peninsula...in the 51st Century. It's mad to think there are actually human colony's out there in the future."

She was silent for the moment, staring at the sunset and feeling a cool breeze blow past. How was that even possible? "Then there was Martha. She's a proper Doctor and has travelled with the Doctor before. She's married to Mickey who also travelled with the Doctor and once had a girlfriend called Rose...and SHE travelled with the Doctor."

Delta rolled her eyes. "Bloody hell, just how many companions has this guy had? Anyway, something must have happened because Mickey made a really odd comment about how Rose fell in love with the Doctor. But for some reason she's living in a parallel world...Did you know there are actually parallel worlds. I never knew they really existed. Anyway, she's been living there with a 'duplicate' Doctor. I don't quite understand that. Did he multiply in some way?"

Delta continued to frown, confused. "Gwen was a nice woman. She worked at Torchwood with Jack Harkness longer than the others and has a kid with her husband. I'm still surprised such a place has a crèche, what with all the stuff they do. I'm sure that nanny was an alien! And finally there was Alonso Frame. He's from a planet called Sto...not sure how it's spelled...is Jack's boyfriend and a former Midshipman on the Starship Titanic. Yes, really. A flying Titanic! Honestly I've no idea why someone would go and build a space Titanic after the last one went belly up in the middle of the Atlantic. Anyway the Doctor was aboard this version and helped Alonso steer it clear and save London from certain death. Alonso had a weird story how he met he Doctor again. After watching him transport himself off the Titanic the TARDIS appeared seconds later and a stunned Alonso was taken to a space cantina to 'relax' as he put it. Next thing he knew he was being chatted up by Jack." A small smile appeared on her face. "By the funny look on the Doctor's face I have a weird feeling he may have set that one up!"

Now letting out a sigh Delta checked her watch. "Well, now it's 4:17PM UTC and I'm feeling rather tired now. Signing off." Pressing save she stuck the mobile back in her pocket then looked back at the horizon. The suns had fully set now and the dark sky was deep purple. The only natural light came from the moons in the sky. Delta yawned and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She was just resting for a moment.


	4. Ready to Rumble

For the fourth time she found herself dreaming of Gallifrey. And once again there was a war going on. People were screaming and dying around her. Delta was in a different part of the city, crouching behind another bit of rubble. The faint calls of 'EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE' could be heard now and again.

Frightened sniffling made Delta's green eyes flash open and she looked around to see three children huddled together, frightened. She felt sorry for them as there must have been a lot of children stuck in the middle of this hell. One of the kids spotted her and, considering she was an adult, crawled towards her. The two others followed suit.

"What are you three doing out in all of this?" Delta asked the children.

"We're supposed to be inside but we got cut off." One of the kids said.

"Oh, that building I take it?" Delta looked up at the tall building. "Lovely looking building. Pity about the Daleks."

The second kid noticed the clothes Delta wore. Grey pattern trousers and blue t-shirt. "You're not from Gallifrey!" He said and Delta nodded. "Yes, I'm human. I'm possibly dreaming about this. I don't know why this keeps happening."

The boy closer to her pinched her and she shouted out in pain. "What the hell was that for?" She asked, looking t the boy and rubbing her arm.

"You're definitely awake!" The boy said with a giggle. "You're definitely here."

A laser shot came far too close to them and the kids screamed, gathering closer to Delta.

"Where are you from?" The third child, a girl, tearfully asked.

"Me? I'm from Earth. The United Kingdom. England. From a lovely little city called Sunderland."

His eyes wide, the first child snuggled up to her so she put her arm around him and the other two. "Only one heart." The boy said.

"As opposed to you three having two of them." Delta replied and the girl gasped.

"Yeah, I know Time Lord/Gallifreyan biology. I met a guy called the Doctor and he travels in a 1960's blue police box."

"I know the Doctor!" The middle child said. "He's always telling us about his travels across the universes."

Delta stared at the boy. "He's here?"

The boy nodded his head. "Has been ever since the war started. Did you come to Gallifray with him?"

"No, impossible. I'm only dreaming."

"But you're here!" The first boy said. "I can feel you. Your heart is beating really fast. Are you scared?"

Delta shook her head. "I've stared death in the face many times and lived to tell the tale. I don't scare easily...but...these damn Daleks."

Suddenly she heard shouting in another language and she looked around, along with the kids, at a group of adults. "What are they saying?" Delta asked.

"They're telling us to run over...it's safe. But we're scared."

Delta turned to the kids. Her green eyes blazing. "No!" She said. "You mustn't be scared. Have courage. I'll take you over."

A soldier had appeared with the adults on the other side of the road and did his best to calm them down, then he ran across the road...only to be killed by a shot from a Dalek gun. The kids screamed in fright and huddled a lot closer to Delta, tears streaming from their eyes.

"Okay, calm down. I'll get you to safety." She told them, noticing the adults were gone. They were actually stood in the doorway now. Delta then spotted the dead soldier's gun on the ground and wondered how it worked.

 _'Stop thinking and start acting!'_ Wolfy shouted.

"Okay, okay..." She kept her eyes on the gun. "...kids. I'm going to leave you for a couple of seconds..." The panic on their faces broke her heart. "...but it's okay. I'll get you back to your parents!"

Before they could reply Delta sprang to her feet, jumped over the rubble and ran towards the gun, dodging laser shots everywhere. Finally she dived at the gun, picked it up and began to shoot at Daleks and Dalek hoverblasters. When it looked clear Delta turned to the kids. "RUN!" She shouted. "RUN!"

The kids gathered the courage to leave the rubble and ran across the road while Delta continued to shoot at more Daleks. The children reached safety and watched the human female skilfully shoot dead every enemy in sight.

"Who is she?" One of the adults murmured. "She doesn't look like one of us."

"She's a human," the girl said. "From Earth, but she knows the Doctor." More mumbles and mutterings from the adults. One of the boys suddenly looked frightened and his eyes widened. "Watch out!" He shouted.

"WATCH OUT!"

Delta heard this and span around to see that a Dalek had sneaked up on her.

"HALT, HUMAN FEMALE!" It called. "ALLIES OF THE DOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Yeah?" She shouted back over the noise. "Well exterminate THIS you cake baker!" She pressed the button but nothing happened. "Shh...oot!" She muttered.

"WEAPONRY FAIL!" The Dalek called. "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!"

Delta snorted. "No crap Sherlock!" She said and instead used the gun as a weapon, smashing it against its eyestalk.

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY...MY VISION HAS BEEN IMPAIRED!" I

t started shooting at random so Delta quickly dodged and did her best to make it shoot the other Daleks.

"EXTERMINATE!" Called another hidden Dalek and an eye blurring pain shot through her shoulder.

She screamed out in pain and fell to her knees. Before she knew it she was surrounded by Daleks.

"STAND UP HUMAN FEMALE!" The one in front shouted.

"ALL ALLIES OF THE DOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED." Said one behind her.

Slowly standing up with her hand on her left shoulder Delta said; "Thats everybody on this planet you sick cake baker!"

"NO. JUST YOU!" It replied.

"Wow!" Delta rolled her eyes.

"YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THIS TIME FRAME. WHO ARE YOU?"

Delta stayed silent, eyes watering as she continued rubbing her painful shoulder. Her eyes locked onto the three young kids hiding in the shadows and smiled.

"WHO ARE YOU!" It pushed. She winked at the kids and looked at the Dalek.

"Who am I? Who am I? She replied. "I'll tell you who I am. I'm your WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!" She snarled, green eyes burning.

"WORSE THAN THE ONCOMING STORM?" One Dalek asked.

"Whoever that is I guess so!" She replied.

"THE NIGHTMARE WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" That same Dalek said causing Delta to laugh in a humorous way.

"Don't you even want to know my name first?" She asked, looking around. They were silent. Voice louder now she said: "MY NAME IS DELTA SASCO, I'M FROM PLANET EARTH IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM AND I DON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" She shouted. "KILL ME ALL YOU WANT BUT I LAUGH IN THE FACE OF DEATH. YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME...EVER!"

"MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!" They all said and fired their shots at her...

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Delta screamed loudly as she sat straight up, eyes wide and face full of perspiration. Her breath ragged and there was a sharp lingering pain in her left shoulder.

The door opened and the Doctor, wide-eyed, walked in, turning the lights on. "What happened?" He asked but all Delta was doing was looking around in confusion until there was a frightened sounding sob. The Doctor, confused, went over to her and comforted her until she was sleeping again. Had it been another dream of his home planet? He wondered.

* * *

Hours later the Doctor was at the console and he had set a course he had to do to keep her happy. Earth, America, January 21st 2014. Martha was right of course. It was unfair on the two wrestlers to be stuck on the TARDIS for so long when they hadn't wanted to be here in the first place.

So he made the decision and decided to take them back home, while he would go on to search for Gallifrey alone. His thoughts went to his pink and orange human. It'd taken her awhile for her to get back to sleep and even then she had curled into a ball.

As for the pink and brown human, John had cooked breakfast again and it had tasted lovely. For a wrestler he was amazing in the kitchen. Though they still didn't talk to each other much and the Doctor sensed a lot of hostility from the wrestler.

The sound of chatter made him look up and he watched as the two wrestlers walked into the console room. "I think the TARDIS did it to make me calm down." Delta was saying to John. "I mean I did once I saw the horizon...but I didn't even know it had a jungle room. And neither do I remember leaving it."

"That'll be the TARDIS working her magic again." The Doctor spoke up, making them both look at him. "And it's not a jungle. It's a garden. I go to them when I want to relax."

"Right!" Delta muttered and sat down in the seat, her expression dark. Cena leaned against the railing.

"Are you okay Delta?" The Doctor asked. "I'm just asking because you seemed to have a bad night of it."

Cena stood up straight. "What's this?" He asked, frowning.

Delta's expression continued to be dark. When she'd woken up for the second time she'd recorded her dream in the audio diary.

"It was Gallifrey again." Delta muttered and heard Cena swear. "It was war and people were dying, but I managed to save three kids from certain death." Cena smiled, so did the Doctor. "I kept telling them I was dreaming but one of them pinched my arm, saying I was there." Delta rubbed her left arm but noticed a small bruise there. "Weird!" She said, frowning. Cena also went to take a look. It was already a shade of dark blue.

"How is that even possible, Doctor?" He asked. "She's getting injuries in real life from dreams."

The Doctor's brows were furrowed. "I've no clue." He admitted.

"Anyway they instantly knew I was human, considering what I was wearing, so I made a joke about two hearts and had to explain that I knew the Doctor." Delta seemed to be only talking to Cena and the Time Lord was fine with that as he checked things on the console. "And one of the kids said he knew the Doctor as well and that he was always telling him and his friends about the universe. He said you were there." She said the last bit to the Doctor.

"Yeah, I was there." The Doctor muttered.

"Anyway, the kids said they were scared so I told them not to be and that I would get them to safety. A soldier tried to run over to us but he was shot and killed. So I made the decision to run and grabbed the gun, avoiding laser blasts from Daleks. Knowing my way around a gun, apart from it being laser, I killed quite a few of them."

The Doctor raised his brows in surprise.

"The kids got to safety but then the gun jammed on me and a Dalek sneaked up behind me...so I smashed its eye, blinding it and used the Dalek as a weapon." The Doctor stopped what he was doing and listened with interest. "It was all going so well until I was blasted in the shoulder by a Dalek blaster. It still hurts right now." She said, indicating to her left shoulder, so Cena checked and he saw that it was red raw.

"It's hot!" He stated.

"Dalek gun sticks are a bit like an x-ray, only far more highly concentrated." Stated the Doctor and both wrestlers looked at the Time Lord.

"What about radiation?" It was Cena who enquired this.

"Probably not. It's designed to kill, not wound."

Delta continued the story. "By the time I got my concentration back I'd been surrounded by Daleks with one telling me I would be exterminated for being an ally of the Doctor. But another asked me who I was because I wasn't from the right 'time frame'."

'That's an odd thing to say.' The Doctor thought to himself as he stared at the monitor. They were almost at their destination.

"So what did you tell them?" He heard Cena ask.

"I told them," came the reply. "I told them I was their worst nightmare come true and one of them asked if I was worse than the Oncoming Storm."

Eyes wide, the Doctor's head shot up at the mention of one of his nicknames by the Daleks.

"What's the Oncoming Storm?" Cena asked.

"I've no idea." Delta replied. "But as soon as I said 'yes' they wanted to exterminate me. It's like they were really scared of me or something. So I asked if they wanted to know my name first and told them." The Doctor frowned. "I told them I was Delta Sasco from Earth in the Solar System and that I don't go down with a fight."

Cena laughed at this and Delta chuckled afterwards. "Trust you to say that." He said with a grin.

"I know. But there's more. I told them they could kill me if they chose to but I laugh in the face of death and they could never stop me."

"What happened next?"

Delta shrugged. "They shot me and I woke up screaming. Been a long time since I last did that!"

Cena got what she meant and pulled her in for a hug, ignoring the way she tensed up. Delta hugged him back soon after and squeezed her eyes shut.

The Doctor continued to frown. 'There's something very wrong here!' He thought to himself.

Suddenly the TARDIS came to a shuddering halt and the two wrestlers pulled back from one another looking around. "We've landed!" Delta stated, noticing the Time Rotor had stopped. "Where are we now?" She stood up.

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Out there," he pointed. "Is home!" The wrestlers were confused. "Where you were before I turned up." The Time Lord stated and Delta gasped.

Now she got it! "If it's because I slapped you yesterday I didn't mean it. I was just really frustrated."

"It's okay Delta," he interrupted. "You were right really. I got a little too obsessed with you. Now go home and I'll continue my search for my home planet."

"Are you sure?"

The Doctor nodded and smiled. "Okay. I guess we'll get our bags." They didn't need to because their bags appeared next to them seconds later. "Cool, thanks TARDIS." They picked up their bags and the Doctor opened the doors via the console. "Thanks Doc!" The two wrestlers hurried out of the TARDIS and found themselves in...

An arena!

"So much for dropping us off in the same place!" Cena muttered.

They had only took a few short steps when they heard the wheezing of the TARDIS as it dematerialised. They both looked back, a sad expression on Delta's face.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" She asked.

"I hope not!" Cena replied.

The Chief Operating Officer of the WWE Triple H hurried past but stopped once he saw Delta and John.

"Sasco! Cena!" Triple H barked and the two turned to him at the sound of his voice. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Relax, Hunter!" Cena replied. "We've only been gone a few hours."

"A few hours?" Triple H looked confused then he scowled in annoyance. "Five days more like!" Delta gasped and Cena was shocked. "Where the hell have you been? We've been trying to call you but got no reply."

"Honestly?" Delta said. "One minute we were coming back from he gym and the next we found ourselves standing here!"

Triple H narrowed his eyes at them. "Hurry up! You've got two hours 'til your title match." And he hurried off clearly very busy.

Cena growled angrily. "And the bastard calls himself a TIME Lord!" He said.

* * *

Stood in the gorilla position now, Delta couldn't help but have something on her mind, a constant niggling feeling. Whilst waiting to be introduced she'd put both titles on the table in front of her and folded her arms, a frown on her face. Tonight she was wearing her London 2012 Team GB inspired ring wear. Her winter version as it was terribly cold outside.

On her left hand was her 'Anti-anger' glove, the prototype version. It had an exoskeleton look to it and if the Doctor were to ever see it he would say it looked similar to the Gauntlet of Rassilon. When Delta's anger got too close to the edge, along with Wolfy getting loose, the glove would give off painful jolts of electricity into her palm and fingers, preventing Wolfy from making any unwanted appearances.

Various work colleagues had asked them where they'd been but all Cena and Delta could say was that they didn't know. How could they seriously explain that they were travelling aboard a Time Machine that was bigger on the inside and disguised as a 1960's police telephone box!

"Don't tell me, you were abducted by aliens!" Joked CM Punk.

Cena and Delta exchanged knowing glances before looking back at Punk. "Yes!" They both said and Punk walked off, grumbling at their bad jokes.

After getting their bags from the tour bus Cena spoke to his daughter Katie before calling his parents. Delta spent most of the hour talking to her mum, sister and boyfriend Ed, telling them she was fine, just fine.

"Are you okay?" She heard and looked around to see that it was Cena, now in ring gear. "You don't normally look that distracted. Nervous about wrestling me again?"

Delta smiled at this. He was a great friend but that wasn't on her mind. "No, not really." She replied. "It's not that. For the last two hours I've had this really bad feeling that won't go away no matter what I do. And there's this odd smell in the arena that I just can't put my finger on."

"Perhaps it's the after affects from the TARDIS." John's voice was low but a referee narrowed his eyes at the two before going out into the arena to officiate the next match.

"No, I doubt it's that. It's something. Something I can't seem to put my finger on."

The intro to her theme, 'Dynacracker' played and Delta sighed. "Okay, here I go!" She picked up her titles, shuffled them onto her shoulder and walked out onto the stage with an uneasy smirk.

The Pittsburgh crowd were booing her because she was the heel. Delta continued down the ramp towards the ring, listening as the announcer introduced her. Stepping into the ring via the steps Delta looked around at the crowd until she spotted the ref stood with the announcer. She didn't recognise him. Perhaps he'd been recently hired.

'The Time is Now' played next and Cena walked out to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Still he grinned as he raced down the ramp and slid into the ring, the announcer introducing him. Cena took his t-shirt off and threw it into the crowd. The ref was handed the titles and he held them up for the crowd to see and then handed then to he ringside attendant, signalling for the bell to ring soon after. With the match in play the two wrestlers locked up.

* * *

They'd been going at it for fifteen minutes now, hitting each other with signature moves, punches, dropkicks and turnbuckle kicks, but still Delta couldn't get that odd smell out of her nose. She'd smelled the same smell around Captain Jack Harkness.

The ref came a little too close to her and she jumped back when she got a really strong whiff of the odd indescribable smell from him. 'Jeez! What the hell is he wearing?' She thought to herself, a grimace on her face as she walked past, staring at him.

The distraction cost her because seconds later she was slammed to the mat by a strong Cena clothesline. Delta yelped out as soon as she hit the mat. Cena bent down to drag her up.

"Get it together will you!" He muttered to her. "What's gotten you so distracted?"

Before she could answer he took her hand and sent her sailing into the ropes, where she sprang off them and ran back towards him. Delta was able to easily dodge his Clothesline by ducking under his outstretched arm.

Continuing to the other side Delta sprang off the ropes again, ran towards Cena, jumped onto his back and over him with The Spook, landing in front of him like a stealthy cat. Half turning to Cena she quickly kicked him with a Superkick and he fell to the mat, seemingly knocked out.

Next thing Delta did was jump on Cena and began punching him in the face. "The ref!" She hissed back, punching him again.

"What about him?" Came the pained reply as he put his arms up to protect himself.

"He's new. Did you notice that?"

Punch!

"No, not at all." He replied.

"Check him out! And he smells weird too."

Punch!

Punch!

Punch!

The ref was just staring at the two, not doing much until he was given a rather angry prompt in his earpiece. He quickly moved towards the female wrestler. Delta continued to punch at Cena even though he had his arms up to protect himself, until she felt hands grab her and she was pulled away from her opponent. But she also got an even stronger whiff of that odd smell and did her best to push him away from her.

"What's your problem?" She shouted at this ref she didn't recognise, covering her nose. He really did smell bad. "Didn't anyone tell you to lay off off the strong stuff? My god you bloody stink!"

Cena had struggled to his knees and keeping his eyes on Delta...and the ref. the ref he didn't recognise. First night on the job and he was already suffering the wrath of Delta. Cena shook his head but he was also grinning.

Something changed in the eyes of the ref and he suddenly grabbed Delta and roughly pushed her into the corner turnbuckles. Surprised by this a wide eyed Delta put her hands up in defence, listening to the crowd cheer his actions. This was not part of the match.

"You will come with us!" He whispered in a really eerie way before something started to creep out of his forehead.

"What the..." She uttered, staring.

As soon as he saw the ref push his friend into the corner for no reason he was on his feet. Most refs would ignore being shouted at. Narrowing his eyes Cena approached the ref.

"Hey? What do you think you're doing?" He asked, grabbing the ref. He turned his head at the wrestler who gasped in shock.

And then, to his total surprise, he was thrown halfway across the ring, he wasn't sure how. When the 'ref' was distracted Delta managed to keep herself together and skirted out of the way. But when it force pushed Cena off him her anger returned.

"Hey!" And she punched him in the face despite the long metal stick poking out of his head.

She knew what it was, she'd seen it in her dreams. The guy had a bloody Dalek eye stalk sprouting out of his forehead. Surely she wasn't still dreaming! Now she went to check on Cena and turned to him, only to feel a cold hand on her shoulder. Seconds later her whole world turned white.

Noticing an odd stunned silence Cena warily sat up, feeling rather stunned...only to find that he was the only one in the ring. Where the hell was Delta? Or even the ref or that matter? Sluggishly scrambling to his feet a very confused Cena looked around the ring and arena.

"Where is she?" He shouted to those at ringside. It seemed they were just as confused as him. Instead the West Newbury native hightailed it out of the ring and ran up the ramp, panic on his face.

* * *

The Doctor and the TARDIS hadn't strayed very far. In fact they were hovering just above Earth's atmosphere, shields up. No matter how many times he tried to push the niggling thought to the back of his mind it would always return with a vengeance. The dreams. There was something about the dreams. If the Time Lords were really trying to contact him using Delta, were the Daleks doing the same? Perhaps it was possible, perhaps it wasn't possible.

This argument lasted until the Doctor decided to patch into a satellite feed of the wrestling show to the console monitor and caught the end of a match between two females. Sighing he sat down on he seat and stared at the monitor, wondering what he was doing. He'd never in his whole life watched any type of entertainment wrestling, sure he knew who John Cena was but he still didn't watch it. So why was he doing it now?

After the short break a song by what sounded like Duran Duran played and a female with fiery ginger hair walked out. In fact she was very familiar. He sat forward when he realised it was Delta and he was clearly showing off her Britishness with her ring wear. And the way the crowd was booing her she was the evil foreign person. Typical Americans! As for who she was facing...well that just happened to be John Cena.

"Hmm, okay!" He muttered and continued to watch but had the urge to tinker with things.

Their match was going fine, but the Doctor noticed something was off about Delta. Several times she'd been distracted by the referee, enough of a distraction to be felled to the mat.

"What's going on Delta?" He mumbled, his hand on his chin. The TARDIS made a noise like it had discovered something, only the Doctor was too embroiled in watching wrestling.

It was at this point the ref got involved by pulling her away from her opponent. She pushed the ref away from her and started shouting at him.

"Why so cagey?" The Doctor muttered but frowned when the ref pushed her into the corner.

It was pretty much uncharacteristic for a match official to do that but the Doctor noticed the wide-eyed look on Delta's face get even wider and the crowd reaction became unusual. It wasn't until Cena strode over to deal with the ref did the Doctor get a good look at what Delta had seen. The Time Lord gasped and his blue eyes turned into storm clouds. An eye stalk was peeking out of his forehead.

"A Dalek puppet!" Snarled the Doctor, his expression dark.

Cena was thrown across he ring, probably knocked out but the distraction was enough for his pink and orange human. She punched the Dalek puppet in the face and ran...or would have. It caught her easily and the two disappeared in a flash of blue.

"No!" he shouted and instantly jumped to his feet, ran to the console and pulled a lever.

The TARDIS zoomed down to Earth with a familiar screech. On the monitor the wrestling feed was still showing and Cena had sluggishly scrambled to his feet, looking around, confused. He seemed to shout to someone at ringside before quickly exiting it.

The screen went blank or the moment until a Slim Jim advert played. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Typical Americans!

The TARDIS shuddered to a halt and the Time Rotor stopped. He had landed. Bursting out of the door the Doctor looked around. He was somewhere backstage and it was a hive of activity.

"How can they just randomly disappear like that?" A female asked another similar female as they walked past. Twins! "I don't know but why did that referee think it was fancy dress. I mean what WAS that thing?" The other twin said.

The Doctor got moving but a few steps in he was hit by a rather acrid smell. "Woah, what is that?" He said, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the area.

The results didn't make any sense. Quickly moving again the Time Lord dodged past different wrestlers and heard an announcement for the Royal Rumble match. He had no idea where he was going but he let the Sonic do the leading.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was that noise?"

"Anyone know who that is?" Asked several very bemused voices.

The Doctor only stopped when he heard raised angry voices and looked ahead of him, where he saw John Cena shouting at, what was probably, his bosses. And the scan had gone completely haywire which meant one of them was a Dalek Puppet. Coat flapping behind him the Doctor strode up to the four, pulling out his Psychic Paper.

"What's going on here?" He asked, showing them his 'identity'.

Cena gaped in shock, horror and relief to see the Doctor had returned.

"MI5?" The female said. "You're another colleague of Delta's?"

"You could say that, yes!" Replied the Doctor with a grin.

"Well? What do you want?" Asked the male with the gravelly voice.

"Is there anywhere private we could go? Like an office?" The Doctor enquired.

"Sure, this way!" The younger male offered and the Time Lord followed the three.

Cena hung back to talk to the Doctor. "What did that thing say you were?" He asked and saw the Doctor smile.

"It told them I was John Smith from the British Security Services."

"Ever thought of using a different name?" Cena criticised and the Doctor raised his brows at the wrestler.

Once they were in the office the Doctor had pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver again and was scanning the area.

"Excuse me! But what is that thing? What are you doing?" The female asked. She had introduced herself as Stephanie, the younger male was Hunter and the older man was Vince.

"This? It's a Sonic Screwdriver. It scans the area for anomalies and gives me the results. It's also handy for blasting open doors and getting out of sticky situations."

"Never mind that," Cena spoke up. "Who hired that ref? Because I've never seen him before. I know all the other refs by name, but this guy?"

"Och, I think your boss Vincent might know something about that." The Doctor replied, finishing up his scanning. His expression was dark and his blue eyes showed storm clouds.

"Huh?" This came from Cena.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Vince replied.

"Well he DID seem to come from nowhere dad," Stephanie spoke up and the Doctor grimaced. "It wasn't me or Hunter that hired him.

"Oh, I think you do know." The Doctor growled. "Hadn't anyone noticed the bad smell in here?" He heard Cena gasp and turned to he wrestler. "Well?"

"Delta. She said he'd been smelling this odd lingering smell that she couldn't describe. I thought it might be the sewage system but she said it wasn't that. Then in the ring she got so distracted she could barely concentrate. I asked her what was up and she warned me about the ref and the smell. I thought she was having one of her moments and then the ref sprouted something from his head!"

The Doctor shook his head at this. "You should know better than hat John. Delta is an extraordinary human with extraordinary abilities. All her senses are highly tuned, smell, hearing, strength, touch and probably taste and sight too. She had a right to air her suspicions. Now!" The Doctor turned back to Vince, his eyes once again full of storm clouds and a dark look on his face. He put his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "Where is she?" He snarled. "Where'd you take her?"

"What's going on?" Stephanie spoke up. "Why would my dad be involved in this? Everyone saw what happened."

"Yeah, Vince has done a lot of strange things over the years but even he couldn't pull THAT off!" Hunter spoke up with a chuckle.

The Doctor just ignored them both and continued to glare at he man before him. "I said where is she? I'm not the type of man you want to get on the wrong side of!"

"Dad, tell him!" Stephanie cried.

Something in the eyes of the man sitting down changed and he suddenly scowled...quite evilly too. He then stood up and stared directly at the Doctor. "The Oncoming Storm will not succeed!" He said in a strange voice.

"What?" This came from Stephanie while Cena frowned. He was a smart man and while the concept of travelling through time and space still confused him, he now had a good idea just who The Oncoming Storm was. But how did Vince know unless he...

"Gallifrey will burn!" Vince continued.

"Galli-what?" Hunter laughed.

Then it happened. A long silver stalk with a glowing blue eye sprouted out of his forehead. All Cena, Stephanie and Hunter could do was stare in disbelief.

"Gallifrey will burn and The Oncoming Storm will die along with the Child of Time known as The Nightmare!"

"But that was just a dream!" Cena shouted.

Now Vince held his arm out, palm showing. But the Doctor was quicker and he used his Sonic on the Dalek puppet that was Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He cried out in pain, gripping his head and finally fell to the floor, unmoving.

"DAD!" Stephanie screamed and rushed to him, followed by Hunter and Cena. "He's dead!" She gasped and looked up at the Doctor with anger in her eyes. "You killed him!"

The Doctor was somber. "No. He was already dead. By a few days at least. He was re-animated using Dalek nano-genes."

"Dalek? Nano-genes? What the hell are you talking about?" Hunter asked.

The Doctor apologised and stormed out of the office. Annoyed, Cena followed the Time Lord out. "Hey! Wait a minute! You just can't leave like that!"

"Watch me!" The Doctor called back.

Cena caught up with him and stopped him. "Don't you realise who that was?" He asked. "That was Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Chairman and owner of the WWE. And now he's dead!" He hissed this last bit so a hullabaloo wouldn't break out.

"I'm sorry your boss is dead." The Doctor replied. "There's nothing I can do for him now."

"But won't those nano things reanimate him?"

"Nano-genes. No. They were de-activated with the Sonic so he'll stay dead." The Doctor quickly headed off back to the TARDIS again but Cena still followed.

"Why didn't you say you were The Oncoming Storm when Delta mentioned it?" No reply. "And how could they know she called herself 'The Nightmare' when she dreamed it?"

The Doctor turned to him.

"Dad, Dad!" Katie ran up to her father with a panic stricken look on her face. "What's going on?" She asked. "I was in the green room with Paige watching your match and then Delta..."

"It's okay Katie. We're going to get her back from where-ever she is." Cena soothed his daughter.

The Doctor smiled. It looked like the girl was dressed to wrestle tonight or had already. "Look, I'll explain it all once we get Delta back, but we've got to hurry before they really do kill her. The Doctor said and hurried for the TARDIS.

"Who was that?" Katie asked her father but he didn't answer. Just ran off after the Doctor. "Where are you going?" Katie followed her dad and saw them run into a blue box.

The teen stopped outside it, confused. "Police telephone box?" Where did it come from? And why would her dad squeeze into such a small box with a strange man? "Dad?" Katie shouted and burst through the doors only to skid to a halt and let out a breathless gasp. What in the name of all things holy was this? Katie thought her herself, looking around the large console room.

"Shut the door if you're going to stay!" The Doctor shouted as he punched in co-ordinates on the console.

She did and continued to look around in amazement. Cena was stood by the steps, grinning at her. "Holy..." She breathed, her eyes wide. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"Yes, yes. They all say that!" The Doctor replied with mild annoyance. "Now lets get going and hold on tight!" He shouted and pulled a lever. The TARDIS jerked into life and Katie screamed as she stumbled sideways.


	5. Meet Wolfy

The air around her smelled stale and dry, the sound of mechanical shuffling, an odd pulsing, whirring and faint footsteps could be heard. The last thing Delta could remember was being surrounded by bright white light, then there was nothing for awhile, which probably meant she'd fainted. Only she wasn't the type to faint unless she had flu or high fever.

The only sensation she currently had was that she was kneeling. Kneeling on a hard floor and if she didn't get back to her feet soon her muscles would probably seize up. Yet she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Her head hung low and her fiery fly away ginger hair was mostly in her face. Also she didn't want to open her eyes just yet in case what she saw would probably make no sense. And those senses were telling her it was all bad.

"SENSORS INDICATE HUMAN FEMALE HAS WOKEN!" Said a familiar scratchy voice and her heart skipped a beat at this as a cold chill swept through her. Surely it couldn't be, it just couldn't be! Perhaps she was dreaming again. Yep, maybe it WAS a dream and she was back on Gallifrey.

"SENSORS ALSO INDICATE THE HUMAN HAS SHOWN FEAR!" A different scratchy voice spoke up.

Now Delta snorted something that almost sounded like a laugh. Perhaps even a sarcastic laugh. They couldn't be more wrong. She'd just been surprised that's all.

Finally Delta opened her eyes and saw the floor. Black and murky, cold and heartless. Moving her head up she inspected her surroundings. It appeared she was on a large ship, probably big enough for hundreds of occupants. Then she looked to see what was holding her down and couldn't see anything, although she could see that a light blue ring was floating around her wrist. The same thing was probably around her right wrist as well and she reckoned it was an intergalactic version of handcuffs or chains.

Then she realised someone had taken her 'Anti-anger' glove and the top half of her ring wear, leaving her just in her bottom half and sports bra. Delta grunted. Just what was going on here then? Were they decidedly kinky?

She then looked to her right and saw that the bandage was no longer on her arm and the burn looked like it was healing, despite it looking so red. Next she tried to struggle out of her intergalactic chains but there was no give and she couldn't move anyway due to something holding her down.

"ESCAPE IS FUTILE!" The voice said and Delta sighed.

"No shit Sherlock." She muttered.

Looking ahead of her she came face to...face? With the creature from her dreams. A Dalek. Two of them. Staring at her with their stalks. But they seemed to be 'standing' quite far away from her, perhaps seven feet away. Why didn't it want to come near her?

 _'My, my. We certainly are in a sticky situation aren't we?'_ Wolfy spoke up. _'This is a new one, even for me. Talking oversized pepper-pots handy with the plumbing and baking.'_

Despite the trouble she was in Delta fell into a fit of giggles. "WHAT IS FUNNY?" The Dalek on the left asked and it sounded bemused.

 _'Do you want me to deal with them?'_ Wolfy enquired and Delta shook her head. 'Its okay. I'll deal with them for now. I mean, what harm could they do!'

"SENSORS INDICATING HUMAN FEMALE IS CONVERSING SILENTLY."

Delta narrowed her eyes at the two Daleks. "Are you intruding on my mind? How dare you!" She admonished them and she couldn't help but grin when the two Daleks looked at each other. Also she hadn't noticed it but she had electrodes on both sides of her head and that's what they probably meant by sensors.

"THE NIGHTMARE WILL STAND!" The Dalek on the right said and Delta gasped as she felt whatever what was holding her down disappear.

'How would they know that? How Would they know I called myself that?' Perhaps she really WAS in a dream.

"YOU WILL STAND." The other Dalek said but Delta stared back at them defiantly, a scowl on her face.

She wasn't going to do what she was told. She never did when it came to the times she'd been abducted by a group of psychotic Italians.

"YOU WILL STAND!" The Dalek tried again and it sounded angry or frustrated.

"Or what?" Delta growled in reply. "You'll bake a cake? You'll do the plumbing? You'll put salt and pepper on the food?"

As if to make a point, blue-white lightning-like energy rained down on and around her, causing pain of the electrical kind. She loudly screamed in pain as she was hit with wave after wave of the energy. It stopped a short time later and Delta was left gasping, trying to stop the flashbacks that were coming to her. It had hurt so much, yet it felt so good and she realised she had missed the sting of electricity on her body.

"YOU WILL STAND...NOW!" The Dalek tried again.

"Woah! That was a hell of a kick!" Delta gasped, eyes wide and hands balled into fists. "What was that?"

"PHOTON ENERGY!" Came the reply. "STAND!"

"You sound like you're getting a tad flustered there. Short on patience?"

As if by answer she was subjected to another blast of the blue-white lightning, only it was stronger than last time. Delta screamed out in pain, her green eyes shut tightly. It hurt so, so much yet it still felt good. It stopped awhile later and when she opened one eye, gasping short, sharp breathes while shaking her head of flashbacks, she noticed that one of the Daleks had moved away.

"Goodness me that stung." She gasped. "You multi-purpose tools don't give up do you!"

"YOU WILL STAND!" The lone Dalek persisted, still sounding beyond frustrated. "YOU WILL STAND WHEN FACING THE DALEKS!"

"Oh? Is that what you are?" The female wrestler feigned ignorance. "I mean, one minute I'm wrestling at the Rumble, the next I'm here being tortured by an overgrown pepper..."

She was cut off in mid sentence when a third burst of photon energy hit her. This time she jerked a little while screaming because it seemed a hell of a lot stronger and actually did really hurt this time, her heart thundering away in her chest. Once the energy burst stopped her head forward as she tried to fight the flashbacks and she was perspiring with some hair sticking to her forehead.

"Okaaaay..." Came a small, pained gasp. "You've convinced me!"

And Delta slowly, painfully and shakily made it to her feet, then...if a little weakly...tried to pull at the intergalactic chains again. Still no give. Swaying a little Delta looked back at the Dalek.

"Is this some sort of experimentation? She croaked. "Do you do this to everyone you abduct?" You ARE aliens aren't you? Not just remote controlled robots?"

It was best to continue feigning ignorance while trying to find a way to escape out of her bonds...and the ship altogether. "I didn't really believe in aliens despite watching Close Encounters, E.T and Indepe..."

"YOU ARE THE ENEMY KNOWN AS THE NIGHTMARE!" Delta was interrupted by the bemused Dalek.

She blinked in faux confusion. "Who? Me? How is that possible? We've only just met!"

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE DOCTOR!" The other Dalek had returned and Delta noticed it had a hold of her anti-anger glove. "AND YOU ARE AN ALLY OF THE DOCTOR."

"The place I work at has Doctors. Of course it would. We'd be all buggered if we didn't have Doctors working there!"

"SILENCE!" Thundered the Dalek and Delta shut her mouth. "WHAT IS THIS WEAPON?" It asked, dropping the glove on the floor.

"Uhh, it's not really a weapon, just a glove."

"USE OF ELECTRIC HAS BEEN DETECTED!" And without another word the Dalek blew it up with its gun.

Delta stared in disbelief. "Wow! I can't believe you did that!" Her voice was deadpan.

 _'They don't understand.'_ Wolfy said. _'Still, never mind.'_ Delta rolled her eyes at this. _'Are you okay though?'_ 'Yeah, fine. Perfectly fine.'

"IT WAS TIME LORD TECHNOLOGY!" The other Dalek said and Delta laughed.

"Was it heck! What the hell is a Timelord anyway? I mean, you get Lords of the Dance, the House of Lords and..."

Once again the two Daleks glanced at each other as if they couldn't believe her tenacity. They knew what she was doing. "THE DOCTOR IS A TIME LORD," the Dalek spoke up. "THE NIGHTMARE IS AN ALLY OF THE DOCTOR, YOU ARE THE NIGHTMARE!"

Delta narrowed her eyes at the Daleks. "Why do you keep calling me that? Seriously! And who the hell is this Doctor you keep wittering about?"

There was a hiss of feedback and then: "WHO ARE YOU?" A Dalek voice was heard over the speakers. "Who am I?" Came a reply that caused Delta's eyes to widen. "I'll tell you who I am. I'm your WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!" "WORSE THAN THE ONCOMING STORM?" The Dalek was heard to ask. "Whoever that is I guess so!" Came a nonchalant reply. The recording ended and there was another hiss of feedback.

Delta's eyes were still wide with shock and horror. How was that even possible? She had told them that in a dream. "Oh boy!" She uttered with a sigh.

 _'Busted!_ ' Wolfy sang.

"Oh shut up." Delta said out loud and not realising it.

She shifted her footing and stared at the Daleks. "How did you do that? How did you get that out of a dream?" They gave her no answer. "Fair enough, fine, whatever. What exactly do you want?" She now asked.

"GALLIFREY?" The other Dalek answered.

 _'Uh-oh!_ ' Wolfy said and Delta smiled grimly.

"Isn't that in Ireland?" She replied. "Because it sounds Irish.

"NO." The first Dalek said. "GALLIFREY IS A PLANET. THE TIME LORDS ARE FROM GALLIFREY."

"ALL TIME LORDS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Both Daleks said at the same time.

A disbelieving snort came from the trapped wrestler. "Oh brilliant. Genocidal robots intent on killing a whole race. My goodness The Hague would just love you!"

"WHAT IS THIS HAGUE YOU SPEAK OF?" The other Dalek asked.

"The Hague is an international criminal court specifically for war crimes. This is you!" She began to raise her voice, her green eyes blazing. "THIS IS WHAT YOU ARE! YOU ARE WAR CRIMINALS!" She could feel herself getting close to toppling into the oblivion that was her anger and knew she had to calm herself down. Then she noticed the Daleks had scooted back. "Awww, what?" She growled. "Are you scared of me? Cos you should be. I'm not to be taken lightly."

Instead she was ignored and asked; "WHERE IS GALLIFREY?"

Delta snorted. "Really? Of all the things to ask its that? I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!"

She readied herself for when she would be hit by the photon energy again, only this time something different happened. Instead volts of electricity passed through her head. "AAAAUGGHH!" She screamed loudly in pain, jerking and her eyes blurring. Her legs almost buckled and her hands were balled into fists. It stopped seconds later but for Delta it felt like an eternity. "What the..." She gasped, eyes closed. "What the hell?"

"WHERE IS GALLIFREY?" The other Dalek asked. "IT IS HIDDEN BUT YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?!"

"Sorry, what?" She gasped, her SAS and MI5 training kicking in. She got another dose of volts through her brain and screamed out in pain again, eyes closed and hands balled into fists. Her legs buckled and she fell back to the floor, kneeling again. It stopped seconds later and Delta was left gasping in pain, eyes watering as she was on the verge of having a PTSD attack.

"TESTS SHOW THE BURN WAS CAUSED BY TIME LORD REGENERATION ENERGY," Delta heard one of the Daleks say. "YOU KNOW WHERE GALLIFREY IS LOCATED. YOU HAVE BEEN WITH THE TIME LORDS."

So that's why her bandage had been taken off. So they could take a sample and test it. "Maybe so, but I know better company when I see it!" Delta gasped in reply. "And it's definitely not with a bunch of toilet dwelling, cake baking talking pepper-pots." She spat.

The female wrestler was almost expecting expecting another round of volts through her head, except something else happened.

"WARNING!" A third Dalek trundled up. "THE ONCOMING STORM HAS DISABLED A DALEK UNIT."

"What the hell is the Oncoming Storm?" Delta muttered the question.

"NOT WHAT. WHO!" Replied the third Dalek.

All three Daleks were looking at her as if they were trying to figure out if she was lying or not. "THE DOCTOR IS THE ONCOMING STORM!" The second Dalek said and Delta gasped, green eyes flashing open.

The Oncoming Storm was the Doctor? Now it all made sense! She laughed a little crazily. "It makes sense, it makes so much sense. No wonder you're afraid of me. I unknowingly compared myself to the Doctor. A man you're all scared of and now you're scared of me. Oh! He's coming!" Delta sang and laughed, only to scream out in pain when volts of electricity shot through her head. It felt as if it had lasted a whole minute this time but in reality it was 30 seconds of painful hell. It finally stopped and Delta groaned, her head lolling forward. But then a smile came to her mouth.

"It just occurred to me," she gasped out. "That, unlike the Doctor, you barely know who I am."

"YOU ARE THE NIGHTMARE!" Came the reply.

Delta shakily got to her feet, her legs feeling weak and stared back at the Daleks defiantly. "Besides that, you barely know me at all. I'm Delta Sasco, from planet Earth in the Solar Sytem of the Milky Way. And I just happen to have a trick up my sleeve. You see, I have a Multiple Personality Disorder. And both my personalities would easily rip the lot of you apart." Delta laughed. "If you thought 'The Oncoming Storm' and 'The Nightmare' were scary you'll want to run to the furthest, most darkest parts of the Universe over this one."

The Daleks were quiet, debating.

"Wolfy, I need you!" Delta shouted to nothing in particular.

' _Right on, I'm coming through!'_ Came the reply and Delta suddenly felt the familiar fuel fuelled fire wash through her body. She cried out until it turned into a loud keening as pain wracked her entire body. Once it was over she hung limply and her head lolled forward with her hair over her face.

The other Dalek trundled over to the scanner but was unsure and confused as to what it was seeking. "SCAN SUGGESTS THE HUMAN'S CELLS AND MOLECULAR STRUCTURE HAS CHANGED!" It said.

"TIME LORD?" The third Dalek enquired.

"IMPOSSIBLE! IT IS HUMAN." The first Dalek said and all three were completely stumped as they stared at their prisoner.

She was beginning to stir again and when she looked up they noticed her expression had changed. It looked a lot eviller than before, her hair wilder than normal and the eyes. They were just so full of hate. There was just something there that scared them.

"Well, well, well. It's nice to finally meet you worthless tin cans." It snarled at them, it's voice was different.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" The first Dalek asked, confused. "WHY HAS IT CHANGED IT'S VOICE?"

Wolfy let out a really creepy laugh, her green eyes burning like slow moving lava. "Let me introduce myself," she said, her accent a mix of North-East English and American New York, Brooklyn. Delta always called it her hybrid accent. "My name is The Wolf but people call me Wolfy. And I'm so thrilled to meet you." She looked at the intergalactic space chains with glee before looking back at the Daleks. "And did I mention that I'm at my strongest?" Wolfy narrowed her eyes and snarled as she tensed up, then suddenly the space chains broke, freeing her arms.

The Daleks scuttled back. "Well then!" Her sick looking smile grew wide and she was about to approach when volts shot through her head. Screaming loudly in pain Wolfy crouched and pulled the electrodes off, tossing them to the floor. Now she looked back up, green eyes gone atomic. "Ohhh, you should NOT have done that. Before, I was just playing. Now I'm down to business."

Wolfy approached the Daleks but found her way blocked by a force field. No wonder they kept away from her. "This won't stop me!" She sang sweetly. "And once I bring it down I'm going to personally KILL every one of you with my bare hands. And believe me not one of you will remain alive." The Wolfy wrestler began to bang on the force field, not minding the burning shocks to her hands.

The Daleks scuttled away, unsure how to take it all in. They weren't normally the one's being threatened. And her guttural screams were off-putting.

"WARNING! THE FORCE FIELD IS FAILING!" A Dalek said.

It was beginning to flicker as she continued to punch it.

"STOP THE ABOMINATION!" Another Dalek shouted.

All they heard in reply was creepy crazed laughter. Finally the force field broke and Wolfy stepped out. "Abomination?" She snarled. "You should take a look in the mirror! Now I'm going to rip you all to shreds." She bent her legs and began to run.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks said and shot their laser guns.

Only she dodged it all with quick agile inhuman speed, loudly snarling. One of the Daleks was brought to the floor, it's plunger breaking off and it's gun bending, useless. Her rampage on the Daleks continued and at one point she found her top while dodging more laser gun sticks, after tying it around her waist she continued her rampage, killing Daleks one after another, blinding them, disabling them.

Even reaching into its cavity and actually ripping it to shreds, it's cries of mercy falling on deaf ears. Then the Wolf spotted the Dalek puppet across the room and she snarled angrily at it. She bounded towards it, still wearing the ref shirt.

Diving onto it Wolfy knocked it to the floor and bit into it, ignoring its screams of pain. She was having so much fun she hadn't noticed one of the Daleks had set off the ships self district with only 15 minutes left.

* * *

The TARDIS has hurtling through space in a bid to get too it's destination. Inside the Doctor was using his Sonic Screwdriver on an unconscious Katie who was now sat in one of the console room seats. Cena was knelt beside her looking worried.

After the Doctor told them to hold on tight Cena had quickly grabbed onto the railing of the stairs. But he saw Katie tumble and smack her head into he wall. He shouted her name but could only get to her once the turbulence died down. The Time Lord checked the results on the Sonic and smiled.

"She'll be okay. It was only a slight knock with no lasting effects." Only Cena frowned at this. "A slight knock? You call getting knocked unconscious a 'slight knock'?"

Turning away to check the console and journey for a moment he said; "So this is your daughter...she's very pretty." It was a bid to calm Cena down and it worked. John grinned proudly.

"Yeah, I suppose she is." He pushed a lock of her hair out of the way of her eyes, sighing at her ring gear. It was her New England Revolution inspired ring gear. "She wasn't always like this...self reliant."

The Doctor raised his brows.

"When she lived with her mom she was stuck in her own shell, silent, clingy. Sarah suffered from Bipolar...do you know what that is?" The Doctor nodded. "...and she was afraid of the outside world. Made worse by her parents ignoring her after she got..."

Cena sighed and shook his head.

"And then there was 9/11. So she took Katie out of Kindergarten and 'home schooled' her. Except Sarah's mental problems telegraphed to Katie and she only spoke by whispering. But then they were both involved in a car accident and her mom died."

The Doctor grimaced. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Katie was badly injured with a broken ankle and arm but now she had bad dreams and going further into her shell. And since I was her Next of Kin, pretending to be her uncle at the time, I had to look after her. It wasn't until Delta came into the company did she finally open up. It was like they saw themselves in each other. Delta with her dad, brother, mental issues and other problems. Katie with her mom and mostly stuck in her shell. They've been close friends ever since."

Both the Doctor and Cena smiled. She's been wrestling for two years now and quite a fast learner. She's got my 'never give up' attitude and tenacity. Sadly not the eyes." Cena laughed at this. "When she told me she wanted to be a wrestler I was shocked. Although at the time I was her 'uncle' and I didn't think I would have to go through THAT routine so many fathers had faced."

Katie groaned and the two looked at her.

"Katie, darling." Cena took hold of her hand and she groaned once again before opening her greeny-blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked his teen daughter.

She nodded slightly then her eyes widened when she realised where she was. Katie sat forward a little too quick and yelped, putting her hand over the area of head that hurt. "Take it easy!"

The Doctor watched as Cena fussed over his daughter and made her sit back in the seat. "You hit your head, that's all. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four!" Katie croaked in reply. Cena smiled, satisfied she didn't have a concussion.

"Where am I?" Katie now asked, looking around with wide eyes.

"You're in the TARDIS." Answered the Doctor. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Right...so...what's a TARDIS?" She asked.

"It's my Time machine." The Time Lord replied.

Katie blinked. "Time machine?" She sounded dubious.

"Yeah," Cena spoke up. "I've been to Victorian London."

She didn't seem to hear this. "I don't believe it!"

"Careful!" The guy with the Scottish accent said. "She gets a bit uppity when insulted."

"She?"

"Yep. She's a sentient being." Cena told Katie and the Doctor looked utterly surprised.

"So why does it look like a police...call...box from the outside. Whatever one of those is!"

"The Chameleon Circuit is broken and she's stuck that way. It's technically a disguise. The police call box is from the 1950's."

"And you are?" Katie asked the Time Lord.

"I'm the Doctor." He replied and Katie narrowed her eyes.

"Doctor? Doctor who exactly?"

He smirked at this. "Just the Doctor." He stated.

"He's a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey." Cena helpfully put in.

"What's a Time Lord?" Katie now asked and the Doctor chuckled.

"Rassilon! Do you ever stop with the questions?" It sounded playful but Cena noticed his blue eyes were stormy looking.

"Sorry, she's just naturally curious." Cena apologised before turning to Katie. "All will be answered later but right now we're going to rescue Delta."

Katie's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"Hopefully where I think she might me!" Said the Doctor. "On a Dalek Saucer." "

Dalek?" Katie was feeling even more confused.

"They apparently look like Pepper-pots with sink plungers and egg whisks." Cena helpfully put in.

"Except they're not. They're weapons." The Time Lord replied darkly.

"So is that what took Delta?" Katie asked. "It looked just like a human but with a blue light stalk coming out of his head."

But the Doctor just shook his head. "That was human, which had once been alive. Dalek nano-genes re-animated it into a Dalek puppet. Who knows how many more there could be."

"Ewww!" Katie said, noticing her dad had a dark look on his face, his blue eyes cold as ice. "Dad?"

"Our boss was one of them." He said and Katie gasped in shock.

"Vince is dead?" Cena nodded sadly. "NO!" She hugged her dad and Cena hugged back.

The Doctor turned to the console, feeling their sadness and loss. He also noticed they had almost reached their destination.

"Doctor!" This came from Cena and he grunted to say he was listening. "How do you even know where this Dalek Saucer is?"

"Co-ordinates." The Doctor replied. "They came from Vincent via the Sonic Screwdriver."

"Oh, right!"

The TARDIS suddenly shuddered to a halt and the Time Rotor stopped. "We're here!" The Doctor stated and he raced towards the door with the Cena's following.

But when they got outside they stopped in their tracks, the Doctor looking around with horror and confusion. "What happened?" He asked no-one in particular.

Alarms were blaring and shells of broken and dead Daleks were scattered everywhere, some eyeless, some were blown up, others had their weapons bent out of shape or missing.

"What did this?" A lone Dalek trundled up behind them, catching the Doctor's attention.

"EXTERM..."

Katie screamed and the Time Lord whirled around with his Sonic out...only to gawp in amazement when Cena lifted the Dalek up onto his shoulders and crashed it back down to the floor, sparks fizzing and it's screaming dying out.

The Doctor shrugged and smiled. "Well that's a unique way to deal with a Dalek." He said.

Cena laughed happily. "It's a first for me," he said, standing up. "I've never had to adjust an aliens attitude before!"

"Ewwww...what's that?"

They looked around to see that Katie was looking down at a purply-pink thing, hand moving towards it. "Stay away from it!" The Doctor pulled the teen away and stared at it.

"What is it?" This was asked by Cena.

"That is a Dalek," the Doctor answered and frowned. "But it's dead." He scanned it with his Sonic and checked the results. "Multiple traumas. It was literally torn apart, ripped to shreds. What did this?" He asked again, looking around at the carnage.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" A dying Dalek was heard to ask and they all looked around to see Delta standing over it, her top tied around her waist.

"WHAT am I?" Delta growled in reply and laughed callously. "You should be asking WHO am I!"

"Oh no!" Cena moaned, his face going pale. "Oh god no!"

Katie hugged the Doctor and he felt her shivering. He couldn't understand what'd gotten the two spooked.

"I am your WORST NIGHTMARE!" Delta continued in that strange accent. "I AM THE NIGHTMARE INCARNATE AND YOU SHOULD FEAR ME!" She now shouted. "EVERY LAST STINKING ONE OF YOU SHOULD FEAR ME. I'LL KILL YOU ALL. LET THE UNIVERSE KNOW IM NOT TO BE MESSED WITH!"

A warning came over the speakers telling them there were five minutes to self destruction.

"You will die!" The Dalek pitifully said. This just set her off even more and she screamed angrily, stomping on the casing and killing the Dalek inside, it's scream ending.

The Doctor stared in wide-eyed horror. "Delta? What did you do?" He called to her.

She looked up, a scowl evident on her face and...was that blood around her mouth and chin? "YOU!" She shouted and stormed towards the Doctor. He noticed Cena and Katie take several fearful steps back. "You bastard," she snarled. "What took you so long?" She took a swing at the Time Lord but he easily caught her wrist, also noticing the green Dalek blood on her fingers.

"Delta, I came as fast as I could."

"I'm not Delta!" She snarled, green eyes atomic-like and she used her left arm to swing at him. Except the Doctor caught that too. He frowned, feeling her power.

"Doctor, meet Wolfy. One of Delta's personalities." He heard Cena speak up.

"What's with the accent?" The Doctor asked.

"She uses Delta's hybrid accent." Katie answered.

"How are you doing that?" Wolfy snarled, struggling. "Resisting my strength?"

The Doctor grinned madly. "We Time Lords have a hidden strength."

She stopped struggling and stepped back from the Doctor. "What were you doing? Disabling dozens of Dalek units?" She snarled sarcastically.

"No, just one." Came the reply.

"Vince, he's dead." Cena told her and saw the look of shock appear on Wolfy's face. He'd never seen that look come from Wolfy before.

"Do you realise what you've done?" The Doctor said to Wolfy, his blue eyes stormy, expression dark.

Cena noticed a look of fear cross her features. Something else he'd never seen Wolfy do.

"By killing these Daleks and threatening to do more, even giving yourself a silly name, you've put yourself and Delta in danger."

The Wolfy SuperDiva growled. "What about 'The Oncoming Storm'? Why didn't you tell her in the first place instead of just standing around looking goofy."

The Doctor was about to reply but was cut off when Wolfy continued.

"They were torturing her with electric and photon energy just so they could get the location of your damn planet...but she didn't know and never said a word. And knowing it would never end she called for me and I came!" A wicked grin spread across her face and she looked around. "And I conquered!"

"ENOUGH!" The Doctor shouted and once again Cena saw intimidation and fear on her face. An announcement told them there was a minute until self destruction. "We'll talk about this later. We've got to get out of here!" A wide-eyed Doctor stated and all four piled back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor got the TARDIS moving and less than a minute later he grimaced when he heard the faint boom of the Dalek ship exploding. Wolfy looked around the TARDIS in awe but then she started screeching out in pain and holding her head.

"Delta?" Katie asked, her eyes wide.

"What's happening?" Cena shouted to the Doctor. The screaming ended and Wolfy collapsed to the floor, meanwhile he ran to her to check her over with his Sonic on a different setting.

"Don't worry she's just fainted." The Doctor gathered Delta up in his arms.

"What happened?" Cena enquired as he and Katie followed the Doctor through the corridor.

"It was the TARDIS," came the explanation. "She's blocking out the signals to Delta's personalities, so as soon as Wolfy entered she forced the personality back into Delta's mind."

"She can do that?" Cena sounded surprised.

The Doctor lay Delta onto a Medical Bay bed and watched as she seemed fitful. "Yes." He simply replied.

"So her mind is peaceful for once in a long while?" Katie asked.

"You could say that," the Doctor said. "Once she steps out of the TARDIS she'll have that non-stop chatter and she knows that."

The Doctor filled a bowl of water and put soap in it. It was then took off him by Katie and he watched as she walked over to her close friend, picked up the wet cloth and used it to clean the blood from around Delta's mouth.

"That's probably the most thoughtful thing you've done so far!" Cena told the Doctor.

"Delta tends to get upset over Wolfy's actions and if she saw the blood she'd panic. Of course sometimes she can be an ally."

"Or she can be your worst enemy." Katie added.

"But until today I've never seen fear from Wolfy. Always a look of sick, perverted pleasure from hurting people, but never fear. How did you do that?" Cena asked him.

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, that's easy. I carry an air of authority around me and people tend to listen or feel intimidated."

Katie was looking at the Doctor in curiosity, so he decided to make an exit. "What are you gonna do now?" Cena asked.

"I'm going back to the arena. I'm pretty sure I smelled more Dalek puppets when I was there earlier."

"What about Delta?" Katie enquired. "Will she be okay? I mean, the stuff you said back there."

The Doctor grimaced at this. Delta was different, she was a special case. "Bit of a problem here." And he began his explanation to the two wrestlers.


	6. Full-Time Travellers

The Doctor leaned against the door of the kitchen watching the father/daughter team as they both made breakfast, quite happily in fact. It was probably the first time the Doctor had truly seen John actually happy since coming aboard. A radio had appeared and was playing Earth music along with alien music. Well, it was an alien music station...

After explaining Delta's situation and how much trouble she might just be in, the two hadn't wanted to leave Delta alone...especially not with the Doctor...so they decided to 'stay awhile' until the whole Gallifrey stuff was sorted out, even though it could take several years. The Doctor didn't mind this as he liked to have company now and again.

Once he'd landed back at the arena there was nothing but dis-organised chaos. He was followed out by Katie and Cena, who'd also noticed the chaos. The Rumble match was still ongoing and considering she was part of that match, Katie raced down to the ring to fight.

Meanwhile Cena joined the Doctor on his search for possible Dalek puppets, at some point coming across various Superstars and Divas who still didn't know what happened to Delta. Punk asked Cena who his strange new friend was, and all Cena could do was shrug.

By the end of the night more Dalek puppets had been found but they were already dead, having died when the Dalek saucer self destructed. The Doctor stood not to far away with a dark expression on his face, watching all the wrestlers gathered, taking in the news that their boss Vince McMahon had died. They comforted each other. During their search Cena had told him they were all like one big happy family and now the Doctor could see why.

"What about Delta?" Somebody asked, a tall Brit with dark hair. "Where the bloody hell did she go?"

"Yeah. She just vanished into thin air!" A female said.

"And I thought her poltergeist problem was weird!" Another female scoffed.

"Maybe I can help!" The Doctor spoke up and everyone looked at him, various expressions of suspicion on their faces.

"Who the hell are you?" Randy Orton growled at the Time Lord.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor replied and got several "Doctor Who?" Replies back to him. The Doctor just shook his head. That seemed to be the most cliched question he ever got. "Just the Doctor." He replied. "I'll find Delta and bring her back from where-ever she is."

It was a little white lie, no harm done.

"Yes. And I'm coming with him." Cena stepped up beside the Time Lord.

"Me too!" Katie also said. They had just come from putting their bags, along with Delta's into the TARDIS.

"Do you know what took her?" The same Brit asked.

"Yes." The Doctor answered. "But I doubt you'd understand."

Once Cena gave his commiserations to the McMahins and told them not to worry, all three returned to the TARDIS. The group of wrestlers watched in utter surprise as wind ruffled their hair and the wheezing groan of the blue box was heard, then disappeared.

"Did I accidentally take a hallucinogen today?" Punk asked, staring at the area the blue box had previously been.

As for Delta she was regularly checked on as she slept on the bed in the medical bay. It wasn't until she was checked on for a fourth time did the Doctor begin to worry. She had begun to get a fever and was burning up quite rapidly.

Cena had told him she took Tamiflu for whenever she feels a flu coming on, especially when the Polar Vortex covered half the United States at the beginning of January. But that wasn't what the Doctor had on his mind. It was the burn on her arm and that was hot to the touch. So he used the anti-septic cream he'd previously used and then re-bandaged it. Whatever the Daleks did they caused the burn to get infected.

As the hours wore on the fever became worse and at this point Katie was tending to her friend, giving her water, along with Tamiflu, to lessen the fever. In her fever state she kept muttering things the Doctor couldn't understand. It seemed so human.

At one point during the fever state Delta got a little violent and they had to hold her steady. Finally the fever died down and Delta's sleep finally became peaceful. She slept through the rest of the day and throughout the night. When he checked in on her the next morning the Doctor found she was still sleeping...

Snapping out of his thoughts the Doctor felt eyes on him and looked at Katie who was staring back at him in a rather curious way. She reminded him of his Grand-daughter, Susan, in a way. They were teenagers and naturally curious. Smiling he waved at the young wrestler who seemed to go pink and looked away. Chuckling to himself the Doctor turned away and headed off to the study.

* * *

In the Medical Bay Delta continued to sleep but appeared to be dreaming. It was an odd and scary dream that wasn't anything to do with Gallifrey this time. It was mostly to do with Daleks and her own painful past. It wasn't a very nice dream and she whimpered now and again. Seconds later she jerked awake with a loud cry and almost fell off the bed.

"Huh? What the...?" Eyes wide and sweat stained hair stuck to her forehead she looked around at her surroundings, realising she could possibly be in a hospital of some sort.

A low hum was a sign of comfort, for it turned out she was in the TARDIS medical bay. Now Delta tried to remember how she even got here but little bits of hazy memory came to her. She could remember mouthing off to the Daleks, being tortured by them and calling for Wolfy...who no doubt made her obvious appearance. But Wolfy was unstable at the best of times and she could have done anything to those Daleks. Quickly checking her hands she expected to see blood on them but there was nothing.

Sighing Delta sat up and hung her legs over the side. "Good job Wolfy, whatever you did." She croaked and smiled.

It wasn't often she appreciated her split personality's help. Then she groaned as she stretched. Her whole body ached, her right shoulder more stiffer than normal, even her fingers were stiff and painful. That usually happened after an appearance from Wolfy.

Looking down at herself she found that she was still wearing her ring gear and since she wasn't wearing her watch she had no idea what day it was or what the time was. Also, somebody had re-bandaged the burn on her arm...and it didn't hurt as much now. As for her shoulder, having frozen shoulder syndrome wasn't easy being a wrestler. So she took care of it by excercising it, silently crying out in pain until it was fully mobile again.

With a shudder that shook her whole body Delta stood up, almost falling to the floor if she hadn't grabbed onto the bed. She suddenly realised why she felt so bad as she had just remembered she'd suffered from a fever for, possibly, a few days.

"Best get going then." She mumbled to herself, picked up her sports top and walked out of the medical bay to her room. Once in her room she saw that her bags were in here, last left in the locker room. "Hmmm!" There was something else. She suddenly had an adjoining bathroom! "Where did this come from?" Delta uttered, looking at it. The hum of the TARDIS answered back and she laughed. "Thanks!" She said and walked in.

* * *

The warm spray of the shower had done her some good, even making her feel better. And once she'd dried herself off she put her thermal water on then decided on wearing her sand coloured Khaki Wranglers, a marine green t-shirt and her Delta Force camo jacket, along with her camo converse shoes. Finally she tied back her fly away ginger hair into a plait, even though she didn't normally tie it back.

Muscles mildly aching and things on her mind Delta left her room and walked through the corridors, coming to the study/library first. Here she found John Cena sitting and reading what looked like a book by Winston Churchill. He was so enthralled by it he hadn't even noticed Delta walk in. And only looked up when somebody coughed.

Cena grinned when he saw who it was and stood up. "Delta! You're awake!" He said as she approached him. Her face was still a little pale from the fever but she smiled happily. "How're you doing?"

"Great!" Came the reply. "Apart from aching all over and feeling yucky, just great. What're you reading?"

Cena looked at the book with a huge grin on his face. "It's the very first book written by Winston Churchill. 'My Early Life'. But the thing is its a very early edition...the very first to be published and it's signed by Churchill himself. When I asked the Doctor about it he said he had every first edition book written by Churchill. All signed! And get this. They KNOW each other. They're ACTUALLY friends."

"That's awesome." She deadpanned. "Where's the Doctor by the way?"

"I think he's in the console room." Came the reply.

"Of course, bloody obvious." She turned away and left the library.

"Wait, Delta!" Cena put the book down and followed his friend out who was storming down to the console room. "Wait! There's something you should know."

But she just wasn't listening. It didn't take long and she walked into the console room to see that he had his back to her. She immediately felt hot with anger and her green eyes burned at him.

"Well, if it isn't The..."

Katie peeked her head around the console and her anger eased. "Katie?" The Doctor turned to her. "Katie? What're you doing here?" Katie was smiling and said hello.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Delta was joined by Cena. "She came with us on the rescue."

"Right. So what exactly happened because I barely remember a thing."

The Doctor frowned at this as Delta and Cena joined Katie. The two females fussed over each other.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Cena enquired and caught the confused expression on the Time Lord's face. "They may know each other exists and even talk to each other, but she barely remembers what happened as Wolfy."

"And changing to and from Wolfy hurts a lot. And I mean ALOT!"

"How do you mean 'it hurts'?"

"It's like this really quick fire rushing through me and sometimes I can't control it." Delta turned back to Cena. "Of course I want to know. Tell me what happened!"

John grimaced. "Okay. When we turned up Wolfy was handling things just fine."

"Define by 'fine'."

"She'd gone on a rampage." Was the answer and Delta just knew what that meant. People usually got hurt.

"The Daleks?" A wince gave it away. "What did she do?"

"She killed the one's she was on the floor with," the Doctor stated. "The rest died after their ship self destructed."

Delta sighed sadly but it had been necessary. "Did she do that?" She asked.

"Who knows!" Came the reply. "It could have been the Daleks"

Delta looked distracted and Katie was looking at her out of curiosity.

"Since we haven't got the full picture of what happened do you mind telling us what went on, Delta?" The Doctor enquired.

Instead of getting a fair answer the fiery eyed, fiery haired SuperDiva rounded on the Time Lord and this time punched him hard in the face. The Doctor stumbled back, his eyes wide, stunned. There was sounds of protests from the Cena's and the TARDIS.

"What the hell was that for?" The Doctor practically shouted, his accent slightly thicker than usual and his blue eyes stormy as the North Atlantic Sea.

"Oh, I think you know quite well what that was about, Mr Oncoming Storm!" Delta growled, not minding his anger. "I think it's time you explained yourself...I mean, what the hell is going on? Why was I abducted by Daleks, how did they know where I would be, why did they torture me, thinking that I would know where your bloody planet is and how did they know I'd called myself The Nightmare even though it was from a dream. And why would I even dream about a planet I'd never heard of before? Seriously? What the fuck is going on?"

"Language!" Warned the Doctor but the look on Delta's face told him she was in no mood for funny business. "Fine!" He walked around the console rubbing his cheek where Delta had hit him, then sat down on one of the seats. "What would you like to know?"

Delta and Cena glanced at each other then back at the Doctor with furrowed brows. Katie just stared at the Doctor's face, seemingly out of curiosity. In fact she was studying him. "Well?" He snapped, causing Cena and Delta to sit down in front of him...on the floor.

Katie remained standing, leaning against the console. "The Time War!" Delta answered. "Why were there Daleks on the streets killing people? What even started it?" The Doctor sighed deeply, his blue eyes looking sad, then he answered, telling them about the Last Great Time War.


	7. In Two Minds

Once he'd finished the story the Doctor sat back and rubbed his eyes which had begun to water halfway through. It always took the energy out of him to talk about the Time War and it's consequences. Even more so to talk about his planet and how beautiful it was before the Daleks came.

"So you destroyed your own planet in a bid to end the Time War?" This came from Cena who sounded shocked and appalled. The Doctor looked to see that he was standing and looking angry. "How did you even manage to do that?"

"By the use of The Moment, a Galaxy eater," the Time Lord answered. "Technically Gallifrey wasn't fully destroyed. It was just Time Locked. I couldn't go back and I couldn't save people."

Katie looked at the Doctor in a sympathetic way. "Did you have family there?" She asked and the Doctor nodded, looking rather sullen. "I had the chance to save them but they chose to stay and fight. I'm not much of a fighter but I helped out sometimes."

They were all looking at him in a sympathetic way now and he didn't like it one it. Delta seemed to sense this and asked; "So why did the Daleks target the Time Lords anyway?" It was a perfectly simple question. "And why do they call you The Oncoming Storm?"

"I suppose it's because I ran into them one too many times during my travels. The first time I ever saw them was when I, Susan, Ian and Barbara landed on Skaro."

"Wait, wait. Back up a minute. Who?" Cena enquired.

"My Grand-daughter Susan. I used to travel with her. Along with her two teachers...who sort of came along unwillingly."

"Kidnapped them?" Delta said. "Why am I not surprised!"

The Doctor ignored this outburst and continued on. "At one point the Time Lords asked me to go back to a time before the Daleks amassed to destroy them." He laughed bitterly. "I couldn't do it but the Thals almost did."

The three humans continued to listen. "I've come across the Daleks...and their creator...so many times. Even thwarting their plans so much...and then the Time War...they've taken to calling me The Oncoming Storm. Even going as far as calling me 'The Bringer of Darkness' or even 'The Destroyer of Worlds'."

"That's a little harsh don't you think!" Delta uttered.

"It's true though. I AM a destroyer of worlds."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" Came the reply and the Doctor couldn't help but grin at this.

"So with Gallifrey currently in a Time Lock, why am I dreaming of it AFTER war and during war?" Delta asked now. "And why me? Why did the Daleks kidnap me expecting to know its where-abouts. And how did they know what I said in the dream?"

Questions. Lots and lots of questions.

"Firstly, what did they ask of you and do?" The Doctor asked.

"Fine!" Delta sighed and told them her half of the story from waking up to calling out Wolfy.

"I hope you're okay," the Doctor said after awhile. "Photon energy used as a weapon can be painful."

"Fine to be honest. I'm pretty much used to having electricity going through my body..." The Doctor frowned but didn't question it. "...but I tend to find the transition to Wolfy and a lot more painful. Everything hurts! And I'm more pissed off that they blew up my Anti-anger glove thinking it was Time Lord technology."

The Doctor shook his head and smiled a little before going back to business. "The dreams you're having of Gallifrey are not just any dream. They're more of a psychic dream. Technically it's not just psychic, you're projecting to the Time Lords and Daleks."

Delta was frowning. "Psychic? Projecting? What does that mean?"

"Astral Projecting. An act of going to another plane while sleeping." All three looked stunned but the Doctor carried on. "When it's the Daleks you can hear them just fine. They know who you are and what you could do."

"And what would that be?" Delta enquired.

"Let me finish!" He snapped and Cena could have sworn the Time Lord was gonna tell her something.

"Meanwhile when it's the Time Lords you see them but you never hear them right?"

Delta appeared to be thinking. "Yeah. They always seem to know I'm there and then I wake up."

"Are you sure about that? What about when you were in the High Council room?"

This time Delta thought really hard. "I could see them talking but I couldn't hear them apart from a word or two. Come to think of it there was what sounded like radio interference."

Nodding, the Doctor looked grim. "Someone or something is blocking the signal."

The fiery haired SuperDiva narrowed her eyes at this. "So what am I? A beacon of some sort? Is that all I am?" She stood up looking pretty much angry, her green eyes burning. The Doctor also stood up.

"No. You're more than that. You're truly extraordinary. You may not know it but you've shown hints of a Psychic ability and even Telepathic ability. All your senses are heightened to extraordinary levels and get more enhanced when Wolfy comes along. Delta, you're truly one in a million."

"Nonsense!" She turned away to stare at the console angrily, folding her arms. "I'm super skilled in Karate that's all. I'm practically a ninja."

*And I'm skilled in Venusian Aikido.* The Doctor thought at her.

"What was that Doc?" She asked, a frown on her face.

"He didn't say anything." Cena replied and Delta looked at him with a confused frown.

"What do you mean? Of course he did."

"I've been looking at him the whole time," Katie spoke up. "He didn't say anything."

Still pissed off but feeling intrigued she looked back at the Doctor suspiciously. "What did you say?"

*I'm skilled in Venusian Aikido.* The Doctor thought at her again and smiled when her eyes widened.

"Wow!" She breathed. "But I can barely hear you. It's like a hearing problem...all faint and crackly."

"I figured that. Your abilities are only slight but they can be enhanced. But Delta..." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to get back to reality. Only if you do you could be putting yourself or your family in danger."

Her green eyes were burning but he stayed close. "It might not be just the Daleks now. It could be other aliens wanting to get involved. When we arrived on the Dalek ship Wolfy was threatening to kill more Daleks and even threatened the universe, calling herself 'The Nightmare Incarnate'."

Delta groaned and turned away from the Time Lord. "Wolfy!" She growled. "You put me in some really weird situations."

"That's why John and Katie stayed. They didn't want you to be on your own."

A gasp escaped her mouth as if she realised something. "Oh brilliant, just bloody brilliant. I'm in an intergalactic version of Witness Protection...again!"

This caught the Doctor by surprise and he glanced at Cena. 'Again?' He mouthed and the wrestler had a look of pity on his face. 'Long story!' He mouthed in reply.

Despite being an alien the Doctor knew what 'witness protection' entailed and suddenly felt really sorry for his pink and orange human. Something huge and bad had obviously happened in her life.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better I could try and help you with your abilities and find out how the Time Lords interact with you."

Delta looked back at him, scowling. "And how do you plan on doing that?" She replied in a sarcastic way.

The Doctor smiled. "Time Lords have a Psychic connection...a way to communicate...but..." He trailed off and Katie looked at him, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

"Doctor?" Delta asked, also noticing the sad look.

"Come!" He suddenly sprang to life, grabbed her hand and sat her down on the seat. "Let me show you how. Just relax." He moved his hands towards her but she jerked away, looking at him with mistrustful eyes. "It's okay," he said, kneeling down in front of her. "All you need to do is trust me!" Delta nodded her head and the Doctor moved his hands to the sides of her head. "Just relax." Seconds later her eyes eyes closed and she fell back into her seat.

"Vulcan mind trick?" Cena uttered in disbelief.

"Yes. I suggested to Gene Roddenbury that he should use it."

"What? Get outta here!" Came the reply. Katie fell into a fit of giggles. Grinning, the Doctor got on with his work.

In her mind Delta opened her eyes and looked around groggily. Something was different. Eyes widening she jumped to her feet and looked around. "Where the hell are John and Katie?"

The Doctor stood not to far away looking at Delta with a surprised expression. "It's a mind meld so they wouldn't be here. But I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be here!" He said to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking around, confused, until she collapsed to the floor with a cry of pain.

Outside, Delta suddenly convulsed in the the chair, growls and snarls escaping her mouth. The Doctor also appeared to be grimacing in pain.

"Woah! What's happening?" Cena asked, confused. Katie was close to the Time Lord, a look of concern on her face.

"I think it might be the two personalities. They're fighting...us." The Doctor replied.

Cena felt her forehead and it was warm and sweaty to the touch. "Uhh...her personalities have done something like this before, only she was really angry and caused a climbing fever. She fainted and had to be put in an ice bath, which caused complications with a bout of flu. Then she didn't wake up again for two days."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" The Doctor growled, his head banging painfully from Delta's multiples. "Delta!" He called to her. "Concentrate. You've got to concentrate on yourself. Not Wolfy, or Drych. But yourself."

Back in her mind Delta was still crying out in pain but when she heard what the Doctor told her she did her best, and soon the pain died down.

"Are you okay?" Asked a voice and a hand reached out to help her up. She leaned on the console taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, fine now." Delta replied to the Doctor and looked at him...only to yelp and stumble backwards. "Who the hell are you? Where's the Doctor?" She demanded.

"It's me. I'm the Doctor!" He replied.

"But you're a totally different person!" She uttered.

Standing before her was a man with dark floppy hair, wearing a dark red bow tie, tweed jacket, suspenders, blue shirt and dark coloured trousers. "Ahh, yes. I should have mentioned that when I regenerate I change into a different person, each with our own personality."

Delta shook her head. "That's awful. How is that even fair? You die but then get replaced by someone else."

He looked quite sad at this. "Yes. I would wholeheartedly agree with you."

"So why do you look like that anyway?" 'And goodness me that's quite a chin!'

The Doctor walked towards her with a cheeky grin on his face. "There's nothing wrong with my chin. I like my chin!" Delta went a slight shade of red at this. "As for why I look like this your personalities are causing us both problems. Delta I need you to concentrate."

"That's what I've been trying to do..."

A new wave of pain hit her and she loudly yowled out in pain, collapsing to the floor, then put her arms around herself.

"Are you sure you're not just regenerating?" Asked a new voice. "No. Of course not. You're human...well at least I think you're human."

Delta growled and slammed her fist on the floor until the pain died down. "Concentrate, come on you can do it." Now Delta used the console to pull herself up.

"Nope. I'm definitely human," she croaked back a reply. "Just with enhanced senses."

She looked at the Doctor and couldn't help but let out an amused snort. This one was wearing a blue pinstripe suit with a dark blue undershirt and red converse. He also wore a tie and his brown hair was unruly at best. This one also gave off a really nice smell.

"Well hello there!" Delta said in a really odd way, though she couldn't understand why she did it, so she shook her head. "Crikey! You're like a walking, talking pheromone! Is that Cinnamon I can smell?"

He rubbed the back of his head whilst looking awkward, his face showing that he was embarrassed.

"Do you Time Lords even eat? Bloody hell!" Delta uttered next.

Surprised, he looked down at himself then back at Delta who was now looking around the TARDIS with wide eyes. "Why is always the ginger ones!" He mumbled.

"Nice!" Delta uttered. "Real nice. This is such an awesome look."

"It's desktop coral theme," the Doctor sidled up beside her. "I wouldn't change it for the world."

'Well you obviously did at some point.' She thought to herself.

"That was my future self!" Came the reply.

"Future self? You seem to be going down. What number was the Bow Tie?"

"I believe he's number Eleven."

"Making the Doctor I'm with number Twelve."

"And making me number Ten." He grinned.

Delta frowned and stepped away from the console. "But you're all the same person...but with different faces...I'm sorry but the regeneration stuff wasn't fully explained to me. I thought he was regenerating to escape death."

"Technically it is," Ten replied. "If you're dying from old age, radiation or Spectrox poisoning your body starts to regenerate, every cell in your body changes. Afterwards you become a changed man. Oh yes, not forgetting being forced to regenerate." He grimaced at the memory. "I never want to go through that again!"

Then he noticed that Delta was staring at him intently. "What? What is it? Do I have something on my face? Oh, I wish I had a mirror."

"Just admiring how handsome you look!" Delta replied in a strange way. "If only I had met you in your Tenth self first."

Once again Ten looked highly embarrassed, then Delta shook her head and growled before turning away. "What the bloody hell are you wearing?" She shouted. "Because that stuff is strong!"

Ten gave himself a sniff and smiled. "I think I got it from Arkannis Major." He told her. "Don't you like it?"

"No!" Delta shouted at him. "You're a walking, talking pheromone. Aaarrgghh!"

A sudden flash of pain shot through her head and she stumbled back into the rails, her hands on her head and groaning in pain.

"Concentrate Delta!" Ten said to her as he rushed over to her with a look of worry. "You have to concentrate."

With her eyes closed she slumped to the floor, continuing to slump against the rail. "Do you mind not dying in my TARDIS!" Enquired a new voice that sounded Northern and really quite rude.

Delta groaned and opened her watery eyes. Crouched before her was a man with blue eyes, short dark hair, a green shirt, dark coloured jeans and a black leather jacket. His ears looked quite big.

"I'll try not to!" She bit back sarcastically. "You must be number Nine!"

"Yep, that's me. The Doctor. Hello!" He waved and grinned but the mirth didn't reach his blue eyes.

Delta did notice this and knew something bad must have happened to him. 'Perhaps the Time War's end is still fresh here.' She thought to herself.

"And you'd be right!" Nine replied, standing up and walking over to the console. "Just with until you meet the next guy!" He added. "Oh, and concentrate!"

As soon as he said that another flash of pain went through her head and she screamed out in pain, closing her eyes she suddenly fell backwards, hitting the back of her head on the floor.

"Owww!" She cried out.

Somebody scooped her up off the floor and carefully placed her on a sofa. Delta opened her watery eyes and looked up at the man looking down at her. This one also had blue eyes and short curly brown hair, whilst he wore a green velvet trenchcoat, bronze-grey waistcoat, a fob watch, tan trousers, a slouch bag and Calvert boots. He looked pretty much old and haggard for a Time Lord.

"Wow, you look like you've been through the wars!" She stated weakly and he grimaced.

"Well you're clearly not suffering from amnesia of any sort." He replied and turned away, an obviously strained expression on his face.

"In my line of work that's called having a concussion." Delta replied, looking around the TARDIS, it had changed again. This time it looked truly gothic.

"Oh! And what would that be?" Eight enquired.

"Wrestling." Was the reply and he chuckled.

"Never really watched that." He said. "Don't get time to these days. Not with what's going on out there." He looked towards the closed doors with sad eyes.

Delta gasped in shock. "If you're the eighth version then it must be you who causes..." Delta stopped herself but Eight smiled sadly. "The destruction of Gallifrey? I know, it's already happened. I'm just an echo."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She said before crying out in pain and putting her hands on her head whilst squeezing her eyes shut.

"Concentrate. Keep them under control."

Suddenly she fell to the floor with a harsh thump and she swore madly.

'Doctor! She's burning up!' Delta heard a voice in her mind. 'I know!' Came another voice. 'I'm trying my best. Concentrate Delta, you can do it. Get them under control.' 'I'm trying,' she shot back. 'Really I am!'

"Oh dear, what are you doing down there?" Asked yet another new voice, Scottish again. Delta opened her eyes to see another brown curly haired man looking down at her.

His clothes showed that he had a thing for question marks. "I wish I knew that myself!" She replied with a groan, sitting up and looking around. "What did you do with the console room?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Seven also looked around. "It's always been like this." The TARDIS was a grey white with round things on the wall. It was basically cold and bare.

"Always? Guess you have no imagination." Seven made a weird sound as if he was offended but before he could reply more pain washed over her body. She yelped and curled up, slamming her fist to the floor until it died down.

But now she felt dizzy and her stomach was doing barrel rolls. "Honestly Delta. When I tell you to concentrate, you do it."

She looked up at Six but couldn't help letting out a surprised laugh. "What are you wearing?" She asked in astonishment.

His hair was curly blonde and his clothes were a multi-coloured monstrosity. "And what exactly is wrong with what I wear?" He sounded greatly offended. Delta couldn't reply because a wave of pain hit her again, causing another dizzy feeling.

"Do you need help?" Someone enquired and she groaned a 'yes', so he helped her up and let her lean on the console. When she looked at the man, who she presumed was the Fifth Doctor, he was wearing a cricket uniform.

"Cricket?" She queried. "Yes! I'm really good with the bat."

"Me too!" Delta said.

"Oh? You play too?" The blonde man sounded interested.

"Well...in my line of work I use it to hit people in the face with." The grimace on his face caused Delta to laugh until she groaned and closed her eyes, gripping the console hard so she wouldn't fall.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" A booming voice asked her.

She was down to the Fourth Doctor and she could feel him stood on her left. Finally opening her eyes she looked Four up and down with a grim expression. He had a lot of brown curly hair, his blue eyes were wide and his grin huge. He wore a huge scarf, a brown coat and trousers with a white shirt.

"No thank you!" She croaked. Four just shrugged and walked away. 'Why would he carry a bag of jelly babies with him?' She thought.

"Maybe because I like them." Four replied and watched as she had another dizzy spell. Delta growled with her eyes closed, legs becoming a little weak.

"Do you mind! That's my console you're leaning on!"

"Fine!" She snapped and looked at the Third Doctor with fiery eyes. "I'll move away from it if it makes you happy!" She did just that and looked at the old grey haired Doctor. He wore a cape, black trousers, red waistcoat and white frilly shirt. He seemed a bit of a dandy.

The pain shot through her head again and she doubled over with a cry of pain. It felt like it was getting worse. "Oh my giddy aunt! Are you okay dear?"

She felt hands on her and she jerked away from him with watery eyes. Number Two wore a black coat, blue shirt, brown trousers and a bow tie. Delta groaned. 'Not another bow tie!' Delta thought.

"There's nothing wrong with my bow tie." Two replied, adjusting it with a little grin.

Pain from both her body and her head caused her to loudly scream out in pain and fall back to the floor. The room was spinning and her stomach felt like a washing machine. Now the pain was never ending and wouldn't go away.

"What's that my dear, hmm?" Asked an old sounding voice, and despite feeling dizzy, sick and watery eyed she looked around and saw him.

Standing by the console was the First Doctor. The first of many. He was looking solemnly at her. A snarl emitted from her as the pain continued.

"STOP IT!" Delta suddenly shouted. "DRYCH, WOLFY! WILL YOU CALM THE HELL DOWN!" None of that pain died down and soon Delta fainted.

* * *

"Delta, Delta! Come on girl, wake up!" Someone said and shoved her a little to wake up.

The female wrestler groaned and opened her eyes, finding that she was staring up at an orange sky. "What happened? Where am I?" Delta slurred. She sounded tired, then someone came into her view making her rub the sleep out of her eyes.

It was the Doctor, the Twelfth version. "You're on Gallifrey." He answered her and held his arm out.

Delta took his hand and let him pull her up to her feet. Another groan escaped her mouth and she put her hands on her back. Every muscle in her body ached and Delta felt she knew the reason why.

"As for what happened," the Doctor continued. "You were suffering from another fever and we were both taking a beating from your multiples. Luckily you only have two."

"What? As opposed to your Eleven?" She said and he laughed at this.

"They're all me," he told her. "All my previous incarnations."

"I know that. Number Ten was nice enough to tell me."

The Doctor smiled. "Yes. He always was that kind of man, willing to help someone in trouble but giving no second chances. His ultimate weakness was falling in love with a human, which lead to his loneliness."

"Wait! Isn't he you?"

"Anyway. I managed to separate your two from you." The Doctor continued, ignoring the question.

"Huh, I thought it was a little quiet. So where are they?"

He pointed behind her and she looked around to see two figures staring at the snow capped mountains. One she recognised from many dream-fevers before was Wolfy. Her dark ginger hair was hidden by a hoodie she was wearing and most likely hiding her face as well. The other one was probably the first time she had seen him. He had a shock of auburny ginger hair, short and was wearing chain mail with an undershirt and very old style trousers. Of course, Drych was from the Middle Ages and Welsh.

"I think they're scared of me...or scared of this place." The Doctor told her.

A snort escaped her mouth. "Wolfy? Scared? Never!" She saw The Wolf look back at her, an intimidated look showing in her dark eyes. "Bloody hell!" Delta gasped and looked at the Doctor. "How'd you manage that?"

But he just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know.

"Weird!" Then she looked over at the mountains as well. "Where are we?" She asked.

"This is the Wild Endeavor," the Doctor answered her. "And these are the Never-ending Mountains of Solace and Solitude. Arcadia is about two miles from here so we better get moving."

Delta nodded and called to her multiples. Wolfy nodded, gave Drych a shove then they followed behind. It was as if the walk was extremely short because the next moment Delta found herself walking into the Citadel of Arcadia.

"Woah! That was weird. How'd we get here so fast?"

"I cut the journey short." The Doctor simply stated.

The citizens of Arcadia were skittish at best, understandable really after what they'd been through. When they saw her they kept well away from her, unsure whether to trust her or not. Whispers of 'human' could be heard.

"Hi, hello!" Delta said to them, waving. "How are you?" A woman and her children ran away, totally and utterly petrified.

"Okay, fair enough."

"This may well be the first time you appeared here." The Doctor said.

Delta appeared to be thinking. "Yeah. I suppose it makes sense."

A snarl was heard behind her, then a clang. "Wolfy, behave!" Delta called. But this was followed by a war cry and she looked around in time to see Drych driving his sword into the casing of a dead Dalek. "Where the hell did you get that from?" Delta asked in Welsh.

"It's mine. I've always had it." He replied in the same language, once again driving the sword into the casing of the dead Dalek.

"Fine. You two have fun killing an already dead Dalek." Delta said and continued to walk with the Doctor. "It's like having kids!" She muttered under her breath but the Time Lord grinned.

Soon they came across the hole in the wall along with some more dead Daleks. "No More." Delta read. "What does that mean?"

The Doctor was looking at the words on the wall with a dark expression. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday, borrowing the gun from the soldier and using its laser to fire it into the wall to write the words. "It's simple," the Doctor replied. "No more. No more fighting, no more war, no more death and destruction."

Surprised, Delta looked from the Doctor to the words and back to the Doctor. "You wrote that?" She asked.

"Yes. At that point I was at the end of my tether and after that I stole The Moment and used it to end the Time War."

Delta smiled sadly at him, seeing the odd look in his eyes. "The Eighth version of yourself looked really depressed as hell." She said to him. He didn't reply. Just turned away from the words. "Okay, fair enough." Delta muttered.

"Uhh, Delta!" He suddenly called.

"What?" She replied, still looking at the words and feeling sorry for the Time Lord.

"Company!"

Frowning, she turned and saw about five soldiers all staring at her, unsure what to do. "Hello!" She said to them with a smile. They all murmured then took a frightened step back when Wolfy suddenly ran in front of her and snarled. Even Drych ran in with a war cry. "NO! Wolfy, Drych...heel...to me!"

There was hesitation from both multiples then they moved behind her.

"Just say the word and I'll rip them to shreds." Delta heard Wolfy whisper to her. The Wolf saw the Doctor staring at her so she slunk back.

"What is going on here?" A man who was obviously a member of the High Council bustled up. "Who are these humans? How did they get here?" He asked.

"Oh hello!" Delta spoke up. "The two behind me aren't exactly human. I have a multiple personality disorder and they are my multiples. I apologise for bringing them here. I'm from Earth in the Solar System." She stated.

The Doctor frowned, wondering what she was doing. The expression on the High Councilman's face softened. "If you're an Earthling then you must have come across the Doctor."

"That's right," Delta laughed. "I know the Doctor. He's standing right next to me." She put her hand on his arm.

"Delta, who are you talking too?" He asked.

"The Doctor is here?" The Councilman looked confused. "But where is he?"

Delta gasped at this. "He's right here! Can't you see him?" The Councilman's face was once again stern.

Delta turned to the other Time Lord. "Doctor! Can't you see him?"

"Who?" He replied, looking even more confused.

"He's from the Time Lord High Council. Look, he's right over there!" She pointed.

The Doctor looked and shook his head. "I'm sorry Delta. But I can't see him."

She sighed. "Well this is awkward. You can't see him and he can't see you." The Doctor grunted and everything around her began to fade out.

Back on the TARDIS Delta opened her green eyes and looked around groggily. Cena and Katie were there looking at her in a concerned way. The Doctor was sat in the floor looking oddly tired.

"Well, so much for that!" He said, rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry." Delta replied, feeling hot and sweaty. Not only that but she ached all over.

"Don't be." The Doctor replied and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Cena asked her with some concern. The look in her eyes was a little weird. Despite the ache, despite feeling sick and everything else Delta told him she was fine.

"Did you know he has Eleven more incarnations?" She enquired.

"Yes, I know. We heard." He put his hand on her forehead and found it was still hot. "So if you don't die and just regenerate what age does that make you?" John asked the Time Lord.

"We can die. If its quick enough. As for my age I'm over 2000 years old." All three wrestlers boggled. "2000?" Cena spoke up first. "That's...that's just mind bending."

Katie just smiled, finding the Doctor even more intriguing.

"I feel different," Delta muttered. "Weird...open even."

*How different?* She heard the Doctor ask her.

"I don't know, just different." Delta replied, furrowing her brow.

This little development made the Time Lord grin because he hadn't said that out loud and she'd replied just fine.

"What did you do? Enhance her abilities?" Cena asked.

"It appears so!" Came the reply.

"Cool!" Delta mumbled with a grin, then her eyes widened and pulled her mobile from her pocket. "I need to phone my mam and boyfriend." A groan. "No signal."

"Hold on!" The Doctor took her phone and did some jiggery pokery with the Sonic and handed it back to Delta. "Universal Roaming. Now it works anywhere, anywhen." He did the same thing to Cena and Katie's phones.

"Thanks!" They said.

Now Cena picked up Delta off the seat. "Considering that she was still recovering from a fever and that mind meld thing made it worse I'm taking her to bed." The wrestler turned and left the console room with Delta in his arms and Katie following behind.

The Doctor sighed and sat down in the seat. The Psychic link had exhausted him too, but now that he could feel Delta's mind he didn't feel as lonely anymore.


	8. Psychoanalysing

Katie MacInarah-Cena sat in one of the seats of the console room, staring at the Doctor with keen interest as he worked his way around the control panel. He had asked her where she wanted to go and the teen just said 'anywhere' in a nonchalant way. So the Doctor did that and now the TARDIS was heading on a mystery journey.

Katie had slept peacefully in her room despite being in a strange place. Not only that but her room had looked just like her bedroom back in Boston, along with a couple of other familiar things. She couldn't understand how that was possible. She asked her dad about this, and he told her that it was the TARDIS reaching into her mind and giving her home comforts to make her comfortable. Well, okay. Fair enough!

She was the first human to wake up and a little surprised to only see the Doctor in the kitchen for now. He was eating a banana, and when Katie opened the fridge a thought came to mind.

"How does electricals work in here?" The teen asked. "I mean, we're on a Time Ship, electric needs cables and stuff." She pulled out some food to make a sandwich, then closed the door.

"Artron energy." Answered the Doctor and smiled at the confusion on her face. "That's what the TARDIS runs on."

"And doesn't cost a thing." She replied.

"That's right!" The Doctor grinned. Once he finished his banana he headed to the console room.

After making and eating her breakfast the teen joined him in the console room and now she was staring at him. Not just staring at him but Psychoanalysing him. Those eyes of his, the pale blue eyes looked so incredibly old. Well, he did say he was about 2000 years old. But there was something else in those eyes of his. A kind of sadness that stayed that way no matter how he felt. It wasn't just the Time War but a look of lost love. The deaths of close friends and many, many more tragic events. This man had seen it all…and it clearly still pained him.

Katie stood up and stood next to the Doctor who was staring intently at the monitor. "Who was she?" She asked, her voice clear and Boston accent sounding strong.

At first he thought he was hearing things then he grunted and looked at Katie.

"What?" He asked, somewhat stunned.

"Who was she?" Katie repeated.

He narrowed his stormy blue eyes at her, expecting her to back down but she didn't. "What makes you think there was a 'she'?" The Doctor inquired, sounding angry.

"It's your eyes and the way you carry yourself. The way you tend to avoid questions. Something suggests you lost someone."

He snorted at this and turned away. "I've lost a lot of people over the year's. I've even lost a whole planet."

"No, but this one is different," Katie stepped in front of him. "This one suggests you lost someone you love…or loved."

His eyes got even more stormy. "What are you? My Psychiatrist?" The Doctor snapped at her in a snarky way and Katie smiled.

"Psychology," she replied. "That's what I'm doing in college. Or would be. My iPad doesn't work well without Wi-Fi."

It suddenly came to him why she'd been staring at him all the time and why she had barely spoken until now. She'd been studying him and his reactions…and that made him angry. His blue eyes turned even stormer and his expression grew dark but Katie continued to stare at him. Most people would back away, but not Katie. She stayed still, analysing him.

"What do you want?" The Time Lord angrily said, turning away and going to another part of the console.

Katie followed him. "To talk." She answered. "And listen. That's what Psychologists do. We listen."

"But you're not a Psychologist." He bit back, his Scottish accent strong. "You're just learning."

"I know that." She replied. "But I'm studying the emotions of people and you seem to have them all. Do you want to talk about it?"

He didn't. In fact he wanted to keep it all bottled up, but if it got her off his back.

"Fine!" He sighed. "You win."

The Doctor leaned against the console with his arms folded while Katie sidled up next to the Time Lord.

"Her name was Rose. Rose Tyler and I first met her in my Ninth incarnation. I saved her from the Autons…"

"And what are they?" Katie interrupted, frowning.

"Living plastic. Shop window dummies."

She tried to imagine a lot of dummies walking about on their own accord but couldn't quite make it.

"They're controlled by the Nestene. Anyway, we dealt with them and she decided to travel with me after a little persuasion. We had fun together, running into trouble like the Gelth, the Slitheen and Gas Mask zombies in the 1940's. That's where we met Jack Harkness."

"I don't know who that is?" Katie said and the Doctor just nodded, realising she hadn't met him.

"Right. Well somehow we found ourselves on a Satellite Game Station where we found out it was being run by the Daleks."

A scowl appeared on his face and Katie watched him intently. "They killed Jack, and I, being a coward, sent Rose back home so she would be safe."

Katie watched as his expression grew thoughtful and he was quiet for some time.

"So what happened next?" Katie prompted him on.

"She came back. Rose didn't know how to pilot the TARDIS but she somehow looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, absorbing the energies of the Time Vortex."

"I guess that's bad." The teen stated.

"For a human, aye. She was Bad Wolf, killing the Daleks, bringing Jack back to life, but she didn't know how to control it. And it was killing her. I took it out of her and returned the energy back to the TARDIS. Only it did some damage to me and I regenerated into my Tenth incarnation."

Katie nodded, listening, intrigued.

"After that there was the Sycorax that tried to invade on Christmas, then we continued on our way. We ended up in a Parallel world where her father was still alive. It wasn't all plain sailing because somebody went and created their own version of the Cybermen, turning the population into emotionless robots. We fought back and made it back to our own world."

"There really are alternate universes?" Katie asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes!" The Doctor was annoyed at the interruptions. "We thought we'd seen the last of them but they started turning up in our world as ghosts. And then they managed to fully cross over. But that wasn't all. There were Daleks as well just to make matters worse."

"I thought she killed them all?" The teen sounded confused.

"Rose did, but these one's were the Cult of Skaro. They'd brought a Time Lord prison ship with them and it was full of Daleks. So we came up with a plan to send both Cybermen and Daleks into the void before they did anymore damage. While doing that Rose began to slip from a lever that unlocked, and I thought she was going to be sucked into the void."

The Doctor closed his eyes, still able to remember that very moment, shouting her name as she was pulled backwards towards the void. He felt a hand on his arm and opened his eyes to continue the story.

"Rose would have fallen in if it wasn't for her Parallel father catching her at the last minute. The door between worlds closed forever and she was stuck."

"I'm sorry." Katie said only he shook his head.

"Don't be," he replied. "She may have been stuck there for several years but she did find her way back to warn me of a bigger problem…"

"That would be the whole '27 planets in the sky' thing and Daleks again!" They heard and looked around in surprise to see Delta stood at the entrance of the console room.

She had her ginger down and she wore a dark blue zip up hoodie with a thick looking undershirt and her Khaki coloured Wranglers. She still wore her Camo Converse.

"How long have you been there?" The Doctor asked. Did he sound annoyed?

"Long enough," Delta replied. "I felt a sense of sadness and located it here. What did she do? Psychoanalyse you, then tell you that as a Psychologist she was here to listen and that she wanted you to talk about it?"

Katie smiled sheepishly while the Doctor glared at her.

"Yeah, she's done it to me plenty of times, but Katie means good." Delta spoke up again. "I mean, she's done it to me as well and I've felt better after. Do you?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the pink and orange human as she stared back. Despite her new-found abilities Delta didn't try to invade his space and he appreciated that. Perhaps she respected him despite their rocky friendship.

"I suppose so!" He replied with a shrug and turned back to the console.

"So is Rose back in the proper Universe now?" Katie continued to inquire.

"No. She's back in the Parallel world with the clone of my Tenth self. I took them back there myself. And hopefully she's living a happy life with him." The Doctor replied.

Katie looked confused and Delta answered for him. "That would be the Metacrisis thing that you mentioned. Human with Time Lord memories."

"Aye, that's right." The Doctor replied, happy that she listened.

"How did that happen?" A stunned Katie asked.

"Remember the Sycorax I mentioned," the Doctor spoke up. "Well, I fought the leader and it chopped off my hand. But I was still within 15 hours of my regeneration so it grew back. As for the hand, that fell to Earth and was later picked up by Jack. He used it to detect me and after our journey to the end of the universe I kept it in the TARDIS."

Katie looked disgusted.

"When Rose found me we were happy to be reunited, only I didn't see the Dalek until it was too late. It shot me and I was dying. Jack, Rose and Donna got me back to the TARDIS where I began to regenerate. At the time I didn't want to change so after healing myself I put the energy into the spare hand. Donna got locked in the TARDIS once it was on the Dalek ship, she touched the hand and it started a Two-Way Biological Metacrisis. The hand grew into a second me, only it was part human with my memories."

"Bit of a long-winded explanation but I don't mind." Delta uttered and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

*My Thief likes to be clever.* She heard someone say and she squeaked out in surprise.

"Who said that?" She asked, looking around with wide eyes.

"I didn't hear anything," Katie spoke up. "Maybe you just need to train your abilities."

"What was it?" The Doctor asked, coming close.

"Something about a thief being clever." She answered.

Now the Time Lord looked relieved. "That was just the TARDIS," he stated. "Looks like she's beginning to trust you if she's actually speaking to you."

Delta looked beyond stunned. "She has a voice?"

"Yes. The pilot and the TARDIS share a strong Psychic bond. So maybe with that trust she's reaching out to you and even wants to protect you."

The older SuperDiva smiled as she moved towards Katie. "That's really kind of you TARDIS but I think I can handle myself. I've gotten out of a lot of sticky situations before." Instead of a reply all she heard was a soft thrum. "I hope I haven't offended her."

*You could never offend me,* came the reply. *You have a lot of courage. Just like my Thief.*

This time Delta laughed before turning to the Doctor. "Why does she call you her thief?" She asked.

The Doctor had returned to the console but he also smiled. "I stole her. She's a Type 40 TARDIS and she was going to be decommissioned with a few others. So I just took her and we haven't stopped running since." He was looking up at the Time Rotor with admiration.

Katie continued to watch him then turned to Delta. "Where's dad?" She asked her friend.

"Oh, he went to the weights room. I was gonna do the same but he told me to take it easy and my shoulder doesn't feel very good at the moment." She replied, rubbing her right shoulder with a wince. "I still feel yucky as well."

The taller, younger female put her arm around her friend's back in a sign of comfort.

Seconds later the TARDIS shuddered to a halt and the Time a Rotor stopped.

"We've landed?" Katie queried.

"Where are we this time?" Delta asked.

The Doctor checked the date and frowned. It was very familiar. "Pompeii, 79 AD, August 24th." He answered.

"Pompeii? Awesome!" The teen mimicked The Miz and ran towards the doors before the Doctor could say anything else.

"That date seems really familiar." Delta muttered, following Katie as she burst out of the TARDIS doors.

A couple of seconds later Katie was heard to groan and was soon joined by Delta. The view from where they had parked was amazing. There was nothing but hills and mountains in a bright blue sky that was barely cloudy. Down below and several miles away was the little city of Ancient Pompeii… Well, not so ancient just yet. They were, after all, in 79AD. Delta sensed that the Doctor had joined them.

"Why exactly have we parked up here?" Katie asked, looking and sounding utterly disappointed.

"Because," the Doctor spoke up. "In under an hour that mountain close to the city is going to blow up."

Delta narrowed her eyes and thought back to the history lessons at school. "Wait, isn't that Mount Vesuvius? The Volcano?"

"Is there any other Volcano by that name?" He cheeked but Delta just scowled. "Yes. You're right. That is Mount Vesuvius and it is a Volcano…but the people down below there don't know that. And today is Volcano Day."

As if to prove a point the ground beneath them shook causing Katie to fall on her rear with a cry of surprise.

"Wow, Doc. You certainly take us to some amazing places!" Delta told him in a sarcastic way while helping her friend back to her feet. "First it was 9/11 and now it's this."

Katie scarpered back into the TARDIS.

"It wasn't me!" The Doctor bit back, following Delta into the Time Machine. "I put the TARDIS on a mystery journey and she landed us here."

"Yeah, okay." She replied, sounding incredulous.

Katie stood at the top of the steps, her face pale and eyes wide. "Holy cow!" She whispered. "That was nuts!"

"That's Time Travel." The Doctor corrected. "Are you okay?" He seemed worried about the young teen.

"Yeah, yeah," she breathed. "It's just that I never expected to be in a natural disaster in the past."

"At least it isn't a man-made disaster!" Delta muttered, remembering their trip back to New York on September 11th 2001.

The Doctor ignored this and asked: "Did you call your mother?"

"Yeah. This morning…well, when I woke up." She sighed and looked towards the doors. "If we're gonna be here for awhile I may as well go out and watch history unfold."

She walked towards the doors only to stop when the Doctor called to her.

"Yes?"

He pulled something out from under the console. "Take this!" And tossed it over to Delta who neatly caught it. "Created by the TARDIS. Your new 'Anti-anger' glove. She might have given it a few extras."

Delta grinned, then frowned. "Where's the batteries?"

"It doesn't need any. It runs on dual energy. Artron and Photon."

"Cool, thanks Doc, TARDIS." She happily said and skipped back out through the doors.

Knowing she was happy for the moment and probably going to be playing with it for some time, the Doctor turned back to the console to continue his work. Katie managed to calm down and turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"Do you remember how I mentioned I was doing Psychology in college…" She said, noticing the cold look from the Doctor. "…and that I use my iPad to send my work to my tutor. Do you think you could get the Wi-Fi working?"

His expression grew warm. "It's an iPad and they work differently, but I could try."

"Cool!" Katie rushed out of the console room.

* * *

Delta sat down on the grass several feet away from the TARDIS and inspected the sleek looking metal glove. It had a blueish tint to the silver metal, though Delta didn't think it would fit her hand. She tried it on anyway and found that it fit perfectly. And it was definitely comfortable.

Even when flexing her fingers there didn't seem to be any problems. But she did wonder how it worked. It wasn't until she checked the wrist section of the glove did she notice it had several buttons hidden by a flap. Okay, wait. There were two flaps above and under her wrist, hiding quite a few buttons.

"Looking cool so far. Let's see what you can do!"

She pressed one button and sharp painful pricks of electrical energy stung her hand.

"Owwww! Crikey!" Delta turned it off and shook her hand. "That was enough to stun an Ox!"

With wide eyes she pressed the next button which caused the glove to be surrounded by blue-white photon energy. No shocks were felt so maybe it was used as a defensive. She hoped she wouldn't have to go down that road. Turning the photon off she then pressed a third button and that activated the Scientific equipment on the palm. The finger tips were glowing…an odd orangey red and it was making a whirring noise.

"Sonic glove? No way!" Delta squeaked.

Continuing to explore the glove she found the laser weapon, which she thought was cool, but would only use it as a warning. Or perhaps it could be used to open more trickier objects. Another button caused her to gasp in surprise and she looked down at herself with wonder. Delta was surrounded by an odd glowing blue and she realised it was a force-field…a Shield, even.

"Wow! This is so awesome!" Delta said, a big grin on her face.

A low rumble in the distance distracted her and she looked up to see that Vesuvius was letting off white smoke. The moment was close.

"Okay!" Turning off the Shield, Delta soon pulled her mobile from her pocket and went to do an audio diary. Pressing record she began to speak.

"I'm sorry I haven't been updating this diary but I've been suffering from a fever. Long story but I'm updating now, only I don't know how long it was since I last updated. It could be day 15 for all I know."

*You've been with us for seven days.* Came the helpful reply from the TARDIS.

"Day 7. Thanks TARDIS. Do you have a name by any chance?" After all, she called her own car 'Sky Blue.'

*Thief calls me Sexy. But he also calls me Old Girl.*

Delta snorted. "I think Old Girl sounds good for now."

"Right. It's day 7 on this wacky adventure called Time Travel and the current time is…" Delta checked her watch and recorded the time. "…and the date is, get this, August 24th, 79AD. Crazy right? Even crazier to know I'm sitting on a hill of some sort several miles away from the city of Pompeii. Sadly, it's about to be devastated by a Volcano in less than an hour. Mount Vesuvius is unstable in the modern day at the best of times. Right now it's causing mini quakes and, I have to admit…it is very scary to be actually witnessing it."

Delta stopped for a moment, waiting, listening and watching. It was just a perfectly normal blue sky day apart from the rumbles that would happen now and again.

"A few days ago the Doctor took us back to where the Old Girl last found us…or so he thought. Five days later she arrived in the arena where the Royal Rumble was…and we got in trouble for it. No-one knew where we'd gone and no-one could contact us because our phones were out of range. No signal, stuff like that. Well, we couldn't tell them where we'd been so we just told them we didn't know. I think we got away with it. But there was something in the arena that was troubling me. A really odd smell that I still haven't figured out what it is. It was all around the arena, but it got worse in the ring. The smell was coming from the referee and really distracting. And then my anger got the better of me and I took it out on the Ref."

Delta shuddered at the thought on what she saw next.

"The next thing I know I'm being pushed into the corner by the Ref and he tells me that I'm coming with him in a strange voice, complete with Dalek eye-stalk. I found that a little freaky and a bit odd even. John had no idea what was going on, so he waded in to help and ended up getting thrown backwards. I was a little worried for him and tried to reach him…until I was caught by the Ref. Everything went white and next thing I knew I wasn't in the ring anymore."

There was yet another ominous rumble in the distance. All those people down there, so many deaths going to happen.

"I don't even remember what happened after that but I woke up to find I was kneeling on a hard floor and held in place. Having weird dreams…oh wait, get this, turns out they're not just dreams but Psychic dreams…or Psychic Projecting or something. I don't know. But I met real actual Daleks. And they were scared of me. They kept me in Space cuffs and even held me in a prison force field. The odd little pepper-pots wanted me to stand but I refused, several times. Photon energy isn't really that painful but it's not something you'd want to undergo for a long period of time. Electrodes on the head though…that's a whole different situation."

Delta closed her eyes for the moment and thought back to when she'd been on the Dalek ship. The pain she felt going through her head, almost scrambling her brains. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"They wanted the whereabouts of Gallifrey…but how am I, a normal human, supposed to know where it is. I know I've been dreaming of the planet. All I know is that it's in some kind of other universe. But they wouldn't listen. By this time I'd had enough, so I called Wolfy. It's not something I would normally do but these Daleks needed bringing down a peg or two…and she certainly delivered. I don't even know what she did but John told me she killed quite a few of them."

Delta shivered.

"When she's on a rampage she can't be stopped. Hopefully these Daleks were terrified. The Doctor told me that Wolfy had threatened the whole of the Universe and even kill more Daleks. And that worries me. She's always been so much out of control and I could be in serious danger. All through my life it's never stopped finding me, so now I'm travelling with the Time Lord for the time being and I don't know how long. John's still with us and we've been joined by his daughter, Katie. Their excuse was that they didn't want me to be alone with the Doctor. That was nice of them and at least The Doctor won't feel lonely."

Delta frowned at this last bit of statement. Was that the shared Psychic mind thing kicking in? Probably.

"After the Doctor tinkered with our phones I was finally able to call my mum and she was out of her mind with worry. She was asking me what happened but I told her I was fine. She asked me where I was but then the phone was passed over to Ed. Bless him…my boyfriend is amazing. First sign of trouble and he's on the plane to Miami, worrying. They both asked where I was and if I was okay. I couldn't really lie to them so I told them about the Doctor and how he, John and Katie rescued me from some aliens that looked like pepper-pots. The next question was: 'who was the Doctor, Doctor who?' So I gave them the full details about him, but told them not to mention anything I told them to anyone else. The less people know, the better. I told them I would be travelling with him for awhile but hopefully be back home soon."

There was worry in her voice and she just hoped her mum, sister and Ed were going to be okay. With the amount of times she'd been kidnapped over the years she was surprised none of her family had serious medical issues. She just had to stop worrying them.

Suddenly there was an almighty big boom followed by the biggest quake she'd ever felt.

"Bloody hell!" Delta practically shouted, her eyes wide with fright…only to narrow them. She was sure she saw something fly out of the volcano as it blew up, other than the ash cloud. She just shook her head, thinking she was seeing things.

"Vesuvius just blew it's top for the very first time!" Delta stated into the recorder. "Crikey almighty! The ground is still shaking."

Another explosion was heard, only not as big as the last, but it still spurted out more ash.

"All those people down there." The sky had gone dark and she could hear faint screaming coming from the city. She shivered at the thought of being smothered and suffocated by volcano ash.

"As for the good Doctor," Delta continued. "I have finally had the regenerative process explained to me. He's had eleven other faces and they all seem to have their own personalities…"

Delta snorted humorously.

"And here's me thinking I had problems with my multiple personality disorder. When he's dying his body begins to regenerate, changing every cell in his body and most likely enveloped by the orangy-golden energy those Time Lords were giving off…"

Delta halted suddenly when she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS.

"What the…"

She quickly jumped to her feet, thinking it was taking off. But no. It was still there. It confused her until something caught her eye several feet away from the TARDIS. Another blue Police Public Call box was materialising there. It soon took on solid form.

"You have GOT to be bloody kidding me!" Delta gasped. "He's bloody been here before…uhh, hold on…I'll finish later."

Delta saved the latest audio diary, put her mobile back in her pocket and moved towards the cleaner looking TARDIS. However, she stopped in her tracks and looked at the battered TARDIS as it's door opened.

Seconds later out came four members of a Pompeiian family, a female with dark ginger hair, Roman clothes and a man wearing a brown pinstripe suit she recognised instantly.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Delta called into the older TARDIS, not taking her eyes off the troupe in front of her.

She sensed he wasn't coming out so she had to make him…somehow! Well, that was until the female with the dark ginger hair looked at her, a surprised expression appearing on her face. Delta gasped, her eyes wide. 'Oh crap!' She thought to herself.


	9. Twelve to Ten

Delta's eyes going 'fiery' or 'blazing' when angry doesn't mean they're doing a Bad Wolf glow thing. It's just how I gage her anger.

also, considering I was writing this way before the 8th series aired, I just like to say... I did it first! Hehehe. Except Delta's just doing it out of stupidity.

* * *

He heard someone call his name as he peered at Caecilius and his family who were looking at their ruined city forlornly.

"What is it Donna?" He asked, looking at his best friend and companion…only she was staring at something else with her mouth open. Frowning, he followed her gaze and to his surprise he saw a less battered looking blue box standing several feet away. Another TARDIS. And the female, he noticed, had jumped back a little, her eyes wide in shock. She looked to be around the height of 5,10 and wore modern day clothing. "What?" He squawked, narrowing his eyes. "What?" He now looked between the brighter TARDIS and the female he'd never seen before in his life. "What?" He was roughly smacked in the arm and he looked over at Donna with a hurt expression on his face as he rubbed his arm.

"Get it together, Spaceman!" Donna all but shouted.

Smiling sheepishly he turned his attention back to the other TARDIS and the mysterious ginger female who had her hand over her mouth, her eyes still wide. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

Her heart had started beating quite rapidly when he spotted her. Then her mind went blank once he asked who she was. 'Oh no, oh no!' She thought to herself.

 _'You better think of something!_ ' Wolfy growled at her.

"I'm The Doctor!" Delta blurted out quite rapidly.

 _'Great going Dumbo. Like he's going to believe THAT!_ '

She winced slightly, ignoring the sense of surprise. "Sorry. I totally forgot I came here before…so…I'll just go!" Delta turned away only to stop when his companion spoke up.

"What do you mean, 'you're the Doctor'? Here's the Doctor right here." She pointed to the still confused pinstriped Doctor. "You're a…a female!" She sounded outraged. That accent was not easy to forget. She was obviously from the London area.

Delta looked back at the ginger with fire in her eyes. She WAS about to run back into the TARDIS to let the Doctor deal with it all, but now she was gonna show the gobby Southerner what it was like to be a gobby Northerner.

"Oh! You noticed that did you?" Delta sarcastically replied, looking down at herself then back up at the pair. The look on this Doctor's face made her smile inside. "Quite a bit of a predicament really!"

The Doctor continued to stare at the female, thankful for Donna keeping her there a little longer. As far as he could tell she was plain old human but her Timeline was a little odd. Somewhat Time Lord-like in a way. Perhaps he could try going through her mind…discreetly

"What happened?" He heard Donna ask, although she still sounded a little disbelieving. _'_

 _Tell her it was radiation._ ' Wolfy spoke up.

"Radiation. And lots of it." Delta replied. "The Sontarans had caused a massive Earthquake off the coast of Japan which then triggered a Tsunami, causing devastation to the coastal cities." She said, remembering the Earthquake in 2011.

 _'Nice yarn!_ ' Wolfy growled.

"Most of the power plants were stricken and the worst hit was the Daiichi Fukishama plant. I tried to stop it from happening but, sadly, it kept blowing up. By the time it was sort of stabilised I was soaked in radiation and dying." Delta could see this Doctor looked intrigued at the story but could sense a hint of suspicion. "So I quickly got to the TARDIS before anything bad could happen and regenerated there. Next thing I knew I was like this. Kind of shocked me at first but I've grown use to it now." She looked down at herself as if she was checking herself out.

The other ginger looked stunned, then she turned to the Doctor. "Spaceman! You never told me you could Gender-bend!"

She put it so bluntly that Delta laughed in shock.

"Donna!" The Doctor uttered, surprised at her choice of words.

'Donna, so her name is Donna.' Delta thought to herself.

"I always thought it was impossible for that to happen to me," he continued. "But I knew another Time Lord who could go both ways."

Delta blinked in shock and surprise. It could actually happen?

"But you," the Doctor turned back to Delta. "What were you doing getting involved in what was technically a natural disaster. Well, apart from the Sontarans."

Delta smirked at this, her green eyes fiery. "Well what were you doing messing around with fixed points in time!" She pointed towards the Pompeiian family who were still staring forlornly at their now dead city. At this point the sky had gone totally dark and Vesuvius was still spouting ash.

 _'Touché!_ ' Wolfy growled. _'Do you think he believes you?_ '

'I don't know.' Delta replied.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the female who claimed to be him. Everything about her still screamed odd to him, yet she talked just like him. Suddenly he grinned, which Delta didn't entirely trust.

"Awww! Look at you!" He said, moving a few steps close to Delta. There was a breeze of wind and Delta caught his scent. It was the very same scent from in the mind share. She blanked out but tried to focus at the same time. "All pink and orange. I always wanted to be ginger. Why couldn't I have been ginger."

Both Donna and Delta looked surprised at this and had to quickly reply before his smell caught her off guard. "Yes, you did, didn't you!" She replied with a smile.

"And you're wearing converse!" He said rather happily, looking down at his own, then at Delta's. "Though I'm not too thrilled about the pattern. Since when did I start wearing camouflage and Khaki?" The Doctor rubbed the back of his head with a frown.

"Since I felt it would be more appropriate…and stylish." Delta replied.

The Doctor was a little more closer now. "Green eyes!" He suddenly stated with a big grin. "Ginger and green eyes. What a combination."

And that's when she felt it. An odd tickling in her brain. The cheeky bugger was rooting through her mind. "I'm also very feisty!" Delta growled, her green eyes burning angrily.

'Wolfy, deal with him. But don't hurt him.'

The Doctor was in Delta's mind, walking along what appeared to be an orange corridor and tried several doors. They all held firmly, but he really needed to know if she WAS him in female form, so he tried harder. Unfortunately he couldn't use his Sonic because it didn't transfer. And it could harm her. He came across another door and this one had strange noises coming from it. Taking the handle, the Doctor did his best to open it but it wouldn't give. So instead he put his ear to the door and closed his eyes. It sounded like crying and calling for help.

Further up the corridor a door opened and Wolfy walked out, looking around. She was still wearing her hoodie so her face was hidden, apart from some of her dark ginger hair. She spotted the stranger down the hall and sniffed. He smelled nice but he was also an intruder that was eavesdropping on a memory. So she stalked towards him.

The Doctor heard a faint growl and opened his eyes before pushing away from the door. There was a stranger wearing a grey hoodie, it's face hidden from him, though he could have sworn he could see piercing blue eyes staring at him. This strange person had long dark ginger hair and he was sure it was female.

"What do you want?" It growled with a mix of American and British accents. And he was right because it was a she.

The Doctor grinned and replied. "Hello! I'm The Doctor."

"And you're trespassing!" She growled.

The grin faded a little. "Yes. I suppose I am. And who might you be?" He asked, only to be answered with a guttural wolf-like snarl.

"My name doesn't matter. What matters is you being here." She let out a creepy laugh which did scare the Doctor a little.

Something told him this wasn't a normal person. Perhaps she was trapped in her by his future self. "Okay," he took a quick step back. "I could help you…let me help."

"I don't need help." She snarled in reply and sniffed the air, which reminded him of The Family of Blood. Perhaps this was a relative. "You're scared," she snarled. "I can smell the fear coming right off you."

The Doctor's brown eyes were wide. Yes, his hearts were beating rapidly and he did feel scared. Not since the Time War had he felt this scared, or even when he was facing the Daleks on the Gamestation.

Wolfy moved towards this version of the Doctor, and with an evil glint in her blue eyes, got right into his face. "I suggest you RUN!" She screamed out the last word.

He didn't need to be told twice, so he turned to run…only to almost bump into another person. This one wore chain mail with clothes that looked like they were from the Middle Ages. Not to mention a Knight's helmet. All the Doctor could see was its bright blue eyes. It was holding a sword and its stance was in readiness of attack.

"Awww, that's not fair! You didn't even give me a chance."

"Who are you, stranger?" It asked in a different language. "Who is this invader?" The Knight was male and…Welsh?

"Why is there a Knight in here?" The Doctor asked out of curiosity and was only answered by a creepy laugh.

"There is no escaping the big bad wolf."

The Doctor turned back to Wolfy with a look of shock, his eyes narrowed. "What? What did you say?"

Perhaps turning his back on the strange Knight was a bad idea because next thing he knew is arms were being held tightly by the person behind him. "Hey, careful. Not the suit!" He cried out, surprised.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a bit." Before he had time to ask WHAT she meant to do, wolfy's right hand shot out to his crotch.

The Doctor gasped and looked annoyed. "Oi, cheeky. Do you mind?"

All Wolfy did in reply was grin and squeeze hard. This time the Doctor gasped in pain and he sunk to the floor, his eyes blurring with tears.

"I'm at my strongest!" Wolfy whispered. "I could easily make you a girl.

"Get the hell off me!" The Doctor growled through the pain.

"Oh, I will, but you're just too insatiable and I'm just so hungry. Come…come with." The Doctor was unwillingly dragged towards Wolfy's room and the door was slammed shut.

Outside of her mind Delta just shook her head, having heard all of that conversation. Now she had work to do. Doing her best to calm herself down, and ignoring the new but temporary multiple personality, her green eyes went from 'unstoppable fire' to 'fiery'.

"Doctor? Doctor?" She heard. "Is something wrong Doctor?" Focusing, Delta looked over at Donna who was checking on her Doctor, clearly worried. The Pompeiian family were looking on in confusion and curiosity. The Doctor had stopped talking and was looking straight ahead with wide eyes. Donna was seriously upset by now. "SPACEMAN!" She shouted.

'Uhh…' Delta became worried too. 'Is that 'cos I've captured his mind?'

Stepping forward, Delta carefully moved Donna to the side and held her left hand out inches towards the Doctor, about to press a button.

*It works with Telepathy.* The TARDIS spoke up. *Please don't hurt my Thief.*

She smiled sheepishly. *Don't worry, I won't.* Delta answered back.

"What the hell is that?" The ginger Londoner practically shouted.

Delta winced at her loudness. "Sonic Glove. Never leave home without it."

Turning back to the Doctor, she thought hard and it actually turned out to be quite easy. With the glove buzzing she scanned up and down, getting the results seconds later straight into her mind.

'Okay, that felt really odd!'

But his life signs were normal, for a Time Lord anyway, but it was good. At least she hadn't broken him…

"What is it? What's going on?" Donna demanded.

"He seems okay." Delta replied, wincing at the loud crash in her head. What the hell was going on in there? "Has this happened before?" Donna shook her head. "How unusual!"

'I need to do this real quick. It sounds like it's getting heavy in there.'

Narrowing her eyes Delta concentrated and slingshotted herself into the Doctor's mind, crashing through a supposedly sturdy wall and stumbled straight through a door. She groaned and stood up, shaking her head and rubbing her right shoulder with a wince. Perhaps that was a little TOO hard. However, the scene in front of her was interesting. The Doctor was stood on a beach whilst opposite him stood a female with blonde hair. The sky was grey and the sand wet…perhaps it'd been raining. The female was crying pitifully...

"I love you!" The female suddenly spouted, still crying.

"Quite right," replied the Doctor with a sad smile. "And I suppose…if it's my last chance to say it…Rose Tyler…"

Suddenly he faded and the blonde…the now infamous Rose Tyler…fell into a pit of crying hysterics and was soon comforted by her mum. Delta felt sorry for the girl but it was probably a really stupid idea to fall in love with an alien. That was never a good idea. The scene faded to the TARDIS where the Doctor stood, staring in disbelief. The hole had closed before he could even finish his sentence. He was crying too, then he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Oh Doctor, you poor silly Doctor." Delta muttered. "You fell for her hard didn't you? You were only going to get your hearts broken." She found herself unexpectantly crying because she felt sorry for this lonely Time Lord. If only she could go over and hug him.

The scene melted into another, this time it was a room with a table and other things. Looking around Delta noticed two very familiar faces. Martha Jones and Jack Harkness. Then she looked down at the Doctor who was in the middle of cradling somebody…a man…lying on the floor.

"Dying in your arms…happy now?" The man croaked.

"You're not dying," the Doctor replied. "Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet, just regenerate."

She frowned. Okay, this fella had been shot but did the Doc say 'regenerate'? Was he another Time Lord? Wasn't the Doctor the last of his kind? So how did this guy survive. Actually, he kinda looked familiar. Delta gasped in realisation. Wait a minute! Wasn't that Harold Saxon? Hold on, Jack had mentioned this. This man was…

"The Master!" Delta whispered.

"No." The Master simply said.

"One little bullet, come on." He egged his longtime friend and enemy on.

"I guess you don't know me so well…I refuse.." The Master still insisted.

"Regenerate!" The Doctor sounded desperate. "Just regenerate! Please, please! Just regenerate, come on!"

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" The Master scoffed, disgusted.

What was wrong with travelling with the Doctor? Delta thought.

"You've got to! Come on." The Doctor continued with a sob. "It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons! Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only two left. There's no-one else…REGENERATE!" The Doctor now shouted desperately.

"Heh…" The Master chuckled. "How about that? I win!" Then as an afterthought the fellow Time Lord asked. "Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming? Will it stop?"

But before the Doctor could even reply to this the Master died in his arms. The Doctor cried in anguish over the body of his long time frenemy.

Delta crouched by him. "You really are having a hard time of it aren't you!" She said to him in a soothing way. "First Rose, now this. Who was he to you?"

The Doctor sniffled, his brown eyes red with tears. "He was a friend," Delta heard him reply through the sobs. "A childhood friend. We ran through the fields of Gallifrey together. Not a care in the world."

Delta smiled sadly at his reply though she wasn't sure he'd actually been answering her. "I wish I had known you," she said, feeling more unexpected tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, you poor, poor Time Lord." She said sadly.

The scene melted away again and Delta stood up as it changed to…something big and expansive. The Doctor was being held by a pair of Robot aliens. He was screaming an 'Astrid, nooooo!' As the female in the forklift truck tried to push…a head, literally a head in a case, off the edge into something bright. She finally achieved it but also sacrificed herself.

Delta and the Doctor ran towards the edge and looked down. The woman, Astrid, was falling into the bright orange thing and finally disappeared into it, burned up. Delta grimaced and closed her eyes. She wished she hadn't seen that.

"I tried to save her," his voice was soft and she looked over at him with a sad expression as he continued to look down at the engine. "I couldn't even do that. They all leave me in the end. They always do."

Once again she wasn't sure if he was addressing her, but Delta couldn't help crying at this as the scene began to melt away.

Back in Delta's mind a loud thump came from behind the closed door, followed by another loud thump. Then the door opened and the Doctor stumbled out looking a little worse for wear. His brown hair was a little more tussled than usual and his brown suit was torn in places, as was his blue shirt. It was also hanging out of his trousers. His tie was mostly undone and he had a disturbed expression on his face.

'Uh-oh,' Delta was heard to think, knowing something was up. 'About to have trouble.'

Suddenly the two of them snapped back into their own minds with such furiousity it was like an explosion. They both fell back to the grass with cries of surprise.

* * *

In the TARDIS the Doctor grunted and almost dropped the iPad he was tinkering with.

"Hey, careful with that!" Katie almost squeaked and didn't back down when he stared at her darkly.

The teen had been talking about her time at University and her girlfriend, Paige. Catching a surprised look from the Time Lord, Katie told him she was Bisexual. He didn't really care as sexuality was none of his business.

It wasn't Katie or the iPad that had seemed to frustrate him. It was something in his mind that felt weird. It was a blinding flash he felt that had made him almost drop the iPad, and it made him wonder what Delta was up to out there.

Pulling the monitor around, the Time Lord frowned at what he was seeing. Delta appeared to be pacing and staring at something off screen, looking agitated. Earlier, they had felt the faint rumbling even inside the TARDIS and about a minute later he heard her calling for him. It sounded urgent but he'd just put it down to her wanting him to see the event happening. And since he'd actually seen it, he declined. But now he wasn't so sure.

*Is everything okay out there?* the Doctor sent out to her and watched her jump a little before looking at the TARDIS.

*Yep. Everything's right as rain.* Came the reply. The nervous reply.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Delta turned away from the TARDIS. Something was going on.

"Katie, can you go and see what's going on out there." He told the teen.

"Sure." She uttered and walked off towards the door.

Meanwhile the Doctor put the iPad down and closed his eyes, concentrating on his past lives memories. He went through all of them until he got to the Tenth incarnation. And that's when it happened. A new memory he'd never seen before that had probably been locked away. He went through the whole memory scene by scene until he had to stop as it was still ongoing.

The Doctor's blue eyes flashed open and they instantly went stormy. He turned and stormed off towards the door.

* * *

Despite being stunned Delta was quick to get back to her feet, beating the Doctor by several seconds.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, his brown eyes dark and stormy. "What the hell was that?" He was about to approach her but Delta held out her left hand, which was in a fist, and thought about what she wanted. An intensive beam shot out of the glove and singed the grass inches from his feet. "Woah!" A wide-eyed Doctor held up his hands and stepped back, followed by Donna. He noticed the very fiery expression in her green eyes.

"I should be asking you that same question!" She growled. "What? Don't you trust me? I'm you!" Delta now shouted. "I regenerated into this…" She pointed to herself, getting so far into the story she didn't realise what would happen if it became unravelled. "I'm in my Twelfth incarnation and you go through my mind? You actually went through my mind? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Delta felt the anger flaring through her and could sense this Doctor studying her curiously. Then she jumped and looked at the TARDIS when a question came from her Doctor.

Unknown to Delta, the Telepathic call was so strong that the Tenth Doctor got the question too and frowned.

*Yep. Everything's right as rain.* Delta sent back and turned her attention to Ten and his companion.

"What is that?" The Doctor asked. "Why would I ever use a weapon?"

"Doctor, she said it used Sonic." Donna told him.

Delta held up her hand. "Sonic Glove. Never leave home without it." She said. "It's also multi-purpose." She thought and the Photon energy came on like magic.

Donna looked confused but the Doctor just looked horrified. "You modelled it after the Gauntlet of Rassilon?" He even sounded horrified. Delta just grinned as the Photon turned off.

At that moment she heard the creak of the door and looked around to see Katie step out of the TARDIS, seeing the strangers and looked rather confused. "What's going on D…"

"AHH! There you are!" Delta ran over to the girl and grabbed her arm. "Bare with me!" She whispered, then dragged her back to the spot she was standing in before. "This is my companion, Katie MacInarah-Cena." Delta introduced and the Doctor noticed the auburn haired girl looked confused. "Katie, let me introduce you to my Tenth incarnation and his companion, Donna."

The Doctor smirked at this. Sure, he mentioned Donna's first name at some point but he at least thought this so-called future version of himself would know her full name. So he decided to let this female spin her yarn until it broke.

"Uhh, hello!" The female, an American…Boston by the sounds of it…spoke timidly, confusion still on her face. "But why do they have their hands up?"

'Good question!' He thought and looked at the ginger female.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure why myself!" She replied to the girl.

Donna and the Doctor exchanged glances before putting down their hands, then Donna rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's because you tried to shoot us with your laser…mate!" She said.

Delta snorted. "That was just a warning shot."

The Doctor noticed the girl was staring at him in a curious way and became a bit nervous when she timidly approached him. She had to be about 5,12. Maybe taller, her green-blue eyes shone with bright curiosity.

"Do you mind if I…" Katie didn't wait and put her hands on the sides of his face, feeling him flinch and stared right into his eyes.

"Oi! What're you doing?" Donna sounded outraged. She quietened once the Doctor told her to calm down.

"Oh god," Katie breathed. "Oh my god! So much emotion. When I told D…my Doctor this…" She stuttered a little. "…she got annoyed with me, but she told me anyway. But you're practically swimming with emotions. You've lost people, friends. You're lonely…" Katie frowned at him. "Are you the one who fell in love with a human, only to lose her somewhere? What was her name again?" She now whispered. "Rose wasn't it?"

A dark scowl appeared on the Doctor's face and he pushed Katie away. "I think that's enough of that!" He bristled angrily.

"Of course," Katie stepped back from him. "It's still a sore subject with you. I apologise and I'm sorry."

He felt and sensed that it was a genuine apology. "No, that's okay." The Doctor smiled weakly.

The ginger female laughed as Katie returned to her side. "If you think that's good you should get a look at my 8th and 9th incarnations. You would have had a field day with them." Turning to the Doctor and Donna again she said; "Katie is studying Psychology…she's brilliant and not just any old companion…"

She reached up and kissed Katie on the lips. Donna's mouth fell open while the Doctor just frowned. He could tell they were not together by the way the taller girl stiffened. If she was in a same sex relationship she had obviously never kissed this so called 'Doctor' before. When it ended the girl, Katie, looked bewildered that the ginger had kissed her.

"So, you fell in love with another human?" Donna asked only for the ginger 'Doctor' to chuckle at her.

"Human? Nooo, no. That is sooo two regenerations ago!" Delta smirked at their reactions. "Katie isn't human. She's Cardassian."

Delta didn't notice Katie grimace and roll her eyes, but a very angry and hurt Doctor did. Clearly the girl wanted no part in this.

"Funny, she doesn't look like a Kardashian!" Donna quipped at the female 'Doctor' but she sounded pissed off.

Katie wondered what was up with her friend and then looked over at the Doctor in the pinstripes suit. He caught her eyes and she mouthed a 'sorry' to him. The teen couldn't really go get their Doctor because Delta had an arm around her shoulders.

"Right!" The Doctor uttered, his brown eyes dark and stormy. "I'll ask again. Why would 'I' want to use a weapon like that?" He pointed to the glove Delta wore.

She smirked. "No. It's not just a weapon." She replied. "It's protection. Things are different in our future. Gallifrey has returned!"

For the first time in a while this Doctor looked stunned. "What do you mean?" He shouted. "That can't be right. Gallifrey is Time Locked. It shouldn't even return…what did you do?" He continued to shout, forgetting that she was an obvious imposter.

"Something happened…" Delta faltered at his furiousity while Katie was able to move away and stand off to the side. She was soon joined by Donna. "It has disappeared but we're searching for it."

"That's not a good idea." The Doctor warned though he was sceptic on how a planet in the middle of a war could randomly disappear.

"What do you mean by disappeared?" Donna spoke up. "Like the Adipose breeding planet and Pyrovilia?"

Delta just shrugged and the Doctor noticed she didn't recognise the names. "If you want." She muttered, having no clue about the planets and was beginning to fall flat on her face because Wolfy decided to stop helping her. And her anger was dissipating.

The Doctor coughed for attention and Delta looked back up at him. "The Adipose breeding planet being lost I can believe, but Gallifrey, a planet practically destroyed by war, is too farfetched. Do you remember what it looks like?" He asked, trying to catch her out.

"Of course. The sky is orange with its twin Suns, the grass is a shade of red and the leaves of the trees are silver. The Citadel, Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city, is in the Continent of Wild Endeavor. I've walked it's streets and marvelled at its beauty."

"Only in your dreams!" The Doctor heard Katie mumble to herself. He couldn't quite understand why this person, possibly human, was dreaming about his planet. Perhaps his future self had tampered with her in some way.

"Okay, if you really ARE me and since you're quite a smarty…"

He moved closer to Delta.

"…I suppose you know what I said to Rose Tyler when I first met her."

Delta froze, mind going blank. 'Crap! Wolfy, where are you? Wolfy!'

The Time Lord grinned and moved even closer. "And Donna, being one of your companions, I thought you would at least know her full name."

Donna raised her brows while Delta remained blank. The Doctor was now close enough that she could smell his scent.

"I know your Timelines are a bit unusual, somewhat cloaked…but I know you're not me because I can only hear one heartbeat."

A grimace appeared on her face as she kept her head down.

"Look at me!" She heard him growl and despite not wanting too she did. His brown eyes were at their stormiest and his expression was very dark. He only reserved this for his worst enemies and they usually died. "Don't think you got away with it just yet, playing with my emotions, making snippy comments, forcing your way into my memories and pretending to be me with a silly story. You've just found yourself on the wrong side of a Time Lord. Do you know what my enemies call me? The Destroyer of Worlds, the Bringer of Darkness, The Oncoming Storm…"

Everything seemed to go numb as an unusual sounding whimper escaped her mouth and she fell to the grass with a harsh thump, continuing to stare up at him, frightened.

Katie gasped and rushed to her friend's side, crouching and put her arm around her shoulders. "No! Don't hurt her!" Katie pleaded to him. "She hasn't been feeling well recently…"

Donna was at the Doctor's side. "Spaceman!" She said and put her hand on his arm.

Blinking several times he then looked at Donna with a smile and looked back at the two females with a frown.

"…by the way, I'm from Boston, Massachusetts and plain old human."

"I figured that. Nice accent. I once pushed crates of tea into the Boston Harbour at the Boston Tea Party."

Katie giggled at this and the Doctor grinned.

"Now tell me exactly what is wrong with her?" He crouched and couldn't help noticing she followed him with her head. He didn't know her name.

"She suffered a fever after w…she took down some Daleks single handed." Katie didn't notice the look of apprehension from the Doctor when she mentioned it. "They usually last a couple of days and then she's okay. Her immune system isn't very good these days."

"Why? What happened?" Donna asked.

"She caught a superflu in her teens and almost died but over the years the times she caught a normal fly bug it just knocks her for six." Katie looked at her friend with a smile. "She's okay in the Summer but this Winter's Polar Vortex in America is really bad."

"Hold up here, back up a bit. What did you mean 'she took on some Daleks single handed'?" The Doctor asked, narrowing his eyes. "Nobody can take on the Daleks single handed."

"Well she did…well, actually that was Wolfy…Delta has a multiple personality disorder and it was Wolfy who dealt with them. But now she's in danger. They call her 'The Nightmare'."

Confused, the Doctor wondered why Daleks would target Delta…and he did think that was a nice name.

"It's because she's been dreaming of your home planet. The Daleks kidnapped her and tortured her thinking she would know where it was, only she didn't…so she sent Wolfy after them and she killed every one of them in her sight. They tried to kill her by blowing up their own ship. The Doctor…our Doctor said her Gallifrey dreams are actually Psychic Astral Projections and that the Time Lords are using her to get a message to him…only something's interfering…"

"Stop…don't say anymore.' Both the Doctor and Donna looked seriously confused.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared for Delta because I didn't think you'd actually go full 'Oncoming Storm' on her. I've never actually seen her this scared before."

The Doctor winced and asked; "Where IS your Doctor by the way?" He asked.

"He's in the TARDIS. He only sent me out here because he felt something strange was going on, well apart from a Volcano blowing up." Both the Doctor and Donna chuckled at this.

At that moment they heard the TARDIS door squeak open.

"Well…here comes trouble.." The Doctor uttered, standing up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Delta, what the hell do you think you're doing?" His future self shouted in a thick Scottish accent as he stormed out of the TARDIS. Beside him he heard Donna gasp out, sounding surprised.

"Doctor!" She whispered.

He himself looked surprised, then he looked back at Caecilius….or would have if he and his family were still there. They had scarpered at the first sign of trouble. Somewhat worried the Doctor looked back at his future self. "That's a new one on me!" He said in a low voice.


	10. An Emotional Connection

The Tenth Doctor stalked over to his actual future self who was busy fussing over his ginger companion.

"Doctor, how is it possible that…"

"I don't know Donna," he cut her off. "Regeneration is a strange thing. You never know what you're going to get."

"He's Scottish!" She said next. "You're Scottish."

"Well, it's some form of Scottish accent, in fact I used to be Scottish before." He chuckled slightly at her reaction.

The other Doctor looked up at his past self before standing up, his blue eyes stormy. "What the hell did you do to her?" He all but shouted.

The Doctor raised a brow at the accusation. "Maybe I should be asking what you did to her!" He threw back. "Why is she, a normal human, having dreams…Psychic Projection dreams…of Gallifrey?"

Twelve scowled and looked coldly at Katie."I had to tell him!" She replied. "He was about to go all Oncoming Storm on Delta!" Still looking angry he turned his attention back to his past self.

"Alright, before you two get into a full on argument perhaps we should get out of this ash." Donna spoke up.

The Doctors agreed but before they could get to shelter the door of Twelve's TARDIS opened. "What's going on?" John Cena asked, stepping out onto the grass, his hair wet. "Katie told me we're in Pompeii…" He looked at the smoking volcano and the remains of the ancient city. "…or was. Wow, that's just depressing. Why did we come to a disaster zone?" Cena asked, turning and expecting to just see the Doctor, Katie and Delta. Instead he saw them, two strangers and another TARDIS. "Now what's going on? Jeezum crow! Don't tell me there's two of you now? One's enough!"

Ten stared in disbelief while Donna eyed up the wrestler. "You have John Cena as your companion?" Ten said. "He's popular in the ten galaxies. How'd you manage that?" He then turned to Katie. "So what does that make you?" He asked.

"I'm his daughter." She replied, feeling confused.

"Less chatting, let's get inside!" Donna told them. Cena and Twelve helped pick up Delta and they all went into Ten's TARDIS.

Delta found herself propped against the railing listening to various people talking in the console room. She had her eyes closed, feeling a lot more more better than previously. The TARDIS had seen to that, soothing her, calming her. Whatever the Tenth Doctor did to her it hadn't been very nice. Staring into his eyes had been akin to falling into nothingness…those stormy brown eyes of his. Then every part of her body had gone numb and her mind went blank. And she just kept falling into the nothingness, screaming silently.

With her eyes still closed Delta listened to Donna, John and Katie in the corridor talking about being from different years. However, the two wrestlers weren't allowed to talk about the future. Then she focused on the two Time Lords. Two of basically the same man. Ten's cinnamon smell wafted up her nose, giving her that flirtatious feeling. 'No,' she shouted to herself. 'Not gonna happen.' Ten was arguing about having people with Multiple Personality Disorders onboard the TARDIS. They were not good to travel with and just think of the trouble they could get into in the past. The whole thing really annoyed her and she could feel herself getting angry.

With a grunt…or several…Delta used the rail to pull herself back to her feet, stumbling slightly seconds later. "You're such a hypocrite." She suddenly shouted at the Tenth Doctor, causing the others to come back in. Ten narrowed his eyes at the ginger female. She shook her head in a bid to ignore that awesome smell. "You big fat bloody hypocrite!" A snort came from Donna and Ten looked down at himself, then back up at Delta with a raised brow. "Technically, you yourself have D.I.D, what with those 9 other personalities you have!"

"D.I.D?" Donna queried.

"Another word for Multiple Personality Disorder." The Twelfth Doctor answered.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder." The Tenth Doctor finished, staring at Delta who angrily stared back with unusual fire in her eyes.

"I bet they cause trouble for you all the time…you probably even caused that out there!" Pointing out what happened to Pompeii. Donna and Ten shifted awkwardly. It was noticed but ignored. "And he didn't bring us aboard, the TARDIS decided to kidnap us!"

Twelve looked sheepish, Ten was surprised and Donna laughed…so Delta focused her attention on the ginger Londoner.

"And what about her?" She pointed. "The incredible disappearing Bride." Donna blinked in surprise. "Did you kidnap her too?" Delta bit, getting all the more angrier.

"How would you know that?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"It was mentioned on the news once…with footage." She bit back.

"Luckily it was proved to be a hoax." Donna muttered.

But Delta didn't hear this, she was still focused on the Tenth Doctor. "No, of course I didn't kidnap her. Donna willingly came with me. Do you think you could stop shouting in my TARDIS please."

This only set her off worse. The Tenth Doctor noticed her green eyes were now burning pretty fiercely as she got in his face, backing him into one of the coral pillars. "I'll SHOUT AS LOUD AS I PLEASE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Delta growled, turned and stormed away. She was nearing the edge of the oblivion that was her anger and she didn't even realise it. "And I'm really pissed off!" She continued to shout angrily.

"Language!" Twelve warned and Delta rounded on him. "I'M REALLY FUCKING PISSED OFF!"

Both Ten and Twelve looked shocked, however Ten was even more shocked. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asked only for Delta to round on him again.

"You! Who gave you the right to try and invade my mind!" She shouted and Twelve looked annoyed at Ten.

He snorted humourlessly. "Why do you think?" He stepped away from the pillar. "You were claiming to be me so I wanted to know if you were telling the truth. Fat lot of good that did me. Got caught by something that wasn't entirely human."

Delta sneered, knowing what he meant. It had been quite loud in there. "Yeah, well at least I managed to…yowch!" She jumped and shook her left hand, feeling the sharp energy pricks in her hand, the anger ebbing away. "Crikey almighty! That packs a hell of a punch!" Delta uttered.

"Got it off your chest now have you?" Cena asked his friend, a look of concern on his face.

She took several deep breaths to calm herself down. "Yeah, yeah, fine and dandy."

"Like sour candy!" The Tenth Doctor finished in an odd American accent and Delta laughed at this. "I'm sorry, I really am," she said, apologising to Ten. "I can't help it, but sometimes I can control it."

"Control what?" Donna asked, confused.

"I have IED." Delta said but Donna looked even more confused.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder," Ten explained for Donna. "It's a disorder that causes extreme amounts of anger to the point of uncontrollable rage."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Donna said, putting her hand on Delta's arm.

"No, don't be." Delta replied.

The ginger Northerner grimaced and put her right hand on Donna's left arm in a bid to push her away. Only images of Donna's adventures with her Doctor flitted through her mind and stopped a short time later. Gasping, she took her hand off Donna, then looked at the hand in the jar under the console.

"Delta? Are you okay?" The Twelfth Doctor asked. She'd stopped talking for more than thirty seconds.

"It got pretty bad when I was a kid through to my teens and early twenties. I always took my anger out on objects and other people. Learning karate as a kid mostly helped but when I started travelling with John he told me to focus all my extra anger on a punch bag. It worked too but I still get bursts now and again."

Donna was rather unnerved at the way Delta kept looking at her in an odd and sad way. She was about to question this until the Tenth Doctor spoke up.

"But medical history states that IED or personality disorders don't just come from nowhere." He looked carefully at Delta who shifted awkwardly on her feet. "What happened to you?"

Both Cena and Katie exchanged awkward glances as it was obvious she wouldn't answer the Doctor. The question was far too personal. And to talk about it still hurt. It would always hurt.

It was then Ten realised what may have happened to her. Her hatred at being kidnapped or anyone else being kidnapped. She had most likely been abused physically, mentally and possibly even sexually. "Oh! I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Wow, he's good!" He heard the girl say.

"What? What is it?" Donna was confused as usual.

Meanwhile Twelve felt Ten's brainwaves bounce off him. The Tenth Doctor then saw Delta give him a look that told him she didn't want his sympathy…or anyone else's.

"No! I should be apologising to you," Delta said to Ten. "I'm sure you're a nice guy and all that." She leaned against the railing for better comfort. Ten looked surprised. "But I'm being distracted by the smell of Cinnamon!" She looked down, her face red.

The Tenth Doctor did the same, knowing what she meant, while everyone else in the console room looked confused.

"And that's really annoying because I have a boyfriend and I really, really miss him. Ed is a really amazing guy and I can't even see him to let him know I'm okay."

Donna looked at the younger ginger in sympathy.

"I mean…there I was recording an audio diary and out of the blue pops up another TARDIS. I thought it was the Doc's TARDIS taking off, and I looked around to see that it was your TARDIS. And since I recognised you from this mindshare thing we did…and took the time to explain regeneration…I was practically lost for words and called for the Doc…only I could sense he wasn't going to come…"

"I heard you calling. I just thought you wanted me to see the volcano." Twelve spoke up.

Delta nodded her head. "And then you look at me and ask who I am and I'm trying to think until Wolfy tells me to call myself the Doctor and she tells me what to do.. And then everything was blown out of proportion, like radiation from a Japanese power plant…" Delta looked up at the Tenth Doctor. "I'm really quite humbled you actually want to be ginger. It's an awesome hair colour."

"I'll second that." Donna spoke up.

But Ten was scowling. "You call that thing a she?" He asked about Wolfy.

"I've seen her several times in fever dreams. She sort of looks similar to me but different and has a Hybrid accent. I've never been able to see her face as she's always wearing a hoody. By the way, what did you do to her?" Delta asked Ten. "You were all making a racket up here…" Delta pointed to her head. "But I haven't heard from her since."

The Tenth Doctor let out a breath, walked over to her and leaned on the rail next to her, folding his arms in front of him. "Welllll…I knocked 'her' out and I'd rather NOT remember what she tried to do to me, thank you very much!"

Delta stared ahead, the cinnamon smell wafting to her nose. "Your smell must have driven her crazy. She never did have much self control, grabbing people down below, breaking their arms or just feeding off their fear…"

"Sounds like a real class act!" Donna said and rolled her eyes.

"And you brought that thing onto your TARDIS?" Ten finished, aiming the question at Twelve.

Delta grimaced at this and rubbed her forehead. He didn't seem to realise that her multiples were apart of her and technically he was being rude.

"The TARDIS blocks out the signals to both personalities, sending them back, deep into Delta's mind." Twelve defended himself and his companion.

"Uh…anyway…with Wolfy not calling the shots I…" Delta grimaced again. "…carried on regardless of what I was even doing. I wasn't even thinking of what it would do to you. It wasn't very nice of me and it must have been the heel in me taking over."

Ten looked at Delta in confusion. "What do you mean? What's a bottom of a foot got to do with this?"

A surprised laugh made him look over at Cena. "In wrestling terms a 'heel' is a bad guy wrestler. That's what Delta is. As for me and my daughter, Katie, we're baby faces. Good guys."

"Right!" The wrestling terms still confused him.

"I feel really bad about it…" Delta continued. "I mean, riffing on your friendship with Rose Tyler…" She noticed Ten visibly wince at this. "…the Doc told us about her and she sounded like a nice girl.

Ten nodded faintly, his brown eyes looking far away…and lonely.

"I'm really sorry I got carried away. I just…don't know what I was thinking." He still looked sad. "I believe I've learned my lesson now…never piss off a Time Lord!"

Donna laughed and Ten raised his brows in surprise at Delta who was smiling sadly at him. There was a lot of hurt and pain in her eyes and he realised she'd been through a lot in her short life. Did the Doctor she was with notice that?

"Apology accepted!" Ten said to her and grinned.

He and Delta shook hands and she gasped again when she was somehow able to see from the moment he regenerated, to all of his adventures, to his 'death'. The same thing was happening with the Tenth Doctor, except he was going backwards, to the moment she was born.

'What's happening?' Delta wondered. 'Why is this happening?'

'What can you see?' Asked a voice that was not her Doctor's. It was coming from THIS Doctor right in front of her.

'Lonely, so lonely…oh so lonely. Oh no! NO!' Delta gasped again and her eyes widened. 'Don't go…DON'T GO!'

A shocked Ten managed to pull his grip away from Delta, who stumbled away with her hands on her head, and he looked at her with even more understanding. Meanwhile, after shaking her head, Delta stared at Ten in horror, now knowing what was going to happen to him and he could see that. He didn't want to know about his own future.

Her eyes were watery as she grimaced, along with her stomach doing barrel rolls. "If we had come across each other earlier would you have invited me aboard the TARDIS?" She asked.

Ten shook his head. "Not with how unstable you previously were. That's just asking for trouble. And there's no hopping onto this TARDIS because that would create one big Paradox and it would cause a whole universe to explode."

Delta was suddenly pulled away from Ten and her Doctor made her sit on the jumpseat. They were joined by Cena and Katie while Ten and Donna chatted quietly.

"Are you okay?" The Twelfth Doctor asked his pink and orange human, concern in his blue eyes over the way she'd reacted to his past incarnation.

"Lonely, so lonely!" She sobbed quietly. "Oh so lonely!"

"What does she mean? What happened?" Cena asked. He was worried as well, along with Katie.

"I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" Delta continued to sob quietly. "Everybody I love dies or goes away!" Twelve grimaced sadly at this. "I'll carry on living while you'll just wither away and die!"

"What's that mean?" Katie asked.

"I think it might be an after-effect of them going into each other's minds. It seems she's formed an emotional connection with him and vice versa. But his emotions are far too strong for a human to handle."

Katie noticed that the Tenth Doctor was looking at her friend in a sympathetic way. "Can you do something about it?" She asked the Twelfth.

"Oh, definitely!" He began to whisper to Delta in order to calm her down, placing his hands on her head. Soon she stopped sobbing, smiled and looked around with wide eyes while she kicked her legs out.

"Wow! Reminds me of the time she had a really bad PTSD flashback. She ended up regressing to a kid-state for several hours." Cena said.

Suddenly Delta jumped up off the jumpseat and looked around the console room. "Hey Doc, why isn't your console room like this? The coral theme is really awesome. So much better than that plain metallic blue."

The Tenth Doctor grinned while Twelve just frowned. "That theme was from my Eleventh incarnation. I was thinking about changing it anyway."

"Cool!" Delta grinned. "Can it be this?"

"No!"

"Awww, c'mon Doc!"

Twelve could see what John meant about regressing into a kid. She sounded like one as well.

"You sound a lot like my friend Jack," Ten spoke up. "He always called me 'Doc' as well."

Delta looked at the pinstripe suited Doctor with a smile. "Harkness? Yeah. We met him in 2015 along with the rest of Torchwood. He thought I was the Doc when I answered the door. He's kinda cool."

"Did you tell you anything?" Ten asked, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, said he was Immortal! Weird huh. But John didn't believe him so he shot himself to prove it. John tried to revive him with CPR, then Jack wakes up and says: 'you could have asked!'"

Donna chuckled, though confused, while Ten and Delta fell into fits of giggles.

Katie looked just as confused as Donna, having not met Captain Jack, Cena had gone red out of embarrassment and the Twelfth Doctor scowled disapprovingly.

"What about you? What did you think?" Ten asked Delta.

"Oh, I was a little distracted by his smell. I said he smelled like the TARDIS but the Doc told me it's the Time Vortex."

Ten looked surprised. "You can smell the Time Vortex? But…but you're human!"

"Thanks. I HAD noticed that!"

"But how?"

"I guess I have a stronger sense of smell than normal. I never mentioned it in case he felt insulted, but he had another not so prominent smell coming from him and now I realise it seemed familiar. The same smell was coming from the Dalek puppet."

"That would be death," the Twelfth Doctor spoke up. "You could only smell a bit of it on Jack because he was only dead for a short time. It was stronger on the Dalek puppets because they were actually dead."

"Wow!" Is all Delta could say.

She listened to the Doctors begin to talk about her heightened senses, feeling rather queasy in the stomach and the TARDIS lights were getting painful. It was then that she suddenly uttered a pained grunt and put a hand to her forehead. There was already a sharp pain forming there. "Oh no, I'm getting a headache!" Delta muttered.

"Go back to the TARDIS and get something that'll help from the Medbay." Twelve told her.

"She's already here!" Ten spoke up.

"No!" Katie was at her side. "You don't understand."

"I don't think I'm gonna have time to fully explain. But you're about to meet Drych."

The Twelfth Doctor looked at Delta, noticing she looked extremely frightened. "Explain. Quick as you can!" He told her.

"Drych comes in the form of a headache but he only lasts a couple of minutes…" She pushed Katie away from her. "You'll be a lot safer over there!" The teen nodded in understanding and stayed by her father.

Delta cried out in pain and put both hands on her forehead, the lights got that little bit brighter. Donna went to help her only for Delta to stop her. "Don't come any nearer Donna!" She growled, not even looking but somehow knowing. "He hates females and he'll only hurt you…"

Ten pulled Donna away with a curious frown on his face.

"He only speaks Welsh…" Delta yelped out as the pain got so bad it was hard to look at the lights.

"I thought you said the TARDIS blocked out the signals to BOTH personalities?" Ten asked Twelve in an accusation.

"That's what I thought would happen." Twelve shot back.

"What do we do to stop this?" Ten asked the two wrestlers.

"There is nothing," Cena spoke up. "One of the Dr.'s at the company gave her an aspirin once…" He didn't notice both Doctors wrinkle their noses in disgust. "…it gave her an allergic reaction and we didn't even know about it. Drych came anyway. He said that this one was always going to be stress related."

Delta screamed and fell to her knees as the pain turned into a pounding, like her head was going to spilt in two. And she showed that by putting her hands on the sides of her head.

"Tell me what's going on Delta?" The Twelfth Doctor encouraged.

"Feel sick…" She mumbled. "…feels like a vice…lights getting too bright…" Her eyes were blurry as they watered and the lights in the TARDIS were indeed far too bright. She closed her eyes as she uttered another pained cry.

"When she opens them she won't be Delta." Katie whispered.

The ginger SuperDiva fell forward with a grunt, putting her hands on the cool metal grating. Her stomach still doing extreme barrel rolls but at least the pain had disappeared for now. Opening her eyes she looked around at her surroundings before stumbling to her feet. Everything just seemed so distorted and far away. "What is this trickery?" She asked in Welsh, her accent sounded South Wales. "Witchcraft? Dark magic?"

Katie looked confused. "Why is she speaking English?" She whispered to her father and the Doctor.

"She's not," the Time Lord replied. "She's still speaking the Welsh language. It's just the TARDIS translating languages into English."

"Seriously? I didn't know it could do that!" Katie was truly amazed.

Ten stepped forward. "Hello! I'm The Doctor." He said and grimaced slightly when she turned to him and she had an odd look in her eyes.

"You!" She growled. "The intruder!"

Well that was interesting.

"I suppose you could call me that," Ten grinned. "You're onboard the TARDIS."

"Dark magic!" It repeated with a growl, looking around.

"Nope. Time Lord technology." Ten answered back.

Drych scowled at the Doctor. "You can speak and understand my language?"

"Well…not really. The TARDIS is translating so we can hear you in English."

"No, I would never sully my tongue with your filthy language!" Ten stared at her in surprise. It definitely spoke like the Knight he saw in her mind.

"Well it sounds like you're speaking English." Donna told the Welshman.

"Donna!" Warned the Doctor but it was too late.

Drych scowled at the ginger. "Hold your tongue, wench! You do not talk to me!" Drych snapped and the hurt was evident in Donna's eyes for all of a few seconds before she got angry.

"What did you call me?" Before she even knew it she had been punched pretty hard in the face and went stumbling back.

Everybody was shocked except for the Tenth and Twelfth Doctors. Twelve immediately went to check on a stunned Donna.

"Oi!" An angered Ten turned on the Welsh personality, pulling out his Sonic and pointing it at her with a scowl. Even though he thought he was quick, Drych was quicker. Ten's tie was grabbed, he was pulled forward and then smacked in the face with a Palm Heel Strike. A stunned Tenth Doctor stumbled back but he recovered quickly and still managed to point the Sonic at her.

It buzzed and instantly she screamed out in pain and fell back to the floor, her fist pounding on the grating. Drych didn't know what had happened. One minute he'd gotten back at the intruder, the next his whole head felt like it had blown to smithereens.

"Oh god!" Delta moaned. "Oh my god!" It felt like every part of her body was on fire. The loud buzzing in her ears stopped and that odd burning died away. But now her stomach was doing so many flips and turns she knew she was going to be sick. "Oh god…"

"No, don't!" She heard the Twelfth Doctor shout as Ten moved towards her.

"…I think I'm going to be be…" Somebody smelling too sweetly of Cinnamon came close to her and tried to pull her up off the floor…only to projectile vomit all over his Converse and trouser legs.

Speechless, all Ten could do was grimace and look disgusted. "I'm sorry!" Her scared voice came to him and it warmed Ten a little, making him smile.

"It's okay. It probably couldn't be helped." He pulled her up, moving her away from the sick, only for her to fall again.

Ten crouched, listening to her sobbing. "Mind you, I don't think the TARDIS will be too pleased!" The sobbing got harder and it confused the Tenth Doctor. "I was only joking!"

But she continued to sob and she looked up at him with red eyes. "There's something on her back," Delta hissed at him and Twelve looked over at her with a concerned scowl. What the hell was she doing now? "Keep her away from the hand. Don't let her go near it…please!"

"What? What are you saying?" A somewhat confused Tenth Doctor asked.

Twelve looked at the hand under the console, then at his other two companions. "John, Katie. Take Delta back to the TARDIS and put her in the Med-bay." He barked. The Cena's nodded and walked over to their friend. They pulled her up and made their way towards the door…only she started shrieking.

"Don't travel alone!" Her eyes were wide and her right hand reached out towards the Tenth Doctor. "Whatever you do, whatever happens, don't travel alone…PLEASE…PLEASE…" The hysterics got too much for her and she fainted, so John gathered her up in his arms and the three of them left the TARDIS. Twelve could now breath easy for the moment.

He turned his attention to Donna and continued to check her over with his Sonic Screwdriver. Her eyes were watering and nose bleeding. "Nothing's broken," he said, putting his Sonic away. "Although I'd recommend cleaning up the blood on your face."

"Okay!" She still sounded stunned and when she'd been about to do that she was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"I miss you Donna. You're the most brilliant person I've ever travelled with." He let go of her and watched her disappear into the inner TARDIS before turning to his previous self.

They stared at each other for some time, the tension between them thick.

"I think we should talk," Ten said. "Outside."

Twelve nodded and followed his Tenth self out of the TARDIS. The sky was even more darker than ever and the air was filled with hot, suffocating ash. At this point Vesuvius was spurting lava and Pompeii was no more.

"What is she?" Ten asked. "She can't be human. She can smell the Time Vortex for a start. And she could invade my mind with ease while locking me away in her own mind." He shivered and the Twelfth Doctor frowned in disbelief. "No human should be able to do that."

"She's an ordinary human," Twelve answered himself. "But with extraordinary abilities. All her senses are heightened to amazing levels. Strength, hearing, touch, taste…I'm sure you get it…but all of these are further heightened by her Wolfy persona."

Ten appeared to be thinking. "Is she Bad Wolf in another form?" He asked only for his future self to shake his head. "Some sort of Metacrisis then? An experiment gone wrong?"

"Definitely not. She's just an average human, picked up off the street in Michigan. That was where she was when the TARDIS decided to 'kidnap' her and John."

"So an ordinary human with abilities such as Psychic and Telepathy. My other thought was she a Time Lady disguised as a human."

"Nope. Asked her that and she just made a sarcastic remark."

Ten chuckled. "Sounds a bit like Donna."

Twelve grimaced and turned towards his TARDIS. "Now what I can't understand is why the old girl sent us here, knowing we'd meet up."

"You didn't put the flight date in?"

"No. Katie wanted to go somewhere so I put her on a mystery journey."

"And you landed here!"

"Aye, we did. Katie wasn't pleased we parked up here."

Both TARDIS's suddenly thrummed at the same time and sent telepathic waves to their respective Doctors. "What about Delta?" Both said at the same time.

"We're already talking about her." Twelve said.

*She's in danger. Not just in the future.* The TARDIS replied. *But in the past too. Enemies of Time Lords will try to hurt her badly.*

"Oh! Of course, you're right!" The Twelfth Doctor said. "For what she's about to do or soon will do."

"Is this about Gallifrey?" Ten asked. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. It's Time Locked."

But the Twelfth Doctor just grinned which was not something he'd normally do. "Don't worry. Your future is safe…but Delta isn't. We need to keep our eyes on her, all twelve of us."

"That's going to take some doing," Ten replied.

"But it can be done."

"Oh yes!" Ten grinned widely. "Well, we best get out of here before we choke to death."

Twelve approached his TARDIS. "It was 'nice' meeting you."

"And you!" Ten replied. "It's 'nice' to know I'm going to be Scottish some day."

"…but not ginger!" He heard before the door closed.

Seconds later the TARDIS dematerialised with that familiar wheezing/groaning sound. It made him smile to actually hear it and witness it himself. The Doctor returned back to his own TARDIS to find Donna back in the console room, using a tissue to wipe her nose of the blood. The punch must have been hard because she wasn't mouthing off.

"Are you okay, Donna?" He asked, concerned.

"That was a future you then?" She asked.

"My Twelfth incarnation apparently." He replied. "And his companions."

"So what happens to me?" She asked. "He said he missed me"

"Donna!" He moved towards her, then gently pushed her towards the jumpseat. "I think it's best you forget this moment ever happened. He put his hands on the sides of her head and Donna jerked a little before slumping in her seat. She was going to be okay.

"Now then!" The Doctor rushed around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers. The control column rose and fell as the TARDIS whizzed through the Time Vortex. "We're going to Cardiff! For a fill up." Suddenly he was smacked on the arm and he looked at his companion in surprise. "What was that for?" The Doctor asked.

"For being such a lousy driver!" Donna said, holding up the bloody tissue.

"Oi! Don't insult the designated driver."

"Yeah, right, Spaceman!"

They both grinned at each other as the TARDIS hurtled through the Vortex.


	11. Controlling the Connection

The Doctor smiled sadly as he watched the pink and orange human lying on her side in the bed of the med-bay. She was sobbing her little human heart out and it was quite heartsbreaking. John had told him that she'd been crying non-stop and muttering things when she'd woken up a minute after being brought in.

They hadn't been sure what a Time Lord/Human emotional connection would entail, though they knew it was bad. Even the Doctor knew it was bad and it hadn't supposed to happen. His Tenth self had always been an emotional wreck, especially when it came to losing his companions and people he cared about. He'd always been lonely despite the companions.

The Doctor had sent his other two companions out to do their own thing and now he could feel the TARDIS trying to sooth her but it wasn't working. The emotional connection was far too strong for the old girl to stop. He himself felt Delta's telepathic waves wash over him and he hated it. The Time Lord sighed and approached the sobbing female.

"Come on Delta, calm down." He said, crouching down in front of her and pushed some of her ginger hair away from her face.

Her green eyes were red ringed and full of tears. They showed no signs of tapering off even though it sounded like she was getting tired. The connection must be strong then.

"Why did you go into his mind, hm?" The Doctor asked but all she continued to do was cry uncontrollably. So he tried a different way of communication.

*Hey there, come on. Calm down now.* He received an image of his Tenth self sitting on a bed with pink quilt. He was crying. This was just after Rose had gotten trapped in a parallel universe.

*Lonely, so very lonely!* Came the reply.

The Time Lord sighed. *Do you know what's happening?* he asked next and got no answer. *You were somehow able to smash through his walls and sift through his memories. This caused a connection to happen.*

*He went through mine first!* Came her defence.

'Two way connection then!' Thought the Doctor. *When you touched each other you would have seen each other's lives, causing and emotional bond. Now you're going to be feeling each other's pain.*

Another image came to him of when he'd just dropped Wilfred off back home. His Tenth self collapsed to the floor and wailed whilst smashing his fist against the grating. The current Doctor grimaced. This was when he knew he was dying from 500,000 rads of radiation poisoning. He knew he could put it off as long as he could, only the more he left it the more his regeneration was going to be explosive.

*I don't want to feel this way!* was her reply and he rubbed his eyes.

*I know. I can try my best but the connection is too strong to break. But he did have some happy moments…quite a lot. Try to focus on them.*

She did and he saw an image of his Tenth self in the console room singing at the top of his voice. Rose was there, laughing hysterically. The Doctor noticed her crying was taping off.

*That's right, you're doing great. Now all you need to do is sleep…you need it.*

He waited for awhile, running his fingers through her hair, telepathically soothing her until she was sound asleep. Satisfied she was okay he stood up and looked down at her before exiting the medbay. John and Katie were probably going to be asking lots of questions so he was going to have to tell them.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Delta woke up, feeling emotionally drained but refreshed none the less. Looking around at her surroundings she saw that she was back in the medbay and felt confused for the moment. Then she remembered as she sat up, running her hands through her flyaway ginger hair.

The Tenth Doctor had turned up, having been down in Pompeii, with his companion Donna. They'd gone into his TARDIS to talk and she had blown up at that Doctor, only to apologise to him for everything she did to him, shaking hands. That's when it happened. She saw everything that Doctor had done or was going to do, felt his pain, anguish, sadness and loneliness. And she couldn't understand why…but she suddenly felt very scared for him, knowing he was going to be lonely again. Lonely, lost and sad.

The connection kicked in again and fresh tears formed and a great sadness was felt. 'Oh no!' Delta thought as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. 'Why is this happening?' She felt the comfort of the TARDIS around her as her body shook and shuddered.

A conversation she'd had with the current Doctor came to mind…it had been Telepathic but she still remembered it. He had told her a strong emotional connection had happened between her and the Tenth Doctor when they'd touched and he couldn't break the connection. She had seen all his pain and Ten had seen all of her pain. The current Doctor told her that the only way to stop this great big overhanging sadness was to remember that he had some happier times.

Delta quickly dug down into Ten's memories and pulled one out where he was on a roller coaster with Rose. They were both laughing hysterically as it whooshed about, even going at great heights. They were on a theme park planet. The sobbing tapered off and as she wiped her eyes of the tears Delta suddenly laughed while the memory faded away. Somebody's ice cream had escaped it's cone and hit the Doctor in the face, surprising him. Rose was guffawing.

Delta breathed in deep and opened her eyes. "Okay, I'm feeling much better now." She muttered. "How did it happen anyway? And how could I see Donna's future?"

She gasped suddenly when she remembered something else. Drych had come calling and unlike whenever Wolfy turned up she could remember bits…although distorted. She…or rather he…had punched Donna in the face, followed by the Tenth Doctor, before being given a blast from his Sonic Screwdriver. Everything hurt but she was thankful to him for ending that particular personality early. She really hated Drych and was happy that he wasn't that vocal…unlike Wolfy who never quite shut up half the time.

"Oh Donna, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She whispered. "I didn't mean to do it." She hadn't noticed it but her accent seemed an odd combination of North East English and Estuary English. She shook her head, hearing the TARDIS ask her if she was okay. "Yeah, sure Old Girl. I'm fine." Delta replied, her accent back to normal.

After checking herself over she scooted off the bed and exited the medbay. She was going to look for the Doctor to find out what was going on with her and HOW did it happen! Only he wasn't in the usual places and she wasn't going to even risk finding his room…if he had one that is.

"Do you know where Katie and John are?" She asked the TARDIS and a door appeared in front of her. Whatever was going on in there sounded…entertaining.

Walking into the room she found that it was a Media room and a TV was on…showing wrestling…WWE…and possibly shortly after she had been nabbed by the Daleks. Meanwhile Katie was sat on a very comfortable sofa playing on her iPad. Well, not really playing because she had her books with her, doing her college work. John was the one watching the TV.

"Uhh, what channel is that on?" Delta asked, making the Cena's look up at her. Katie grinned, seeing that her friend looked okay, despite the pale face.

"It's some sort of Intergalactic Entertainment Channel from Rigel 5." Cena answered her.

"Rigel?" Delta sat next to Katie and watched what was happening on the TV. It was Smackdown, definitely Smackdown. Only something wasn't quite right.

"I wonder if they have those big green one eyed aliens with tentacles!" Katie got it straight away and giggled but Cena was frustrated.

"They're weeks behind!" He stated.

"Then find another channel that does show it up to date with the wrestling."

Cena started to channel hop.

"How many channels does he have anyway?"

"Too many!"

Delta grunted and frowned. "Any suggestions Old Girl?" She asked and was given the answer within seconds. "Thank you. John, try Channel 9015."

With a roll of his eyes Cena changed the channel and found that it was an Intergalactic Wrestling Channel. It was RAW this time and it appeared to be a week AFTER the Royal Rumble.

"I guess it'll have to do." Cena mumbled.

Knowing he was satisfied with the channel, Delta pulled her phone from her pocket. "Where did this room come from anyway?" She asked.

"The Doctor found it. He thought he'd lost it after some weird incident with some Time Zombies." Katie replied and Delta frowned. "Are you alright?" The Doctor had explained to them what exactly was wrong with Delta and told them to keep an eye out for her.

"I'm always alright!" Delta unconsciously replied.

"Are you sure? Because, you seem to be crying."

"What?" The ginger SuperDiva looked up and wiped her face.

She was right, she had tears running down her cheeks and she'd been unaware of it.

"Alright, maybe I'm not okay. Whatever this is, it feels like really bad depression." She thought it over and shook her head. "No, it's worse than that. It feels like a screwed up version of Bi-polar. Time Lord Bi-polar."

Katie was looking at her in concern, psychoanalysing her.

"I'll just have to find a way to control it, that's all." Delta pressed record on her phone and Katie listened to her friend recording an audio diary whilst doing her work.


	12. Flying Lesson

The characters of the X-Files belong to their creator.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day on Gallifrey, it's twin suns shining from different directions. A new day and a new start for the people of Gallifrey. There was barely a cloud in the orange sky as Delta walked through the streets of Arcadia. She wore a light blue short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark coloured jeans along with camouflage Converse. Coming across a group of workers she stopped walking and watched them tackle some of the Dalek casings with an odd looking machine. It intrigued her and she wasn't the only one because a little group of kids were also watching the workers.

As Delta continued to watch them, the machine zapped a dead Dalek and it disappeared in a flash of red. Jumping back in surprise with wide eyes she wondered aloud what it was.

"That is a disintegrator." A woman spoke up beside her, giving her another shock. Turning, Delta looked at her and saw that she was wearing red traditional looking clothes…a possible Time Lady. "Normally they're used for prisoners under death sentence. But I persuaded them use them for a better purpose. To get rid of these creatures."

Delta gulped. "Crikey!" Is all she could say.

"We have four of them but it's going to take a long time to get things back to normal again."

"You can say that again!" Delta muttered, looking up at the Citadel.

"Human!" One of the kids called. "It's a human!"

Now Delta looked at the kids nervously, noticing that the woman had disappeared suddenly. "Hello!" She said to them, smiling nervously and hoping they would be nice to her. They probably weren't used to seeing humans on their planet.

"I know her!" One of the boys spoke up and Delta smiled when she recognised him.

"Me too!" A female child said next.

"Me three!" Another boy spoke up and the three children ran to her, laughing.

Delta recognised all three.

"She saved us from the Daleks." The girl told the other kids who looked mostly intrigued by the human whilst also intrigued by the workers.

"Cool!" One of the other kids said and Delta was surprised. She didn't think 'cool' was part of the Gallifreyan vocabulary.

The three kids suddenly pulled her away from the others and found a seat intact in another street. They all sat down, watching a couple of Time Lords pass by. They smiled warmly at the kids but Delta couldn't help but notice the look of apprehension they sent her way.

"Don't worry. They'll get used to you." The girl said, also noticing the look from the Time Lords. Delta just grunted.

"But we thought you'd died!" One of the boys spoke up. "We saw the Daleks kill you."

She smiled grimly at this. "That's because I woke up."

The kids were confused. "But you're here, right here, right now."

"I know that! But I've since learned that these dreams are not dreams but Psychic Projections. So while I'm talking to you I'm actually still asleep in bed. Does that make sense?"

They nodded, then one of them asked; "Can you get hurt?"

She thought back to the regeneration burn, the pained shoulder from a Dalek shot and the bruise on her arm. "Yes!" Delta simply stated. "I'll carry injuries into the real world."

The kids appeared to be thinking, then the girl spoke up. "Delta…isn't it?" She raised her brows in surprise. The girl had gone red faced. "You were screaming it at the Daleks."

Delta grinned. "Yes. That's my name. What are yours?" She asked them.

"My name is Jexieacuraopi. Just call me Jexie." The girl introduced.

"I'm called Traxabaegjik." The middle boy said.

"And I'm Bracklevoratrelundar…" Delta felt they all going to be a bit of a mouthful to pronounce. Why did they have to be so long anyway? "…but my friends call me Brack."

She grinned at this. "Well, it's nice to meet you all, Jexie, Trax…is it okay if I call you that?" The boy nodded. "…and Brack." Then she gave them all the tiniest of salutes. The girl giggled at this.

"How come you weren't afraid of the Daleks?" Brack asked her. "You just stood your ground and shouted at them!"

"Hmmm…" Delta grunted and stared straight ahead with a scowl on her face. "I learned a long time ago that running from a problem doesn't sort things. So I decided to tackle them straight on. I used to be afraid but now I'm not."

Jexie and Brackle looked at her in awe while Trax looked down with a hint of red face. "It's my birthday in a couple of months." He said almost quietly but Delta heard him just fine.

"Cool. How old will you be?"

"Eight. I'll be eight." Trax replied. "But I'm a little scared.

The SuperDiva frowned at this. He was only seven? But he looked more like a pre-teen! "Okay…why would you be scared? You're only going to be eight!" She noticed the other kids seemed just as nervous.

"Because I'm going to be taken to the Untempered Schism. And it scares me." Trax replied.

The blank look on Delta's face said said it all. "I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to explain what that is."

"It's a type of hole in space and time. Like a tear," Brack explained. "It's basically an initiation before entering the Time Academy."

It dawned on her what that meant when a memory from The Doctor suddenly came to mind. Him talking about the Untempered Schism to Martha and Jack after they asked about The Master. "Oh! I see. You're going to be a Time Lord like The Doctor?"

"I'm going to be a Time Lord just like my mother. She's a Time Lady." Brack added, sounding excited. But Trax wasn't entirely convinced and he looked about ready to cry.

"What's up? Don't you want to be a Time Lord?" Delta inquired and Trax nodded.

"I do. But I'm more scared of the Schism than of anything else." Then he began to sob.

Delta went over to him and hugged him in a comforting way. "Remember what I told you all when you were all stuck in the open, Daleks all over the place." Jexie nodded, so did Brack. They remembered it very well.

"You told us that we shouldn't be scared." Jexie said.

"That's right. And to have courage." Delta added and looked down at Trax. "Have courage Trax. I'm sure you'll be just fine." His sobs tapered off which just left him sniffling. "There, that's better."

Suddenly Jexie gasped and stood up, staring at Delta. Brack did the same. "What? What is it?" Trax stepped back from her, eyes wide.

"You're fading!" Brack said to Delta.

She held up her left hand that wasn't wearing the Sonic Glove and saw that she was indeed fading out. "Oh! That's a pity." She actually sounded regretful as she didn't want to leave this beautiful planet so soon. "Looks like I'm waking up."

"No! Don't go!" Trax moaned and Delta smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll be back…hopefully. Knowing my luck I'll probably end up being back at the Time War." Before she could fade out altogether Delta grinned before waving the kids goodbye.

In a bedroom of the TARDIS, Delta began to stir in her sleep before waking up seconds later. She sat up and looked around with tired eyes. "Well that was different!" She mumbled, rubbed the sleep out of her wet eyes and checked the time.

It was 5AM UTC in the Vortex and she didn't think she could get back to sleep. It was nice meeting the kids she'd rescued from the Daleks again, but leaving them behind just left her full of sadness and regret.

With a grunt Delta shook her head and got out of bed, deciding to put her gym gear on. She was going to the gym and she found it several minutes later. No-one else was up…obviously. Storming over to one of the running machines she set it up, but before going on it she looked up.

"Music please. Something that I like." There was a click and 'A View to a Kill' by Duran Duran played. "Thanks." With the music blaring Delta now stepped onto the running machine and pressed start.

* * *

Several hours later a freshly showered Delta walked into the kitchen with still wet hair, preferring to naturally dry it. She'd spent quite a bit of time on the running machine before Cena joined her in the TARDIS gym. After drinking some type of energy drink the TARDIS had given her, she went over to the weights where John helped her spot, noticing she had been crying and mentioning it. She hadn't noticed and it worried him.

Now she was hungry and still thirsty. Katie and John were busy making breakfast. "Do you want anything?" The teenager asked.

"How about a coffee!" Delta replied, opening the fridge and spotting the banana's at the bottom. Ever since the emotional connection between herself and the Tenth Doctor she suddenly had a thing for banana's and she didn't know why. At first she took one banana out before changing her mind and took two out. The spare went into her hoodie pocket.

Delta sat down at the table and unpeeled the banana.

"I thought you hated banana's?" Katie inquired, setting the coffee down in front of her friend and watching her eat the fruit.

"I did…I do!" Delta replied. "But I've got this sudden craving for them."

Both Cena and Katie exchanged worried glances. The Doctor warned them of possible changes to her concerning the emotional connection and it looked like it was already happening. Not to mention the spontaneous crying.

"What?" Delta asked, noticing their looks.

"I'm not sure if it's escaped your notice, like the crying, but the Doctor happens to like banana's too." Cena told the ginger SuperDiva.

"Yes. I have noticed although I fail to see what the connection is…" She stopped in mid sentence, looked down at the half-eaten banana, then back up at Cena with wide eyes. "Oh! Oh crikey!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just a small change you can live with." Katie assured her friend, sitting next to her.

But Delta shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking a tad sheepish. "Being connected to an emotionally traumatised Time Lord is a little harder than first thought. I find myself doing odd little things, like somehow ending up in the wardrobe and staring at a pair of blue pinstripe trousers. Then when I was in the shower earlier a really emotional memory came to me. He was standing outside in the rain talking to an old guy…I think he might have been Donna's granddad. Then he returned to the TARDIS alone." Delta wiped the fresh tears from her eyes when she felt all that sadness pile down on her. It was ridiculous, completely ridiculous.

"What happened to Donna then?" Katie asked.

"This human/Time Lord Metacrisis thing. It was burning her up. A human with a Time Lord mind is a dangerous thing to have and it was burning her up. So he had to wipe her memories of him to save her. The other one is fine because he's part human, part Time Lord."

"Awww, that's awful, poor Donna."

"Yeah!" Delta replied, her voice muffled from behind her hands. The tears were there but she had quickly found a happy memory with him and Donna.

"But you managed to control it though?" Cena inquired.

After what felt like ages Delta wiped her eyes with a chuckle and said; "Yeah, after a couple of minutes anyway."

"Are you sure you're okay?" John persisted.

"I'm fine. A Human/Time Lord emotional connection isn't the same as a Metacrisis."

Delta continued to eat the banana and now they were talking as she drank her coffee. Katie was wondering where they would end up today. Suddenly Delta jumped to her feet so fast she almost knocked the chair over and staired at the kitchen doorway.

"What is it?" Katie asked, her eyes wide while Cena watched her, frowning.

"He's calling!" Delta uttered and walked towards the door only to stop several seconds later. She could do this the lazy way. Bringing her left hand up she found the button she wanted on the Sonic Glove.

"No! Don't even think about it Delta." Cena warned.

She looked back at the West Newbury native. "It's on here for a reason." She said.

When they had been in the media room Delta had decided to check out the glove again and pressed a button she hadn't yet pressed. Delta disappeared in a flash of blue, scaring Katie a lot. She returned several seconds later with an amazed expression, explaining to the duo that it was a short-range transporter and that that she went to the library in the TARDIS.

Now Cena shook his head. "He won't be pleased if you sneak up behind him." But Delta just grinned, pressed the button and disappeared in a flash of blue. "That is NOT going to end well." Cena muttered.

* * *

In the TARDIS console room the Doctor was at the console busy tinkering with something while keeping his eye on the monitor. He had just called his pink and orange human and now waited for her to enter the console room. Suddenly there was a flash of blue and Delta appeared out of nowhere, giving the Doctor an actual shock.

"What's up, Doc?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

Only the Doctor was in no laughing mood. "If you do that again I'll take that damn glove off you!" He shouted, intimidating Delta so much she took a hasty step back, getting reminders of when the Tenth Doctor went all Oncoming Storm on her. "Does it have a Vortex Manipulator too?"

"Vortex…I have no idea what that is but this is just a short-ranger transporter. It only goes for four or five miles."

"Hmmm, well that's good." He continued to scowl at Delta before looking back at the monitor. The TARDIS giving her a Vortex Manipulator would have been a VERY bad idea, especially since they were likely to short circuit.

"Oh! You've changed your clothes!" He heard Delta state and he looked down at himself before looking back up at her with a grin.

The Doctor was wearing a dark blue Crombie coat, along with a dark blue cardigan type waistcoat, white shirt along with dark blue trousers. His footwear appeared to be Doc Martens but she suspected they were of a different make of shoe. Also, the Crombie coat had red lining which kind of reminded her of his Third Incarnation.

"Who says I can't change my clothes!" He said. "What do you think?"

Delta smiled. "It's a lot better than what you were previously wearing."

He grinned at the compliment. "Thank you."

"So what did you want?" She asked when he went back to the console, tinkering at something.

"Hmmm…," he grunted again. "First, I want to know how you are. A Human/Time Lord emotional connection can't be easy on you." The Doctor looked at her with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine...," Delta frowned. Something was confusing her. "If he keeps his memories of our visit does that mean he'll have all my memories. In his head…everything personal?"

"Yes, he'll have forgotten us," the Doctor replied with a nod though he felt that wasn't true. "But he'll have retained all your memories…even the most personal ones. Just like you'll have his personal memories."

Her face was red. "Oh…," is all she could say. "But what about Donna? When I touched her all I saw was her life until the moment he wiped her memories."

The Doctor raised his brows at this. "Psychic foresight." He said, sounding amazed. Considering she never mentioned it before he had a feeling it had only just begun.

"She saved the Universe. Every Universe from destruction." Delta said almost to herself and the Doctor smiled at the memory.

"Yes. Yes she did." He replied.

"And she doesn't even know it." Delta finished, staring off into space. The Time Lord looked rather sad too until Delta spoke up again. "Donna. Oh Donna Noble. I am sorry. But we had the best of times…," he could see tears in her eyes as she muttered the words. The EXACT words he'd said to Donna before wiping her mind. And her accent. It was now a strange mix of her own and his Tenth self's…which he found to be rather creepy. "…The best. Goodbye."

*DELTA!* He shouted at her telepathically and she jumped a little before looking up at him, eyes wet, a grimace on her face. *Pull out a happy thought.*

Closing her eyes she managed to project one to him where he and Donna had spotted each other through the windows and were mouthing to each other. That was until they were interrupted by a woman…Miss Foster…having spotted them.

Delta chuckled and rubbed her eyes of the tears. "I'm sorry. Did I say that out loud?" She inquired and received an image of a librarian shushing a noisy person. This made Delta laugh a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that…it just kinda happened. I'm really trying to control it." Was her excuse but she knew she couldn't.

"Don't worry about it." He said and went over to hug her…which was the first time he did it too her…and felt her tense up into an awkward hug before relaxing. He stepped back from her after a minute and furrowed his brow. Did she always do that? It was a sign of someone who had gone through too much physical and mental abuse.

"Anyway!" He moved away from her and walked around the console. "The other thing I wanted to do, since you're apparently strong enough to break though the mental barrier of my Tenth Incarnation, I thought I'd teach you how to fly the TARDIS."

Delta was shocked, her eyes wide. "Seriously? You want me to…be a co-pilot?" The Doctor grinned. "Won't the TARDIS not like that? Someone else piloting her?"

"No. The Old a Girl likes and trusts you. It'll be fine." The Doctor told her.

The SuperDiva seemed to blush but felt more or less happy to be complimented, even if it was a sentient machine like the TARDIS. "Okay! Let's get started shall we!" The Doctor spoke up and she nodded before moving towards the console.

The first thing she noticed was the monitor and that the words on the screen were in English. She frowned, confused. "I thought you said Gallifreyan couldn't be translated?" Delta queried and it was the Doctor's turn to look confused.

"It can't. It's an ancient language that's never translated well for non Gallifreyans."

"So why are the words on that screen in English?" Delta pointed at the monitor and the Doctor looked too. It was still in Gallifreyan for him but he could read it just fine.

"Och, I see." He was grinning. "This is incredibly rare but you're one of the very few to have Gallifreyan translated to you." Delta just stared in disbelief and surprise. "The old girl trusts you enough to translate my language."

"What about the emotional connection? Is it mostly to do with that?"

"Possibly?" He replied.

"So does that mean I could actually learn Old High Gallifreyan or just Gallifreyan?"

"You might do. There are several books in the library that are in the Gallifreyan language."

"Could you speak some of it again?" He scowled at this. "Please?"

The Time Lord sighed. "Oh, alright!" Once again the Doctor spoke in Gallifreyan and this time it was different. Instead of sounding like slush, it was now a melodious singing. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped. "How was that?" He asked in English.

"Is that how it normally sounds like?" Delta inquired. "Like singing?" But the Doctor shook his head.

"There are two languages spoken on Gallifrey. Old High Gallifreyan and plain old Gallifreyan. The Time Lords always spoke in Old High which does indeed sound like singing…"

"Meanwhile the normal Gallifreyans speak plain Gallifreyan?"

"Got it in one!" The Doctor said with a grin.

"Speaking of Gallifrey…, I had another dream…" She looked rather sheepish as to whether she should actually tell him. He raised his brows and waited for her to continue. "They were cleaning up using these disintegrator things to obliterate all the dead Daleks into atoms or something." The Doctor nodded his head. "Then some kids saw me and somehow knew I was human, but then three of them recognised me. It were the kids I rescued from the Daleks during the war…" He waited for her to continue. "They all had long names but the girl told me to call her Jexie, one of the boys were called Trax and the third was called Bracklevoratre…vorat…," Delta stumbled over the name and the Doctor raised his brows in surprise.

"Voratrelundar?" He finished for her.

"Yeah, his friends call him Brack."

The Doctor grinned at this. Just like his old friend Romana. "Are they okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Apparently so. They managed to survive hell and possible death. Anyway, we talked for awhile and it turns out that Trax is turning eight soon. He's going to be taken to some sort of Schism, but I'm unsure what it is and I'm not even sure I gave him the right advice."

"The Untempered Schism. It's a tear in the fabric of reality. Some kids have been known to go mad staring at it. Others have run away…and it does hurt. Whatever is in there, hurts."

Delta's face was pale. "What about you?" She asked the Time Lord though she already knew the answer from Ten's memories.

"I ran!" He simply said. "And never stopped. What did you say to him?"

"I told him that he shouldn't be scared. And to be brave and have courage. Was I right to tell him that?"

The Doctor appeared to be thinking, until he said; "Yes. You gave him the right advice."

Delta breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now. Let's get started shall we. The TARDIS will mostly help you." The Doctor told her.

Nodding her head Delta closed her eyes and got the sense that the Old Girl wanted her to press a button. The button in question was a twisty dial thing. 'You want me to do something with that?' The reply was a happy sounding thrum. 'Okay.' Opening her eyes, Delta suddenly rushed around the console, found the button and put her hand on it. "What's this do?" She asked and the Doctor peered at it.

"That changes the desktop theme. Did she take you here?" He wondered if his TARDIS wanted her to change the console room design. She nodded and he sighed.

"Very well!" He said.

"Alright!" Delta twisted the dial and in a blink of an eye the console room changed. Now it was giving off an orange glow from the lights. There were stairs all over the place, the floor was glass and the control panel was…well…basically sort of childish. The Doctor chuckled at the look of distaste on her face. "Where did this come from?" She asked, not even hiding the disgust in her voice.

"Previously used by my Eleventh Incarnation."

"It's got a serious childish feel to it."

"Yes. He was that," the Doctor agreed. "I blame the radiation."

Delta just shook her head at the tomato and mustard dispensers on the console before turning the dial again.

This time Delta grinned broadly. It was the coral themed console room, memories of the Tenth Doctor came to her. "Nice!" She said. Only the Doctor wasn't as pleased.

"If you want to be nostalgic you'll find this in the spare console room."

"There's a spare console room?"

"Yes." He snapped.

"Alright!" Twisting the dial for a third time the console room turned into a gothic looking church.

The Doctor looked around with bemusement. "Feels like I'm going to lose my memory any second!" He muttered.

"Yeach! Too cold." The dial was twisted again and now it was just the default white with roundels on the walls.

The Doctor had finally lost his patience. "Are you finished yet?" He snapped.

Looking somewhat nervous, Delta took a deep breath. "Too white and sterile. Perhaps the Old Girl can pull something from our minds." The TARDIS thrummed in reply. "Okay. Last chance Saloon."

Delta closed her eyes and could feel the Time Machine digging around in her mind. She wanted comfortable, yet spacious. Meanwhile the Doctor just wanted practical. Something that would suit him. "One…two…three!" She twisted the dial but kept her eyes closed.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. I like it." She heard the Doctor state which made her open her eyes, looking around.

"Wow!" She breathed. "We did this. We actually did this."

Taking her hands off the dial she stepped back from the console. It was still on a raised platform so the Doctor could do his tinkering underneath, and stairs led to the door while a walkway led to the inner TARDIS. The console remained the same…simple and practical but now had a darker shade of blue, the writing in yellow. It had also sprouted hand grips for when the ride got rough. But that wasn't the only change. The walls gave off a blue glow with the same shade, the lights yellow-white. The seats around the console had disappeared only to be replaced by two comfortable sofa's off to the side. They were TARDIS blue and she could see they had seat belts.

"Nice one old girl. You did brilliantly." Delta told the TARDIS. *Thank you. I try my best.* They both heard.

"Okay, we heard shouting and decided to w…," John Cena halted in his tracks after entering the console room, followed by Katie who bumped into him. He was looking around in pure awe. "Hey! You've redecorated!" He said.

Katie noticed the seats. "Nice flight deck seats." She said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Yes. We've only just done it." The Doctor stated, walking around the console to stand next to Delta, grinning. "A joint effort."

"You've changed your clothes." Katie spoke up. Cena looked at the Doctor.

"Not bad, Doctor." He said. "Looking spiffing, as the Brits would say."

"Thank you." The Time Lord replied while Delta grimaced at Cena's use of words.

"So where are we off too today?" The wrestler asked next.

"That depends." Came the reply from Delta.

"On what?" Queried Katie from her seat.

"On where I take you."

Katie stood up, frowning. Cena looked just as confused.

"The Doctor is teaching me how to fly the TARDIS."

"Really?" John looked surprised. "Well this will be interesting. You're already good at everything else." Delta smirked at the compliment.

"Right, let's get this started." The Doctor said for the third time and began to show Delta certain levers and buttons on the console. But it wasn't just the Doctor teaching her, it was the TARDIS as well. Once the Doctor finished showing her what to do he stepped back with a grin. "Go on then, let's see what you can do!" He said to her.

Delta closed her eyes and took a deep breath, everything in her memory still fresh. Finally she opened her eyes and ran around the console, pulling levers, twisting dials and pressing buttons. The TARDIS began its journey, the Time Rotor going up and down.

At first the ride was smooth, then it began to judder violently. Katie squealed as she fell on her rear before being pulled over to the seats by her father. Delta clung on to the handgrips, practically on her knees, her eyes wide. The Doctor clung onto the rail.

"Did I do something wrong?" Delta shouted to him, terrified they were going to crash.

"You did everything right!" He shouted back. "Even the stabilisers are down."

But just as soon as it happened, it died down again and the TARDIS landed with a harsh thud, sending her to her arse.

"Where are we?" Katie asked from the seats.

The Doctor was the first to move and he checked the date and location. Delta pulled herself back to her feet and checked the monitor. "Looks like we're in Washington D.C." The Doctor spoke up. "April 15th 1995."

"Yeah, looks like some sort of store room…" She looked around at them with a grin. "I'm curious. Anyone else?" The Cena's stood up and the Doctor was smiling. "Cool, allons-y!" She said and ran down the steps towards the door…only to be stopped when the Doctor called to her. "What?" She asked, noticing her was looking at her with some concern.

"You've just said 'allons-y'." She was blank at first. "Something my Tenth incarnation said all the time."

Delta blinked in surprise. "Oh my goodness. I didn't realise I said it." Her eyes were wide and scared.

The Doctor had followed her down the steps. "Don't let it worry you. All you have to do is catch yourself before you fully say it." Delta nodded before opening the door and walking out.

The Time Lord stood in the doorway watching his pink and orange human.

"Hey, it's not just a storage area. It's full of numbered files…" She reached the opening, looked left and jumped a little. "Hello there!" He then heard guns and Delta quickly put her hands up. "Doctor! A little help here!" A nervous Delta called and he raced out of the TARDIS to help her.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said, smiling, faintly aware that Katie and Cena were stood outside the TARDIS. "Could you tell us where we are please?"

The two people in the room wore suits. The male being dark haired and the female being a darker shade of ginger. On the back of the wall was a poster with a UFO stating: 'I want to believe'. He had a bad feeling about this.

"You're in the basement of the Federal Bureau of Investigation." The female told him.

"Actually, you're in the X-Files department." The man said, then put his gun away, excitement on his face. He saw that the strangers were joined by two more strangers.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" The woman asked, scowling. "I'm showing you proof, Scully, that aliens do in fact exist!"

Scully looked at her partner. "Do you HAVE to do this?" She asked, still holding the gun. "They're just intruders that somehow found their way into the building."

"C'mon Scully. Didn't you hear that noise? The most wonderful noise in the entire world. The entire Universe even? That man is the Doctor…he's one of my X-Files."

Delta laughed at this. "Here that, Doc? You're an X-File." The Doctor just grunted. This was worrying.

However, Scully was confused. "He looks human." She said.

"And you look Time Lord!" Delta replied, getting a scolding look from the Doctor and Scully.

"Time Lord?"

"Yes, Scully. That's what he is. A Time Lord from a planet called Gallifrey. He has two hearts and his mode of transport is a police public call box."

"A what?"

"A police public call box from the 1950's. It's what the police used in England."

At this point Delta was getting annoyed at the two FBI Agents and slowly put her arms down, right hand going to her left wrist.

He didn't like what was going on here, didn't like that he had his very own file in the alien department of the FBI. Suddenly a laser shot out and hit Scully's hand holding the gun. She dropped it and cried out in pain. "Sorry, but we've gotta be going!" Delta said and they all piled into the TARDIS. Then it dematerialised with its familiar mechanical wheezing as Mulder watched on in fascination.

"I'm not sure if anyone noticed but…we just met two TV characters!" Cena spoke up.

"Yeah, I noticed." Delta replied. "Fox Mulder and Dana Scully both work in the X-Files department. Scully, an M.E, is the sceptic whilst 'Spooky' Mulder was the believer, intent on finding out what happened to his abducted sister. I used to watch it all the time with my dad." She smiled at the memory and it made the Doctor's hearts break.

"What happened, Doctor? How did we end up in a TV show?" Cena inquired.

"We somehow wound up in a alternate dimension," the Time Lord replied. "A one featuring the characters from a TV show. I'm not quite sure how it happened but it shouldn't have."

"Weird. Well…where too next?" Delta asked.

"How about a planet?" Katie spoke up. She was very eager to step foot on an alien planet.

"The only one's I know are Gallifrey…and the one's the Tenth Doctor visited. Though if we went to them we'd probably bump into more versions of that Doctor."

"Good point!" The Doctor said.

"Can I try again?" Delta asked and he nodded.

So once again Delta raced around the console, pulling all the same levers, pushing the same buttons and twisting the same dials.

"Hold on tight!" Delta shouted as the TARDIS once again violently shuddered. Everybody clung onto something, then the ride smoothed out before the TARDIS landed with another harsh thump. Delta pulled herself up and looked at the location. "New York, August 19th, 2004." She said and smiled. "I like New York."

"Me too!" Cena replied.

"Me three!" Katie said next.

"Alright then, let's get going." The Doctor spoke up and the four of them left the TARDIS into the bustling streets of New York.


	13. It Looks Like New York

Superman, Metropolis and The Daily Planet all belong to their creator. Also, the idea of Superman stopping a major terrorist event here is stupidly over the top.

* * *

"What's wrong with this picture?" Delta asked, staring up at the two tall buildings in front of her. "We are in 2004, right?"

The Doctor nodded as he too stared at the buildings. The TARDIS had parked itself in New York's Financial District and now they were all stood staring at two impossible buildings…One World Trade Center and Two World Trade Center. Also known as the Twin Towers.

"We haven't landed in Pete's World have we?" Was the next thing Delta asked and the Doctor looked up at the sky with a faint grimacing smile. Normally she wouldn't have known about that, but under the circumstances…

"No, it can't be." He replied. "There are no Zeppelins in the sky."

"Zeppelins?" Katie queried, looking surprised.

Delta took several steps towards the buildings, frowning. "So if we're not in the parallel Universe, where are we? And did 9/11 actually happen?"

A business man stopped and stared at her as if she had two heads. "Of course it happened," he said to her. "Where've you been? Mars!" He added snarkily.

"So terrorists still flew planes at the Towers?" She asked.

"Tried and failed!"

"What happened then?" The Doctor asked the business man.

The response was an odd one. The man just laughed. "You REALLY don't know do you?"

They shook their heads and the man smiled.

"Superman happened, that's what!" They all stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Superman?" Katie asked, sounding incredulous.

"Yep. Stopped all four planes and saved thousands of lives, taking the terrorists to a MaxSecu prison." Obviously late for work the business man raced off towards the Towers.

Delta blew out a breath and turned to the Doctor, Katie and Cena who had found a newspaper. "New Yorkers have always been known to be a bit crazy," she said to the Doctor. "But this just takes the biscuit!"

"That's because we're not in New York," Cena spoke up, still holding onto the Newspaper as they all looked at him. The West Newbury native turned the paper towards them and Delta saw the title of the Newspaper. 'The Daily Planet'. "We're in Metropolis," Cena continued. "A version of New York."

"The Daily Planet? Isn't that where Clark Kent works?" Katie asked.

"Yep," replied her father. "He's also Superman."

"Shhhh!" The Doctor hissed, blue eyes stormy. "Keep your voice down. No-one's supposed to know one from the other. He also has good hearing, so keep it down."

"Fair enough." Cena muttered.

Delta took the paper off John and checked out the headline, Katie looking at it over her shoulder. "It's really quite obvious that Lois Lane has the hots for him…not to mention she's a really bad speller."

"Wow, he was busy yesterday," Katie spoke up. "Stopped a terrorist attack in the Middle-East, stopped a train derailment over in Australia and foiled several bank robberies across the world."

"Stretching himself a bit thin," Delta muttered. "What's he doing? Cloning himself?"

The newspaper was snatched out of her hands by the Doctor who gave it a cursory glance before tossing it away. "Whatever he's doing we can't stay here!" His Scottish burr was a tad stronger than usual. "We're going back to the TARDIS."

"No way!" Katie cried out. "I'm too young to even remember the twin towers. I want to go up there!" She pointed at the World Trade Center.

"To be honest, the last time I was up there I was only five," Delta told her young friend. "But I can't remember it much." She looked at the Doctor's questioning and angry expression. "Observation Deck, South Tower. Gives an amazing view of Manhattan." And with that said the two females were rushing off towards Two World Trade Center.

An angry grunt came from the Doctor making Cena looked at him. "As long as that's all we're going to be doing then I'm fine with it." He said to the Time Lord. "Unless we're in danger or something?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No." He replied.

"Well, come on then! Let's go sightseeing." The men walked off towards the South Tower of the World Trade Center. They didn't notice a blue and red blur high in the sky.

* * *

Katie gasped as she walked out of door onto the Observation Deck of the 110th floor of the South Tower, the cool breeze ruffling her auburn coloured hair.

"Yeah, amazing view." She looked around as she was joined by Delta, John and the Doctor. They weren't the only one's up here as there were several tourists taking pictures or even hanging around the telescope.

"Well it's a view I thought I wouldn't see again." Cena said almost to himself, tears in his eyes. "Even though we're in a different version of New York."

"Aye, it is somewhat breathtaking." The Doctor had to admit.

"I want to take a picture." Delta suddenly stated, taking her phone from her pocket and handed it to the Doctor. "Do you know how to work the camera?"

He smirked at this. "Of course. I may look old but I'm a whizz with technology."

Delta smiled and stood with with Katie and John, all with cheesy grins on their faces while the Doctor took their picture. She took her mobile back and stared out towards the vast view of Metropolis/New York.

"It's definitely something to write home about." She said.

Cries of excitement soon brought her out of her thoughts. "Look, look! He's here, it's Superman!" Somebody cried and the group of time travellers all looked around. Sure enough there he was in all of his blue and red revelry, flying close to the top of the building.

"I don't think him being here is a coincidence." The Doctor said, moving in front of his companions in a bid to protect them.

"So he heard us after all?" Katie asked and the Doctor grunted in reply.

Superman landed, ignoring all the people taking his photo, while the Time Lord noticed the Kryptonion was blocking the doorway. Superman stared at the four strangers with suspicious eyes. They were definitely the ones he had overheard talking about him.

"Is it me, or does he look the spit of Christopher Reeve?" Cena spoke up and Delta frowned at the other alien.

"You're right." She said. "He does look like him."

The Doctor hushed them when he noticed Superman raise his brows. He stepped forward and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm The Doctor. And these are my friends, John, Katie and Delta." All Superman did in reply was smirk and fold his arms.

"I thought he would be more talkative." Katie said.

"He's just gauging us." The Doctor told her. "Whether we're a threat or not."

"He's threatening us?" Delta's hot-headedness came into play. "I'll show him threats!" Delta moved forward and raised her left hand but the Doctor pulled her back.

"Keep it under control," he hissed at the pink and orange human. "I didn't say that. It's us who's the threat considering we're not supposed to know who he is."

"Oh no!" Katie squeaked, stepping close to her father.

"The Doctor? Do you not have a name?" Superman finally spoke. "Where are you from…Doctor!"

Delta could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "That's rich coming from a guy who calls himself Superman." She stupidly bit back and Superman scowled at her.

"My name is Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara Van-El." He replied.

Delta just shrugged before noticing the other people were gawping.

"I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the Kasterborous Constellation." The Doctor spoke up.

"Time Lord? Figured as much when I heard your mode of transport several miles away..."

"People do tend to hear her a mile away."

"…all the way from Hawaii."

The Doctor blustered and shut his mouth. How could he ever compete with a Kryptonion!

"Wow. That's an amazing keen sense of hearing." Katie said.

Superman nodded at her and turned his attention back to the Doctor. "You are a long way from Gallifrey, Time Lord. What are you doing here?"

"I think that's our cue to leave, Doctor!" Cena spoke up. He couldn't believe he felt intimidated by Superman of all people. Most of the WWE Universe would have a field day if he told them about this…if he ever got to that is.

"You're not going anywhere just yet." Superman barked and John felt Katie move even closer.

"Because I like Earth and humans interest me. We're also not from this Universe so we mean you no harm." The Doctor told the flying alien.

"What?" Superman sounded surprised.

The tourists were still gawking so Delta decided to do something. "Oi! What're you all staring at? Get out of here!" They didn't budge. "Fine!" With an evil smirk on her face she raised her left hand and the photon energy crackled into life. People ran, screaming, for the door until it was just the Time Travellers and Superman on the roof.

"Hey!" His eyes were dark as he stared at Delta. "Do you mind not doing that?" The Doctor didn't look too impressed either.

"Well at least we don't have people listening in!" Delta replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"Right. So you people are saying you know my secret identity because you're from a different Universe?" Superman asked.

"Yes!" Replied Cena. "There are comics, movies and TV shows about you. You're a really popular character."

The look on his face told them that he didn't believe them. At first he laughed, then he said; "That's just too far-fetched. I've never had a movie made about me."

The Doctor shifted and looked at the door with a frown. "There's people coming."

Superman nodded. "By the sounds of it, it's Port Authority. I heard you refer to Metropolis as New York and you seemed humbled to be up here."

"That's because in our world these buildings no longer exist," Delta replied. "In our world we don't have a flying Man of Steel to save the world. Thousands of people needlessly murdered that day. That's the real world."

Superman now looked a tad upset. "I'm sorry. I believe you. But they're expecting me to have dealt with you." The Doctor silently nodded and within seconds a breeze ruffled their hair before they even realised they were trapped together. The door bust open and five cops ran out, all with guns out.

"Police, freeze!" They shouted.

"Don't worry boys, I'm dealing with them." Superman called to the boys in blue.

* * *

Even though Superman told the police he had it all handled, they still arrested the Time Travellers for being a public nuisance. They were herded into the lift and soon found themselves sitting in the cells of the Port Authority police.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I was last in trouble with the police," Delta spoke up. "Welllll….more like a long, long time, maybe even a long, long, long time…" And as she continued babbling away Cena, Katie and the Doctor noticed a slight change in her accent, where it mostly sounded Estuary English.

"Is she even aware she's doing that?" Cena asked the Doctor. "And what's with the accent change?"

"No." The Doctor replied, a frown on his face. "The accent change suggests it's a full on connection attack." He realised she wasn't actually handling it very well.

"Can you do something about it?" Katie asked, sounding extremely worried.

The Doctor nodded and turned to the pink and orange human. "DELTA! Will you SHUT UP!" He shouted and she thankfully did…except now she looked confused.

"What?" She asked. "What is it?" Her accent was back to normal again.

"You were babbling like my Tenth incarnation. I didn't realise that was so annoying." He said and Delta's face had gone red.

"Sorry. I guess it's still early days. I'll find a way to control it."

"Good, you do that!"

"I get the feeling you're all annoyed at me!" She muttered.

"What do you expect when you threatened to zap some citizens." Cena spoke up. "They all went to the police. What happened to you being all calm and collected?"

"I don't know. My IED's been all over the place lately and Wolfy ain't helping either."

"I think you inherited my Tenth self's anger. And no doubt other emotions." The Doctor told her.

"That's all I need. 'The Oncoming Nightmare'." She muttered and stood up before pacing the cell. "Why don't we just bust out of here," Delta said. "I bet you've done it plenty of times." Meaning the Doctor.

"Oh, aye. On other planets, yes. I'm not willing to try it here in Metropolis."

"Why's that?"

"Why do you think. The police here carry guns…with bullets."

Delta snarled angrily. "You're not helping, Wolfy!" She mumbled before looking down at her left hand. "Doctor, do you think I could transport with a passenger?" She asked.

"Possibly, but I wouldn't risk it right now."

"And why the hell not?" She snapped at the Time Lord but stopped and shook her head. "Shut up!" Delta hissed.

"Delta?" Katie asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I wanna get back to the TARDIS….I REALLY want to get back to the TARDIS!"

"This is Delta on one of her bad days." Cena spoke up. The Doctor didn't know what he could do for her.

"What if I transport to the TARDIS?" She now asked.

"What? And get the rest of us in trouble?" The Doctor told her, only it just made her more agitated and she kicked at the cell bars. "Calm down!" She wasn't listening and continued her pacing, muttering things under her breath. The Doctor was about to help her out until she suddenly stopped with a gasp, eyes wide.

"Doctor-Donna-Friends…" Delta muttered and the Doctor stood, going to her. "…Doctor-Donna-Friends, Doctor-Donna-Friends, Doctor-Donna-Friends…"

"Delta?" The Time Lord put his hands on her shoulders. "Come back to me!" She blinked and looked up at him with wide eyed wonder.

"What was that?" Cena asked.

"Yeah, what?" She asked. "I had this odd feeling of desperation as they tried to stop the red-eyed Ood."

"What's an Ood?" Katie asked but never got an answer.

"You slipped into his Timeline, saw what he could see and obviously felt his emotion."

"Weird!" The ginger SuperDiva mumbled.

Delta and the Doctor sat back down while Katie asked about the Ood again. He quite happily explained to the teenager what the Ood were and how they were low level Telepaths with the ability of predicting the future.

Ten minutes later Delta was back to angry muttering and pacing in the cell. "You have to calm down!" Cena's pleas fell on deaf ears.

A police officer stopped by and opened their cell door. "It's your lucky day people," he said. "You're free to go."

The Doctor stood and held onto Delta. "What? Just like that?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Superman's explained to us what you are and he'll be escorting you back to your ship."

"And what are we?" Katie asked.

"From the future. Come on then, I haven't got all day!"

"Brilliant, Molto bene, allons-y!" Uttered a non-thinking Delta and she strode out of the cell. The Doctor sighed and followed her out, then the Cena's followed him out.

The officer wasn't kidding either, because Superman DID escort them to the TARDIS and people were watching and gawking, which wasn't doing Delta any good. So much so that the Doctor had his arm around her shoulders. "Well, here we are," the Doctor took out his key and opened the door. "My humble abode."

"I know of Time Lord Technology so I'm guessing it's bigger on the inside." Superman said and the Doctor smiled. "Yes. That's right."

"Bye! It was amazing to meet you." Katie said to the Kryptonion and ran into the TARDIS.

"Yeah, I'll echo that." Cena said and followed her in.

"They're probably still a wee bit stunned over seeing the World Trade Center still standing." The Doctor said to Superman. He nodded, a grim expression on his face.

Now the Doctor turned to Delta. "So, where else do you want to go?" He asked.

She seemed to snap out of her thoughts and scowled at him. "I'm in no mood to go anywhere else!" She snapped and stormed into the TARDIS.

Superman raised a questioning brow as the Doctor sighed.

"Anger issues. She does her best to keep it under control." With that said he walked into the TARDIS, closed the door and within seconds it dematerialised.

All around him the Man of Steel heard gasps of shock and surprise from the gawkers, then he too kicked off and flew off into the sky, leaving and after-wind in his wake.


	14. Friday August 13th, 1985: The Beginning

The date, day and month was Friday 13th, August. The year was 1985. And the time was 8:25pm. Over half-an-hour ago a woman had given birth to her third child. Another girl and this one appeared to have the first showings of ginger hair, just like her father and older brother.

The woman was now resting in one of the maternity suites of the hospital, sleeping. The baby was also sleeping in her cradle next to the bed. The woman's husband had taken their two other children home now that visiting time was over. Which would explain why there weren't many people in the corridors.

A man that appeared to be a Consultant at the hospital walked down the corridor. However, he didn't appear to be very much aware of his surroundings. In fact if anyone were to look closer they would notice that the Consultant had a strange green glow about him. He turned down another corridor which just happened to be Maternity.

Shortly after that, a wheezing sound was heard and an odd breeze kicked up. A couple of seconds later an equally odd looking Vortex appeared and a person popped up out of nowhere. He grunted because he could never get used to travelling that way. He was quite handsome with dark tousled hair and wore a World War Two great coat over his clothes. He also looked a little lost. "Doc?" The man, an American hissed as he looked around. "Doc?" Next he checked his device and rushed off to where the signal was coming from.

Back in the room with the mother and baby everything was quiet for the moment until the glowing Consultant walked in. His eyes fell on the now half-awake baby and moved towards it, staring over it. Not minding the sleeping woman, the glowing Consultant pulled out a sharp object from his pocket and held it over his head. Then he said something in an odd language that definitely wasn't human.

"Oi!" Someone objected quietly. "That's no way to speak to a baby."

The Consultant turned to the owner of the voice.

"Anyway, what did an innocent little baby do to you?" This other man was a little bit odder than the Consultant. His hair was spiky brown, his eyes the same colour. He wore a blue pinstripe suit with red converse. As he continued to stand in the doorway he was joined by the American in the World War Two coat. "Doc!"

"Jack." The spiky haired man greeted back, eyes still on the consultant.

The glowing man replied, his voice sounding like water. "It is a threat to the Universe."

The mystery spiky haired man just shook his head. "SHE is just a baby…barely even lived yet."

The Consultant seemed to bristle. "So says the Time Lord soon to be involved in a long war."

The spiky haired man's expression grew dark. "Already happened for me. Now show yourself."

The glowing man seemed to hesitate, then he suddenly changed before their very eyes. The American, Jack, gasped in surprise. "What is it?" He whispered.

"It's a Rutan," the man in the Converse stated. "From Ruta. A shape-changer."

Now all there was in place was a floating green glowing jellyfish with long tentacles. It said something else in its own language and moved towards the cradle. "Doc!" Jack cried.

"Oh no you don't!" The pinstripe suited man picked up something he had brought with him and turned it on.

Jack was amazed to find it was a vacuum and it quite easily sucked up the Rutan. "Here, take it with you," the spiky haired man handed Jack the Vacuum. "I'll check on these two."

"If you say so." He watched as Jack disappeared into the Vortex with the Vacuum, then he walked into the room.

The baby had fully woken up because of the noise of the Vacuum and was grizzling. "Hey there little miss!" He softly said to the baby, a smile on his face. The baby grizzled again and he looked sheepish. "Sorry, did I wake you? I was just saving your life. You'll thank me when you're older."

This time the baby laughed because she thought this strange man was weird and funny. How was he able to understand her anyway?

"Now stay still while I check you over." He used an odd buzzing tube thing that looked like a pen, on the baby as if he were scanning her.

"What are you doing?" Asked a new tired voice and he looked up at the woman who was now also awake.

"Just giving your baby a health check." He stated. "John Smith, Doctor John Smith." He then introduced.

"With a pen? A buzzing pen?" The tired confused woman inquired. Smith checked the results, saw that the baby was all fine, and put away the 'pen'.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver." He answered the woman honestly.

"Well it's a very futuristic looking screwdriver if I must say."

Smith grinned at the woman. She was very perceptive of things. "You have a very beautiful baby, Miss…"

"Katrina," the woman introduced. "Kat Sasco. And I'm married."

Smith nodded.

"Yes. I suppose she is. She was a bit of a surprise to be honest. We only meant to have Sharon and Robert. Then this little one unexpectedly comes along."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Smith spoke up. "Perhaps one day she'll grow up to save the world one day at a time."

Kat frowned at this through her tiredness. It was an odd thing to say. "I suppose so." She yawned and closed her tired eyes. "Must have happened after we were almost killed last year." She shivered. "Don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Must be the face. I've been told I have a very friendly face." Kat laughed softly.

"What happened?" Smith asked.

"Metal men with handles on their heads. Then this strange woman turned up and told us to run. Not sure what happened to her."

At first Smith scowled at the description of the odd metal men until he smiled. He had a feeling he knew who the strange female was. He once again pulled out his Sonic and scanned Kat. She looked at him in confusion when she heard the buzzing. Smith checked the results and saw that she had traces of Artron on her. If she had been on a TARDIS why couldn't she remember?

"What is it?" She sounded worried.

"Nothing, you're fine." Smith replied. "Any idea what you're going to call her?" He now asked about the baby.

"No, still thinking." Kat yawned again, practically about to fall asleep.

"You could always call her Delta," Smith suggested. "The Delta Quadrant has always been such an interesting part of the Galaxy."

"Hmm, yes. I like it. I know David will too."

With his work done and knowing mother and baby were fine, Doctor John Smith quietly left the room and sauntered off down the corridor.

A short minute later Kat's eyes flashed open and she sat up when she heard a strange groaning, wheezing noise, followed by wind ruffling her hair. "What? I must have been dreaming. What do you think, Delta?" Baby Delta just grizzled, so a smiling Kat layed back down and closed her eyes.

She was asleep within seconds, so she didn't notice the female with bright blue eyes and long ginger hair sneak into the room. She smiled at the sleeping woman before creeping over to the baby and quietly whispered to her.


	15. Exploring Again

Delta Sasco awoke with a gasp, sitting up with wide eyes. Those damn Daleks! They just never seemed to give up trying to kill her. Even after she went on another tangent, promising to destroy every last stinkin' Dalek in the entire Universe. That was probably not doing her any favours. Then she realised she was in her room as she looked around, surprised.

After returning to the TARDIS from Superman's Universe, and not many people could say that…if ever, Delta went to go to her room and stormed in…only it wasn't her room at all. It was a console room. A coral themed console room.

"Uhh, what?" She exclaimed, confused. "This isn't my room!" The console was lifeless but she could still feel the TARDIS around her. "Why'd you bring me in here?" She asked. "Still, it's the coolest room I've ever been in." She muttered as she walked around the console in amazement before coming across the jumpseat.

With a smile she'd sat down on it and felt an overwhelming sense of emotions. "Oh, woah!" Delta closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on not letting all those emotions get the better of her. Only she seemed to fall into a deep meditation where her mind suddenly went elsewhere.

She was surprised to find herself in the same console room, except this one was working. Even more strange was that there was a more happier Tenth Doctor who was with Rose. They were discussing going to a planet called Laylora, explaining that it was a paradise planet. 'Awwww, they just look so happy…' She thought. The Doctor jumped and looked around with wide eyes as if he'd felt something. Rose was asking him what was wrong. Delta gasped. 'He heard that? But…' Her green eyes flashed open rather quickly after she felt a rough shove and she fell off the jumpseat with a painful thud.

"What the hell was that?" A grimacing Delta practically shouted to the lifeless console, surprised and scared, unsure what that was. "Did I just interfere in some weird memory?"

The TARDIS hummed, telling her not to worry. Suddenly she was then overwhelmed by a particularly strong memory of the Doctor talking to Rose through a gap in the universe, for she was stuck in the parallel universe. Only before he could tell her how he really felt the walls closed and was left highly upset.

This set her off. "No!" Delta cried out. "No!" And she sobbed non-stop. That wasn't the only console room based memory and they seemed to bombard her until she cried herself to sleep.

Now as she got out of bed she wondered if the TARDIS had transported her here, if that were even possible. Well, it did happen to her before so maybe it was possible. After a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes Delta walked to the kitchen in a daydream. It was just Katie in there and she was listening to some intergalactic radio station whilst playing on the iPad.

"How's things?" Delta asked her friend, taking two banana's out of the fridge, then went for the bread.

"Alright!" Katie replied, watching her older friend very carefully. Even though Delta's back was to her, which she had taken to doing when around the teen, Katie could assess the body language Delta used. "What about you?"

"Oh, fine. Just fine!" Was Delta's reply as she chopped up the banana in order to put it in the sandwich. The voice language said it all too.

"You had the 'dream' with the Daleks again didn't you?" Katie asked.

Stopping what she was doing Delta looked back at Katie with a frown. She couldn't hide anything from the youngster, what with all the Psychology Study she was doing. "Yes. It was one of those dreams." Delta replied. Sandwich made she sat down opposite Katie, noticing the steaming hot cup of coffee on the table. It hadn't been there before. "Thanks old girl." Delta thanked the TARDIS. "The Daleks just don't know when to give up. I was having quite a lot of fun destroying them until one got me."

Katie shivered at this. The thought of her friend fighting in some alien war quite un-nerved her. "I went to your room to see if you were okay, but you weren't there. Though I'm sure I saw you go in there." She said next. The older SuperDiva didn't seem to even listen to her as she was in another of her daydreams, cheeks wet with tears. "Delta?" Katie reached over and shook her shoulder, snapping her friend awake.

"So where's your dad?" Delta asked.

"Uhh!" The teen looked surprised. "He's doing laps in the swimming pool. I thought he was joking but there really is a pool!"

Delta laughed at this. "Even I knew that. I found it on my full first day on the TARDIS when I went exploring." She frowned. "It feels so long ago but it's actually nine days."

"It's shorter for me but it feels longer." Katie replied.

"There's no concept of time even days in the vortex." The Doctor spoke up as he walked into the kitchen. "You should know that by now Delta." He narrowed his eyes after opening the fridge. "Are you still eating my bananas?" He asked, pulling one out and peeling it's skin.

"They're a great source of potassium!" Delta stated as she ate her banana sandwich. "Hmm…I don't know why I said that."

The Doctor did. He'd said that so many times in his Tenth incarnation when he defended his banana eating. Then he wondered just how 'fine' Delta was, considering the emotional connection…and yesterday's timeline slip, including her personality disorder based outburst.

"How are you feeling…after yesterday?" He asked his pink and orange human.

"How do you mean?" She bristled, looking down at her sandwich.

The Doctor sighed and sat down beside her. Katie watched her very carefully, psychoanalysing her. "Does it normally get that bad? She not shutting up when you ask her too?"

"Like it's been said, I have good days and bad days." Delta mumbled. "She's like a volcano due to blow. I think she needs to be let out soon or else she'll drive me crazy."

"Is that even a good idea though?" Katie asked, obviously worried because having Wolfy around was NEVER a good idea.

"If you're thinking about her behaviour then it's going to be okay," Delta argued back. "She's scared of the Doctor…and that's incredibly rare, even for her." She turned to the Doctor. "I'm fine!" She told him with a smile though for Katie her eyes said different.

"Are you sure?" He asked, noticing her wet cheeks.

"Yep!" She said, popping the 'p', something he tended to do in his Tenth incarnation. "So where are we going today?" Delta asked.

"Nowhere. Those two trips into two different universes were hard on the old girl. I'm also still trying to figure out why it happened."

"Oh." Delta looked down and picked at her sandwich. "Okay. How long will that take?"

"Just a day or two, then I'll take you all to the planet Fiction."

Now the Time Lord looked around the kitchen noticing someone was missing. "Where's John?" He asked, frowning.

"He said he was going to do a few laps in the pool." Katie told him and the Doctor sat up straight.

"He found it? I've been meaning to give the pool a routine maintenance for some time now. It kept disappearing during my Eleventh incarnation."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Delta inquired.

"The pool temperature is on the blink. It's probably freezing by now." The Doctor replied, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Katie's eyes were wide and Delta finished the last of her banana sandwich. "Come on, let's find John." She said to Katie and exited the kitchen. The teen quickly followed her out, leaving the Doctor alone to brood.

* * *

They'd been walking through the corridors for the last few minutes looking for the swimming pool, but to no avail. It had disappeared again.

"The TARDIS likes to move rooms about," Delta spoke up. "Perhaps she wants us to explore." There was a positive hum from the TARDIS and Delta smiled.

"Maybe." Katie muttered, though she was very curious as to what was behind some of the rooms on this time ship.

"Hold on!" Delta walked into a room, seeing that it was the Wardrobe. All three levels of it.

"Wow! It's messy in here." Katie said and gasped, running over to a part of the Wardrobe. She picked up a very familiar brown pinstripe suit jacket. "Tenth Doctor!" She said with a grin.

"Yeah." Delta's voice was quiet as she watched Katie stumble over some scarfs.

"How long are these?" She laughed. "They're just so amazing."

"They're from his Fourth Incarnation." Delta told her friend.

"And what about the clown clothes?"

This time she laughed at the remark. "That was from his Sixth Incarnation. I doubt he's proud he even wore that. We'd also be in here all day pointing out various clothes from his previous regenerations."

"What about the upper and lower levels?" Katie queried, leaning over the railing of the twisty staircase.

"It's probably all the stuff you'd need to wear if we were to go far into the past." Delta answered. "Ha'way!"

They left the wardrobe and walked on down the corridor, finding the stairs to a lower level. "Have you ever been down there?" Katie asked her friend, mostly out of curiosity.

"No. It's never usually here." Was the reply and both females looked at each other with grins.

They decided to go down and the lighting was darker than the previous level, but there wasn't many rooms of interest. There was a workshop, several storage rooms filled with various objects, a cupboard full of broken equipment and, quite surprisingly, a Brig.

"What's a brig?" Katie asked.

"Sort of like a prison, except we're on a ship so it's a brig." Delta answered. She felt rather odd, like something was in there, calling to her.

"Why would there be a prison on the TARDIS?"

"How would I supposed to know!" Delta bit back, then without thinking she grabbed the handle. "Stay here."

Katie laughed nervously. "No way, I'm coming with you." She didn't want to be left alone in this creepy corridor.

"Fine!" Delta rolled her eyes and they walked inside.

There were four cells on either side and some of them had occupants in them. One of them wore a blue workman's overalls and had an odd looking face with sharp teeth. This was where the weird feeling was coming from.

"What's that!" Katie asked, staring at the creature in disgust.

"I don't know…but…I've got this really weird buzzing happening in my head, like an angry bee."

"An angry bee?"

"Yeah, can't you hear it?" She asked and Katie shook her head, a little worried for her friend.

"Weird!" Delta muttered? Looking back at the creature. "What are you?" She asked it and that feeling turned into one of intimidation, the buzzing got even angrier. It growled at her through the bars. "Uhh, okay." She couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity about it.

"What the hell are you?" She heard Katie question and looked around to find she was looking at another cell. Her question was answered by a growl.

She joined her friend to see what she was looking at. She frowned. "It's a Sontaran…except it looks a hell of a lot different to the one in my memories!"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked but before Delta could reply the Sontaran spoke.

"The Nightmare is all grown up!" The creature growled, disgusted.

Both girls stared, surprised. "Sorry, have we met?" A confused Delta replied.

"Grark of the Sixth Sontaran Command. And you are still alive."

Katie raised her brows, suddenly very frightened.

"What do you mean by that?" Delta asked it. "And…why do you look so…" She couldn't understand what was going on and it felt like she was going to lose her nerve.

Katie lost her nerve first. "Come on!" She cried and pulled Delta out of the Brig, slamming the door after them. "What the hell was all that?" The teenager squeaked, her eyes wide.

Delta shook her head. "I'm not so sure anymore. Come on, let's go."

They walked back up to the upper level with Katie still trying figure out what she'd just seen. She noticed her friend looked a tad jumpy. The next room they came across was the actual swimming pool and they found John Cena sitting on the edge with a towel around him, shivering.

"Dad!" The teen cried and she ran to her father.

He'd obviously jumped in at some point only to discover the pool was chilly. "It's freezing! Jeezum Crow, I've never been so cold in my entire life!"

"Yeah, the Doctor did say the thermostat has been on the blink for a long time." Delta told him.

Cena groaned in frustration.

*Doctor, we've found your pool,* She mentally called to the Doctor. *And John needs help.* hoping he got the message Delta pressed a button on her Sonic Glove and she disappeared in a flash of blue.

Katie wondered where her friend had gone too.

* * *

Delta had transported herself into the spare console room with the Coral for obvious reasons. The fact that the TARDIS had a prison had pretty much startled her. She was even more startled to find that it was currently occupied and the two occupants felt vaguely familiar.

Shaking her head she decided to forget about them and walked around the control panel, her eyes going up to the central column that would never move again. And that made her more than a little misty eyed over the fact she'd never have adventures in this console room.

Delta shook her head again and frowned, wondering why she was thinking like that. The emotional connection between herself and the Tenth Doctor must be pretty strong, especially if she was seeing what he was doing.

She sighed and went to sit on the jumpseat, at first not even noticing what was on the seat until she felt it, and jumped up with a little cry of surprise. "What the…" She uttered when she looked down at the seat, seeing what it was.

On the seat was a neatly folded tan coloured piece of clothing. "Is that what I think it is?" She squeaked in surprise and the TARDIS hummed in reply, the lights dimming a little. "Did you put this here?" She asked next and got a positive reply. "Okay." Delta took a deep breath and picked it up, where it trailed on the floor.

Her breath hitched in her throat and a sob escaped her mouth. It was the Tenth Doctor's long coat. "Oh my…" She wiped her eyes and brought it closer to her, feeling ridiculously closer to him than ever.

There must be a good reason why the TARDIS gave her his coat, other than comfort and a way to control the connection. Then she felt a sudden urge to dig into its pockets and she wasn't sure why. "Hmm…"

Delta went through all the impossibly bigger on the inside pockets, finding nothing of interest. They were all empty…well, ALMOST empty. In one of the pockets was a black wallet and Delta had a feeling she knew what it was, so opening it she soon gasped in amazement.

It was Psychic Paper, the Doctor's Psychic Paper… Or so she thought. When she opened it there was a message waiting for her. _'For you,'_ it read. _'The Doctor.'_

"How the hell?" Delta blinked in total surprise.

Why would the Doctor give her his Psychic Paper? But another thought crossed her mind. The current Doctor still had his Psychic Paper…so why would the previous Doctor give her, her very own Psychic Paper. There must be a reason behind it.

Deciding not to question it any further she put it in her pocket and thanked the TARDIS. It replied with a hum and a quick 'you're welcome.' As for the coat, Delta sat on the floor of the console room and brought it close to her face, closing her eyes. She could smell him…well, the distinct Cinnamon smell of the Tenth Doctor. It lingered on this coat and now it was wafting up her nose.

A memory came to her, this time of the Doctor explaining to his friends that he now had one of his kind to look after, meaning the Master. And maybe it was time to stop running. That was until Lucy shot the Master and the Doctor begged him to regenerate, only for the Master to refuse because he didn't want to spend the rest of his life as a prisoner on the TARDIS. Then he died and the Doctor cried over his old friend and life long enemy.

Delta was crying too, her tears flowing and she couldn't help it like all the other times the memory flashes came to her. She was rocking back and forth now, her face still buried in the coat. She felt the need to reach out to him in order to comfort him. The thought fell from her mind when the TARDIS began to sooth and comfort her once the emotional waves got too strong.


	16. Time Lord Initiation

Opening her eyes Delta saw she was back on Gallifrey and she lay on the red grass, looking up at the orange looking sky. Where-ever she was now it felt rather peaceful…or so she thought.

"Could the human please leave the initiation area!" An exasperated voice spoke up, making Delta jump in shock.

She sat up and saw several bemused Time Lords looking at her. "Yeah, sorry. My bad!" She said, standing up and noticing there were a group of children and their parents standing behind the Time Lords. One of the kids she recognised was Trax. He was obviously now eight and about to stare into the…where was it anyway?

"Do hurry along human…and please do watch out for the…"

Delta turned around and her eyes widened when she saw it. It was bigger than she thought it would have been. The swirling vortex of the Untempered Schism. "Crikey!?" She croaked out, trying her best to walk away from it, only she felt captured by its sight. 'What the hell is happening?' She thought to herself.

Somebody covered her eyes and she was roughly pushed away from the Vortex. "The Schism isn't safe for humans. Now please leave the area."

Delta was pushed away but she turned back to the Time Lord. "Thank you! My name is Delta by the way." She introduced before joining the group away from the initiation area. "Sorry, so sorry." A red faced Delta muttered to the Gallifreyans.

"Delta!" Trax ran up to her. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Me neither!" She replied. "Psychic projecting can be pretty random. Especially in my case." Looking at the boy she noticed he was wearing traditional Gallifreyan robes. All the other eight year olds were wearing them too. "So I guess staring into the big hole in the fabric of time is a very serious and big thing."

Trax and some of the other kids, including some parents, nodded their heads while others looked at her with apprehension and mistrust. Delta noticed this. "I'm keen to learn and even understand how your culture works. I'm interested and intrigued. I'm sure you're interested and even intrigued by human culture. It's always best to keep an open mind." There were several murmurs of agreement with the human.

Smiling, Delta turned her attention back to Trax. "So when are you up?" She asked.

"There are others before me." He replied, sounding worried for the moment, then he took her hand. "Come meet my mum." He said and before she knew what was going on the boy had dragged her over to his parents.

"Hi!" A nervous Delta said to them, her face red out of embarrassment for she felt they were less than welcoming.

But they seemed to notice her discomfort and it was the father who greeted her first. He was a Time Lord and his name was Braxiatel. Trax's mum was called Lady Eviana. "Nice to meet you," she said. "Trax has been talking about the mysterious human for weeks now. How did you get here? Considering we're…lost…at the moment."

"Good question. I'm not actually here. I'm Psychic Projecting and my real body is back….where I left it."

Eviana looked a little bit surprised and Delta laughed.

"I'm on a…TARDIS." She told them a little sheepishly.

"Oh! You're the one that travels with the Doctor." They realised and Delta nodded.

"The infamous Doctor," Brax spoke up. "Always been a bit of a renegade that one. How is he?" It seemed an odd question but never-the-less she answered it.

"Oh, pretty good. Though he never really shows his true emotions. He fell in love with a human in his Tenth Incarnation, lost her to a parallel Universe and a Metacrisis version of himself. I don't think he's ever gotten over her." Delta had no idea why she was telling them this and thinking about it made her sad for the Tenth Doctor.

The couple didn't look all that shocked and surprised to learn this, or maybe it was just her imagination.

"What regeneration is he now?" Brax asked making Delta wonder why he was asking such...personal...questions.

"Twelfth." She answered somewhat absentmindedly.

Brax nodded, appearing thoughtful.

The initiations of future Time Lords and Ladies began and Delta watched as each eight year old gibbered on the spot, stayed put before collapsing or even ran away, screaming sometimes. When it came to Trax he was looking very nervous and scared. His parents weren't helping much either.

"Remembers, Trax. Be brave." Delta whispered to the boy. "Have courage." He nodded and with a nervous smile Trax walked up to the Untempered Schism. Watching him very carefully the SuperDiva noticed he was shaking quite a bit, even appeared to be about ready to run.

She closed her eyes and began to whisper. "Be brave and courageous…be brave and courageous…" She continued to whisper this until she felt arms around her waist and found Trax grinning at her. There was something different about him.

"I did it, I did it!" He cried happily and Delta laughed.

"Brilliant!" She said, hugging the boy back. "Congratulations." She said to him, then watched as his parents also congratulated him. Shortly after that he joined all the other girls and boys who had passed the initiation.

Brax noticed the confused expression on Delta's face. "Once a child passes the initiation they go straight into the Academy."

"Oh! I get it. So how long do they stay?"

"Centuries." Brax answered her and she whistled. It was nothing like an English school or any other school.

"Don't worry," Eviana spoke up. "They get regular holidays so they get to go home now and again."

"Alright!" Delta muttered, watching as a girl ran away from the Schism, crying. 'Poor kid!' Delta thought.

"I heard you say you keep an open mind. What made you believe there was other life in the Universe?"

Delta smiled at this question. Where to start! "I didn't really start believing until a couple of years ago." She answered Eviana. "In 2006 an alien spaceship crashed into Big Ben and then the Thames. The next day Downing Street blew up. Another alien ship, the Sycorax, turned up around Christmas time and tried to possess us all, then all these weird ghosts turned up where they turned out to be Cybermen. And if that wasn't enough a web shaped ship started shooting at everything moving."

"Were the Cybermen involved with that too?" Eviana asked.

"No. This was another Christmas time. Anyway, a hospital was taken to the moon…I always thought that one was a complete hoax, but turns out it actually happened. Our Prime Minister was a psychotic Time Lord calling himself the Master. No idea what happened to him, he just randomly disappeared at some point. A spaceship in the shape of the Titanic almost destroyed Buckingham Palace, lots of planets turned up in the sky one day, then the Daleks turned up."

It wasn't just the couple listening anymore, but everyone else was too. Even some of the Time Lords in charge of the initiation were listening now.

"I'm good at running, but at the time. I was injured and me and my boyfriend were almost captured by Daleks if it wasn't for two strangers. One of them carried me and we hid in some public toilets. A short time later an Earthquake happened and it lasted for a couple of minutes. The Daleks disappeared and so did the planets. Turns out it was the Doctor and some of his friends that helped tow us back to our Solar System."

Murmurs of amazement were heard.

"Some weird stuff happened to me too. Some sort of alien thing happened at my place of work and we had to work at MI6 for several weeks. I seem to remember the kids doing this creepy talking thing. A couple of years later I was with some of my wrestling colleagues in Cardiff and we were almost killed by this sharp toothed creature…,"

She suddenly realised why the creature in the Brig looked familiar and gasped.

"We got away unscathed after some strangers dealt with it. I may just have a doppleganger running around London, and just a couple of days ago I was kidnapped by Daleks whilst in the middle of a wrestling match. Luckily Wolfy and the Doctor were on top of it."

"What's a Wolfy?" Brax asked, confused.

"Oh, she's my multiple personality. I have a multiple personality disorder." She heard nervous muttering from the others. "Yeah, I get it. I tell people I have D.I.D and they get all nervous around me."

"I'm sorry." Brax said to her and Delta chuckled.

"Oh, don't be!" She heard even more murmurings that sounded surprised and she noticed Eviana's wide eyes. "Huh?"

"You're disappearing." She said.

Delta held up her hand, seeing it was transparent. "Oh, that's okay," she said. "I'm just waking up. Don't worry. I'll most likely be back later." Then she disappeared altogether and on a TARDIS a Universe away Delta moaned a bit before opening her eyes.

That had been a nice dream and certainly interesting, educating even. Especially that Untempered Schism thing. It had felt rather freaky to look at, but right now she felt an unwanted headache coming on. She hoped it wasn't Drych.

Picking up her mobile off the side table she saw that it was past 6am. "Okay." They had caught up with the proper time of sleeping and waking. Going to the audio section on her phone she decided to record her next instalment of her audio diary, giving her thoughts on her dream.


	17. The Fire Demon

I have a little confession to make. The planet Friction wasn't always called Friction. It was previously called Fan Fiction, but I changed it because it was completely stupid. Really really really stupid. The natives of this Universe's Friction still use notepads as a form of Mind Control. I couldn't really change it as it was part of the story.

Also the match mentioned at the beginning, I did write it down. And the strangest thing is that Paige actually started using that submission several months later.

This chapter also has several brutal deaths.

* * *

Several hours later Delta was in the training room, sitting on one of the corner turnbuckles of the wrestling ring watching John Cena and his daughter Katie teach each other moves. Well, they weren't teaching, just discussing. Katie, being a high flying submission specialist, was still trying to figure out the Scorpion Crosslock she'd adopted from her girlfriend Paige. Delta had used it once, just the once, against Daniel Bryan in a Submission Match…and won, retaining the WWE Championship.

She smiled sadly at this, remembering she'd been WWE World Heavyweight Champion until all…this…happened. Now she wondered who the next champion was going to be…because they certainly wouldn't wait for her to came back. Business continued while the three of them had adventures in Time and Space. She did wonder if she would ever get it back.

They had all gone stir crazy after being on the TARDIS for a couple of days whilst the Doctor did his checks. The three humans mostly avoided the Doctor when he was in one of his snappy moods. Especially when he found out that both Katie and Delta had gone into the brig. He had shouted at them, his blue eyes taking on that dark and stormy look.

But on the bright side he'd fixed the pool's heating so that it was no longer freezing cold. At one point John joined the two females on a further exploration of the TARDIS, where he found the garage and quickly fell in love with a classic yellow car and a white space age car. Both Delta and Katie took the piss out of him for obvious reasons, though it was light hearted.

Taking her thoughts back to the brig she still couldn't understand why or how that Sontaran knew her. She hadn't come across any other Sontaran's in her life, not that version of one anyway.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Katie asked Delta.

"Huh?" She saw that they were looking at her with some concern. She hated that.

"Are you okay?" Cena asked her when he noticed how pale her face looked.

"I'm alright, I'm always alright." Delta automatically replied. "Just got a bit of a headache, that's all."

Katie gasped. "It's not Drych is it?" The teen's eyes were wide but Delta shook her head.

"Nah! I've had it since walking up. Thought it might go away, although it's not too bad."

"I take it you went to Gallifrey?" John asked now.

"Of course. I'm there every time I go to sleep. Kinda gets confusing after awhile."

"Was it the Daleks?" This was from Katie.

"Nope!" Delta popped the 'p'. "All these Gallifreyan kids who were eight years old were being initiated into the Time Academy. Did I mention the three kids I rescued from the Daleks?"

Cena nodded. "Of course. You mentioned their names…what were they?"

"Jexie, Brackle and Trax. Trax was the one at the initiation. In order to get into the Academy they have to stare into this rip in the fabric of Space-Time. It's basically the Vortex but they call it the Untempered Schism. Some of them get so scared of it they run away or become complete gibbering messes. But Trax was ever so brave. He stayed still and didn't run."

Both Cena's stared at her. "But that's no why for a kid to live," John said, shocked. "Isn't the Vortex supposed to be dangerous?"

"It's different for them. They're aliens and they can handle it just fine. Anyway it all part of their culture. It's how they do things." Delta winced and took a deep breath before continuing. "After staring into the Vortex they're taken straight to the Academy where they'll learn to be Time Lords for Centuries."

Katie gasped. "Centuries?"

"It kinda makes sense really," Cena said to his daughter. "Their lives are longer than ours. The Doctor is over 2000 years old."

"Gallifrey, Gallifreyans and Time Lords…" Delta jumped down from the turnbuckle, massaging her forehead. "…they're all just so amazing."

John and Katie weren't too enthusiastic about her sudden infatuation with Gallifrey. In fact they noticed her emotional connection with the Tenth Doctor was getting stronger, not to mention she kept disappearing more and more, having no idea where she went.

"Dewch ymlaen wedyn!" Delta suddenly uttered in Welsh, although the Cena's heard 'come on then!' "Who wants to wrestle me?"

Cena laughed at this. "I will." He said. "I know what you're like when you're frustrated and pissed off." Delta smirked. "So does Katie."

The two circled one another before locking up. It was Delta who escaped moments later and punched him in the face. Katie watched on, acting as referee. Sure, it had only been eleven days but she couldn't help noticing her friend was rather sluggish.

* * *

The Doctor stood in the console room, staring up at the Time Rotor whilst waiting for his companions to turn up. Earlier he had found them in the room with the wrestling ring in it, watching the pink and orange human wrestling against John Cena. She was doing pretty good against him, though he didn't seem to be holding back. Did Delta like it that way? Or was John just…rough? Whatever was going on she didn't seem to mind this at all.

Continuing to watch he saw that Delta kept falling victim to a shoulder push, then the next thing she knew she had been caught in the Attitude Adjustment and slammed rather harshly into the mat. It made the Doctor wince. John didn't pin her, instead he pulled her into his submission and it was also rather brutal looking.

"Do you give up?" Katie, acting as ref, was shouting. "Do you give up?"

If he remembered correctly she was not one for 'tapping out.' And he could hear her choking. Enough was enough.

"Hey, you lot!" They were still wrestling. "LISTEN UP!" He shouted and that stopped them. John let go of Delta. "I thought you might like to go out today!" He'd told them and the Cena's had been ecstatic about this while Delta nodded with a weak smile, though he hadn't noticed anything odd about her.

So now here he was, waiting for them to change out of their wrestling gear. "Really, a old Girl, what's taking them so long?" He asked in an annoyed kind of way. Then he heard their excited voices from further within the TARDIS and smiled. Finally!

Katie and John walked into the console room first. The teen wore what looked to be a red and green summer dress with a denim jacket, light green hi-tops and her auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail. John wore a checkered long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. His trainers were light blue Adidas.

"So where are we going?" Asked an excited Katie, skipping up to the console and standing beside the Doctor.

"Just a moment!" He said, frowning. "Where's Delta?"

"She said she would be along in a mo." Cena replied.

Only the Doctor could see that something was bothering him and Katie. "What is it?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"You know how Delta keeps dreaming of being on your home planet," the Doctor nodded, wondering which dream it was this time. She had been avoiding him since he'd told both her and Katie off for going into the brig, so he wasn't particularly sure at the moment. "Well she was at this thing…" John turned to his daughter. "What did she call it?"

Katie sighed. "An initiation. These kids…to be like you they face this…"

"The Untempered Schism?" The Doctor interrupted. "I take it she went to the initiation of one of the kids she saved."

Cena nodded his head. "But she's been a little off all day and…"

"Where are we off to this time, Doc?" Delta asked, walking into the console room at just the right moment, almost as if she'd been listening to them.

Watching as she strode over to the console and stood next to Katie, the Time Lord noticed how pale her face looked. What was wrong? As usual her ginger hair was at its usual fly away mess, the hoodie she wore was TARDIS blue with orange trim, the t-shirt was also orange, the trousers were khaki cargo pants and the trainers were her camo converse.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm alright," Delta replied without thinking. "I'm always alright." He bristled a little at this. "So where are we going?" She pushed.

'Och, fine. I'll get it out of her later.' He thought. "What do you say we go to planet Fiction." He suggested and Katie gasped in excitement.

"Another planet? Really?"

"Indeed!" Replied the Doctor.

"Any reason why the planet is called Fiction?" John asked and Katie groaned.

"Dad!"

"What? It was a perfectly normal question."

"The name says it all. Everything fictional in the universe is on that world. It's mostly psychic behaviour that causes a favourite character to turn up. It's like when the TARDIS gets inside your head to translate languages, the planet has telepathic circuits. It's a nice thing because you can actually talk to a certain character you like. What do you think Delta?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yeah, brilliant, molto bene." Delta said in a nonchalant way.

"Alright, let's get going then."

The Cena's ran to the flight seats and strapped themselves in. Then, oddly, they were joined by Delta. The Doctor, Katie and John all exchanged glances at this. With a shake of his head the Time Lord pulled a lever and the TARDIS hurtled through all of space and time in the Vortex. At one point the ride got a little rough for a moment until it straightened out. A few minutes later the TARDIS landed with a thump.

"Planet Fiction, in the 60th Century of the year 5968." The Doctor uttered.

"Awesome!" Katie jumped up from the seat after unbuckling and ran to the door.

"Just a minute!" She stopped and all the humans looked at him. "Firstly, rules. Don't wander off. Or if we're splitting up, stick together. Secondly…" He dug something out of his pocket and held his hand out. "TARDIS keys."

John raised his brows in surprise. "You're giving us a TARDIS key?"

"All official companions get TARDIS keys." The Time Lord told the West Newbury native. Without another question they took them and put them somewhere safe. Delta put hers in one of her many pockets. "Are you sure you're okay?" The Doctor continued to ask her.

"Yes." She muttered. "Allons-y!"

The time travellers headed for the exit into the great beyond.

* * *

The TARDIS had landed just outside of a woods and there appeared to be a Cycle path leading through it. If they were to follow the path the other way they would most likely find a village or city. The humans were hugely impressed by being on another planet, especially when the grass was yellow, the leaves were purple and the sky was green with barely a cloud to be seen.

"Planet Fiction," the Doctor announced proudly. "It has three Suns and six moons, plus it's a popular holiday destination."

"I bet it it is!" John said, looking at the Cycle path as they began to walk towards civilisation. "I can't believe they still have Cycle paths in the 60th Century."

The Doctor chuckled at this, Katie grinned and Delta just walked on quietly, staring straight ahead. "Of course there are Cycle paths, however the bikes are very different."

"Like futuristic different?" Cena asked.

"Yes. That's what I mean about different." Replied the Doctor.

"The grass is weird though," Katie spoke up. "I've only ever seen yellow grass when a bin has been covering it."

"And the sky is green. As green as…an emerald!" Cena was looking up at the sky, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, Dad!" Katie said and Cena laughed.

"What about you Delta?" The Doctor asked her. "What do you think?" He was merely testing her by trying to find out what was wrong with her.

"Yeah, it's all alien…yet WE'RE the aliens!" She replied in that odd nonchalant way.

"Well if you put it that way, I suppose we are." The Doctor said.

"Quite right Wolfy," they heard her say next. "It's like when you go abroad to some place like France or Australia or Brazil you expect to respect their cultures." She said nothing more after that which made the Doctor sigh.

Katie and Cena exchanged worried glances.

As they continued to walk along the path towards what looked like a town or village, the Doctor felt there was something wrong. And then his suspicions were confirmed when he saw some flowers growing in a clump.

"Oh no!" He stopped and was followed by the other humans. "This isn't right!"

John looked confused. "What? What is it?" He asked.

"Those flowers," the Doctor pointed out. "They are not native to this planet."

Katie noticed the flowers were a deep shade of orange with black spots. They looked pretty and she felt the need to walk over and pick one up.

"So if they're not native to Fiction then what are they doing here?" Cena inquired further, watching his daughter walk towards the flowers.

"DON'T!" The Doctor shouted and pulled her back from them so hard that she nearly choked.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on instead of nearly choking my daughter to death."

"Yeah!" Katie croaked while John fussed over her. "What was that about?"

"When I say they aren't native of Fiction I mean it. These flowers can't be grown on Fiction."

"So what's so bad about them?" John questioned.

"When touched they give off a powerful psychoactive drug which then cause strong psychotic nightmares…hallucinations."

"Jeezum Crow. I thought you said it was a good kind of psychic." Cena wasn't particularly happy to be on a planet with psychotic causing flowers.

"I did. But we're not on Fiction."

"Right, I'm confused." Katie said. "How are we not on Fiction?"

"And if we're not on Fiction, what planet are we actually on?"

"We're on Friction." The Doctor told them. "Fiction's sister planet."

Katie just giggled at this, thinking the Doctor had accidentally put an extra letter into the co-ordinates.

"There's actually a planet called Friction?" John asked.

"This is no laughing matter!" The Doctor snapped at the teen and she stepped back, gulping. "Friction is different from Fiction apart from having the same grass colour, leaves and sky. It is frighteningly different."

"I think the name gives it away a bit." Cena was beginning to understand what was happening and the Doctor stared at him darkly.

"Well it's nice that you 'think' you understand now, but on Friction it's very different. Not to mention dangerous." The humans were listening. "Here on Friction they use a form of mind control. Instead of speech they use pen and paper. If they start writing in their notepads then you'll be in deep. Their words are very powerful. So powerful you won't even realise what's happening."

Katie studied the Doctor's body language and his eyes. Was it her imagination or did she see a hint of fear in them. "Have you been here before?" She asked, inquiring.

"Yes!" And that's all he said on the matter about his previous visit to Friction. "Once they write about you they get inside your mind and you become a slave. A mindless slave. We have to leave here right now."

The Doctor turned away only to notice that someone was missing. "Where's Delta?" He asked and they looked up and down the path but she wasn't anywhere. The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan. Then he decided to telepathically call her.

*Where are you?* And got no reply.

Not even reaching his mind out to her worked. Frustrated, he turned back to the two remaining humans who stepped back when they saw the dark look on his face. "Right, tell me. What exactly wrong with Delta?" The Doctor queried.

"She has a headache." Katie told him. "She's had it since waking up."

He grimaced at this.

"We asked her about it but she just brushed it off like it didn't matter." Cena added.

But the Doctor shook his head. "It matters a lot. Exposure to the Schism can cause a lot of weird stuff to happen. Not to mention headaches. We all had headaches after going near that thing. If Delta was exposed to it in any way she could be in danger. Come on!"

He ran towards the little town with his two worried companions following behind.

* * *

Delta had been in a world of her own since leaving the TARDIS, so she didn't notice the others stop while she carried on walking. The headache continued to thump painfully, not to mention unusually hot. It was made even worse by Wolfy blabbering away.

"Man, will you just shut up for once!" Delta growled. "You're hurting my head."

 _'Oh piss off,'_ Wolfy snarled back. _'It was already hurting to begin with. Don't blame me!'_ Delta huffed at this. _'Anyway, it's your own fault for standing so close to the Schism.'_

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" She argued back but Wolfy went quiet. "Wolfy?' She shouted. "WOLFY!"

"Hello! Do you require assistance?" Somebody asked and Delta jumped in surprise. If she hadn't been suffering from such a bad head she would have sensed that person approaching her. Looking around she realised she was in the small town. Then she looked at the person who'd spoken and suddenly felt out of place. His skin was red whilst his eyes were bright yellow.

"Uhh…hello!" Delta replied. "Just visiting. Fiction is a lovely planet."

The red alien smiled warmly but it didn't reach his yellow eyes. In her current state Delta didn't notice this but Wolfy did.

"I think you're mistaken," he said. "You're on Friction. Fiction is our sister planet."

"Oh! But we were aiming for Fiction. How did we go off course?"

"We?" The red alien asked.

 _'Delta, look around you,'_ Wolfy spoke up. _'I don't think they're friendly.'_

The SuperDiva looked around, noticing more red people looking at her curiously and even with a hint of…what was the word?

 _'Malevolence.'_ Wolfy answered. _'I think we should go back to the others.'_

It was then that she realised the Doctor, Katie and John weren't with her. She had wandered off, breaking his no wandering off rule. 'Quite right!' Delta replied. "Uh…you know, I really should go find my friends." She turned away to walk back up the street, not noticing the scowl on his face. Or the notepad and pen in his hands.

"Why don't you take a seat," he said, writing something. "Rest awhile."

Delta stopped and felt an odd need to sit down. So she turned towards a bench and sat down, looking tense. The red alien sat down next to her.

"I'm sure your friends will be along shortly."

She nodded but it was barely noticeable. 'What just happened?' Delta asked Wolfy. 'I feel really…weird.'

 _'Mind control,'_ The Wolf growled. _'Try and fight it. We gotta get outta here!'_

'Right.' Feeling even more tense Delta closed her eyes and did her best to struggle out of the invisible hold on her.

"Where are you from?" The red alien asked.

 _'Tell him from all over the place.'_ Wolfy said.

"Earth, 21st Century." Delta said and she could hear Wolfy growling in frustration.

 _'Seriously, fight it already!'_ 'I'm trying to. This headache isn't making it any easier.'

"What year?" The alien asked next.

"2014." Delta answered without evening thinking. This had to stop.

"You're a long way from home."

Delta snorted, annoyed by how easy this mind control thing was getting her. However she was still fighting it and gasped when she heard the Doctor telepathically calling her. He was asking where she was but she couldn't even reply to that. 'Damn it! Help me out here, Wolfy!' She called.

 _'How exactly am I supposed to do that?'_ She replied in a totally incredulous way. _'You're stuck and I can't get out.'_

Delta sighed. 'Fine! Thanks for nothing.'

"When will your friends be along?" The red alien asked. "We could go somewhere and they could meet up in the park."

 _'That's not gonna happen.'_ Wolfy snarled.

"I…don't…know!" She growled and the alien was rather surprised that she was trying to fight the mind control. She was human but there was something different about her. None of the others ever realised what was happening to them.

*Delta!* Her green eyes flashed open. That was the Doctor again. *If you can hear me we're right behind the bush across the road.* Delta smiled. *We'll figure a way to get you out!* Delta narrowed her eyes at the bush her friends were hiding behind. What? They hadn't figured out anything yet?

As soon as the three time travellers entered the town they ran through the backstreets, taking every opportunity to hide. John watched the Doctor scan the area with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"So where is she?" He asked, voice low in a bid not to alert the natives. The very thought of someone controlling his mind with mind control scared him. And he didn't scare easily.

"Somewhere over there." The Time Lord pointed to the right and they ran down the alley, seeing a street ahead of them. Suddenly Katie and John found themselves being pulled behind a bush. "There she is." The Doctor hissed.

Looking where the Doctor was looking at, Katie saw Delta sitting on a bench, looking very tensed up with her eyes closed. Sat next to her was a man with red skin.

"He's red!" Katie breathed in wonder. "Completely red."

He grunted at this. "Aye, while the inhabitants of Fiction are blue, they are red here. And it looks like one of them has already gotten hold of Delta." She was still tense and had her eyes closed.

"It looks like she knows what's happening." John said.

"She's a smart girl," the Doctor replied. "See that notepad he's holding?" Katie nodded while John frowned. "With the Carrionites, spoken word is powerful. With these people, written words have power. Power so unimaginable it's hard to comprehende."

"Jeezum Crow!" John Cena stated.

"And we need to provide a distraction." The Doctor added

*Delta!* The Doctor called and watched as her eyes opened. *If you can hear me we're right behind the bush across the road.*

Katie and the Doctor saw Delta look straight at their hiding place. "Are you talking to her?" She whispered.

"Yes." He replied. It was good that she was still aware.

*We'll figure a way to get you out.* he soothed but the look on her face told him she was scared.

"So what do you suggest?" John asked. "Are we the distraction?"

Delta was still doing her best to break out of the mind control hold when a shuttle car turned up, parking next to her and the alien.

"And here's our transport." He said.

'What!'

The back door of the shuttle opened and her eyes widened while the alien stood up. "Come on, up you get." Before her mind clouded she saw the alien write something. Was that how he was doing it? Then she found herself standing up and moving towards the shuttle.

'Doctor! What are you waiting for?' She tried to shout to him but she wasn't getting through. The sound of screaming broke through her thoughts and she suddenly had her mind back. Stumbling backwards she saw Katie attacking the alien with her wrestling moves, his notepad and pen fallen to the floor. Cena joined them and attacked the other alien from the car with an Attitude Adjustment.

With a pissed off growl the Photon energy on the Sonic Glove appeared. She was about to attack them when the Doctor appeared at her side.

"Don't you even dare!" He warned, expression dark.

So dark it scared her a bit. Now she'd been affected several times by the Oncoming Storm. She turned off the Photon, letting Katie take her hand and ran away, leaving the Doctor with the aliens.

He smiled darkly as they turned on him. They couldn't really harm him, not now anyway. "Hello! I'm the Doctor." He introduced.

The three wrestlers had ran until they found a park…if they could call it that… There were barely any trees to hide behind or climb up. Not only that but they had attracted quite a few pursuers.

"What do we do?" Katie gasped, eyeing the natives.

"We fight!" John replied. He was in a fighting stance.

"Not with these people." Delta replied. "You can't fight them if they've control of you."

"Then what do we do?" Katie shouted.

Delta looked at her Sonic Glove, trying to think on what to do. The Doctor hadn't wanted her to attack them despite being hostile. So what else could she do? "A-ha! Hold hands!" She took Katie's hand with her right.

"What?"

"Trust me. Hold hands." Katie held her fathers hand. "I hope this works."

*Invisibility.* She spoke telepathically, noticing the confusion on the faces of the aliens. It did, it did work.

"What's going on?" John asked, also noticing the confusion.

"We're invisible." Delta whispered.

"How?"

"How do you think!" She held up her left hand with a faint smile. "It's got an invisibility setting."

"Smart. But how is it hiding us all?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. I guess it extended the invisibility like how the TARDIS once extended her outer shields."

The Cena's looked confused.

"What about the Doctor?" Katie asked, eyes wide.

"He said he couldn't be affected by them." Cena spoke up.

For some reason Delta didn't believe that one bit.

"You know, we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't gone wandering off." The wrestler bit at her.

"What? How is my fault?" Delta squawked before wincing. "I didn't realise I was on my own until that guy stopped me. Where were you three?"

"Looking at some poisonous flowers." John answered.

"Anyway I wasn't really thinking straight. This mind control made my headache worse."

"Uhh…about that…"

"Shhh!" Katie hushed them. "They can hear us."

The three remained quiet as they watched the five red aliens look even more confused as they talked. They couldn't understand how the strangers could disappear into thin air.

"What do we do now?" Katie asked. She sounded scared.

"We leave the park, find the Doctor and get the hell away from here." Her father replied.

"Alright!"

They carefully began to make their way out of the park, but then Delta heard the chatty red alien say; "Don't worry, I'll get her out of hiding." And before she knew it her mind clouded up.

Katie felt Delta let go of her hand, so now they were completely visible. Well, apart from Delta who was still invisible. "Delta!" Katie cried, catching the attention of the five aliens. Four of them were holding futuristic guns.

"Uhh! Now we're in trouble!" Cena stated, raising his hands, followed by Katie.

* * *

Delta groaned as she sat leaning against the wall. Her knees were up to her chest and she had her hands on her forehead which felt hot and clammy. She couldn't believe what happened. Her plan to escape from the aliens hadn't gone too well, especially after they threatened to kill her friends if she didn't reappear. She hated, REALLY hated mind control and now they were all in a prison cell along with the Doctor.

At least she hoped it was a prison cell because it didn't look very prisony. And they couldn't escape because they had their Screwdriver and Glove taken off them. Meanwhile the headache had gotten a lot worse in the last few minutes, especially with Wolfy not shutting up.

"Got something to tell me?" Asked the Scots accented voice of the Doctor.

With watery eyes she looked up at the Time Lord who was sat opposite her on the bench. John and Katie were huddled in the corner. The Doctor looked angry, well he always looked angry but now he looked angrier.

"Huh?" She grunted, confused and he sat forward.

"I know you have a headache. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it isn't really important." She croaked in reply. She was thirsty and they'd been in here for over an hour. "It's just a headache."

He snorted at this and his blue eyes showed a fiery darkness she hadn't seen before. "So soon after being near the Untempered Schism?" His voice was unbelieving and he saw her reaction to him knowing about her latest Gallifrey dream. "They told me because they were worried about you." He told his special pink and orange human. "And I am too." He was convinced she wasn't handling the connection very well but he would speak to her about that later. "Do you realise how much damage the Vortex, especially the Schism, can do to a human?"

Delta stared, confused, the headache knocking all her senses out of kilter. "I opened the door when we were in the Vortex once. How come it didn't affect me then?"

"TARDIS Shield was protecting you." The Doctor explained. "With the Untempered Schism there is no protection. Remember that you can pick up injuries in Projecting dreams. What happened Delta?"

"I woke up!" She said, voice so low that the Cena's could barely hear her, though the Time Lord could. "I never normally do that." She frowned. "I usually find myself walking, not waking up."

"And?"

"I woke up right in front of it and I didn't notice it until I turned around." The Doctor looked horrified and he hoped, just hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going. "It just surprised me so much that I just stared at it and I remember thinking I wanted to walk away from it but my legs wouldn't move." The Doctor sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Everything in it was amazing, yet terrifying." He looked at her sadly. "Then a Time Lord covered my eyes and pushed me away from it."

There was a glimmer of hope on his face. "How long was it?" He asked but her answer wasn't promising.

"I don't know! I don't know how long." Her green eyes showed she was very worried. "Is this headache like what Donna had?" She whispered. She didn't want to have her mind wiped like Donna.

But the Doctor grimaced at this. "No. It's more like when Rose stared into the heart of the TARDIS and became Bad Wolf. She had the Vortex running through her mind and it was killing her."

That didn't make her feel any better. Delta's eyes widened. "What?" She panicked. "What do you mean?"

"A human has never looked into the Schism before," the Doctor continued. "Who knows what could be happening. How's your head?"

Wide-eyed, the SuperDiva gulped. "Feels like I've got a migraine. And…uhh…I've had this hot feeling in my head since waking up."

Now the Doctor just looked even sadder.

Delta barely noticed but Katie did. "Is she dying?" She asked the Time Lord. Cena looked at him too, needing an answer. She was scared and it was a long time since she last felt that way.

 _'I feel fine!'_ Wolfy spoke up making Delta mentally roll her eyes. 'You would say that, wouldn't you!'

 _'No, really. I feel fine.'_

'I could be dying here and you're making light of it.'

 _'You're not,'_ Wolfy growled back. _'He's just saying it because he thinks he's right.'_

'Whatever. You're scared of him.'

 _'I'm not!'_ She sounded scandalised.

'Yes, you are. You so are.' Before Wolfy could bite back, Delta then continued. 'I need you to make an appearance, to help them. But not right now. When they come for us.'

 _'Okay, fair enough.'_

"Doctor, what are they going to do to us?" John asked. "You said you've been here before. What happened last time?"

"You don't want to know!" The Doctor replied, giving Delta a really odd look. "Best not to ask at all." Memories of a previous visit to this planet kept coming to his mind. And he had a companion with him then as well.

"That bad?" He felt his daughter shiver and held her closer to him. Delta felt sorry for them, knowing she had caused their worry.

 _'Don't worry, I'll deal with it.'_ Wolfy growled to her.

There was silence between the four of them for a long time, then that silence was disturbed by the door being unlocked and clanging open. The Doctor got to his feet as one of the red aliens entered the room.

"One of you is needed." The alien said to the four time travellers. But the Doctor was angry.

"You're not taking any of them." He warned.

"One of you is needed or I will force you." The alien said again, taking out his notepad.

John stood up and pulled Katie behind him. "Like hell you will." He shouted.

Delta was the next to stand up with the help of the wall. "It's okay. I'll go." She muttered and the Doctor tried to stop her, only for her to insist and say; "No, really. It is. The situation is going to get wolfy anyway." He got the message straight away. They all did.

Delta could already feel that fuel fuelled fire rushing through her whilst walking out of the door. Seconds later she heard it slam shut. Then the transition began to get painful. Delta cried out in pain, falling to the floor and folded her arms close to her body in a bid for comfort. It always hurt but with the headache it was even worse.

"Get up." The alien shouted. "Move it."

She couldn't do that though because she hurt too much. For too much. She cried out again, her stomach doing barrel rolls and flips.

"I said move it!"

Delta was dragged up off the floor and pushed forward. Only she fell back to the floor on her knees. Closing her eyes she began to keen loud, painfully. The alien stared at her, confused.

"What is it? What are you doing?" The human female continued to cry out in pain. He could hear the alien travellers shouting and banging on the door. It also occurred to him she might be pretending in a bid to escape. Well he wasn't going to fall for that! He quickly picked up his notepad but her keening stopped and odd sounds were coming from the human's mouth. "Get up. Now." The alien ordered and her green eyes flashed open when he kicked her.

He heard the growl escape from her mouth and watched as she rose to her feet, running her hands through her hair. It looked oddly wild than it looked several seconds ago. Finally she turned to him and, even for an alien on another planet, he know that something had changed. Her eyes showed something feral and evil about her, causing him to hesitate.

"Heh! Don't you look funny!" She snarled, expression changing. "You kicked me. And that makes me angry!"

He noticed the change in voice and felt this wasn't the same person from several seconds ago. "Who are you?" He asked and visibly cringed when she laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh.

"Who am I?" She said and leaned forward so that she was right in his face. "I'm your worst nightmare," she snarled. "I'm The Nightmare Incarnate!" Then she took his head and rammed it into the door until the alien went limp. Letting go she kicked the unmoving body of the alien. "See how you feel!" She growled.

Banging was heard on the other side and Wolfy looked up with a grin. Of course, she had to rescue the others too. There was a touchpad by the door and considering she didn't have her Sonic Glove on her she decided to use her fist, punching the touchpad and breaking it.

The door opened and the Doctor, John and Katie exited the room. The Doctor went to check in the alien but could find no sign of life and scowled at the Wolfy personality, who was leaning against the wall with her arms folded. "You didn't have to kill him!" He said, annoyed.

Wolfy just rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't thank me for saving your sorry asses!" She snarled at them.

"I mean it!" The Doctor was in her face, angry. "You can't go killing people because you feel like it."

Feeling slightly intimidated Wolfy decided to bit back. "You didn't mind when it was the Daleks."

Before a worse argument could happen, John Cena interrupted them. "I really think we should find a way out of here!" He said to them, worry evident in his voice.

"Indeed!" The Doctor backed off from Wolfy. "I need to find my Sonic Screwdriver."

"And my Sonic Glove." Wolfy added, noticing the Doctor scowl at her but ignored it. "Let's go." She growled and stormed up the corridor.

It probably wasn't the right way but they followed her anyway. When they turned left they saw another red alien at the end of the corridor, sitting at a desk. Looking up he saw the four of them standing there, surprised.

Rolling into action he slammed a button down, causing a red alert. "Prisoners have escaped confinement." He shouted into his communicator.

"Now, hold on. We're not here to cause any trouble!" The Doctor tried to reason.

"Leave it to me." Wolfy said, rolling her eyes and approached the alien.

"Don't you dare." Warned the Time Lord.

The alien had left his desk and was now quickly writing in his notepad. The Wolf halted in her steps when she began to feel her mind cloud, the headache she'd been ignoring hurting her. No, she was the Wolf, the Nightmare Incarnate and she was NOT going to let this happen. The headache was getting worse though and she put her hands on the sides of her head, keening out in pain. She had to fight them before it was too late.

"GET...OUT...OF...MY..HEAD! She screamed really loud and the alien stood before her burst into flames.

* * *

"What the hell?" Cena breathed, his eyes wide in horror as the alien screamed in pain, falling to the ground soon after. "He just…combusted!" The poor wrestler was stunned by what just happened.

More so was Katie but she was looking at her friend with worry.

"I think I might know what this is." The Doctor said, also staring at Wolfy who's wild ginger hair was fluttering as if wind was blowing through the corridor. Though this wind felt warm. "You two, keep an eye on her." The Time Lord told his other two companions before going to check the desk.

He kept well of the way of the burning alien in the process. Checking the drawers he found what he was looking for, his Sonic Screwdriver and Delta's glove. He put the glove in his pocket but kept a hold of his Screwdriver. He couldn't let Wolfy have the glove, who knew WHAT she would do.

Speaking of Wolfy, she was looking around, disorientated.

"Come on!" The Time Lord said gruffly, passing the humans.

Only he stopped when Wolfy asked; "What are all these strange lines?"

"What do you mean?" Katie inquired. "I don't see anything."

The Doctor looked at Wolfy with furrowed brows. Could it be…?

"There are these lines coming from all of you and it's like I can see everything you do."

"What?" John sounded perplexed.

"They're Timelines." The Doctor stated to the humans and Wolfy looked at him, whimpered, then looked away, having obviously seen his Timeline. "Time Lords can see ahead of time what will happen to a certain individual."

"How did that happen?" John asked.

"The Time Vortex." The Time Lord answered. "I told you the Schism can do very unusual things to a person, altering their DNA and genetic make-up. It's given her the power to see Timelines." He had a feeling that wasn't the only thing she had. Nobody just burst into flames like that.

"How do I turn it off? Can it be turned off?" Wolfy growled, still not looking at the Doctor. Something there must be upsetting her.

"With training. Years of training." The Doctor answered her and Wolfy snarled at the news.

At that moment five more aliens turned up at the end of the corridor. "Escapees will remain where you are." One of them shouted. "And you will be dealt with according to Friction law."

Wolfy growled at this because they were pissing her off big time.

"Look, I'm sure we can work something out!" The Doctor tried to reason only to get pushed aside by Wolfy.

"Out of the way," she shouted. "Let me deal with it." She saw that they all had their notepads out. "Don't you even dare!" She shouted, trying to pull out of the Doctor's grip. "I mean it, I'm fucking warning you!" They were ignoring her and that made her all the more angrier. Her green eyes turned volcanic. "That's IT!" She shouted. "NO SECOND CHANCES!" And about the same time as she said that, the warm wind blew her hair back and her hands burst into flames.

"Holy shit!" Cena was genuinely shocked while the Doctor jumped back.

"Delta!" Katie shouted and tried to run to her friend only for the Doctor to hold her back.

"It's okay, she's fine." He told the teen.

"How is that, in any way, fine?" Cena shouted while Wolfy stared at her flaming hand as if she was feeling no pain.

"Pyrokinesis!" Was the one worded answer he gave.

"What?" Katie croaked, she and her father staring at the Time Lord.

"The ability to create and start fires." Wolfy listened. "Another gift by the Time Vortex and in the hands of an unpredictable multiple personality."

THAT made her angry. She was not just someone's multiple. She was an ACTUAL PERSON.

With a snarl she turned back to the aliens who were looking as equally shocked. They were cowering even. One had dropped his notepad. "I told you," she growled. "I WARNED you even. And now you leave me with no choice." Wolfy raised her hands and the Doctor realised what she was going to do.

"No, don't!" He shouted but it was too late.

Wolfy put her hands together and in the style of playing Cricket she sent a wall of fire towards the frightened aliens. It hit them seconds later and Cena covered Katie's eyes while the Doctor looked even more angrier. The screams of the aliens ringing in his ears. "HOWZAT!?" Wolfy shouted at the burning aliens.

"You didn't need to do that!" The Time Lord rounded on her, his Oncoming Storm anger getting the better of him.

Wolfy wasn't looking at him when she next spoke. Something about him was scaring at her and he was fine with that. "I think we should go." She growled, turning back towards the desk end of the corridor. The door they needed to get out of confinement was that way.

"Just don't kill any more." The Doctor shouted angrily.

He, John and Katie stayed well away from Wolfy's still active fire. She approached a door that was obviously locked and was about to blast it with her fire when it was unlocked with the Sonic Screwdriver. This didn't particularly please her and her fire grew larger.

"It's way too warm in here," Cena spoke up while Wolfy opened the door. "Stifling even."

"She's sucking the air out of this place to create the fire." The Doctor answered him. "In turn she would have suffocated every living being near her…keep that door open for us Wolfy."

"And why should I do that?" Came the snarl. She was checking and keeping look out.

"Because that door is metal and it's going to be too hot for us to touch."

"Hurry up." Wolfy snarled.

The four made it out of confinement only to be faced with more red aliens intent on trapping them in their own personal hell.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY." The Wolf shouted and blasted more fire at them, ignoring the angry shouts from the Doctor. Not only did the aliens catch on fire but some of the contents of the building did too.

"Jeezum Crow, Wolfy, calm the hell down!" Cena shouted to the multiple personality in a bid to get through to her.

Katie just didn't know what she was seeing or even realised it was possible to be a fire-starter. They burst out onto the street where they were greeted by more of the natives who were trying to keep them under control.

"Oh no you don't." Snarled the Wolfy SuperDiva. "You will NOT control me."

"You better not kill anymore people," the Doctor warned her. "I mean it."

For the first time since gaining Timeline sight Wolfy looked at him with a smirk. "Oh, I know." She said. "So watch and learn."

Wolfy decided to scare the natives by shooting fire OVER them and setting buildings on fire. The other three time travellers had to keep their heads down while all this was happening. By the time the firestorm ended several buildings were on fire, the one fire truck having to deal with them all. Every alien native was cowering and Wolfy was in the middle of the street hollering away.

"YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME!" She shouted. "NOBODY CONTROLS ME!"

One of the aliens bravely stepped forward and the Doctor recognised him as the one who had spoken to Delta earlier. The poor fella was probably confused. "Who are you?" He addressed Wolfy who stared at him with green eyes like slow moving lava.

"Who am I? Who AM I?" She laughed that creepy laugh of hers. "Someone you should NEVER have messed with. I am The Wolf, I am your worst Nightmare come true. I am The Nightmare Incarnate."

"But when I spoke to you previously you didn't go by that name or have a difference in voice…or even manifest fire." Wolfy's smirk scared him.

"Oh, Delta is my other personality." She said as if this was a normal thing.

"You are of two personalities?" He was even more scared and so was his fellow towns people.

"Oh yes. I don't get out often but today…" She chuckled evilly. "…I had fun." Gasps of disgust were heard. "And you will let us leave this planet or I will raze this town to the ground."

Scared gasps were heard so the Doctor stepped forward. "I'm sorry. We don't mean any harm." he told the natives.

"You will go," the alien told the four time travellers. "You will take the Two Faced Fire Demon with you and never return to Friction."

"Thank you." The Doctor replied and he and his companions made a quick exit from the town.

* * *

"Does that not hurt?" Katie asked Wolfy once they reached the TARDIS. She'd pointed out the fire on her hands that were still burning.

Wolfy looked at her hands out of curiosity, feeling confused and amazed. "No. It's kinda warm though. Toasty!" She joked.

"Pyrokinesis is not supposed to hurt the user of the power," the Doctor gave the proper answer. "It'll protect its user from being burned."

"So she's fire retardant?" Cena asked.

The Time Lord simply nodded his head.

"Can't you turn it off?" Was Katie's next question.

"I don't know how too." Was Wolfy's reply, then she looked at the Doctor who was unlocking the TARDIS. "And this is all from that Schism thing?" She questioned.

Though he didn't want to talk to her he turned back to Wolfy. "Yes, it's from the Untempered Schism," he answered, seething.

Wolfy caught on to this and rolled her eyes. "Just say it." She growled and this made the Doctor turn on her, his expression dark and stormy.

"Alright, I will." He shouted and the Cena's quickly hi-tailed it into the TARDIS. "Not once did you think twice before killing those people. Not once did you think of the consequences they would have on Delta." The Doctor angrily shouted and noted that Wolfy was looking down, straying away from eye contact. "And now it falls to us to tell her what you did and what powers she has."

"No!" Came her reply.

"What?"

"I said no. She's not the one who can see Timelines or has Pyrowhats-it. I DO!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know so. I can sense it."

"That's just impossible!" The Doctor stated.

But Wolfy just laughed. "You should know that nothing is impossible by now Doc. We are two different people, just in the same body." The Doctor narrowed his eyes at this. "And you don't to tell her anything."

"Oh? And why do you think I shouldn't tell her?"

"Like you said. Consequences. You tell her what I did and not only will it impact Delta but me too. Every traumatic experience she goes through…"

"Makes you stronger." The Doctor finished. He wasn't sure what he should do now.

Maybe Wolfy had a point, though he didn't want to keep Delta in the dark. "And you wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

Oh. She was a smart one. Very smart, very shrewd and very, very good at…what humans would call, blackmail. "Fine. I won't tell her anything. Get in."

"You already told her anyway," Wolfy stated as she walked into the TARDIS. "You just don't know it yet!"

"What?" The Doctor was surprised by this while following her into the TARDIS. "What do you mean by that?"

The Wolf never got to answer this because she suddenly started screaming in pain and put her hands on her head.

"No, no…Old Girl…WAIT!" The Doctor pleaded.

"YOU BITCH!" Wolfy shouted before collapsing to the floor, out-cold.

"I guess the TARDIS still doesn't like Wolfy." Katie said. She had rushed to her friend's side.

"And the flames have stopped." Cena observed.

"Good thing too." The Doctor picked up his pink and orange human, then took her to the Medbay. He needed to find out if the Vortex had any other lasting affects on her.


	18. Small Town Murder

'Broadchurch' belongs to its creators. Also, i wrote this way before series 2 happened.

* * *

"So how is she?" John Cena asked after several minutes of watching the Doctor perform medical checks on Delta.

"Everything's normal." He replied after consulting the monitor, though there was something strange he'd not noticed before. Or maybe he already had. Shaking his head, the Time Lord continued. "Wolfy was right. For some reason the vortex only effected her."

"But Delta had the headache," Katie spoke up. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, maybe because she was Wolfy when the Pyrokinesis manifested. It's one of those impossible things. It's odd how the universe works."

There was a groan from the ginger SuperDiva lying on the bed and she stirred a little. This made the other three time travellers take a quick step back, though it was an odd thing to do considering they knew it would be Delta who was waking up. She groaned again, shifted and opened her eyes. Katie saw they were warm looking instead of fiery and cold.

Delta suddenly looked panicked and sat up quickly. "What happened? Did I die?" She spoke fast, looking around at her surroundings.

"No, you didn't die." The Doctor told her with a strained smile, seeing her confusion.

"Wait a minute! Did Wolfy get us out?"

"Yes," John answered. "She kicked up a hell of a storm. Do you remembering anything?"

The Doctor gave Cena a warning glare while Delta tried to remember things in her hazy memory.

"No, not really. Well, apart from smoke. I can smell it too. Did a fire break out?" She asked.

They all looked shocked until the Doctor spoke up, coming up with an excuse. "Wolfy caused an electrical fire where we were taken. Everybody got out safely."

"Wow! Sounds like she's turning into a right little firestarter." Delta laughed and the others chuckled nervously. "I bet they weren't too happy with her appearance."

"No, not one bit." Katie replied. "They hated her so much they called her 'the Two-Faced Fire Demon'."

"What?" Delta furrowed her brows at the other SuperDiva

Realising what she just said Katie's face went red and both Cena and the Doctor gave her warning looks.

"Uhh, yeah. Probably a reference to the colour of your hair." John answered. "Then they told us never to return."

"Banished from the planet Friction. I'm fine with that. And now I've picked up a new nickname. Thanks Wolfy!" Delta rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, that's not bad." The Doctor spoke up. "I was Knighted by Queen Victoria and banished from her realm on the very same day."

"What for?" Katie asked. "He and Rose saved her from a Werewolf, well technically a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform." Delta spoke up for him. "And in return she created Torchwood. Talk about ungrateful bitch!" The Doctor smirked at this. "Anyway, am I still dying from the vortex? I don't have a headache anymore."

He used his Sonic to scan her then checked the results. "You're fine. But you were never dying. Seems I got it wrong."

"Just like Wolfy said!" Delta's demeanour brightened up. "Brilliant." She grinned happily, then noticed something was missing. She gasped. "Where's my glove?" She asked, almost demanded. The Doctor realised he still had it and pulled it out of his pocket, passing it onto Delta. "Brilliant!" She put it on and he wanted to warn her about Wolfy using it. "We should go somewhere else!" Delta suddenly stated, sliding off the bed. "Perhaps even find the planet Fiction without getting caught off track."

"I think you should rest first," Cena told her. "You know what it's like after Wolfy makes her appearance."

She grunted at this. "I feel fine though! More than fine. Come on then, I'm driving this time." And she practically skipped out of the Medbay leaving the other three looking stunned.

"Uhh, okay then." Cena muttered to himself, wondering what just happened.

They followed Delta out and during the short walk to the console room, Katie asked. "How come she's so full of beans? Usually Wolfy leaves her drained and full of aches."

"It's a bit of a mystery." The Doctor answered. "Of course, there's also the possibility she's running on the adrenaline Wolfy was using." To the humans it sounded plausible, and once they reached the console room Delta was already running around the control panel looking happy.

The Doctor was reminded of himself in a little way.

She flipped a switch. "Randomise!" She called and smiled brightly at the three as she moved around a little.

"If you set the journey on random then you'll never get to Fiction." The Doctor told her.

"Don't care." She replied and put her hand on the brake. "Hold on tight!" She called and took the brake off.

The TARDIS went hurtling through Time and Space and the ride was a rough one. So rough that the Doctor had to cling onto the console, noticing the blue stabilisers weren't even offering any help. Katie and John had fallen onto the seats with cries of surprise while Delta held onto one of the grips, laughing and whooping. The Doctor couldn't help it and laughed with her. The journey became less rough and less than a minute later the TARDIS landed.

"Why is it always so rough when you drive?" Katie complained as she got up off the seat.

"I've no idea!" Delta replied, checking the monitor and frowned. "But I want to see where we landed." She moved off towards the doors with a cry of 'allons-y'.

"She'll be calling herself 'The Doctor' next!" Cena stated in a sarcastic way.

The actual Doctor just shook his head.

Outside the TARDIS doors a frightened, wide-eyed man stared at the wooden blue police box. It hadn't been there before. In fact it had just appeared out of nowhere with a really strange wheezing noise. He got even more of a shock when the door of the police box opened and out walked four strangers. What scared him even more was that the small box was a lot bigger on the inside. They couldn't be, could they?

"Oh, hello!" The female spoke up. She sounded Northern, maybe from the North-East. "I'm t…Delta." She appeared to frown.

"And I'm the Doctor." The old man said. He was Scottish, or sounded like it.

Figuring he was tripping out somehow, the man whimpered in fright, turned tail and ran out of the house through the front door.

"Okay then!" Delta said, perplexed. "I was about to ask him where we are!"

They all stepped out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind them. The only light they were getting from was the Moon, but it wasn't enough.

*Light.* Delta called and an inbuilt torch on the Sonic Glove turned on. It was mega bright.

"Looks like we're in somebody's house," Cena answered. "Why did you land us here?"

"The TARDIS landed us here actually!" Delta argued.

The Doctor had taken his Sonic out to scan the area while Katie had gone to the window.

"Looks like we're in a Seaside town!" She said and was joined by her father.

He noticed something else too. "Busy night for the police," he said. "Especially for a seaside town."

Katie furrowed her brows and Cena frowned, then they glanced at each other. "Uhh, Doctor!" They turned to the Doctor who was getting extra illumination from Delta. "I think we're about to have some company."

"What?" Both Delta and the Doctor said. They looked around and saw blue flashing lights coming through the windows. "Oh, just what we DIDN'T need!" The Doctor muttered.

"Should we, perhaps, leave?" Katie inquired.

Delta shook her head. "They'll have seen the torchlight." A mischievous Doctor-like grin appeared seconds later. "Anyway, I want to know what they want."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked her. They were joined by the Cena's. "How do I know you're not just gonna zap them all with your glove?"

Delta looked at the Time Lord with an exasperated expression. "Because they're police!" She said.

They were outside the door now and before either of them could say another word the door was bust in.

"It wasn't even locked!" The Doctor blustered as two plain clothes officers walked in, followed by several Uniform officers.

"Who are you?" The female asked. "And what are you doing here?"

It sounded like she hadn't expected them to be there and the Doctor realised, perhaps the stranger who'd been here earlier was meant to have been here longer.

"And what's this police box coming here?" Asked the male plain clothes officer. His accent was Scottish and Delta thought he sounded familiar. "Actually it looks like a prop from that 'Doctor Who' show."

The four Time Travellers looked at each other in confusion, then torch light was turned to them. Delta had to turn hers off but her attention was on the Scottish male officer. She hoped the Doctor had noticed it too.

"What are you all doing here?" The Scottish plainclothes asked. "Why is that thing here?"

"Doctor, don't you think he looks…"

"Yes, I'm not blind. Here, let me take out my I.D…"

"Let me deal with this!" Delta stepped forward and pulled out her own Psychic Paper. "We're Private Detectives investigating this thing!" Delta pointed at the TARDIS while handing the paper to the Scottish detective.

The Doctor checked his pockets in case she had stolen his, but it was still there. So where had Delta gotten Psychic Paper from?

The Detective chuckled humourlessly as he stared at the paper. "Nice try. But this is just blank."

"What?" Delta was annoyed her first go with the Psychic Paper hadn't worked one bit.

"Uhh, yes. It doesn't always work well. Especially with very smart people." The Doctor told her. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. Who might you be?" He asked the detective.

"I'm Detective Inspector Alec Hardy and you're all under arrest." D.I Hardy told them.

"Oh, man. Not again!" John groaned.

* * *

"Anything new from our four jokers?" Detective Inspector Hardy asked the custody officer currently on duty.

The officer shook his head and said they'd been quiet all night.

It was morning now and Hardy hoped things were going to make more sense than last night. He honestly didn't need a couple of crazy people turning up on his patch during a murder investigation. What was even weirder was the Scottish man who called himself 'The Doctor' seemed to think he knew him. In fact Hardy had never seen the man before in his entire life. The man finally stopped babbling when the ginger female quietly spoke to him. By the looks of it, it seemed those two were mostly the instigators of the break in and entry. And what was the thing with that Police Box? Hardy decided to leave Miller with the weird eccentric while he would interview the ginger.

That was another thing. When they were being processed the two seemed to have never-ending pockets. She had two banana's, a half-drunk bottle of water, which she seemed surprised about, a key, a mobile and that odd-looking glove she wore. She'd been hesitant about taking it off, mumbling something about a Wolf. In the end she had to take it off.

The guy had some sort of odd looking pen, a Yoyo, a key, jelly babies, a wind up mouse, a ball of string, several odd looking home made gadgets, 3D glasses, a tube of lipstick…very strange…two books which were also strange, a credit card, the same bit of paper the female had and a straw. That was the last thing Hardy saw before walking away out of frustration.

As for the two Americans, they were normal as anything.

"Could you bring the ginger to interview room 2 please." Hardy requested and the custody officer nodded before heading into the cells.

Seconds later he was joined by D.S Miller. "Anything new from the strangers we found last night?" She asked her colleague.

Hardy shook his head. "No. Never told us their names. Apart from 'The Doctor', but that's hardly a name."

The two plain clothes officers watched as the ginger haired female was taken through to an interview room, but the way she looked at him left him with an odd feeling.

"Who's interviewing her?" Miller asked.

"I am," Hardy gruffly replied. "You've got the bloke who thinks he's a TV character."

In interview room 2, Delta watched as the door closed shut before looking around the room. The two-way mirror, the security camera in the corner and the recording equipment. It had been a long time since she'd last been in an interview room, although on the other side of the table as the questioner. That was MI5 for you, she loved that job just as much as she loved wrestling.

Her thoughts soon turned to her friends and she wondered how they were doing. The Doctor seemed particularly disturbed how the male police officer didn't even acknowledge him. That was until she'd told him they had ended up in a TV show called 'Broadchurch' and the police were in the middle of a murder investigation. Turns out Cena had watched it too but didn't see the last two episodes. Meanwhile, Delta…or was it Wolfy…thought about causing as much trouble as she could just to be cheeky.

The door opened again and she grinned as the Tenth Doctor look-a-like walked in. He noticed her grin and scowled. Why was she grinning? "Wipe that smirk off your face." Hardy growled and Delta stopped grinning.

"Of course. Straight to business!" She said, a hint of a smile on her face as Hardy sat down opposite.

He eyed the female warily. He had a bad feeling about this one. "First things first, what's your name?" Hardy asked the strange female.

Delta gulped. That was typical, they always wanted a name. "Peta," she answered. "Peta Dingle." It was a name she used for undercover purposes with MI5. Peta was a variant on Peters, a surname of a childhood friend. And Dingle was basically the surname of her long-time boyfriend.

"Right, Miss Dingle. Let's get 'straight to business' shall we," D.I Hardy air quoted. "What were you doing in that house?"

'Peta' stared at him for a long time, a faint smile on her face, before she decided to answer with; "wouldn't you like to know!"

Oh, she was one of THOSE people. Arrogant, cheeky and…before he knew it she'd left her seat and leaned over the table staring at him straight in the face. Delta examined him, from the browny auburn hair, the brown eyes and the freckles across the pale face. He looked EXACTLY like the Tenth Doctor, though he didn't have a scruffy beard like D.I Hardy had.

"Sit down Miss Dingle." Hardy angrily told her for he really didn't like his space invaded. She did and she was still smiling. He didn't like that either. "What is it?" He snapped.

"You look like someone I know," Delta replied. "Almost as if you're a doppelgänger." Hardy stared at the female in disbelief. Had she just accused him of being a doppelgänger? Delta saw the look on his face. "Oh, don't worry. I've got one too, running around London somewhere. Welllll, in my universe anyway!" Universe? What was this woman talking about now? "Where exactly are we in this universe anyway?" The strange woman asked next.

Perhaps she was nuts. Perhaps they were all nuts.

"You're in Broadchurch, Dorset and if you don't answer my questions I will have to arrest you for wasting police time."

Delta laughed. She couldn't help it, she just did and Hardy's expression was making it worse. "Molto bene." She said, watching as his eyes narrowed. "Wrong place, wrong time perhaps." Delta finally answered. "You know us time travellers. We can't help arriving at the most inopportune moments." Now he definitely knew she was taking the piss. "After all, you should know."

"No, I wouldn't know!" Hardy shouted, raising his voice and slamming his hand down on the table. He noticed she barely flinched, just blinked in surprise. "We're in the middle of a murder investigation, then you and that man turn up out of the blue. Stop taking the bloody piss and answer the question."

Delta stared back at the Detective Inspector, finding his Scottish accent pretty hot, especially when he was mad. Then she had to remind herself that she had Ed. Suddenly she was missing her boyfriend quite hard. "I did!" Delta answered Hardy and held up her hand before he could shout at her again. "Now, now. Calm down Detective Inspector Hardy. Please remember you've got a dodgy ticker and shouting isn't going to do you any good."

What? Hardy sat back, stunned, wondering how this total stranger could possibly know about his condition. "How do you know?" He asked, his voice so low she had to sit forward to listen.

Delta smiled rather cheekily. "I know a lot of things." 'Especially about you!' She didn't say out loud.

Hardy sat back and looked at the strange female with a hint of suspicion. "You're psychic?" He asked and she chuckled.

"If you want, yeah."

Now it was his turn to laugh, although it was humourless. "We've already had a psychic in town. Next you'll be telling me you can speak to the dead."

Delta grinned. "Now you're getting it!" She said and chuckled at his reaction.

"Who are you?" He asked, a frown on his features.

"Didn't I already tell you that?" The question confused her. "But to be honest I'm not sure myself. Either I'm a human or a Time Lord." She saw scepticism on Hardy's face but continued anyway. "I'm having a bit of an identity crisis to be honest…don't tell the Doctor, he'll only worry…'cause half the time I'm here on Earth, well, the TARDIS actually, and the other time I'm on Gallifrey…" Hardy had no idea what the hell she was talking about now but his patience was wearing thin. "I also feel a lot like you, the Tenth Doctor. It's so…"

Hardy's patience finally bit the dust. "This is not some silly Sci-fi show!" He shouted at her and was put off by her non-plussed demeanour. "Now perhaps you'd like to stop playing silly buggers and tell me what you were doing there." He noticed she looked confused.

"Where? Gallifrey? Shooting Daleks. It's really fun once you get the hang of it!"

Delta watched as Hardy left his seat and began pacing the room, looking annoyed. "You're really trying my patience missy!" He growled and ran his hand through his hair. This action reminded Delta of the Tenth Doctor that it caused a surprised gasp. Hardy just thought he'd finally gotten through to her.

"But you asked why I was there!" She said. "And I told you."

Hardy shook his head and leaned on the table so that he was close enough to her. "I meant at that house," he growled. "What...were...you...doing...there?"

"I thought I already said why I was there." A confused Delta replied and it was enough for Hardy to get really angry again.

"Right, that's it. I'm charg…"

"Hold on!" The strange female interrupted him. "Aren't you in the middle of a murder investigation? Danny Latimer, right? Murdered on the beach…wellll, dumped in a way…right?" Hardy narrowed his eyes at the question. With a smile on her lips Delta sat forward and said; "I know who did it!" Sure, she was probably causing a Paradox in a fictional world, but she couldn't help it. "And it's more close to home than you think." She kept eye contact with the D.I. "Right here in this police station."

Hardy felt his heart skip a beat, which probably wasn't ideal in his condition, then he fell into his chair with an 'oof', his face even more paler than it should be. Delta noticed this and was about to ask if he was okay when the door opened.

In walked D.S Ellie Miller. "Right. You can go now." She said.

"What?" Delta asked in surprise and Hardy just looked at his colleague blankly.

"Your friend has explained what happened and is very sorry for being on private property. Now go!"

"Oh, I see. Brilliant!" Delta stood up and headed to the door, only to stop and turn to Hardy. "Ffarwel, Detective Inspector Hardy. I'm sure you'll work it out on your own."

And with that she was out of the room with Miller, leaving Hardy alone in the interview room, a feeling of unwellness whilst digesting the information.

* * *

"What did you say to her?" Delta asked the Doctor, keeping her voice low while putting her stuff in her pockets.

"I thought we might be stuck in a different universe forever…in a prison." Cena said a little darkly.

"Power of suggestion." The Doctor replied to them. "All I did was apologise and explain what we were actually doing. All she needed was a little understanding."

"Cool!" Katie uttered. "What about the TARDIS?"

"Apparently it was moved into the police car park. Once we get out of here we'll be on our way."

"Well it's cool that you had someone more understanding," Delta continued. "I had the look-a-like and he was always angry. Though we had a really fun conversation."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at this. "Delta!" He warned.

Just as he said that the door crashed open and an angry looking Hardy came stumbling into custody. "Stop her!" He shouted, pointing at Delta. "She knows who killed Danny Latimer!"

"What?" Miller looked stunned, confused.

The Doctor wasn't pleased. "What the hell did you say to him?" He hissed at his companion.

"Huh?" Delta stepped back from the Time Lord, slightly scared of the Oncoming Storm, and realised everyone was looking at her. "I only told him what he needed to know."

"Told him what exactly? You're going to cause a paradox, do you understand that."

Delta did, in a way, though she wasn't exactly sure how a paradox worked despite being emotionally connected to the Tenth Doctor. Not to mention her current travels with this Doctor. "Yes." She replied quietly, thoroughly told off.

"Good, because we need to go, now!"

Miller was about to protest this when Hardy passed out and fell to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Katie cried out.

"Alec!" Miller panicked.

Delta had it worse because of her connection with the Tenth Doctor. She had been doing her best to control it but it suddenly swelled at the sight of Alec Hardy collapsing to the floor. "Doc! No, NO!" She shouted and ran to him, falling to her knees, pushing D.S Miller out of the way. Hardy's face was deathly pale yet his eyes were open. "Oh god, Doc!" Tears were coming to her eyes as she gathered him into her arms. Guilt washed off her when she felt it had been her to cause his latest heart attack. "Don't you dare die on me Doc!" She shouted hysterically now, causing confusion for the police in the room. "Don't you dare… I didn't mean it, I really didn't, I'm sorry…"

Someone grabbed her and pulled the SuperDiva to her feet. "He's just an echo," the Doctor told her. "There's nothing we can do."

Miller called for an ambulance.

"And we've got to go."

"But we can't just leave him like that." Delta cried back hysterically, struggling in his grip.

"We can. Now move it!" He hissed.

The two Americans were worried for the Detective but they listened and wanted to leave.

Taking in mind what Hardy had said, Miller looked at the time travellers. "You four are not going anywhere." She told them.

"He's stopped breathing." The desk sergeant said.

"Move back, I'm trained in CPR." Ellie said and began the first aid.

Seeing this happen Delta panicked even further. "NO!" She shouted and twisted out of the Doctor's grip. "Let me go, I can save him." The idea was a risky one but her own intuition never let her down. The photon energy was used for disabling while the artron was different. It could possibly work like a defibrillator machine. "Move out of the way!" Once again Ellie was pushed out of the way and Delta raised her left hand, the one wearing the Sonic Glove, over Hardy's heart.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miller seemed offended and the Doctor shook his head.

"Bloody stand back!" *Artron: Level one.* She could feel it prickling her hand as she lowered her hand to his chest. Once lowered, Hardy jerked at the shock, then she sat back watching Miller check for a heartbeat and try CPR again. *Artron: Level two.* Was her next telepathic thought and it still prickled. Lowering her hand to his chest the Detective jerked more violently. Still no sign of life so Ellie tried the CPR again.

"It's not going to work Delta." The Doctor told her.

"It will!" Delta growled back almost territorially. "It will, cause the Doc ain't dying today." *Artron: Level five.* It was an odd urge but she felt it would work. She put her hand on his chest and he jerked violently. Seconds later there was a gasp and a groan from Hardy. "YES! I told you, you weren't going to die on me.'

She found herself being pulled back away as his colleagues checked on him. Another couple of seconds later the Medics arrived. "I can't believe you did that." Katie said to her friend. "You actually saved his life."

"Yes, well we've stayed far too long for my liking." The Doctor said. "We've got to go and I mean it this time."

"But we can't," Delta moaned, resisting in his grasp, the emotional connection still causing her emotions to be confused. "Not until I know he's okay."

With a roll of his eyes the Doctor took it upon himself to put her over his shoulder, which very much surprised her. And she screamed to be let down, saying she needed to check on the Doctor, to know that he was okay.

The four were almost to the TARDIS when D.S Miller stopped them. "You're not going anywhere. If she knows something about Danny Latimer's murder then she'll have to stay."

Delta managed to wiggle out of the Time Lord's grasp. "Fine. If you're going to arrest me for no reason at all then I'm going with him." And she jumped into the back of the ambulance with Detective Inspector Alec Hardy, leaving the Doctor to pick up the mess she had caused.

Both John and Katie were extremely confused with what was going on.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the Time Lord, Cena and Katie, with D.S Ellie Miller following behind, had entered the hospital to find Delta talking to a nurse in one of the private wards. The nurse was quite willingly telling her what exactly was wrong with D.I Alec Hardy, and he suspected she'd used her Psychic Paper.

"What's going on Doctor?" John asked. "Why is she suddenly attached to him?"

"It's the connection, does strange things to the mind," the Doctor explained. "It's made her recognise him as my Tenth incarnation, pulling her closer to him."

"So why does he look like you? Well, your Tenth self?" Katie inquired. She was just as confused as her father was.

"He's just an echo, nothing more." He replied and scowled when Delta went to sit next to Hardy's bed.

The nurse left the the room, not giving the other time travellers a second glance.

"An echo?" Katie mumbled, clearly even more confused. Did they all have echoes as well?

"Yes. Each universe has an echo of ourselves." The only reason he said echo was because he was thinking of Clara. She had died on Trenzalore trying to save the children from being attacked by Daleks. Cena and Katie glanced at each other. They were still none the wiser.

In the private room Delta stared at Hardy as he lay in the bed, sleeping with the oxygen mask on his face, different sort of medical equipment going in everywhere. Her intuition with the Artron had been right but a quick scan with the Sonic Glove told her it had regenerated his heart a little bit, though not enough for total reconstruction. He would still need a heart operation, after all he was only human. "I told you I wasn't going to let you die on me." She whispered. "Not today. Not anytime." Delta sat forward with a worried expression when she heard a groan come from the police officer. His face was still pale but it was slowly regaining its colour.

Hardy groaned again and opened his eyes.

"Alreet!" She said to him. "You had us all having kittens for a moment."

He stared at her, his mind wondering what she was even doing here. Especially since she was a suspect. Weakly he pulled the oxygen mask from his face. "What are you doing here?" He rasped and Delta chuckled.

"You're just like him, rude and not ginger."

"I am NOT your friend." Hardy growled angrily.

"True. He wouldn't have such a scruffy beard to be honest." Hardy just scowled at her. "Anyway. You should be thanking me. After all I just saved your life." He stared at her incredulously. "You were dead. I restarted your heart."

"Oh really? How?" She had an attitude he just didn't like but something about her told him to trust her.

Delta raised her left hand. "Sonic Glove. Never leave home without it." Hardy was confused. "It's a multi-purpose tool. I used the Artron energy to shock start your heart."

The Detective Inspector had no idea what she was talking about. "Who are you?" He rasped.

"Honestly? I'm Delta. Delta Sasco." She saw his brows raise and she held up her hand to further explain. "Peta Dingle is just an undercover name I use."

"It's a nice name. Your real one that is." Hardy didn't know why he said that.

"Yeah, funny that. My friend thought so too. I don't know why considering I was named after the airline I was conceived on." Hardy grimaced at the thought. "Yeah, horrible."

The Doctor had seen and heard enough and walked into the room. Hardy stared at him. "Now that you know the echo is fine we have to go."

Delta stood up but she didn't look happy. "He's not an echo, he's a real living person."

"No." The Doctor tried to explain. "He's marely an echo. Remember that we landed in a TV show." She appeared to be listening while Hardy was wondering what the hell this man was talking about. "The connection to my a Tenth incarnation is the reason for you forming a close friendship with him."

"Seriously?" Delta rubbed the back of her head looking rather awkward. "I was controlling it, at least I thought so. If there are others who look like him, will the same thing happen?"

The Doctor was happy now she fully understood, but they really needed to go. "Come on!" He said, not answering his pink and orange human and taking her hand. "We're leaving."

"Fair enough." Delta looked back at the plain clothes police officer. "Goodbye, Detective Inspector Hardy." She said.

Only before they could leave D.S Miller stood in their way. She was not going to let these suspects go. Especially as it seemed they had vital information. "No. You're not leaving. Not until you explain how you even tie into the Danny Latimer case."

In a rare moment, Hardy smiled. 'Good job, Miller.' "She said she knew who killed Danny." He rasped and noticed the ginger he now knew as Delta smile awkwardly.

"Right, yes," the Doctor flustered and scowled at Delta for being such a stupid pudding brain. "I told you we were private detectives. Delta is…well…"

"I'm psychic and I can talk to the dead. But I don't think that'll do you any good…" Her mind was whirling, thinking. Track? GPS? Of course. The Sonic Glove had GPS. "I am, however, very good at tracking." The Doctor narrowed his eyes at this. "99% of our searches have been successful."

"We don't need any psychics causing more trouble." Miller told the SuperDiva. "But if you're really good at what you do, then I think we need you."

The Doctor said nothing but he was silently angry.

"Fair enough, but I'd rather wait until your partner is back on his feet." She looked at a surprised Hardy, only because she'd rather partner with him than Miller…for obvious reasons.

* * *

Two hours later the four time travellers were back at the police station watching D.S Miller rally the troops. The Doctor turned to Delta who was perched on top of Hardy's desk. "I hope you know what you're doing. Not to mention we could be causing untold paradoxes."

Delta sighed at this. "Doctor, I've gone undercover for MI5 plenty of times to know what the hell I'm doing. Just think of this as undercover."

"But this isn't just any type of undercover," Cena spoke up. "This is technically lying to the police. How are you going to track down this kid's killer?"

Delta smiled at this. "That's easy. These days most, if not all, mobiles have GPS." The Doctor wondered what she was getting at. "This." Delta held up her left hand with the Sonic Glove. "This is not just Sonic, but multi-purpose...remember. It has GPS tracking."

"So has mine!" The Doctor defended his Sonic Screwdriver.

"But this has multiple versions of GPS though. It even has a search and rescue signal. I'm guessing that's how you found me on Friction?" But the Time Lord shook his head and said it was the Artron he was tracking. 'Fair enough.' Delta thought to herself.

"Good idea." It was Katie's turn to speak. "But what if the killer doesn't have a mobile?"

"I'm pretty sure he does." Delta replied.

"And what makes you think the killer is a 'he'?" The Doctor asked her.

She groaned and shook her head. "Have none of you seen the series finale?" The Doctor shook his head, not particularly bothered about TV or watching it.

"I didn't see the last episode." John told her.

"So I suppose I really am the only one who knows."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Muttered the Time Lord. "This isn't going to end well."

The Doctor being nervous only made Delta feel the nerves…and she didn't need that. Scooting off the desk she walked a little way from her fellow Time Travellers and fell into her karate meditation stance, left foot on the floor, right knee on the floor, eyes closed, head lowered with her hands placed on the floor and breathing deeply and calmly.

"Uh-oh!" Cena muttered and the Doctor frowned. "She only ever does that when she's nervous."

This news just made the Doctor groan, especially as he'd never seen her do it before.

Miller began to speak to her officers. "As you know, we've been joined by several private detectives. Miss Sasco here thinks she can track down our killer." When Miller looked around she saw what Delta was doing. "What's going on?" She asked, confused.

"It's a…a karate thing she does before tracking down her…quarry." John told the plain clothes police officer. "Keeps her calm in the situation."

"Right." The young female kneeling on the floor with her eyes closed was rather un-nerving. In fact everything about these people turning up out of the blue was un-nerving. "Ok, as soon as she's ready we'll get started." The other officers looked just as un-nerved.

Deep in her meditation Delta's senses were heightened so she could hear and smell beyond the room she was in. She could also sense what was going on around her, feeling people's emotions, as well as sensing them. Was the emotion thing new? Or had she always had it? There were various smells around the room and she could identify a few of them. There was the banana-mint-like smell from the Doctor, the Bodyform smell from Katie, the Brute smell from John, which quite frankly made him smell like Pepe le Pew, Lynx from herself, an unidentified perfume-like smell. Then there was a faint smell from outside the room that was getting stronger. It was a smell she recognised that was now mingled with hospital smells.

Waiting until the smell got a little stronger Delta smiled, opened her eyes and sprang to her feet in practically a blur, taking a deep breath soon after. "I'm ready!" She said, staring right at D.S Miller.

"Alright, time to get a move on then." The D.S said, only to stop when Delta shook her head.

"Normally I'd work with my colleague here, but in this case I'd like to work with your colleague, Detective Inspector Hardy."

Both Miller and the Doctor looked surprised at this, but the Time Lord's surprise soon turned to frustration.

"I'm sorry, but D.I Hardy is in the hospital. You went with him yourself." Miller replied with some confusion.

"Are you sure about that?" Delta said with a grin and just as she said that, D.I Hardy walked in through the door.

He looked even less pesky than he did before and he was back in his suit and tie. Hardy coughed a bit.

"How did you do that? How did you know he was coming in?" One of the Officers asked while Hardy looked confused, as did the other Time Travellers.

"I sensed him coming." Is all she said in reply and Hardy frowned. What did she mean by that? How exactly did she sense him?

"Alec, aren't you supposed to be in hospital?" Miller asked her colleague.

"I was," Hardy replied in a stoic way. "But I felt better and I wanted to see how exactly Miss Sasco tracked people." He looked at the SuperDiva and she smiled nervously.

"Come with me if you want, Detective Inspector Hardy, but I believe we're wasting time just standing here." Delta left the room, followed by the Doctor, John and Katie.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Hardy muttered to himself.

* * *

"GPS Search: Find Danny Latimer's killer." Delta told the glove and it beeped slowly.

"What happens now?" Cena asked, his brow furrowed. It was late afternoon and the day was warm and breezy. In one of the parking spaces was the TARDIS. As much fun he was having in this odd little universe he just wanted to get back on board and get the hell out of here.

"Now I follow the signal." Delta replied, listening to the beeping.

"Be careful Delta," the Doctor warned her. "I mean that."

She smiled at this. "Don't worry Doc, it's not as if a bunch of Daleks are going to come out of thin air."

"Wouldn't be a first!" He muttered to himself.

"All I'm doing is searching for a murderer via the use of GPS and future technology. I'm sorry my mouth got away but I can't help it. Not to mention I'm a Northerner, being gobby is in my blood."

A rare smile was seen from the Doctor, he was always so gobby in his Tenth incarnation but maybe she caught some of it with all this emotional connection malarkey.

Hardy and Miller walked out into the car park. "You," Hardy pointed at Delta. "With me."

She grinned. "Yes sir!" She said and followed him to his car.

"Should you be driving?" Miller asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Hardy shouted back, clearly annoyed.

"It's okay. Delta will keep an eye on him." The Doctor told the plain clothes officer.

Still worried she turned to the Time Lord. "Okay, you three will be with me."

The three Time Travellers headed over to D.S Miller's car with the Doctor giving one last worried look at Delta as she got into Hardy's car.

As the car drove out of the car park Delta listened to D.I Hardy coughing. He was still not a well man, clearly. "So, I suppose you discharged yourself from hospital." She queried as a conversation starter and Hardy scowled.

"You'd guess right but it's none of your business anyway." He replied.

Delta just chuckled. "True, true." She said whilst listening to the slow beeping from the Sonic Glove. "But why don't you have an operation to fix it?"

"I will. Once we've found the murderer." He replied.

Delta nodded quietly. She wasn't going to tell him that the Artron energy had given him plenty of time, perhaps 48 hours. He wouldn't understand even though he looked like the Doctor. "How many suspects are there?" She asked, looking out of the window, at the town of Broadchurch.

"Too many!" Hardy replied. "We're going to the caravan park first." She understood this because Paula Quirke's character lived there with her dog.

Hardy was feeling very inquisitive and decided to ask; "This friend that looks like me. You must have known him for a long time."

"Oh no, I've only met him just the once." Came the reply and the D.I found it odd. "It was an accidental meeting in 79AD." He snorted at this, thinking she was joking. "The Doctor had forgotten he'd previously been to Pompeii so we met his Tenth incarnation there. Of course, there wasn't much of a Pompeii left after it was destroyed by a Volcano."

'What the hell is this?' Hardy thought to himself, staring straight ahead at the road.

"Lots of things happened and I ended having this emotional connection with him where…"

"You just described a part of what happened in the episode 'The Fires of Pompeii'."Hardy said.

Delta looked at him with a frown. "What episode is this?" She asked.

"An episode of 'Doctor Who'." Hardy replied.

She was greatly interested now…and a tad confused. "You mentioned it before! What is it?"

Something wasn't right here. "What do you mean 'what is it?' It's a sci-fi show about a Time Lord who travels time and space in a police box. The character even has the same name as your friend."

Her eyes widened. "Crikey. Don't tell the Doctor that, he wouldn't be able to comprehend it. Anyway, I've never heard of 'Doctor Who' in my universe."

Hardy stared at her in shock and surprise while the car was at the traffic lights.

"What? What is it?" A worried Delta asked.

"You mean to say you actually come from a different universe?" The D.I clarified.

"Yeah. We've had all sorts of weird stuff turn up over the years. Why?"

"I thought you were taking the bloody piss!" He shouted and Delta couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. I didn't know about other parallel universes until the Doctor told us about a…friend of his now living there with his double. Now we keep falling into the multi-verse."

The light changed from red to green and Hardy continued his drive. "So what 'weird stuff' turns up?" He inquired, testing, still suspicious.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Cybermen looking like ghosts, Daleks and planets in the sky. I was almost a gonna, then some people rescued me and my boyfriend and hid in some public toilets. Out of all the aliens that visited Earth, the Daleks are, by far, the worst."

"Really? Why's that?"

"These silly little pepper-pots hate every other living thing in all the universe. Not to mention they have a penchant for torture." Delta told the D.I about the dreams of Gallifrey and how they were alternating. "I'm a wrestler. There I was in the middle of a match and suddenly a Dalek puppet disguised as a referee decides to kidnap me. I wake up, restrained, to find that the Daleks wanted to know the where-abouts of Gallifrey in my dreams." She contemplated telling Hardy about her multiple personality disorder, but thought better of it. "Luckily the Doctor worked out what was happening and rescued me. He thought it was best I stay with him until Gallifrey is found again. So that's why John and Katie are here too. Company."

This was confusing him. "Isn't his planet in a Time Lock or something?"

"It was thought to be. Until all his previous selves apparently got together and saved it, putting it somewhere hidden. He's just waiting to get the message."

This was probably the most out of this world conversation Hardy had ever had.

"Yep!" Delta said, popping the 'p'. "It's a funny old place, my universe." They were silent for the moment, then Delta spoke up again. "You don't seem to be the type to watch a sci-if show like 'Doctor Who'…even if it is about my friend."

"My daughter watches it." Was Hardy's reply and Delta sensed and felt there was some sort of rift between him and his daughter, so she didn't comment any further on the matter. Minutes later they were at the Caravan site and when they got out of the car Hardy was beyond curious. "What the hell is that beeping noise?" He asked.

"It's my glove. It's telling me the killer is nowhere around here." Delta replied.

* * *

"Rory?" The Doctor uttered with a gasp that sounded surprised, because stood not too far away was his former companion and husband of Amy Pond…only he looked different. No, it couldn't be Rory for this was a different universe and he was quite casually talking to a woman with a dog.

"Who's Rory?" Katie asked the Time Lord, looking at him and he knew she would be, as Delta called it, 'psychoanalysing' him.

So he just smiled, albeit grimly, and said; "Nobody of importance." He could still feel eyes on him until she looked to see what Delta and Hardy were doing. D.S Miller had parked up next to her colleague and now they were walking by the edge of the caravan site.

"This is Rev. Paul Coates," Miller told the three time travellers. "And Susan Wright."

The two residents turned their attention to the three strangers. "Hello!" Susan said in a friendly yet suspicious manner, staring at them like she didn't trust them.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he replied quite coolly. "And these are my friends, John, Katie and Delta over on the beach." He pointed to each of his companions.

"Right!" Rev. Coates spoke up and turned his attention to Ellie. "D.S Miller, it's nice to see you." Not only did he look like Rory but he sounded like him too…except he spoke differently. "But what is going on over there?" The reverend had pointed to a stretch of beach where D.I Hardy and Delta were stood. She seemed to be turning around in circles.

"She's a tracker," Miller replied. "She kindly offered her services to us. I don't know how she does it before either of you ask."

"Tracker? How do you mean?" Susan asked and the Doctor could tell that she didn't like new people who came into town. Especially after Danny's murder. "Like a bounty hunter?"

"No!" The Doctor immediately spoke up. "We don't do it for money. And she only ever wants to help."

"Hmm…" Rev. Coates hummed. "Interesting."

On the beach Delta shivered quite a bit as a chill wind passed through her. Hardy felt it too which was odd considering it was a nice day. "What? What was that?" Delta suddenly shouted, turning around and trying to gauge where it came from. "I can't hear you!"

"What are you doing?" D.I Hardy practically snapped. For some reason she had requested to see the spot where Danny was dumped, which made him wonder how she knew that, saying that she had an 'odd feeling' like she always apparently got around dead things.

"Can you feel that?" She replied. "A chilly wind that shouldn't be?"

"As a matter of fact I have," he replied. "What of it?"

"Don't be offended, but I think it's Danny," she saw him raise a brow in disbelief. "But I can barely hear him." Another chill breeze passed through him and Delta groaned. "I can't hear you, speak up. Speak louder." Hardy shook his head and even though this wind was disturbing he wasn't quite willing to believe her. "Dad, Robert, help me out here." Hearing an exasperated sigh Delta looked at the plain clothes officer. "Both my brother and dad are dead but they still look after me." This time Hardy snorted and said something under his breath Delta couldn't quite hear. "Come on guys, help me out here!" A wind that practically froze them passed through the two and Hardy thought he heard something. A voice maybe? His face visibly paled. "Yes, yes." Delta practically shouted. "I know you're frightened, but I'll find whoever did it and they'll bring him to justice." She continued to smile while thanking her dad and brother. Then she turned her attention to D.I Hardy, who's face gave her cause for concern. "Are you okay, Detective Inspector Hardy?" She thought he was going to have another heart attack.

"That was…I don't know what that was but it wasn't funny." Delta furrowed her brow in confusion. "How did you do it? That wind? There must be something to it.."

She wasn't going to argue with the man, so she waited for him to calm down. The wait wasn't long because Hardy was pelted in the back of the head and a freezing wind passed through. He looked around wildly for the owner of the voice he just heard. "Who was that? Who threw something?"

Delta shook her head, clearly annoyed. "Damn it, Mike. Why can't you just bugger off already!" She shouted angrily. She noticed Hardy looking at her weirdly. "We spent some time locked in a basement once, and now he won't leave me alone." She explained before pointing down at a pebble on the sand. "Pick it up." She told him as he looked down at it.

He did as he was told and gasped, almost dropping the little stone. "It's hot! Why is that?" The police officer asked.

With a smile on her face the SuperDiva began to explain with relish. "It takes a huge amount of kinetic energy for a ghost or spirit to throw something like that…" 'What?' She thought to herself when she realised what she just said. 'Kinetic energy?' It sounded far too Doctor-like. "…you're lucky it wasn't anything bigger considering you offended a wannabe poltergeist."

The expression on Hardy's face was enough to chill a melted ice lolly. "Great, just great. Now I'm offending ghosts or spirits, or whatever it was."

Delta was very tempted to laugh at the comment but she felt there was a lot of history to something else. "Okay, come on." Shivering, she and Hardy returned to the others. She noticed the two residents looking at her with distain and contempt, so not to be put off by this she introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Delta, Delta Sasco." She said.

The female walked away without a word but the male smiled nervously and replied with a hand held out. "Hello, I'm Rev. Paul Coates."

Out of the corner of her eye Delta noticed D.I Hardy toss the stone to D.S Miller and say something she couldn't quite hear.

* * *

Word soon got around that the police had resorted to outside help from some sort of bounty hunter, so by the time Hardy and Delta reached the Town Square a small crowd had formed. "Oh, excellent!" Delta uttered happily, noticing her GPS tracker was a beeping a little faster.

"How is that in any way excellent?" D.I Hardy inquired gruffly. They were joined by D.S Miller.

"Because one of them is possibly a murderer."

"This lot coming together is never good." Miller said. "Just a few days ago they focused their anger on the local news agent."

"Would that be Jack Marshall?" Delta asked. "Committed suicide after his previous convictions came to light?" Both police officers looked stunned and she knew she had it right. "Blame the media. That's what I always did." She said.

"What's going on Ellie?" A man with several friends asked of D.S Miller. "Why are there more strangers in our town…" He glanced at Hardy. "…and why have they been attached to my son's murder case?" This was most likely to be Mark Latimer, the father of the murdered child.

"Hello, I'm De…"

"I was t talking to you!" Mark snapped at her. "Ellie, tell me what's going on?"

Having been told to shut up Delta was then pulled backwards by the Doctor. The way things seemed to be going he thought she might get seriously injured. "Fair enough." Delta muttered, knowing that it was safer to stick with the Doctor when things got hairy.

"Causing trouble again?" Katie muttered to her friend and they grinned.

John looked about ready to fight of this mob got any worse.

"Look, Mark, we're just as confused as you are." D.S Miller replied. "They offered their services and we accepted." It was then that Ellie noticed her husband behind Mark. "Tom? You're part of this?"

Delta looked at the man, followed by looking at her glove.

"No," Tom replied. "I'm just trying to keep him calm. But he does have a point Ellie. It is a bit weird." This started everyone off, talking over each other with two police officers trying to calm them all down.

"I don't like this," Katie squeaked and hid behind her dad. "I really don't like this."

Meanwhile Delta noticed the tracker was beeping even faster, going mad even. She showed it to the Doctor and told him the killer was here but there was no way she could get to them.

"Yes, leave it to me." He replied before whistling exceptionally loud.

Everybody shut up or even winced at the loud noise. "What the hell was that?" One of the mob spoke up.

"Thank you, Doctor." Delta said and turned her attention to the residents of Broadchurch. "Now, I'm sorry you don't like strangers turning up and trying to help out at the moment," she told them, voice raised. "But I'm good at what I do." Now she held up her left hand. "With a little help from my device…see." They listened to the rapid beeping from the glove. "It beeps very quickly when it knows the killer is near." Tom and Mark, along with the rest of the mob listened to her. "And right now it's gone a little mad…so…one of you here killed Danny Latimer." She looked at Tom Miller who appeared shifty. "Don't worry though. I'll scan you every one of you first." The SuperDiva looked back at Ellie. "And Detective Sergeant Miller. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The D.S became confused. "What? What about?" She asked but Delta had already set to work.

"You know, I realised I've got to keep my eye on Joe!" Tom said.

"Why?" Delta asked him as she scanned Mark. "Got somewhere to be? Suddenly realised you won't be getting away with it?"

Mark frowned. "What do you mean?" He looked at his friend who was looking more than disturbed. "What does she mean?"

Tom shook his head and Delta smirked. "Oh, you mean this!" She waved her Sonic at Tom and it gave off a high whining noise.

"It's just some sort of trickery!" He said, still looking dodgy.

"Nope. It's never wrong. 99% right." She replied, scowling at him.

Ellie was still confused, Hardy was frowning but listening and the other three time travellers were watching what was happening.

Mark stepped back from his friend, disgusted. "What the hell did you do?" He shouted. Even the mob had backed off and some looked disturbed.

"I didn't mean it!" Tom said. "It was an accident."

Mark and Ellie were shocked by his confession.

"Tom?" Ellie squeaked, tears in her eyes and he turned to her.

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to do it."

Delta laughed quite harshly in disbelief. "Oh piss off. You didn't mean to do it? Hah! Accident my arse. You murdered a little boy for a reason."

D.I Hardy took charge, after apologising to a still stunned Ellie. "Tom Miller, I'm arresting…" Delta was suddenly, and very rudely, pushed at Hardy and Tom ran away from Mark and ran away from those that tried to catch him.

"No! Tom, don't." Ellie cried and tried to go after him only for the Doctor to hold her back in a bid to calm her down.

"Are you okay?" A wide-eyed Delta asked Hardy after helping him up.

"Yeah, yeah. But he's getting away."

But Delta grinned. "Don't worry, I can run really fast." And she tore after Tom Miller down the street.

"What?"

"She's a marathon runner." Katie answered the plain clothes officer.

"I thought she was a wrestler?" He asked, confused.

"She's that too!"

Hardly out of breath, a Delta chased after Tom, shouting "police, stop!" But he wouldn't stop. Instead of stopping him she ran right past him.

Tom Miller skidded to a halt as the ginger haired female turned to him. Then, what sounded like electricity, appeared from the device and before he could do any more he was lying on the ground, barely able to move and screaming out in pain.

Photon energy turned on, Delta stood over Tom looking really pissed off.

"No, please…no!" He managed to gasp out, muscles spasming.

Her green eyes turned fiery. "Really? Really? Did Danny say that same sentence the night you murdered him?" She snarled, remembering the sick relationship he had with the boy. That got her hackles rising and she snarled angrily. "Well, I'll show you how much mercy I have…." Delta growled and raised her hand, unaware what was going on around her. It seemed that old anger never truly left her. The fury of the Dynacracker.

"Delta, don't!" Someone shouted and pulled her back from Tom Miller. "Let the police deal with him." It was Cena, who had gotten into the car with Hardy, explaining her anger issues along the way.

The plain clothes officer was now arresting Tom. "Tom Miller, I'm arresting you for the murder of Daniel Latimer on the…" Hardy continued to recite the caution, then when he looked up at Delta he was giving another rare smile. "Nice work Miss Sasco. Really quite amazing."

Delta, still a little pissed off, smiled back, though it looked more like a grimace.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe it was the police officer's husband." John Cena said. "That's one hell of a spoiler."

"Yeah!" Delta mumbled. They were all watching D.I Hardy interview Tom Miller behind the two-way mirror in another room. D.S Miller was last seen somewhere else in the building considering she couldn't be part of the investigation for personal reasons…though Delta knew better.

"Was it always sexual related in the episode as well?"

Delta frowned at the scene before her. "Maybe…" She'd only watched the series just the once so she couldn't really remember everything that happened in it. "…but if I remember correctly it was D.I Hardy who originally worked it out. He used the GPS on Danny's phone to lead him to the murderer."

"Well now that your stint as a police officer is finished, maybe we can go home."

She smiled at the Doctor. "Sure. It's been a bit of a wacky day."

"A bit?" Katie spoke up. "Delta, that's a hell of an understatement!"

She chuckled at this and watched as Hardy left the interview room, leaving Tom Miller with a uniform officer.

The D.I joined them seconds later. "He's confessed to everything," the Scotsman sad. "What makes this a lot worse is that he's married to one of the leading officers on the case. He could have easily tampered with evidence. Where is D.S Miller anyway?"

"Might have gone home." Delta stated as a matter of fact as she still stared at Tom Miller with a look of distain.

Hardy turned to Delta, amazed with her abilities but also surprised she had such anger issues when she appeared so calm. Also that glove of hers, he'd seen the blue electric come from it and take down Tom. He wondered what else that glove did. "Has anyone ever told you that you'd make a great police officer?" He said to the ginger and she laughed.

"I've heard that line before, except it ended with 'MI5 Officer'." She replied.

A look of surprise appeared on Hardy's face. "Okay, you've got me, great joke. First you say you're a wrestler, then it turns out you're s marathon runner. Now you say you've worked for MI5…which is it?"

"Oh, all three," a Delta replied noticing Katie giggling and John smiling, shaking his head. "My dad always said I had a talent for anything…and that includes getting into trouble. As for MI5, that's a long story and we really should be going."

The Doctor smiled at this. It was good to know she understood his urgentness.

"Of course!" A still confused Hardy replied.

He lead the four time travellers out of the room and out of the police station into the car park. It was dark now and the moon was casting off a white light. The Doctor entered the TARDIS first, followed by Cena and Katie.

Hardy held a Delta back as the TARDIS warmed up. "Thank you for your help." He told her. "Although completely unexpected it was appreciated."

Delta smiled at him. "No problem. By the way, Detective Inspector Hardy. Promise me two things." It looked like the police officer nodded his head. "Get that operation on your heart and make up with your daughter."

His expression changed. "How do you know…" Delta smiled, brow raised. "Och, never mind. Number one I can do, but number two will be a long shot."

"You'll be okay." Delta said and went into the TARDIS, sticking her head out for several seconds. "You'll like this bit…Alec." She said with a grin and disappeared from view, the door shutting. Seconds later the TARDIS dematerialised with a mechanical wheezing sound, leaving Alec Hardy to stare at the empty space, stunned.

"Outstanding!" He muttered and returned to the station.

Inside the TARDIS, Cena and Katie had already gone to their rooms and the Doctor stared at Delta with his brows raised. She noticed this and smiled nervously. He wasn't impressed, that's as much as she could tell. And she was beginning to feel sheepish, so much so her face was going red.

"Where did you get psychic paper from?" The Doctor asked.

"Uhh, it was on the console of the spare console room. I found it and I just presumed that it was either you or the TARDIS that gave me it."

The admission that she'd been in the spare console room was surprising.

"Two things. It wasn't me…" Though the Doctor did have vague memories of buying a spare in his Tenth incarnation. "And what exactly have you been doing in the spare console room?"

Delta, feeling awkward, rubbed the back of her head. "Wellll…" She stretched out the word. "The TARDIS has been helping me and I go there whenever I feel I need to."

The Doctor nodded. "Show me."

"Fair enough," she mumbled. "But can I keep the Psychic Paper?"

He nodded his head in a yes and followed Delta to the spare console room.


	19. April 15th 1989, Saturday

Four year old Delta Sasco had joined her father, David and her brother, Robert, on her very first home trip to watch the local football team Sunderland AFC. They were playing at home in Roker Park stadium to the rivals, Newcastle United. Little Delta really loved to watch her team…she also really seemed to get into trouble very easily. After all she was born on Friday 13th and no matter how many times her parents tried to keep her out of trouble it would always find her.

"Come on sis, sit down." Eight year old Robert told his sister. "Before you hurt yourself."

"But I can't see anything." The girl squeaked, trying to see over the heads of other fans. "I want to see!"

David smiled. "Fine, sit with me." He said, his American accent prominent even after years of living in the U.K. He pulled his young daughter into his lap. "Now you can see everything."

As she watched she didn't fidget one bit, her eyes stayed on the Black Cats the whole time. Half-time soon came and young Delta said she needed to go to the toilet, so David took her after Robert said he'd be fine on his own. Even though she was only four she could take care of herself. And that made David smile. She was just like her father. Tough and independent.

In the toilets Delta just about finished her business and exited the cubicle. There weren't many females that went to football matches in the 1980's and early 1990's, so to see another female in the toilets surprised the four year old. This woman was pale looking and didn't seem to be properly washing her hands. Little Delta couldn't reach the taps so the pale woman lifted her up and helped her. Delta didn't seem to mind this even though the woman was a stranger.

"Thank you!" She said as the female let her down, then the girl went to the hand dryer.

"Hurry up Delta, half-time is almost over." She heard her father call.

Little Delta jumped up to work the dryer and dried her hands. She didn't notice the woman behind her stare at her, then mutter; "The Nightmare is found." Her hand split on half revealing a gun.

The toilet doors opened and a man with spiky brown hair, brown eyes and brown pinstripe suit with creamy white converse walked in. If he was questioned he would say he walked into the wrong toilets. Right now he had a job to do. Taking out a long silver object from his pocket he pointed it at the strange woman. It buzzed with a blue light and the woman gasped in pain before melting into a plastic puddle.

The strange man stared at the little girl enjoying playing with the hand dryer, ginger hair flying all over the place. With a smile he quickly checked the girl with his glowing tube and saw that she was okay.

The door slammed open and David stormed in. "Who the hell are you?" He shouted, his Brooklyn accent stronger and making Delta jump in shock. She looked around, confused and frightened.

"Ahh, yes…" The stranger eyed the male ginger, noticing the muscled arms and looked at his past timeline. The man was a coal miner. Or former. "…here's my I.D." He pulled out his Psychic Paper.

"John Smith, toilet inspector?" David read before frowning in confusion. "I don't care who or what you are, keep away from my daughter."

Smith stayed silent, knowing it was best not to anger gingers.

The girl didn't even look at the male stranger as she took her father's hand. They both began to leave the toilets. "Daddy, I think that woman melted." Four year old Delta stated.

"What woman?" David sounded confused as the door closed.

Smith…or the Doctor as he was better known as…breathed a relieved sigh.


	20. Missing You

" _Look now, look all around,_ " Delta sang into space. " _There's no sign of life. Voices, another sound. Can you hear me now?_ "

She was sat in the open doorway of the TARDIS, leaning a little to the right.

" _This is Planet Earth, you're looking at Planet a Earth…_ "

After another one of those Time War Psychic projection dreams she hadn't been able to get back to sleep. Plus she'd been feeling rather homesick…which also left her feeling even more dewy eyed than ever. So she'd gone to the console room and put in the co-ordinates for Earth. And now they were hanging above it, floating above its space. She wasn't sure if anybody else was awake to view this amazing spectacle.

" _My head is stuck on something precious, let me know, if you're coming down to land…_ " Delta continued to sing. " _Is there anybody out there trying to get through?..._ "

"That's a really good singing voice." The Doctor spoke up from behind her, making the SuperDiva jump in surprise. "I didn't know you could sing so well."

She looked back at him with a smile. "Yeah," Delta replied, looking back at the Earth. "Just the perfect song for a view like that."

"Oh aye. That's what Simon le Bon thought too."

She frowned. "What?"

"He stood in that doorway looking down at Earth and that's where the inspiration of Planet Earth came from."

Looking back at the Doctor she could tell he wasn't making it up. Simon le Bon had actually been on the TARDIS. She let out a stunned laugh. "You really are unbelievable!" She said and he grinned. It was quite unusual to see him smile like that because he never usually did. To see him smile like that was a rare moment.

"We could go to one of their concerts. Meet them afterwards." The Doctor suggested.

Delta grunted. "Already did that. It's mostly how my entrance theme came about."

"Oh really?" The Doctor sounded surprised.

"Uh-huh," she grunted again. "Met them after they did a concert in Hyde Park. It was in 2012, hours before the Olympics Opening Ceremony. What a strange day that was!"

"How do you mean?" The Doctor queried.

"We all ended up in this weird place where it looked like a kids drawing." But a search through the Tenth Doctor's memories told her exactly what she thought. "Turns out it WAS a kid's drawing." Delta looked back at the Earth, not noticing the grim expression on his face.

"That's interesting. What were you you doing there?"

"We, that is me, John, Ed and John's girlfriend and Ed's colleague Kate Stamp, were providing security throughout the Olympics."

"Okay, was this for MI5?" The Doctor queried.

Delta nodded her head.

"Couldn't you sleep?" The Time Lord asked next.

"Yeah, I could. I at least I think I did." She replied. "There's only so many Daleks I could take out before one took me out. I think I'm getting better." Her green eyes were fiery but she didn't notice the Doctor's even grimmer expression.

"Any further on finding the co-ordinates?" He asked.

"Nope." Came the reply.

It was worrying but he knew she could look after herself. The other issue however was still a worry.

Delta took out her mobile and the Doctor expected her to do an audio diary. He was wrong. She took a picture of Earth. The SuperDiva wrote: _'You're looking at Planet Earth._ ' Before sending it off to her boyfriend. "I can't see the U.K from here, so I take it that its night." She said.

"Aye, it's just past the Midnight hour." Delta hummed in reply. "You know, in about fifteen minutes the International Space Station will pass by."

Delta chuckled. "Cool!" Her mobile suddenly rang and she looked at it to see who was calling, then looked at the Doctor. "Do you mind?" He held up his hands silently and walked away to give her some privacy.

She answered the call. "You got the photo then?" She asked with a grim smile.

"What are you doing?" Ed Dingle asked and she snorted laughter. It was a perfectly normal question but she couldn't help it.

"What do you think I'm doing!" She replied, happy to hear his voice for it felt like years since she last spoke to him.

"Uhh, travelling in some sort of Time Machine with an alien calling himself The Doctor!" Came the reply. She heard a door open and the sounds of London at Midnight. He was still at work. "What are you doing up there? When are you coming back?"

She sighed "it's all relative. I could spend years in the Vortex but come back 24 hours later and no-one would know a thing!" Delta realised she'd gone all Doctor again and Ed found it to be a strange reply. "Anyway, there's something I gotta do first, then we'll return."

"Oh, that's right, you're with John and his kid. How're they doing?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Taking it really well, places to go, other planets to see…." Delta heard something strange on the other end of the call. "Ed? What are you doing?" She inquired.

"I'm waving!" Was his reply and Delta chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see the U.K from here. I CAN see Australia, Asia, Russia…Siberia…" She stopped when bad memories forced their way to the surface.

"Delta, don't go there!" Ed warned.

But she couldn't hear him, there was a female screaming in the pain, the sound of electricity and cane on bare skin, taunting, the smell of a basement, it's musty, pissy smell attacking her nose.

"Dynacracker! Come back to my voice," Ed broke through the memories. "Come on, you can do it Dynacracker!"

Delta gasped and scrambled back from the open door, shaking her head. So much for not letting 'them' get to her, and they had been dead for years! "I'm here," she gasped in reply. "I'm here, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Though he was worried. She was millions of miles away from him. "Are you sure? I hope that Doctor fella is treating you okay."

A wide-eyed Delta looked around the console room but the Time Lord was nowhere to be seen. He'd given her total privacy and hadn't seen her latest PTSD attack.

"Yes. He is. He's showing us the Universe. And it's amazing. But I'm feeling a tad homesick right now. Just wanted to hear your voice."

"Really? You know it's only been two days since you last called me."

Delta smiled and looked into space at a certain moving object. "Yeah. I thought it might be something like that. It's five or seven days since I last called you."

"Thst long? That's just…" He had no other words, he was just stunned.

Delta saw the ISS pass by just feet away and waved. "Hello!" She called and chuckled as it disappeared from her view.

"What are you doing Delta?" Ed inquired.

"Just waving to the crew on the International Space Station. I've got the door open."

"But you're in Space! How are you doing that?"

"Oh, the TARDIS extended her air shell. It's fine."

He sighed in relief. "Okay, you better stay safe up there. If he doesn't look out for you, he'll have me to deal with."

Delta smiled. "Don't worry, he will."

They professed their love to each other as a way of saying goodbye and after the call disconnected Delta stared at her mobile before putting it away. "Well, time to start the day!" She muttered, stood up and closed the doors. Then she began to leave the console room just as the Doctor re-entered to room.

"What are you doing now?" He asked his pink and orange human.

"Going to get changed, then I'm going to spend several hours in the gym." Delta replied and left the console room.


	21. New York in the Future

'The Amazing Lollypop Man' is not my creation. It belongs to somebody else. There was an episode of 'Doctors' (daytime drama on BBC One, really good) several years ago that guest starred Sylvester McCoy, in which he played an actor who played a time travelling school crossing patrol man. Sadly I didn't see that episode so I don't know who wrote it. But the credit goes that guy or gal.

* * *

Once her frustrations had been vented out in the gym, Delta, along with John and Katie, returned to the console room.

"Are we going anywhere today?" Cena asked.

He was wearing a jumper with dark coloured jeans. Katie wore a purple and red dress with her usual hi-tops, while Delta wore jeans, t-shirt and denim jacket. The Doctor noticed she looked much happier.

"Aye. I thought we'd try Earth this time." He replied to John's question. "New York. Great city. You choose the year."

John's smile was wide and Katie laughed.

"You certainly have good taste, Doctor," Cena spoke up. "New York is certainly a great city."

"I think we should go into the future." Katie spoke next. "Sometime in the year 4000."

Delta smiled from her place by the control panel. She had a feeling she knew why the Doctor was doing this. "Why the year 4000?"

"I don't know. It just seems the type of year that could show New York as futuristic."

The Doctor scoffed at this. "You want futuristic? You want to try the year 10,985. Now THAT is futuristic."

"Why? What happens?" John asked.

"A second attempt at Zeppelin flight succeeded and New York became the only city to test it out on a trial basis. Not to mention flying cars. Though they just hover several inches above the ground."

Katie gasped and grinned. "YES!, YES!, YES!" She chanted and John joined her in the chanting.

Delta chuckled at this but she couldn't help thinking Zeppelin flight seemed familiar. So digging into the other memories she realised there had been Zeppelin flight in that parallel universe the Doctor called 'Pete's World'.

Meanwhile the Doctor was more than confused over all the 'YES!' chanting and was beginning to find it very annoying.

Delta sensed this. "Okay, okay!" She said to her friends. "We'll go…calm down."

The Time Lord began to set the co-ordinates for New York. "You two should get to your seats." He said and the Cena's sat down as the Doctor put his hand on the brake. "Let's get going…"

"…and hold on tight!" Delta finished, grabbing on to a grip on the side of the control panel as the Doctor took the brake off.

The Rotor began to move up and down, then pilot and co-pilot kept flight steady as they travelled through the Vortex to a very futuristic New York. After some really good driving and several minutes later, the TARDIS landed with a thump.

"There you go, New York. Greatest city in the States, the city that never sleeps." The Doctor noticed Delta's unusual attire. "You don't usually wear that."

"I know. It was the only thing I could find in my wardrobe." Delta replied.

He looked at what his other companions wore and noticed they were decidedly vintage. Storing it away he moved off towards the door but Delta got there first.

"Allons-y!" She uttered and didn't correct herself this time.

"Indeed!" The Doctor muttered darkly.

The Time Travelling troupe exited the TARDIS into Central Park…and it didn't look very futuristic.

"What happened? Why did we go the wrong way?" Katie asked and the question surprised the Doctor. It was just the way she said it. They had indeed gone the wrong way. Into the year…

"What year is this anyway?" Cena asked.

"1943." The Doctor answered quickly. "World War 2 is still ongoing, Sylvester McCoy, Janis Joplin, Tim Hunt and George Harrison were all born in this year."

"Not forgetting Antonio Inoki and Harley Race." Cena put in.

"WWE Hall of Famers." Delta added. "I like how you mentioned Sylvester McCoy, Doc. I take it you've seen 'The Amazing Lollypop Man'?"

The Doctor huffed. "Yes," he muttered. "But it was all wrong."

"The what man?" Katie inquired.

"The Amazing Lollypop Man," Delta said. "School crossing patrolman uses his lollypop to travel backwards and forwards in time. Ran from 1973 'til its end in 1996."

"My favourite episode was the one with the giant bees. It was seriously cheesy!" Cena said with a chuckle.

"Except time travelling without a capsule can be a wee bit nasty!" The Doctor told them.

"Spoilsport." Delta muttered.

"Okay," Katie was none the wiser. "So why did the TARDIS take us to 1943 instead of the year 10,000?"

"10,985." Was the correction. "Over the years I've flown on the Old Girl I've learned that she takes me to places I need to go."

Delta raised her brows. "So something's happening here?" She asked.

"When is something NOT happening?" Cena joked. "Come on, all sorts of crazy stuff happens here in the Big Apple!"

The older SuperDiva laughed. "True. I wonder if my Grandparents are around here somewhere?"

The Doctor scowled at this. "Don't even think about it, Delta. You just don't go around causing paradoxes all over the place."

"Keep your hair on, Doc! I wasn't even going to. I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me!" He said.

Ignoring him Delta looked around Central Park. "I'm sure if we walk around, trouble will surely find us. It usually works for me!"


	22. Big Apple Takedown

I used an app for the Welsh conversation, though i'm not sure if its right. the translation into English are in brackets.

* * *

And so they had decided to split up in a bid to find out what was wrong with 1940's New York. And considering it was New York no-one gave them a second glance. The Doctor and John went off one way and Delta and Katie went off the other way. The two females were currently walking along Times Square…and mainly because the Doctor knew they were familiar with the geography of Manhattan.

"So what do you think it might be?" Katie asked, looking around with curiosity.

Despite it being the 1940's it looked practically the same as New York in the 21st Century…except some of the buildings didn't look as old anymore. Not only that but the residents of Manhattan, New York were…well they were classic. The females wore dresses like herself and none of them were wearing trousers like Delta was.

"No idea!" Her friend replied. "They did have some trouble with the Daleks back in the 1930's." She practically spat this. "They tried to make Dalek humans but that plot was foiled."

The teen frowned. "How do you know that? Did you get that from the Doctor's memories?"

Delta nodded her head. "He was here with Martha."

Katie now felt very confused. "Who's Martha?"

"Oh, you haven't met her have you? The Doctor took us to Cardiff in 2015 where we met Torchwood. Martha Jones was working for them."

"What the hell is Torchwood?"

"A secret organisation…hush!" The older female put her finger to her lips. "Especially in this day and age."

"Right, okay." Katie was really confused as she'd never even heard of Torchwood before. She noticed people staring at her friend, probably because what she was wearing. "Do you ever get that feeling you're being watched?" She asked Delta as they stopped at a crossing.

"I know. I'm wearing trousers, that's why. I'm just ignoring them."

Across the road her eyes fell on a certain bookstore they'd visited several times in the 21st Century.

"Holy cow, it's The Strand!" Katie gasped.

"Yep!" Delta replied, popping the 'p'. "It first opened in 1927 and it's still going in 2014."

"Is that another memory of the Doctor?"

"Yeah. He took Rose to its grand opening. She loved it." Delta appeared to be in a far away mood so Katie had to push her awake.

"That's really great. Can we go in?"

"Yeah, sure."

They waited for the classic cars to pass by then they crossed the road.

Katie reached the shop front first and pointed at something in the window. "That's lucky. They've got someone signing today."

"Really? Who?"

"Someone called…Amelia Williams."

"Never heard of her, then again we ARE in the 1940's. What exactly has she written?"

"Uhh.." Both Delta and Katie stared at the title of the book that was on its stand.

"Adventures in a Blue Box." Katie read. The book cover was TARDIS blue and on the front of said cover was a blue police box flying through the clouds.

"This is wrong, all wrong!" Delta suddenly stated, getting a really bad feeling.

"What do you mean?"

"Police boxes aren't supposed to exist until the 1950's. This is way to early!"

"So…who could be writing about the TARDIS?" Katie queried. Being American she really didn't know much about British police history.

"A former companion perhaps?" Delta answered. "Come on."

They entered The Strand Bookstore to see it looking particularly busy and they looked around until they found Amelia Williams, author of 'Adventures in a Blue Box'. Her hair was dark ginger and she had a weather worn look about her face. She also sounded Scottish but there seemed to be a New York tinge to it. She was sitting so Delta couldn't see what Amelia was wearing on her bottom half, but she wore a dark grey blazer with a light green blouse.

"So do you think she could be a previous companion? Like Rose?" Katie inquired.

"Possibly. Get me two of those books. I'm going to join the queue."

While Delta had a think about what to do, Katie picked up two of the books and even had some spare cash to pay for them…despite her Dollars being from the 21st Century. She returned back to her friend and handed her the two books.

"Thanks!" Delta whispered. "We can use the Psychic Paper on these."

"No need. I payed for them." Katie replied and Delta stared at her.

"How'd you even manage that?" She hissed.

"Had some Dollar bills on me." Katie whispered back. "I guess nothing changes much."

Delta groaned. Now the bookstore had money from the future in its till.

"What about your Sonic Glove?" Katie now inquired.

"What?"

"If she's a former companion then she'll suspect you'll be from the future."

"Katie! I'm wearing trousers!" Delta replied. This made Katie laugh. "If it makes any difference I'll put my hand in my pocket."

But before she did that she did a quick silent scan of Amelia Williams. "Shit!" Delta swore as she put her hand in her pocket.

"What?" Katie asked, ignoring the woman behind who tutted at Delta's bad language.

"Faint traces of Artron energy. She's from the future. Sometime around 2012."

Katie blinked in surprise. "So what's she doing in 1943?"

"That's what I intend to find out."

When it was finally their turn Delta handed the books back to Katie and pushed her forward.

"Just the two books is it?" Amelia questioned and Katie smiled nervously.

"Yes…ma'am." She said, handing the books over so that Amelia could sign them. "Me and my…cousin…love science fiction…a lot. This looks promising."

"Oh, believe me, you'll love it." The author of 'Adventures in a Blue Box' eyed the ginger stood opposite her. "Your friend is taking a risk, wearing trousers." There was something odd about the female, like a familiarity.

Delta smirked and said in Welsh: "Diolch I chi am eich pryder," she replied. "Ond rwyn dipyn o tomboi." (Thank you for your concern, but I'm a bit of a tomboy.)

Amelia raised her brows and Delta thought she'd been rumbled…until: "Oh! Ydych chin dod o Gymru!" (Oh! You're from Wales!)

The SuperDiva noticed a reaction come from the woman stood behind Amelia. "Ie ma'am. O Gaerdydd. Meddwl bod fy mam byddai'n syniad da i adae i mi yr unol. I fyw gyda fy….nghefnder…yn Boston." (Yes ma'am. From Cardiff. My mum thought it would be a good idea to evacuate me to the States. To live with my cousin in Boston.)

"Dyna lwus lawn i chi," Amelia replied with a sad smile. "A fyddwch yn dychwelyd adref ar òl l'r rhyfel ddod i ben?" (That's very lucky. Will you be returning home after the war ends?)

"Ie. Rwy'n hiraelthus iawn." (Yes. I'm very homesick)

Amelia smiled sadly again. She knew how the fellow ginger felt. "Bydd yn cael ei dros cyn bo hir." (It'll be over soon)

Delta and Katie exchanged a glance.

"Beth yw eich enw?" (What are your names?)

"Rwy'n Peta Dingle. Mae fy nghefnder yn Jaime Smith." (I'm Peta Dingle. My cousin is Jaime Smith.)

And as an afterthought while she watched Amelia sign the books: "Rydgm yn aros yn y gwesty y parc Canolog." (We're staying at the Central Park Hotel

Amelia frowned, confused. "Peidiwch á ydych yn golygu Central Park?" (Don't you mean Park Central?)

Delta laughed rather nervously. "Ie, ie. Mae'n fy tro cyntaf yn Efrog Newydd." (Yes, yes. It's my first time in New York.)

Katie took the books back once they had been signed.

"Diolch yn fawr." (Thank you.)

"Dim problem." Amelia replied, watching as Delta and Katie walked away. (No problem.)

"Hurry up!" Delta took Katie's free hand. "We really have to get out of here!"

"Why?" The teen was confused.

"Because our whole conversation was entirely in Welsh."

"Seriously? I wondered why your accent sounded Welsh." Delta laughed at this as they exited The Strand and then they ran the rest of the way.

Back in the shop Amelia continued to sign books for her fans until her agent spoke up. "I didn't know you could speak Welsh, Amelia."

The ginger furrowed her brow. "I don't know one bit of Welsh." She replied and looked at her confused agent.

"What do you mean? You were speaking it fluently with that Welsh lady."

"No. I would have known if I was…" It suddenly clicked in her mind and Amy gasped in realisation on what it could mean.

* * *

"Doctor? Are you back yet?" Delta shouted once she and Katie returned back to the TARDIS.

Nothing, except for the quiet hum of the Time Machine.

"Call John, see where they got to." Katie nodded and called her father. The call was picked up in record time and it was answered by the Doctor.

"Katie, it's the 1940's, you better not be using your phone in public!" He snapped.

"Doctor? No, we're in the TARDIS. Where are you?" She asked him, cringing a little.

"The other end of Central Park. Why?"

"I think we might have found why we're here."

"Alright, we're coming back." He rung off and Katie turned back to Delta who was now sat in the flight seat reading the book. The other one was lying beside her.

"Check this out!" She said. "'A mysterious blue box falls from the sky into the garden of seven year old Amelia Pond. Going out to investigate she finds an even more mysterious man climbing out of the crashed blue box. 'Who are you?' Amelia asks in curiosity. 'I'm The Doctor.' He replied with a smile. 'And what is that?' She pointed at the blue box. 'This? It's my spaceship!' This is the exciting adventure of Amelia Pond and her Raggedy Man'."

Katie furrowed her brow as she sat next to Delta. "Raggedy Man? Why Raggedy Man?" She noticed Delta look up and around the TARDIS.

"I think the Old Girl knows. The Tenth Doctor regenerated and must have crashed into her garden."

Katie noticed the hum of reply from the TARDIS. "So she was a companion of the Doctor, a previous Doctor," she said. "From our Century. So how or why is she living in the 1940's?"

"Let's find out shall we!"

Delta stood up and walked over to the monitor on the console and Katie followed her. "Okay old girl. Give me all you got on Amelia Williams."

They watched as a ton of info appeared on the screen.

"Right. Born in Scotland, 1989, later lived in Leadworth with her aunt…" Delta frowned in confusion. "…or was that with her parents?" She unconsciously rubbed the back of her head. "Married to Rory Williams with one child, Melody Pond. Hmm, I wonder what happened to the kid?"

Delta was sent an image of a woman with frizzy blonde hair.

"Nah. That's River Song. From the Library." She replied without thinking, causing Katie to look confused then looked around when she heard a frustrated hum from the ship. "Okay, so she met the Doctor briefly as a seven year old when he crash landed."

"I guess that's why she called him 'Raggedy Man'," Katie said, pointing at the screen that showed the Eleventh Doctor still wearing the Tenth's clothes.

"Yeah. If she was seven that would have made it 1996." Suddenly Delta laughed.

"What? What is it?" Considering everything was in Gallifreyan she couldn't read a thing.

"Oh, it's just that he promised her he'd be back in five minutes and returned twelve years later."

"Ouch!" Katie grimaced.

"Indeed…ohh, this is sad. Amy died in 2011 aged 87 while Rory died in 2006 aged 82. How exactly did they end up in the 1940's?" Delta now asked the TARDIS.

A video clip played showing Amy, Rory, the Doctor and…

"Who's that?" Katie pointed to the frizzy haired female on the screen.

"Looks like River, from the Library. But what's she doing there?"

They were all in a Cemetery somewhere in New York and they watched as Rory spotted something on a gravestone. He vanished several seconds later.

"What the…where did he go?"

Delta narrowed her eyes. "Hold on, zoom in." The video clip did and she saw the Doctor begging Amy over something. Then she turned around…and also disappeared. "Ugh, feck!" Delta spat. "Weeping Angels!"

Katie felt confused. "And what are Weeping Angels?"

"Something you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley."

The teenager groaned. "Delta! Don't go all Doctor on me!"

"Right." Delta sucked in a breath and appeared to look thoughtful. "A Weeping Angel is a quantum locked being. It doesn't move when you're looking at it, but once you turn your back it does move. When they touch you they send you back in time to any specific era and feed off the remaining time energy of their victim." She also thought she'd seen something like it before, but she couldn't remember where.

"They don't sound very nice." Katie squeaked. "Did you get all that from the Doctor's memories?"

Delta nodded her head. "He and Martha got stuck in 1969."

Before she could say any more the door burst open and the Doctor stormed in, followed by a trailing Cena. "What is it? What have you found?" The Time Lord demanded.

"Uh-huh." Delta stepped back from the monitor and Katie noticed it went back to its default screen. "Do you know an Amelia Williams by any chance?"

"What?"

The teen saw genuine confusion on his face, so by the looks of it he'd forgotten her.

Delta sighed and shook her head. "Here, Doctor. Catch!" And she tossed the book to the Doctor who neatly caught it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Who's Amelia Williams?" A confused Cena inquired. Since he'd been tagging along with the Doctor he'd been told about Hooverville in the 1930's that was in Central Park. Including the foiled plot by the Daleks. Now that part of Central Park was basically just park space. No sign existed of what used to be Hooverville.

The Doctor looked at the cover and at the name of the author. "'Adventures in a Blue Box' by Amelia Williams." He read and went to the first page of the story. It was all coming back to him as he read the page. "Oh, Amy!" He muttered to himself.

"What have I missed?" John asked the two females, so Delta filled him in on their discovery, including how Amy and her husband got stuck in the 1930's. "Wow! That is…just…"

"Where was she? Where did you get this?" The Doctor demanded.

"Alright, calm down!" Delta bit back, eyes fiery and he scowled darkly at her. "She was at The Strand." He made a move to exit the TARDIS. "But by the time you get there she'll have already left. Anyway, she'll probably come here."

When he turned back to his companion Delta never thought his expression could get any darker…meaner even. "What in Rassilon's sake did you say to her?"

"Nothing much." Delta tried to stand her ground. "Spoke to her in Welsh, clued her in to where we're staying…"

"Do you not think?" He shouted now. "They can't enter the TARDIS for a reason. That's why my last incarnation never went back. I don't think he could go back because of the temporal anomaly…"

"ALRIGHT!" Delta snapped back. "You don't have to talk to them if you choose. I will. You don't have to be so snappy about it."

"Fine. Just don't mess up." He replied and stormed into the confines of the TARDIS.

"Uhh, what was that about?" John queried.

"Maybe losing Amy and Rory to Weeping Angels hit him pretty hard."

"And who's Rassilon?" Katie questioned.

Sighing, Delta sat down on the seats, picking up the spare book. "President of Gallifrey…I think." Came the reply.

* * *

Delta was now sat outside, leaning against the TARDIS door reading the spare book written by Amelia Williams. She was already a few chapters in and it was giving her great insight to the Eleventh Doctor. Just who in their right mind eats fish fingers and custard? That had to be most disgusting food craving she'd ever heard of. At least the current Doctor's food habits were back to normal. Also, the Eleventh Doctor seemed to be coming off like a forgetful child. Perhaps it was all that radiation he'd absorbed. Maybe it fried some of his brain cells…

Suddenly she felt she was being watched and looked up from reading her book. Dusk was beginning to set in and some of the lights in the park were turning on, but that wasn't it. So she closed her eyes and sniffed the air. There was the Vortex smell from the TARDIS, the lingering smell of her current occupants and two unknown smells. She couldn't recognise the scents because they didn't exist in the 21st Century. This could possibly be Amy and Rory.

"Hmmm, why are you hiding?" She muttered.

From the safety of several trees Amy and Rory Williams watched from a distance. "But what if it isn't him?" Rory practically hissed. "What if it's someone else?"

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at her husband. "Who else travels around in a bigger on the inside spaceship disguised as a police box? Anyway he might be a she now."

"What?"

"Remember what he said about one of his people when he got that Space Mail. Maybe he changed and turned into a female. He always wanted to be ginger."

"So that was him…uhh…her in the bookshop with her companion?"

"Yeah, maybe." She replied and looked back at the TARDIS. "Hey! Where'd she go?"

The ginger female wasn't outside the TARDIS anymore.

"Perhaps she went inside." Rory suggested.

"Nope. I'm right here!" Came a reply and they screamed out in shock before turning to the ginger female. "And I'm not the Doctor…sort of." She frowned as if confused. "Sorry about that!"

"H…how'd you do that?" Rory asked, still shocked.

"Oh, I'm very skilled at karate…not to mention I'm good at sneaking about. But in this case I was cheating." She held up her left hand. "Sonic Glove, never leave home without it."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Who are you if you're not the Doctor?"

"Delta," the ginger replied. "Delta Sasco. From 2014. I'm one of his companions…well, more like co-pilot."

The couple looked surprised.

"Are you human?" Rory asked and Delta laughed.

"Completely!" She replied. "It's just I'm a slightly different companion. It's a long and very complicated story. However I do know your story. Come on."

They walked over to the TARDIS.

"Apparently you can't enter the old girl because of some weird temporal anomaly thing with the Weeping Angels. He said he couldn't get back to the 1930's either. By the way, fantastic book. I take it you wrote it it for a reason?"

"Yes, but I need to speak to the Doctor." Amy said.

"Fair enough," Delta replied. "You know he never usually talks about previous companions…unless he's prompted, like Rose and Donna. Me and Katie checked out your profile."

The TARDIS made a sound, almost as if it was annoyed, making Delta stop just several feet from the Time Ship.

"What is it old girl?" She asked, frowning.

*They can't come any nearer.* The TARDIS replied. *Stop them.*

"Right, no problem old girl." And she turned to the couple. "You're going to have to wait here while I get the Doctor." She continued the rest of the way to the TARDIS was almost at the door when Amy called to her.

"Does he still wear that ridiculous bow-tie?"

The younger ginger chuckled and shook her head. "He's changed…a lot." She replied. "All grown up."

"Hey!" Rory stopped her this time. "If you can talk to the TARDIS and even pilot it, does that make you like River?" Amy smiled and Delta frowned.

"River from The Library?"

The couple became confused. "Why'd you say that? Have you met her?" Amy asked.

"Not specifically, no." Delta furrowed her brow, thinking. "She died on a planet called The Library in order to help the Tenth Doctor and rescue 4,022 people who'd been saved. Why do you ask?" She didn't notice their faces had paled. "Never mind, I'll get the Doctor."

Delta stepped into the TARDIS to find John and Katie in the console room. They were watching the Doctor tinkering and Katie was most likely psychoanalysing him.

"They're here," Delta spoke up. "Waiting outside."

The teen perked up at this. "Really?" She quickly exited the TARDIS leaving Delta and John with the Doctor.

"What's he doing?" Delta asked, joining John's side.

"Came in here not long ago and started messing with the wires."

"Oh!" She turned her attention to the Time Lord. "Hey, Doctor. Amy and Rory are outside." She told him. All she got in reply was a grunt. "Stop being a baby. They're waiting outside."

He stopped what he was doing and scowled darkly at her, his blue eyes stormy. She heard John gasp and felt him move away.

"She wrote that book for a reason." Delta continued, doing her best to ignore his Oncoming Storm glare, though it was making her nervous.

He sighed and stormed past her to the door. They exited out onto the park to find Amy being comforted by Rory and Katie.

"Amy? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked and Rory was the first to look up at this new Doctor, his expression was stunned.

"I told you he was all grown up." Delta said, making the Doctor roll his eyes.

"They're upset because they were just told their daughter had died." Katie told him.

"What? Who told you that?"

"She did!" Rory pointed at a confused Delta.

She could feel all eyes on her.

"I did not!" She replied in a scandalised voice. "They asked about that River Song person."

There was an exasperated sigh from the Doctor. "You told them River died in the Library? And you didn't put two and two together?"

"What?"

"River Song is their daughter."

"So they have two daughters?" She still didn't get it.

"No," the Doctor shook her head. "River Song is Melody Pond."

A gasp was heard from Delta and her eyes were wide. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I…" Then she frowned. "Hold on, but River is older than them. Is this some sort of timey wimey thing?"

"Yes. And it's a long story." The Doctor replied and approached Amy, putting his arm around her shoulders. "She isn't dead, not yet…not in your timeline." He told his former companion. "But she does die in my past, her future. I didn't want her too, but she was stubborn…"

Amy, Rory and the Doctor walked off a little way from the TARDIS. Delta looked at John who looked just as confused as she and Katie was.

"Timey wimey?" He muttered, brow furrowed.

"Ha'way," Delta said and followed the two former companions and the Doctor behind.

* * *

"Look at you!" A happier Amy said to the Doctor, noting his grey hair and worn face. "You're all grown up."

The Doctor chuckled. "You could say that, yeah." He replied.

They had found a seat in the park and they were now sat down. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Delta, with no more room left for Katie and John so they just stood, listening.

"And you're Scottish too. Not bad. At least you're not wearing a bow tie anymore."

"Like you said, I'm grown up. As for the accent the strangest thing happened before I re… changed. I hallucinated you."

Katie and John glanced at each other, Delta rubbed the back of her head with an awkward smirk, Rory just looked disturbed and Amy looked like she was about to sneeze.

"Oh, yeah. I'd say that's really creepy." The Doctor just smiled at this. "Did you...travel…with anyone after?" She asked next.

The Time Lord appeared thoughtful for a moment. "At first, no. Then I found Clara and we travelled together for awhile."

Delta frowned, thinking. He'd never really mentioned Clara before, sure he'd mumbled her name in waking but had never spoken about her.

"And now you travel with another ginger…" Amy said, looking at Delta who saluted her. "…her friend…" Katie saluted as well. "…and…" She stopped and stared at the other male. "John Cena?" The Superstar also saluted. "Doctor, when did you start travelling with wrestlers? He's got to be the most popular wrestler of the 21st Century."

"Are you a fan?" Cena asked.

"No, but my cousin is…or will be…"

He nodded at this.

"I'm his daughter and I'm also a wrestler." Katie spoke up.

"I thought you were his niece?" The Cena's glanced at each other. "It's a long story!" John said.

"Isn't everything!" Rory put in and Amy chuckled.

"Aye. I must have lost consciousness when I changed because when I woke up I found Delta sitting on the stairs waiting for me to wake up. Turned out the TARDIS lured them inside and took off with them."

Amy's eyes were wide. "You kidnapped them?"

But the Doctor shook his head. "The TARDIS did. I took them back after awhile until there was trouble with the Daleks."

"What? Again?"

This time it was Delta who spoke up. "Yep!" She said, popping the 'p'.

The older female looked at the younger ginger and tried to figure out why there was a vague familiarity about her. She couldn't figure out why and it wasn't to do with wrestling.

"Amy?" She looked at the Doctor. "It's not the Daleks again is it?"

"What?" She wasn't sure what he was asking.

"You wouldn't just randomly write a book about me. There had to be a reason for it."

"Oh!" Amy perked up. "Of course there is."

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh god!" She sat up straight and looked at Rory who held her hand in support. "I think there may be a possible Cyberman invasion."

"What?" Both Delta and the Doctor said. "Where are they? Do you know?" He asked and she nodded.

"We've been investigations these strange disappearances with this woman and her husband. They're private investigators and have been since the mid-thirties. You might know them since you saved her husbands life."

The Doctor looked confused yet Delta smiled.

"Oh, crikey! The Pig and the Showgirl! Laszlo and Tallulah!"

"Delta?" Katie inquired.

"They were involved in the foiled Dalek invasion." She continued.

"How would you know all that?" Amy asked the fellow ginger.

"Emotional connection with my Tenth incarnation. Long story." The Doctor replied, sending a scowl to Delta. The message was clear. 'Shut up and let Amy speak.' So she did the motion of zipping her mouth shut.

"We pinned down the Cyber activity on Welfare Island…"

"Don't you mean Roosevelt Island?" Cena put in.

"Yes, but it isn't called that yet." Rory told him.

"Right!"

"…they're somewhere in the old smallpox building…"

"The Renwick Ruins!" Cena butt in again and Amy sighed, exasperated.

"Do you mind?" She snapped before the Doctor could. "I'm talking here!" And she said it in such a strong New York accent that made Delta smile.

"Anyway it's not ruins yet. It's an empty hospital with a very possible Cyberman threat."

"Okay, have you been inside?"

Amy shook her head. "We didn't. We only followed the signal there. If we were to go in we wouldn't come out again."

The Doctor smiled at this, knowing the Ponds were still Universe smart. "How long has it been going on?"

"Months I should say." Replied Rory. "At first the disappearances were subtle…the odd homeless person off the street. But then whole families and people at work were going missing."

This info gave the Doctor cause for concern. "Oh, now we can't have that happening can we!" He replied, his expression was so dark that it was noticed by Amy. Her Doctor barely got angry and she wondered if it was the same for him. "Not on my watch." He stood up, followed by Amy, Rory and Delta. "I just have to get something from the TARDIS, then we'll go to your place."

Amy grinned happily at this.

* * *

After getting what he needed from the TARDIS, the troupe then went to Amy and Rory's home where they formulated a plan in finding and getting rid of the Cybermen. Since he couldn't put them into the Void the Doctor had to think of something else.

The Pond's home was a stylish townhouse in Upper Manhattan and they were pleased when the Doctor complimented them on it. Being a novelist payed off. As for Rory, he worked at the Navy Yard in Brooklyn.

When it came on the decision of going over to Roosevelt Island the Doctor elected not to take the TARDIS, considering the Cybermen were dangerous, not to mention she wasn't a hopper. So it was up to the Ponds and they had a car that they could drive over to the abandoned hospital on Roosevelt Island.

"Jeezum Crow! Is that a vintage 6/66 Willys?" John asked when he saw their car.

"Well, yeah, it is." Rory replied as he watched Cena run his hand over the slickness of the car. "But it's not vintage. It's two years old."

He looked confused for a moment then smiled he smiled sheepishly. "Yes, it's easy to forget we're currently in 1943. Still figuring Time Travel out."

Katie giggled at this. "My dad is a petrol head." She explained to Amy and Rory. "He collects classic cars."

No-one had noticed that Delta had gone unusually quiet once again. Nor had they noticed her face being pale. With a grimace Delta rubbed her forehead, the dull painful thuds prominent. She wasn't sure if this was a regular headache or Drych making his appearance. Maybe she would find out soon enough.

The group were still talking about the car, then the Doctor was talking about a car he had in the 1970's called Bessie. Cena enquired if it was a yellow Roadster and stated he'd seen it in the TARDIS garage. The Doctor scowled at this.

Meanwhile Delta's stomach began to do barrel rolls, her face paler and the headache getting much worse. "Oh fuck…" She mumbled and stumbled back against the railings. It was definitely Drych. "Dammit!"

His keen sense of hearing coming into play the Doctor looked over at Delta, noticing the pale face and hand on her forehead. "Delta? What is it?" He asked, coming over to her.

She smiled but it looked more like a grimace. "Nothing, just a headache." She replied, not wanting to scare Amy and Rory. They didn't need to know she had a multiple personality disorder.

"Is that all it is?" He asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Delta shook her head as Katie joined them. The Ponds and Cena were still talking cars.

"It's Drych," she whispered. "It definitely feels like him."

"Oh no!" Katie said.

"Bit of an understatement that." The Doctor said to Katie before turning his attention back to Delta. "I know he can't be stopped but do you think you'll be able to keep your hands to yourself?"

She frowned, then winced, replying shortly after with; "Yeah. I can just about manage that."

"Great, come on then!" The Doctor turned back towards the car but Katie still looked worriedly at her friend.

"I'll be fine, really. Just don't come anywhere near me for the moment."

"Okay."

The two females headed for the car, well at least one of them did. The other stayed put.

"Come on Delta, we haven't got all night!" The Doctor said.

"I would," came the reply. "Except I can't."

"What do you mean?" The stormy looking Time Lord turned to the pink and orange female. "You're not staying behind just because you have a headache."

He didn't notice the confused expression on her face.

"I can't seem to move." She said. "It's like my feet have been superglued to the ground."

"What?" This came from Cena.

The Doctor was instantly worried. "Can you feel anything? At all? Can you describe it?"

Everyone was looking at her now, making her nervous. "Well, now thst you mention it, I do have an odd tingling sensation, almost like pins and needles. I think I've felt it before…"

"I think I've felt something similar to that before." Amy said.

"Yeah, me too." Rory added.

"And me! Several times." The Doctor said. "Which can only mean…"

"TRANSMAT BEAM!" Both he and Delta shouted at the same time, except Delra winced in pain afterwards.

"The Cyberman have a transmat beam." He said and scowled.

"So how are we gonna get her out of it?" John queried, worried for his friend, as was Katie.

"We can't." The Doctor replied, staring intently at Delta. "Once a beam gets a hold of you there's no escaping it."

"You're not going to let them take her are you?" Cena angrily shouted making Delta grimace nervously.

"Look, you don't need to shout. I'm sure I'll be fi…" She didn't get to finish the sentence because a bright white light surrounded her and when it disappeared she wasn't there anymore.

"Shit!" Cena swore and turned to the Doctor. "What now, oh mighty Time Lord?"

Sure, he was angry but there was no need to go that far.

"Now?" The stormy eyed Doctor stared back at Cena. "Now we go after her and stop the Cybermen."

The little group piled into the car and Rory drove them out of the street and towards Roosevelt Island.

* * *

One minute she was standing on the street, telling them she would be fine, the next minute she was somewhere else, standing in a pod thing with her headache getting increasingly worse and her stomach doing even more barrel rolls. But despite that she could hear monotone robotic-like voices talking. Delta found that her arms were stuck in some sort of restraints and when she looked up with watery eyes she saw some very sharp looking implements.

"I am so fucked!" She croaked to herself, unable to think clearly because of the oncoming headache.

"This unit has none human elements," the robotic monotone voice outside the pod stated. "Non-human biological matter, non-human technology. Not compatible."

The restraints let her arms go, then the door of the pod opened and she was roughly dragged out of the pod by metal hands. When she looked around she got a good luck at the unemotional metal monsters. They were different from the ones she remembered seeing all those years ago. The ones that disguised themselves as ghosts.

"What are you?" One of the Cybermen intoned. "What are you?"

Considering one of the other Cybermen held her so that she couldn't escape she would have to reply to it. Like last time, they were giving her a serious case of the heebie-jeebies, not to mention they seemed so empty.

"Hello!" Delta spoke up. "I'm the Doctor. What are you doing here in…New York?" She gave a thumbs-up and for some odd reason she expected a crowd pop for their home town. It was a silly thought when she was in this situation.

"The Doctor?" The metal monster replied. "You do not have the right shape. You do not sound like the Doctor."

Delta smirked at this. "That's because I regen…." A sharp pain cut her off and she yowled out, almost doubling over if it hadn't been for the Cyberman that held her. Her headache was worse than ever and it felt like her head was about to split in half. "Oh fuck!" Delta thought she might throw up any second. "Regenerated…I regenerated…" She gasped out through the pain, the lights beginning to brighten, eyes watering even more.

If the Cyberman suspected something was up it didn't say a word. It just stared blankly at her. Well, it was an emotionless metal monster.

"Don't tell me. You're…planning on taking over the…world?" She gasped out painfully. "You…know that never…works. Not when…I'm around." She grinned Doctor-like until she screamed out in pain again as her head felt like it had been caught in a visa and the lights got ever brighter. So bright she was unable to keep her eyes open.

The Cyberman behind her let her go and she fell to the floor, continuing to cry out in pain whilst holding her hands on her head. The Cybermen stared at this, not quite sure what was happening, not sure how to react to this person who called herself the Doctor, thinking she might be playing possum. Her head felt like it was going to split in half as she keened in pain until it stopped and she opened her eyes, standing up.

Looking around she noticed that everything seemed to be so far away, like she was in a long echoing tunnel. Then her eyes fell on the metal monsters, narrowing suspiciously.

"Rydych yn edrych yn rhyfedd iawn i Knight y ford Gron!" She said to the Cybermen in Welsh with a full on Welsh accent. (You look very odd for a Knight of the Round Table.)

Drych was well and truly present.

"Mae drwg yn y byd," he continued to talk to the Cyberman he thought was a Knight. "Gwir drwg. Magic yn ddrwg. Rhaid iddo gael ei atal." (There's evil in the realm. True evil. Magic is evil. It must be stopped.)

The Cyberman couldn't understand a word she was saying. It only had two languages and that was Mondasian and Universal English. It didn't know one bit of Welsh. "Language does not compute. I do not understand!" One Cyberman said as Drych walked off, muttering "Ble mae fy cleddyl?" (Where is my Sword?)

When the Cyberman had spoken. Drych turned on it and growled. "Rydych yn meiddio siarad yr laith anweddus y gelyn?" He shouted to the metal monster. "Sut meiddio chi, moch traitorous." (You dare speak the foul language of the enemy? How dare you, you traitorous swine.)

And he pulled back his right hand to punish the apparent Knight for such insubordinance and punched the Cyberman. It flew back and hit the wall with a huge crash, a death cry coming from it for several seconds before it became silent.

The other Cybermen got ready to strike. "The Doctor has attacked. The Doctor will be deleted."

This only angered Drych even more. "Pam yr ydych yn siarad saesneg?" He growled. "Marchogion, byddwch yn gallu siarad Cymraeg." Drych shouted. (Why are you speaking English? Knights, you will speak Welsh.)

He held his hand out and the Cybermen found they couldn't shoot their lasers. "Cymraeg yw eich laith frodoral a byddwch yn ei ddefnyddio." (Welsh is your native tongue and you will use it.)

At this point Drych was very angry, then suddenly he metamorphosed into a certain 6ft 1in two hearted alien with spiky brown hair.

Now the Cybermen definitely knew something was up. "It is the Doctor!" The Cyberman leader said which only caused more anger from Drych.

His brown eyes turned stormy. "Mae hyn yn fy rhybudd terrynol. Byddwch y siarad eich tafod fam." He warned what he thought was a Knight. (This is my final warning. You will speak your mother tongue.)

"Ni fydd gennyf fwy o anufudd-dod. Neu byddaf yn eich anfon i Uther Bendragon a bydd yn delio a chi." (I will have no more insubordination. Or I will send you to Uther Pendragon and he will deal with you.)

"The Doctor will be deleted." The confused Cyberman said.

This was too much for Drych and he screamed angrily over the fact his Knights kept speaking English. Then suddenly the vise-like pain returned and it felt as if her forehead was about to split in half. Screaming out in pain he practically collapsed to the floor. Around the same time an odd blue light shot out from her, instantly disabling all the Cybermen, rendering them stone cold dead. Seconds later she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

The rest of the time travellers were just a mile from the old hospital when the odd blue light shot past them and the car cut out. Rory swore and tried to get it started again.

"Doctor, what was that blue thing that passed us?" Katie asked, looking out of the back window.

"Looks like it was some sort of EMP burst." He was looking out of the window as well.

"EMP? Electromagnetic Pulse?" Cena inquired. "Like in 'GoldenEye'?"

"Very much like that, only this is 1943. It's not supposed to exist until 1945."

"And that's bad is it?" Amy asked.

"Very bad." The Doctor replied. "If the Cybermen are using EMP in order to invade then we're in deep trouble. Here!"

He pulled out his Sonic in order to restart Rory's car. Except it didn't work. The EMP had disabled it. He swore in Gallifreyan, put his Sonic away and exited the car. Katie, Cena and Amy followed him.

"What now?" Amy asked, pulling Rory out of the car. It was no use for now, along with several others.

"Now? We run to our destination!" The Time Lord stated and took off at an odd run. The others followed.

"Boy, have I missed this!" Crowed Amy as she ran hand in hand with Rory. He smiled back nervously.

It was beginning to get dark in New York, but in the Manhattan area and most of Brooklyn, the lights remained off, leaving residents in the dark and wondering what was going on. The troupe, almost breathless, managed to get to the old hospital.

"Delta!" The Doctor shouted. "I'm coming." His Sonic was still broken so he couldn't use it on the door.

"Here, let me." Cena volunteered to kick the door in but Amy got there first. One swift kick is all it took and the door burst open. "Not bad!" Cena said to Amy. "Reminds me of my girlfriend, Kate."

"Oh? Is she ginger too?"

"Nope. She's Scottish and badass too!"

"Oh! Where from?" Amy questioned. "What's she like?"

"She's Glaswegian and her hair is as dark as a Raven, her eyes are the darkest browns I've ever seen and her skin is white as snow…."

Amy could tell John Cena loved this woman very much.

"When you're finished." The Doctor snapped and walked into the hospital. "Fan out. We'll find her much easier. And watch out for Cybermen."

There was a chorus of "yes Sir!" then the Ponds were off one way while the Cena's went the other way. This left the Doctor on his own and he started off straight ahead.

He couldn't help feeling he was going in blind considering his Sonic was out of action. Not to mention the corridors were so dark. After winding through several corridors he came across two Cybermen standing together.

"Where is she?" He growled but got no reply.

They weren't even moving either which was strange. Had their own EMP backfired? Checking even further the Doctor brutally pushed the Cyberman and it fell to the floor with a lifeless clatter.

"You could say it was your own downfall." He muttered and went on his way.

Meanwhile Katie and John had found their own Cybermen. Lucky for them they were using the torches on their mobiles as a torch.

"Is it…alive?" The teen whispered, her eyes wide.

"I'm not sure." Cena whispered back. "It's…they're not moving." There were five of them yet none of them had moved an inch. "You know, I never mentioned this, but those ghost Cybermen scared the crap out of me." The Superstar admitted which was surprising because John Cena didn't scare easily.

Katie nodded her head. Even though she barely remembered them herself, she remembered what her mum said about them. "Mom thought they came from hell. She called them hell-beasts." She said.

A grim expression now appeared on John's face. "Yes, I remember." They were another reason why poor Sarah MacInarah had lost her damn mind.

Cena moved towards one of them and pushed it. The metal thing didn't move. "I think it's been disabled in some way." He said.

"That EMP thing? Katie inquired.

"Probably. Come on." They continued on past the Cybermen in search of their friend.

"Didn't think I'd have another adventure with the Doctor." Amy said. "Did you?"

Rory shook his head. "When you wrote 'Adventures' I thought it would be a long shot he would actually come."

"But he did." Amy urged with a smile. "I mean, he may not be our Doctor but he's still the Doctor."

Rory just grunted in reply until he stumbled into something metal. "Damn!" He swore angrily until Amy hushed him and pulled him to the side.

"Cybermen!" She hissed and they held their breath, thinking it might kill them.

But it didn't move. Rory checked by waving his hand in its face. "I don't think it's alive." He said.

"Well that's a relief."

"DOCTOR!"

They looked at each other then raced through the corridors to where they heard the shouting come from.

Cena and Katie had found a vomiting Delta in one of the rooms and the girl was doing her best to comfort her friend. In the mobile torchlight she looked pale faced but maybe that was the light.

"How's your head? Are you feeling okay?" Katie asked.

"Think so," Delta croaked back in reply. "I feel really weird."

"Like how?"

"Like I had…" A new urge to puke came to her and she wretched.

The Doctor ran into the room, relieved to find Delta hadn't been converted. However, she was puking which was most likely to do with her multiple personality attack. He went to her side, seeming to comfort her.

"Delta, what happened?" He asked. Katie scowled at him while Cena rolled his eyes.

"Give her some time, Doc!" He said.

"It's okay!" Delta managed to croak and looked around, a tad confused.

At that moment Amy and Rory ran in. "She's okay?" Amy queried.

"Yeah." This was from Katie.

"So why didn't they convert her?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" The Doctor replied. "What happened?"

With Katie's help Delta was pulled back to her feet. The older female wiped her mouth and grimaced at the after-taste of puke.

"I don't know. They must have done a scan because I heard one say there was non-human elements. Must have been the Sonic glove."

"Which made you completely incompatible." The Doctor said.

"Lucky!" Cena was now looking at all the frozen Cybermen.

"So they pulled me out and asked who I was, so I told them. Actually, I think I might have told them I was the Doctor." She smiled nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"Why would you say that?" A confused Amy asked. She was ignored for the moment.

"The rest after that I can't remember much." Delta looked around again. "What happened to the lights? Why is the electricity off?"

"I was hoping you could answer that question." The Doctor said but Delta frowned.

"I don't know. Everything felt distorted."

"What happened to this Cyberman?" Cena inquired and he was joined by the Doctor. It's chest had been caved in, killing it instantly.

"Looks like it's been punched." He inspected it. "But why would a Cyberman attack its own?"

"Uhh…Doctor." Katie noticed the not so deep scratches on Delta's right hand. The older SuperDiva tried to pull it way but Katie held onto it.

"That's fresh. Did you punch it?" The Time Lord asked her.

"I don't know. It was probably Drych."

"What's Drych?" Rory asked and the four time travellers looked nervous until Delta sighed.

"I have anger issues and a multiple personality disorder." She said. "Well that's new!" Amy stated. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Thanks!" Delta muttered sarcastically.

"You said you felt weird," Katie said to her friend. "How do you mean?"

"It was probably nothing." Was the reply.

"Delta!" The Doctor warned and she sighed, exasperated.

"Fine. I felt weird like…something changed."

"Isn't that the whole point of a multiple personality disorder?" Amy inquired.

"No! I've always felt the same. This time it was different. Like things got…rearranged and changed inside me."

"You're saying your biology changed?" Cena asked. "But that's not possible."

"I know!"

But the Doctor looked grim. "It sounds like you might have morphed." He said.

"Morphed? What does that mean?" Cena asked.

"Shapeshifting. It's a form of telekinesis. I could check but an EMP blast stopped it working. Any idea how that happened?"

Despite being told that she had possibly randomly shape-shifted, Delta was calm enough to speak. "I don't know. Perhaps it was the Cybermen."

"Can't be. Where-ever that EMP blast came from it disabled the Cybermen."

The Doctor was highly suspicious now. "Delta, is your Sonic Glove working?" He asked.

She looked at it, pointed her hand at a Cyberman and shot it with the laser. It's head blew up and it collapsed to the floor. "Yeah, working fine. Why?"

"That's it. The epicentre of that EMP blast came from you." The Doctor explained.

Everyone was confused.

"But how is that even possible?" Delta asked. "Where did it even come from?"

"It's a form of telekinesis. Same with the shapeshifting."

"So you're saying I'm Telekinetic?" Delta asked but the Doctor shook his head.

"No. I'm saying that Drych is the one who's Telekinetic. The two abilities happened while you were as your multiple personality."

Delta still didn't understand, and by the looks of it neither did Amy and Rory.

"Well how the hell did something like telekinesis manifest itself? I'm pretty sure he never had it before!" Katie, John and the Doctor looked rather guilty. They couldn't really tell her anything.

"Never mind that now," the Doctor suddenly spoke up. "We have to do something before these Cybermen re-awaken and I've just the thing." He pulled out an explosive brick, then five more.

"So you're going to blow them up?" Cena asked and the Time Lord nodded. "Great. I'll help. Katie, take Delta out of here along with Amy and Rory.

"Yes Sir!" Katie spoke up and saluted.

Despite the protests from the Doctor, Cena wouldn't take no for an answer.

Meanwhile, Katie, Delta, Amy and Rory raced out of the old hospital into the darkened streets. "Uhh, how far did this EMP thing go?" Delta asked, looking around with a frown.

"Half of Manhattan!" Rory answered.

"Half of New York even!" This was from Katie.

Delta swore angrily, still trying to figure out where the T.K came from.

Minutes later, Cena and the Doctor came running out of the old hospital shouting: "Go, GO!" Now they were all running with Delta being faster than the others. However that still didn't stop her from being lifted off the ground when the explosion came.

"Crikey!" She uttered once she was back on terra firma, staring at a now burning hospital.

Amy was also staring at it before laughing. "Same old Doctor, huh!" She said and he smiled.

* * *

They were back in Central Park now, standing a couple feet away from the TARDIS. John, Katie and Delta had decided to give the Doctor, Amy and Rory some privacy.

"So, I guess you'll be leaving soon." Amy said to the Doctor, a sad expression on her face. Rory looked the same as well.

"Aye, lassie." He replied. "Always moving on. Just like you need to."

Amy smiled sadly. "I did. After a whole year of trying to get in touch with you. Then River turned up. She told us what we needed to know so we just got on with our lives."

"That was until people started disappearing." Rory added. "Then we knew there was trouble ahead."

They heard the faint creak of the TARDIS door and looked over to see Delta exiting the TARDIS. Rory found her to be quite odd. When walking back from the now burning hospital she was muttering to herself, even appearing to argue with herself. Being a nurse…well, now a doctor, he'd asked if there was anything wrong. She just said she was talking to Wolfy. He guessed it was another multiple, much like Drych.

"When I wrote 'Adventures in a Blue Box' I really expected the Bowtie you to come running." Amy continued. "But you came instead and I really didn't mind."

"Great! I'll try not to be offended." The Doctor said with mock hurt and grinned a bit.

Amy looked over at Delta again, who was now shining a powerful torch into the darkness, considering the electrics were still off. The Doctor could hear her talking faintly and knew she was recording an audio diary.

"Is there a reason why you're travelling with someone who has a Multiple Personality Disorder? I'm sure she's a lovely girl but isn't it a bit dangerous?"

The Doctor sighed. "It's all under control," he answered. "The TARDIS blocks signals so she can't hear them. And that's not just a Sonic Glove. It stops the wolf from getting loose when she's angry. She's helping me find my home planet."

Both Ponds looked at him, surprised. "I thought you lost it? That everyone died and you were the only Time Lord left?"

The Doctor nodded. "I thought that too. But it turns out I saved it along with my other incarnations. Now I just have to find it again. With Delta's help that is."

"Alright." Amy stood up, followed by Rory and the Doctor. She was happy he was okay, happy that someone was travelling with him. "As long as you're fine."

"Are you going now?" The Doctor asked, brow furrowing.

"Yeah. People will be worrying. We are in the middle of a war after all." Rory spoke up.

Suddenly Amy hugged the Doctor and he felt so awkward he barely hugged back. "Take care, Raggedy Man. All of you better look after each other."

"Thanks Amy." She pulled back, smiled, then she and Rory turned and walked away. The Doctor watched them leave.

"They off then?" Delta asked from behind him.

"Yes." He looked at his pink and orange human. "Are you okay after…"

"Yep!" Came the quick reply. "I'm always okay."

The Time Lord grimaced because he realised she'd been crying. He could hear it in her voice. Did she have another memory attack or did the events of today suddenly catch up with her? "Right. Another disaster averted. Let's go."

They returned back to the TARDIS and it's eerie groaning was heard throughout the darkness of Central Park.


	23. Something from the Future and Past

I wrote this chapter after writing a chapter in her Tenth Doctor adventure. I used to alternate writing chapters on both stories, but then I started writing and doing the same with Brilliant and Brave...until I started mixing up Jaime with Katie. Whoops.

As for what's going on here, he's not actually remembering. They're memory leaks. The Twelfth Doctor is her first Doctor, the Tenth Doctor is her second Doctor. The Twelfth didn't know her to begin with because that's the first time they met. The TARDIS knows her cos she's smart.

* * *

A little while later the Doctor found Delta in the library. She was actually in a rarely visited section of ultra rare books, but she wasn't reading any of them. She had a couple out on the table and she was stood with her right hand outstretched. It made him wonder what she was doing.

"Come on, come on!" Delta mumbled angrily. "It's supposed to work."

She was concentrating so hard she didn't notice or even sense the Doctor behind her. Surely if she had telekinesis then she could make a book or two hover. Move even! She still had a slight headache from Drych's appearance earlier and felt rather tired. But she wasn't going to give up on this.

"What are you doing, Delta?" A confused Doctor asked.

He would have grinned at her jumping, squeaking out in shock, though he didn't because it was clear she was still suffering from the day's events. Not to mention a possible memory attack earlier. Why she didn't talk to him about them annoyed him somewhat. He was fine with her using the spare console room to control the emotional connection.

"Telekinesis." She answered. "If I have telekinesis, then surely I can make those books hover. Or even move them. What else can you do with Telekinesis?"

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. She should have understood but she didn't. Maybe it was because she was tired. He could see that in her eyes.

"Aye, you can do lots of things with T.K. But Delta, it's not you who has it, it's Drych who has it and only he can use it."

The SuperDiva looked very confused. "Is that even possible?" She asked.

"It seems that way, yes." The Doctor told her.

"Oh!" She mumbled, looking conflicted as she sat on the arm of the sofa. "So a female hating multiple has a power, possibly dangerous, that only he can use?"

"Got it in one."

Delta groaned, shaking her head. "Good thing he only makes rare appearances, well, more like in really stressed moments…and possibly after…" She halted, thinking of all the moments Drych had turned up. Several of those had been after a PTSD attack. "So where did this T.K come from and how come Drych has it?" She asked, changing her line of question so promptly the Time Lord noticed.

A sudden vague memory came to the Doctor of a similar conversation he had, making him smile grimly. He'd have to be very careful with what he said next. "Good question! How indeed."

Delta looked at him curiously.

"The Time Vortex is a very powerful thing. Along with the Untempered Schism. When you stared at it, it gave you some odd abilities, such as telekinesis."

"Which only Drych has."

"Not necessarily. I don't exactly know how it happened but you have three different Kinetic abilities. T.K, Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis."

"What?" Delta felt very confused at the moment. "Pyrokinesis? Who's Pyrokinetic? That's a Firestarter isn't it? And Cryo suggests freezing. Is that one even real?"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded. "Very real. And for who has the Pyrokinesis, that would be Wolfy."

She looked completely stunned at this, her green eyes wide as saucers and he could tell she was already thinking.

"But that means…that was never an electrical fire was it? She used Pyrokinesis so we could escape…. Oh no!" Her eyes were even wider. "Did she kill anyone? Tell me she didn't?" She couldn't bare it if Wolfy started…getting even more reckless than ever. Broken arms and biting she could deal with, but not THAT!

"No, she didn't." The Doctor lied. She seemed to calm down until she panicked a little.

"So why've I not seen anything of this Cryokinesis?"

"You will." He told her.

Delta gasped and stood up. "I had a really bad headache after looking at the Vortex and you said it could kill me. Is it still doing that? Am I going to die?"

He sensed she was extremely panicked and had to calm her down. This wasn't easy. "No," the Doctor said again. "Because there is, for some strange reason, a high amount of Artron energy in your blood, changing your DNA and biology. As far as I can tell, you're going to be fine."

But Delta stared at the Time Lord as if he had just grown a second head. "What? Are you bloody serious? You're telling me I'm turning into an alien?" This was news to her. And how would the Doctor even know all this? Why mention it now?

"Only half, but yes." The Doctor stated. "And I'm sorry, Delta, but you're not supposed to know all this yet. Not until the right person asks."

"Huh?" What the hell was THAT supposed to even mean?

Before she could even react the Doctor reached out and put his fingers on her forehead, locking up part of the conversation until the right moment came and making her collapse into an early sleep. Thankfully he caught her before she could fully fall and placed her on the sofa.

"Get some sleep, it looks like you need it." The Doctor muttered and left her alone. The TARDIS even dimmed the lights in that section of the library.


	24. An Old Friend

I dont know what I was thinking when I wrote this. And that's the last of the written chapters for this story. I'll hopefully get back to it once I've finished Unanswered Questions.

* * *

Delta stood, looking around, with a confused expression on her face. She was back on Gallifrey but for some reason she was in the mountains. Normally she would find herself in the Citadel…but why the Mountains? What was even more confusing was that there was a house of some kind at the foot of the mountains. It was big and she was able to understand the name even if it was in Circular Gallifreyan. It was too complicated to understand…yet she understood this.

"Lungbarrow." Delta muttered to herself. "House of Lungbarrow."

Lungbarrow? Why did it seem so familiar? Why did she want to go in it? Everything about it seemed to scream 'Doctor' but she didn't know why. She was about to approach it until somebody called her name.

"Delta! Delta!"

The human looked around and spotted Brackle running towards her. Delta smiled at the sight of him. "Hello!" She said.

"You're here," he spoke in an excited nature. "You're just in time!"

"Time? Just in time for what?"

"Come on!" Brack took hold of her hand in his cooler one and began to run.

"Where are we going? What am I in time for?" Delta asked.

"Home." Brack replied. "It's regeneration day!"

"Uhh, what?"

Home turned out to be seven Gallifreyan miles away and by the time she got there she was almost breathless and collapsed to the ground on all fours. It was very odd for that to happen because she was normally good at running, especially in Marathons.

"Sorry!" Brack said when he noticed. "The Doctor said that Earth has a different level of oxygen and gravity."

All Delta could do was nod her head and look over at the house. This one looked different than the other one. She finally got her breath back and read the name of the house. "Heartshaven." She muttered and Brack looked at her in surprise.

"You can read Old High Gallifreyan?" He asked.

Delta shook her head. "I don't even know one bit of it. I don't even know how I'm able to read that."

Brack just giggled, took her hand again and entered the house.

There were other people here of different ages and they were looking at her. It was actually making her feel a tad intimidated. What if they didn't want a human in their home?

"Hello, I'm sorry!" Delta said to one very senior looking Time Lord and smiled nervously.

There was quite a few of them sitting at a table. When they went upstairs Delta didn't notice the senior looking Time Lord smile. He or the others didn't mind her being there, they were just curious because she was human.

In a room upstairs a grey haired woman sat in a chair with her eyes closed, appearing to be asleep.

"This is my mother and this is her regeneration day." Brack explained.

"Uhh, okay. What is a regeneration day? Is it like a birthday?" Delta asked and Brack nodded after a moment of hesitation.

"She's currently in her Fourth regeneration but she'll be regenerating very soon." The young Gallifreyan continued to explain.

Looking around the room Delta wondered why everyone was staying away. Then she remembered the Doctor telling them that regeneration was a completely private and sometimes tiring experience.

"I've been telling her about you and she really wanted to meet you. She used to travel with the Doctor."

The human looked at the old woman, to Brack, then back to the old woman. "What? Really? He rarely, if ever, says anything about his previous companions. Wellll, unless asked about them." Delta unconsciously rubbed the back of her head before holding out her hand towards the old woman. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am!"

The old woman's eyes flashed open and they seemed to focus on Delta. They were the colour of dull honey where once they were at their brightest. Next, she stood up on creaky legs and Delta thought she was going to shake her hand. Except the woman's arms lifted up from her sides and she began to glow.

"It's starting!" Brack warned and pulled Delta backwards, out of the way of trouble.

The glowing intensified and she burst into golden regeneration energy. It was so bright and so hot that Delta stumbled to the floor and had to look away. Somebody was screaming but she couldn't tell who it was. It felt like an age until something happened and when Delta felt a hand on her arm she jumped in shock.

"Delta? Delta! Are you okay?" Brack inquired, worried.

Still a little shocked she let the person help her up and when she looked around she was staring at a woman who looked to be in her late thirties. Her hair was a browny-blonde colour and shoulder length, her eyes were golden amber.

"Are you okay?" She asked also.

"I…uhh…what the…that was…what was that?" A wide-eyed Delta spluttered.

"That was a regeneration." Brackle said, confused. "Have you never seen one before? I thought you did?"

She shook her head. "It's okay, I should have expected it but I didn't know it would be that powerful."

"Ah, a first timer." The woman said, holding her hand out. "Romanadvortrelundre. Call me Romana."

Delta smiled as she shook Romana's hand. "Hey!" She replied nervously.

Romana suddenly ran out of the room and went into a different one, followed by Brack and Delta. The Time Lady was in her wardrobe deciding what to wear. The idea of incarnations of Time Lords and Lady's changing their fashion came to mind so she knew that was actually true.

Once she was properly dressed Romana came out of the wardrobe and looked at Delta, a smile on her face. "I've been hearing all about you." She told the human.

"So I've…heard!" Delta replied.

They looked at the seven year old Gallifreyan when he giggled.

"And you travel with the Doctor?"

"Yes. His Twelfth incarnation." She wasn't sure what she should say if she was asked about anything complicated. Then she wondered why she should be thinking this. "And we're doing our best in finding where this planet went to."

Romana smiled. "It's just going to take you some time." She said.

"Which Doctor did you travel with?" Delta suddenly asked. She was just feeling rather curious…only because she was nervous.

"Oh, I started travelling with him in his Fourth incarnation. We were paired up in order to search for the Key to Time."

Delta frowned as she followed Romana and her son. "And what's that?"

"It's a very powerful and legendary artefact that belongs to the Guardians of Time."

Okay, it was going good so far. "Who are they?" She asked next and to her surprise it was Brack who answered the question, telling her about the Guardians and what their purpose were. "Wow!" And she really meant that because their world and customs were really quite amazing.

Romana took her hand. "Come. Let's meet the rest of the family."

They went back downstairs and the Time Lady introduced her to the many members of her family and extended family. Delta still felt nervous about being in their house, sensing things.

Suddenly several young Time Lords yelled out and they were all looking at her. She was fading.

"It's okay. She's only waking up." Brack said as Delta smiled nervously.

"I suppose we'll be seeing you again soon?" Romana asked and Delta nodded.

She totally faded from view and Delta woke up to find herself in her bed, yet she couldn't remember going there.


End file.
